Twilighted with a Wish
by eternal386
Summary: Millie loves Twilight. More specifically she loves Edward. When she finds herself in their world she can't help but notice the new Cullen in the family. How will her appearance interfere with the saga and the lurking nomads? Can she survive the danger?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really hope that you can enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; as complicated as it was to start it. This first chapter is more like a prologue/introductory. Please review!

Comments, thoughts, criticism (be gentle) are welcome.

11-25-11 -I'm coming back to edit everything. I started writing without a Beta and as my first story and with poor grammatical skills; I think this was a disaster. I tried fixing it a bit. It will take me a while to fix those chapters that weren't beta-ed. :/ But somewhere along the line you'll start noticing the difference in my writing-hopefully for the better. :D

* * *

**Twilighted with a wish**

**Chapter 1**

Caught up in the everlasting "democratic" discussion of our current obsession, my friends and I could not help but differ in opinion. You see, for a group as "politically involved" as we were in the current subject, a simple yes or no was not sufficient. It was our duty, our obligation as "politicians" to extend our answer to the point where the original question no longer mattered.

"What do you mean, it depends?" exclaimed Nat, a.k.a. Natalie Gomez; a five foot seven, auburn hair hottie with an attitude.

"It's not _that_ complicated, it's either or, one or the other, him or that, simple as that, not 'it depends'!" she continued, with frustration clearly visible.

"Nat, you really don't expect me to choose so easily without considering the pros and cons do you?" I answered, faking shock with her lack of thoughtfulness, sarcasms spilling out on every word I breathed.

"Out of everyone Nat, I honestly expected YOU to understand me best!" I continued dramatically. "Have you so easily forgotten, the segregation that simple question has caused in our community, let alone in the _world!"_

"Oh please, are you serious? Forget you, what's your pick Kay?" she said turning to our other friend, who elegantly chooses to stay out of this particular conversation.

"Sorry, Nat can't answer you right now; they just called your name. I'm going to go get our coffees and frappuccinos and what not." She quickly got up and left our corner table, conveniently situated outside in the balcony overlooking the park across the street. With an average ninety-five degrees outside, it was a normal day in Santa Monica, California.

I watched my friend get up to get our drinks. The things we put her through, it's a wonder she hasn't left us for another group of friends. We're horrible for her! She's the quiet, shy girl that stays away from trouble, the perfect daughter, perfect student, and definitely the perfect friend. I know she secretly yearns for her own drama filled adventured, I mean who doesn't? But she's too scared to go after it on her own. That's why she has us, crazy Nat and me. We make sure no one hurts her. You can call us her protectors if you want, or whatever, because we do tend to get very protective over her. With the kind of beauty she carries, it's a wonder she isn't married yet. But that's our job, keeping nasty, harmful guys away from her. We make sure that if anyone is going to get close to her we find out what he really wants first. We love her, but she is very naïve and gullible sometimes.

With a sigh and a small smile creeping its way out, I said "We shouldn't make her choose sides on this issue Nat, it's like making her choose between you and me, and _that's _not fair at all"

"Yeah, but if you would just pick quickly without so much complications, we could have avoided all of this!" she said very could tell she was trying real hard not to let the laughter that was boiling inside of her come out. In fact, I was doing the same thing. This entire situation was way too funny. We couldn't hold it for long though, seconds before Kay reached us we busted out laughing,

"Glad to see you two are enjoying yourself while I carry all the drinks." Kay interrupted with sarcasm.

"Oh Sorry Kay, just trying to make her choose," replied Nat

"Sorry, which ones mine? I can help you with _that one_ if you want." I said slightly facing her with a grin on my face, wondering what her reaction would be. But she looked at me about ready to throw my drink on my face.

"Kidding! Just kidding! I'll take mine, thank you!" I said before I had the opportunity to taste my white chocolate frappuccino with my eyes. Not something I was looking forward to by the way.

"So it's settled?" said Kay.

Nat leaned into the table, placing her elbows on the napkins and replied, "Nope, missy over here wont decided yet."

I looked at Nat and leaned into my chair, crossed my legs and with resignation said, "Fine! Edward. I choose team Edward. Happy?"

"As if! Jacob's better, your answer wasn't any different from last time. You always choose Edward. I don't know why it took you so long just to say it." Nat whined, boredom dripping from her voice.

"Oh geez, so why the question all over again? Can we do something else please? Let's go watch a movie or something." Kay said.

"Yeah, let's do that, let's go watch a movie." I said standing up with a huff. I took a long sip from my drink waiting for my friend to follow.

We left our seats and were on our way to the theater a couple blocks away.

"By the way Nat, I _have_ chosen team Jacob before. I wouldn't mind having him around, with his breathtaking body, tan and warmth, his body, his lopsided smile. Did I mention his body?" I said all dreamy like.

"Sure, sure, Melanie you know you're just like Bella, right?" replied Nat.

Kay just rolled her eyes to our continued conversation. She knew I wasn't going to drop it there or that by some miracle I would agree with Nat. There was no way in hell I was going to stay quiet and just leave it at that, so she just doze off into her own world.

"Don't fucking compare me to her! Bella is a self centered, adrenaline driven drama queen!" I growled, trying to keep my voice low. "That bitch could have a neon light, telling her who her soul mate was and she'd still have trouble choosing!"

And to my surprise Nat only laughed. She fucking laughed!

"Oh wow, that was…powerful!" she said in hysteria, holding her stomach in support.

"Neon lights!" she repeated, holding her mid section, stopping to lean on the crossing light.

"True, so true!" she continued in between laughs. By this time I was laughing with her too. Our laughter pulled Kay from her mysterious world and she too had joined in.

"I love you more!" we both quoted at the same time, imitating Bella. We couldn't control ourselves. I literally felt that if I didn't get to a rest room in a couple of second, I was going to embarrass myself. So I started practicing my breathing.

The day went pretty much the same way, we continued to argue about teams, we watched "When in Rome", and we went shopping for a couple of hours, after all it was Saturday and we didn't have anything better to do.

As I was getting ready to go to bed, I thought about my favorite characters in the saga, and how incredible it would be to have the romance in the series. Then the movie I watched earlier came into mind and my thoughts merged into each other, my wishful thinking was making me want to go to Italy and ask the fountain of love for prince charming.

_Yeah right! You swear that making a wish upon a star will bring you your own Edward! Dream on!_

That was my inner voice; my conscience if you will. I hated my inner voice, so negative.

Just then I saw a shooting star and I wondered.

_Maybe-just maybe__. _

_A_nd without a second to spare I wished for my very own Edward.But my inner self wouldn't go away without making a last remark.

_Really Melanie! Your very own Edward! WOW! That's incredible! Your obsession over this has reached a new level. Congratulations! _

I rolled my eyes and went to sleep, happily dreaming of my vampire.

The next day I woke feeling renewed. The first thing I remembered was the shooting star and my wish. I woke up expecting, for some reason, to be somewhere else. Where? I am not completely sure.

_Isn't that a Lie Millie?_

That ladies and gentlemen, was my conscience, again with the negativity. I think I might have a double identity disorder or something; a suppressed personality lingering beneath the surface waiting for the perfect moment to make its appearance.

_Whatever, you don't exist?_ I thought with a smile.

I quickly got out of bed, took a shower and changed. I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time, as best as I could actually, two at a time going down isn't very easy. I went into the kitchen to join my twenty-four year old cousin.

She's my "legal parent/guardian." My parents died when I was eight, and I was left to the care of my aunt and uncle. Unfortunately they divorced a couple years later. My cousin was sevent-teen during the divorce, I was ten. I was then put under the care of my aunt, my mom's in law, not my blood relative. Which made it a bit awkward at times, she didn't have any obligations towards me, but she felt my uncle wasn't suitable to raise children while he went around sleeping with countless whores, or so she said.

My cousin then went off to be a doctor. She attended UCLA and graduated last year. She graduated high school with her AA already so it gave her a 2 year advantage. That and she was always taking extra classes, so she finished a year early with a job waiting for her upon graduation. Her determination and capability to push herself to those extreme appealed to several employers.

I bet your wondering how I ended up being under her custody. Well it's simple, her mom got married about a year ago a couple of month before her graduation. Needless to say, I was now expected to move in with a woman who wasn't really my aunt and a man that was trying too hard to make me like him. I was dreading that day. I even proposed that I move out on my own. Well that got a laugh out of them.

"You're too young!" she said

"You don't have a job!" he said

"I can get one!" I said.

She said, he said, it went back and forth all evening, I argued but to no avail. But my awesome cousin came to my rescue. Julie said she would take care of me. I was six-teen and wouldn't need much looking after anyways. She gave my aunt the best speech ever; something about a stable job and a responsible girl for a six-teen year old. Now I'm seven-teen and living with my cousin in a two bedroom, one bath house, not that bad, small, but I'm not complaining.

"Hey Julie didn't expect to see you here today." I said as I entered the kitchen and saw her having breakfast.

"I didn't expect to be here but they gave me the day off. Want to do something later? How 'bout shopping? I need some clothes" she said excitedly.

"Sure" I said, it'll be fun to spend the day with her.

Sunday came and went and summer vacations were over. It was time for school again.

I woke up early Monday morning to catch a ride from Julie. It was the only day she could actually drop me off. This day was no different from Tuesday and Wednesday.

Thursday came around and needless to say, I had to do the whole wake up, get dressed, go to school, "study", go home, etc. It wasn't until dinner that the day was actually any different from the rest of the week.

"So, how was school?" she asked over a slice of pizza. Talk about good eating habits for a doctor.

"Umm, good I guess. Same thing like every other day. How 'bout you, how was work?" it was weird trying to make small talk. Julie and I never had trouble talking. We always talked about everything and anything- so this gave me a bad feeling.

"Very good actually. I got promoted" she said, lacking the amount of enthusiasm I would expect for a promotion.

"But that's great news!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit relived, "aren't you excited?"

"I am. They offered me a furnished house and a new car, plus a raise. I'm ecstatic actually."

"You don't sound it. Seems to me like you're in shock!" I replied nervously. Stupid butterflies wouldn't go away.

_She got promoted with amenities. Excellent!_

"They have a condition," she whispered slowly, lowering her head and keeping her eyes on anything else but me. I almost didn't hear her. But I did, barely, but I did. And along with it came a sinking feeling that made my butterflies turn into stinging bumble bee's with no way out.

"What condition?" I forced myself to ask. I almost didn't want to hear her answer. I already knew. But hearing it out loud would confirm it. I started to feel the stinging of the bee's growing into a black hole in my stomach.

"They are transferring me to another hospital," she whispered, taking a deep breath and pausing, "We need to move." Her answer barely registered. I heard transferred and that's all I needed.

_I can't move! Start over. My friends! My life!_

"Did you hear me Melanie?" her voice came through my thoughts. "Melanie?"

"What? Oh…yes…. I heard you. We need to move. Where to? Anaheim? Long Beach? Riverside?" I asked sounding a little desperate towards the end.

"No. Washington. The state of Washington." She said.

I knew she was feeling really bad. She was always considerate of others feelings and she knew that moving that far was going to affect me.

"But… But…why so far? They could transfer you to Anaheim or Bakersfield for all I care! I could drive to school from there! At lease my last year. You know how much I have here don't you?" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

My eyes were burning. I didn't want to cry, I needed to get rid of that stupid ball in the middle of my throat that wasn't letting me breathe. The bees were still bumbling and I felt the tears start falling. I couldn't help it. But I wasn't going to start sobbing. I turned around. I didn't want her to see me. I didn't want her to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Millie. I tried! Trust me. But they need to replace a doctor over there and I'm there first option. Please understand. This is a great opportunity for me, for _us_! I could give you more! Besides you still have two years left of school." she said pleadingly. I could hear the pain in her voice. I knew what I was doing. I was being a selfish bitch.

"You shouldn't have to give me anything Julie. I'm sorry. I do understand, believe me. It's just that I've known those girls since pre-k. They've been there all the way. My parent, your parents, Alex." I said with tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I know they have and because you have such a strong friendship with them I'm sure you'll find a way to keep it strong. No matter the distance!" Her pep talk wasn't that comforting but I didn't have much of choice. I needed to be realistic; I'm a seven-teen year old who has never held a job. I couldn't stay here by myself.

My alternative-take them with me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; It was a little complicating trying to match the time frame(months) with the books, so I'm pretending that this is how it happened and Bella started school at the beginning of the school year, a lot easier.

11-26-11: I kind of edited :D. It was terrible—still is but not so bad :/

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Washington, the Evergreen State," I read as we crossed the state line.

I was very irritated and the Evergreen sign didn't make it any better. We were currently on our way to our new home, just Julie and I, no Natalie and Kaylee. Apparently their parents didn't think it was appropriate or very smart to allow three teenage girls to live under the roof of a young, single doctor, who would most likely spent most of her time in a hospital. I didn't understand adults. They wanted us to learn responsibilities but refused to allow us the opportunity to take them on. Therefore, I now found myself on route to Washington with no friends. I looked out my window and notice the greenery surrounding us.

_Ever-green indeed_, I thought sourly.

It was a dark and cloudy day, resembling my state of mood. The cold weather outside reminded me how much warmer California would have been at this time of the day. The forest and tight array of trees reminded me of the beach. Why? I don't know. Maybe because we had to drive about two hours to get to our nearest forest vs. a twenty minute drive to go to the beach.

With a deep sigh I decided to look at things from a different perspective. I wasn't a mopping around kind of girl, so this mood I was in was tiring. Two weeks had passed since I found out we were moving and it was time to be optimistic. I took a look out my window taking it in again for the second time.

"Did you ever tell me where we're moving to?" I asked Julie.

It never crossed my mind until now that I didn't know where we were going. I could be moving to the middle of nowhere and I wouldn't know it.

"Sappho," she said. "It's a small town. But it's pretty and it's surrounded by the forest and other small towns. I think you'll like it," she said rather optimistic; too optimistic for me at the moment.

"I can try." She rolled her eyes and continued as if I had said nothing.

"School starts Tuesday for you. The other kids are on their third week. So it might not be that bad."

_Not that bad! Not that bad if those kids didn't know each other since pre-k and been in the same group of friends ever since then! _I thought to myself.I inhaled/exhaled a couple of times practicing my breathing, trying not to let Julie notice my "discomfort."_ Take a breather Melanie, be optimistic, remember?_

"Have you seen the house?" I asked trying to change the subject to something less hostile.

"Nope, but we're about to. Here we are. "She said as we turned into a drive way.

The drive way was about ten feet before you met up with the two car garage. The lawn was a decent size, but it was covered in snow and brown spot of were snow use to be. It was a two story house, seemingly new. As I walked into the house we were welcomed by a beautiful and very welcoming living room. It had a huge "L" shaped sofa facing the entrance, helping divide the living room from the kitchen. The sofa was covered with pillows in different shades of brown to compliment the dark mahogany brown of the sofa itself. The flat 42" screen TV mounted right across on the left wall, was plain and simply put, Awesome! The kitchen opened into the living room, making both areas merge into each other and giving them a bigger feel. After taking in an eye full, I went straight upstairs to look for my room. If the rooms downstairs were this pretty I could only imagine the bedrooms. I opened the first door on the left. It was a nice enough room decorated in neutral colors. It reminded me of a guest room.

_This must be the third bedroom, _I thought_, because the guest room is downstairs. The room on the right side of the stairs must be the Master bedroom, so this means the room down the hall is mine._

As my thoughts developed in my mind, I made my way out the door and down the hall. I opened the door and I was greeted by the most amazing room ever! No other words could describe it better. There was a king sized bed centered in the back wall. Its dark burgundy stained wood, contrasted with the grey walls. There were two small dresser located on either side of the bed. Across from the bed was a mounted 36" flat screen TV and right underneath its accessories were arranged on a medium sized shelving unit. There were two doors on either side of the media center; one door was for the walk in closet the other for a privet bathroom. On the wall opposite the entrance door, there was a sliding glass door that led out into a small porch that wrapped its way around the back of the house.

"Do you like you're room?" I heard Julie ask from the entrance.

I was looking at our back yard, snow covered most of the ground and beyond what could be considered a half acre back yard, there was the forest, and if you listened carefully you could hear a stream somewhere out there.

"It's beautiful! I have no words for it. Have you seen the back yard? It's amazing! It's like having a beach house- without the beach and sand, instead with lots of trees." I knew I wasn't making much sense, but somehow I knew she understood.

"I have and it is pretty. But now we have to hurry up and unpack. I only have today and tomorrow. You have today, tomorrow and Monday _**but**_ you have more stuff than me," she said.

"Darn!" I whinnied as she stepped out. I looked at my king sized bed. It was had a dark grey comforter, covered in like a dozen white and dark blue pillows.

"Hmm, that looks so comfortable! Maybe just for a couple of minutes-" I yawned as I walked over to the bed. The last thing I remembered was thinking on the current location of my Twilight books. "I must have labeled the box. Right?"

My three day weekend went by in a flash; I didn't even have time to unpack. I analyzed my schedule, conveniently e-mailed to Julie yesterday afternoon;

Forks High School schedule

2009-2010

First Period 7:45 – 8:50 English Literature

Second Period 8:55 - 9:55 American Government

Third Period 10:00—11:00 Biology

LUNCH 11:00 - 12:00 Lunch

Fourth Period 12:05 – 1:05 Trigonometry

Fifth Period 1:10 – 2:05 French II

Sixth Period 2:10 – 2:15 Physical Education

NOTE: HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR JUNIOR YEAR AT FORKS HIGH. I WELCOME YOU ON BEHALF OF OUR FACULTY.

As I looked over my schedule, I realized two things:

First, my school hours were less. I would add approximately 30 minutes more to my other "activities". You know the usual, MySpace, Facebook, YouTube and others.

Second, for some reason my schedule said 'Forks High School' which must be a mistake because I moved to Sappho and that I now lived in Washington was merely a coincidence. Even if I was attending _**the**_ Forks High school, the Cullen's wouldn't be there because they don't exist.

_What a shame._

I looked my schedule over one more time, trying to ignore the big bold letters that said "Forks High School ." I looked for my things and got ready for school. It was six forty-five, which gave me around forty five minutes to get ready and get to school before the crowds started pouring in. I took a quick body shower, for I had washed my hair the night before, and all I needed to do was straighten my dark black, shoulder blade, long hair. I pulled a blue pair of jeans on. I choose to wear a light brown knit blouse. I loved that blouse! It was comfortable enough and it made me feel pretty. But since it appeared that it would be cold, I decided to put on my black long sleeved, short leather jacket. It would keep me warm enough but would not hide my blouse. Satisfied with my attire, I went downstairs for a quick cup of orange juice. I grabbed the car keys, excited because I was driving myself to school.

Over the weekend Julie told me that I would be driving myself to school because her hours weren't a set thing- and she had another car now. So now I found myself driving Julies pearl white 2009 Charger, tinted window with black 20" rims. I was so proud of this car! It was my baby! This car would be mine one day. It was one of my many goals. I'd get two jobs if necessary just to buy this car off of Julie.

Parking wasn't difficult to find. There were students arriving and filling in the spaces. But I still had some time. It was seven thirty when I arrived.

As I expected, I had many eyes looking my way. The new student always received this much attention to my displeasure. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but I expected it non-the less. Not because of me, no not at all, but because of my car.

_Yes, MY car. I said it MINE!_ I thought with an internal giggle.

Well, maybe a little because of me, you know being the new girl and all. I walked into the office and I saw a red–haired woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously, giving me a quick look over.

"I'm Melanie Bennett. You told my cousin that I still needed to drop by in the morning." I said tapping my fingers impatiently over the counter.

"Oh yes! You're the new girl! Here, all I wanted to give you was a map and a slip for your teachers to sign. Make sure to remember to bring it in after school, okay?" she said handing me a think pink piece of paper.

"Got it!" I walked out and headed straight for my first class. As I looked for my room I could not help but wonder on the coincidence of the red haired woman at the front desk.

_Could this mean that they….I mean…there's a chance…no…not probable…just a coincidence? _I thought_. Wouldn't hurt if I kept my eyes opened though. _

I allowed a small gleam of hope to overcome me. The excitement of going into my first class and the possibility to see any of them there was almost too much. But none of them were there, nor were they on any of my first three classes. I did, however, meet someone. Her name was Rebecca Morris. She's similar to Nat in some ways. They're really outgoing, frank and friendly. It relived me to know that I would at least have someone to sit with during lunch.

As my biology class came to its end, I felt a little anxious. To begin with, I was slightly disappointed that the Cullen's weren't real. With a school with only 358 students, well if you counted me 359, you were bound to have everyone in your grade, at least once in one of your classes. As I joined Becca, on our way to lunch, we had a couple other students join the group.

"Hey Becca. You wanna introduce me?" said a tall, brown haired guy that resembled Mike a little but was way too built to be him.

"Sure. Melanie this is Brian Cooper. Brian this is Melanie Bennett." She said rolling her eyes at Brian's extended hand. I shook his hand but was at a loss of what to say. Thankfully, Becca kept introducing me to the rest of them.

"She's Valerie and she's Mia and that's Jeremy." She finished, leading the way into the cafeteria.

"Hi" that's the best I could do. Just plain 'HI'. What else could I say? Hey how's it going? Or how about we got to the movie this weekend? On the other hand they had plenty to ask.

"So you're from California, right?" Valerie asked. "Bet the guys are way hotter there than they are here."

"Yes, I'm from Cali-and you'd have to go and make your own conclusions about the last part." _Good answers Millie_, I told myself, _the way politicians do it, avoid the question altogether_. Besides, I didn't want the guys hating me so quickly.

We went into the cafeteria, as I had said before, feeling a little anxious. I wanted the Cullen's to be there. But they weren't. We grabbed our food and sat at a table. I kept watching the door for student coming in, maybe they weren't in yet. Fifteen minutes passed and students were no longer coming in.

I guess that's everyone, I thought feeling the disappointment come over me. I tried to keep a steady conversation with my new friends; answer the usual questions. I was in the middle of answering the "do you have a boyfriend?" question from Brian when I noticed a group of student opening the door. My heartbeat quickened, as I expected a group of pale bruised eyed student to walk in. But it wasn't them. It was only a couple of normal student walking in late for lunch. I lowered my head, trying to hide my immense disappointment, I felt jittery and my breathing became a little shallow. I hadn't realized how much my hopes had gone up at the possibilities of meeting them; of them actually being real. I felt silly for believing they could exist but I also could not stop myself from feeling the disappointment. The disillusion was shattering my emotions at the moment. Taking a deep breath I looked up to answer Brian's question, I was fully aware that I had all eyes on me.

"No, I don't." I replied without giving more of an explanation, my discomfort showing clearly. Valerie went on a rampage, telling Brian that he shouldn't intrude on my life and that such questions were too personal to ask at this stage of our friendship or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention. I was gazing into nowhere trying to find the minute I allowed myself to hope so much. I was momentarily distracted by the slight push of the cafeteria door but I didn't bother to look up. I was too engrossed in my own disappointment to allow yet another let down. These feelings just kept getting stronger in me. The more I tried to make myself feel better, the more I gave into the pool of sadness overwhelming me. It was childish really, but I had read so many fan fictions where this exact thing happened. The possibility of them being real, no matter the odds, excited me with no boundaries. I realized then why my disappointment was so great. The intense sensation of tears waiting to pour out was getting stronger. I tried taking deep breaths as much as I could without alerting the others at the table. But it wasn't working. I could feel my eyes getting hot and watery; the empty whole that I felt in my stomach growing bigger. The last thing I needed was to look like a weirdo in front of everybody. But then something weird happened. My hot and watery eyes were no longer getting ready to pour a river of tears. The butterflies were gone and they were replaced by comfort and… happiness?

I was confused at the sudden change of mood. The first thing that came to mind was, _**Jasper. **_ But then I thought I was being ridiculous again. Still, my curiosity got the best of me and I looked up.

My heart stumbled in my chest. There he was, looking at my seemingly uncomfortable, walking over to a table with the others behind him.

_Jasper! It's him!_ I thought_._ I don't know what happened next, everything was so fast. I was mesmerized by Japer, but then there were two others that blocked him from my view. They were staring me down, as if I was a carrier of some sort of zombie infection and they had to protect someone dear to their heart.

_Edward!_

A low deep rumble came from his mouth. My eyes widened, realizing he was growling at me.

* * *

What do you think? Getting better? Yes? No? Worthy of reviews?

I would really, really, really appreciate any comments, something, just to know someone is actually reading the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you lots for my first reviews, pottergoose and dreaming-of-jace. You made my week ;)

It's my first fiction and reviews are important for me. They keep me motivated and they make me want to write more. Just because I _did _get _some _reviews I've decided to post chapter 3 just for you two, cuz you reviewed.

11*26*11: Edited. I'm going over them quickly. I knew the first chapters where bad, but wow, i had no idea they were so bad. I had-probably still do-so many run on sentences. :/. Hope i made it better!

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 3**

Out of all the possible ways that I could meet Edward Cullen, it had to be like this.

His growl only lasted about a millisecond. If you weren't paying close attention it could be completely missed. His intense gaze, made me feel vulnerable. I wanted more than anything to look away. Yet I felt like a magnet was keeping my gaze on him and if I tried to pull away I would only be pulled back in. Plus, the other guy next to him only made things worst. The way he kept looking at me even when they were already sitting at their table was-petrifying. It was like trying to keep your gaze down, when you were walking down a dark alley and you knew there was a group of perverted men, just watching your every movement, trying to imagine the skin beneath your clothes. My body shivered as if a sudden gust of cold air swept over me. But he didn't seem like a pedophile to me. More like a serial killer or a human eating vampire.

But even when I did notice Edward's angry face and the tense stance of the other one, I couldn't help but look at all of them and repeat their names as flashes of who they were played in my mind.

Alice, I thought. Thinking of how she waited for Jasper in that Dine-in.

Rosalie, the vengeful bride, those filthy bastards got what they deserved, I thought, feeling anger start to rise. I would have made them suffer more, tortured them until there last breath.

Emmet, strong funny Emmet-always ready for a good fight.

Jasper-the Texan gentlemen; always careful and considerate of others feelings.

I could see Edward was fuming. He wasn't trying in the least to control himself. The other guy, whose name I didn't know, was mad too, but he seemed a bit more controlled.

_Who is he?_ I thought. _Could he be from the Denali Clan? _I kept thinking to myself.

I suddenly realized that the lack of control I had over my thoughts was upsetting Edward and everyone else. The sudden realization of the consequences of my free mind dawned on me.

I was trying to figure out a way to let him know that I wasn't any danger to his family without letting him in on too much. I was even tempted to think "I come in peace" but that was too alien status.

_Don't be angry Edward. I know you feel I'm…. Well dangerous isn't the word, because you could… you know…just take me out or something… but I mean…I won't interfere in your lives and what I know won't be of any danger to you or your family._ I thought to him. I knew he was listening; even if I was facing my new friends and had my back to him.

"That was weird" said Valerie.

"What?" I mentally shook myself, forcing my mind to focus on the conversation at hand.

But I didn't know if she had asked me a questing and I took too long to answer or if she was referring to something else that I didn't know of either.

"That staring contest you just had with the Cullen's. Wow! I'd never seen Edward do that to anyone before! And Damien never notices anybody outside his family-period!" She said, unable to believe my "encounter" with the Cullen's.

_So that's his name. Damien. _

"Yeah, that was kind of weird. Who are they?" I asked her pretending I knew nothing, trying to find out as much I could about Damien.

"They're the Cullen's. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blond ones. Edward is the one that wants to kill you. Emmett is the built one, Alice is the short one, and Damien apparently just met someone worth noticing." Valerie said in one breath.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up, he also noticed Bella, but hasn't looked at her since then." Mia interjected, "Edward noticed her too, and maybe that's why he backed out. Today's his first day back, he's been gone for a week."

"A week? " I asked hesitantly before I continuing. "Have they talked?" I was trying to pry out as much information as I could; anything that could give me a sense of what part of the series I had just stepped into.

"No, but they have Biology next." Mia answered looking at me a bit curious now.

"hhmm," I said trying to fake boredom. I changed the subject drastically, hoping that would help. "How often does it snow?" Stupid question I know, but work with me here.

"A lot, but it hasn't snowed this week yet, hope it doesn't. I hate icy roads!" Becca answered suspiciously.

I needed to figure out a way to get out of this hole I dug myself into. They were wondering about my interest towards the good looking students in the corner table.

"Back where I lived, we had to drive about two hours to get to the snow. The closest we ever got to snow was a quick shower of hale." I said continuing to talk about snow; hoping weather would once again work its magic as a major conversation starter.

"No way!" was Brian's reaction "two hours? What's the hottest and coldest it ever got?" he asked, looking at me intently

"Hot, easily 115 Fahrenheit; coldest I think 20 Fahrenheit, not sure. I was busy trying to keep myself warm." I replied, hoping for the damn bell to ring. It seemed to be a good day for me though, because the gods chose to ring the bell at that precise moment and save me.

_Thank you goddess of the bells!_

I wanted to get to my next class as fast as I could but I didn't want to take off by myself because I didn't know where the class was and I didn't want to give the Cullen's an opportunity to catch me by myself.

So I waited for Rebecca to throw her trash away.

"If you want Melanie, you can go to class. I have to go to the restroom and I don't want to make you late." She said. Great_! If I take off, I'll be by myself, if I stay I'll be late._

"It's okay. I need to go too." _If I'm going to be late, might as well be fashionably late. _

"By the way, you can call me Millie. My friends call me that and it's kind of weird hearing everyone call me Melanie." The more I kept thinking about them, the more I allowed myself to do exactly that, the more my mind got away from me.

_What if they're not vegetarians? I'm too young to die!_

_Stupid Melanie! _My mind yelled._ If they weren't veggie eaters, they wouldn't be coming to a school full of appetizing humans. _

_Shove it! _I thoughtas I washed my hands and stepped out to meet Becca.

We headed straight for Trigonometry. The late bell hadn't rung yet but it would any second know.

RING!

I almost felt like a psychic. Becca opened the door slowly, trying not to alert everyone and disturb, but being the new girl that was impossible. Everyone's eyes were on me as I handed my slip to my trig teacher. As he looked over the slips, I made myself to look up, to look for an empty chair.

There was only one seat available.

"Here you go Ms. Bennett, welcome to trig" He looked over the class, probably trying to figure out where I would sit.

_Please, please, please make someone bring in another chair, please!_

"Damien, Emmett, please raise your hands." He said. Both of them did as they were told, without blinking once as they looked me over.

_I'm sooo dead!_

"You can sit in between them. It's the only seat available. Good students too. If you need any help I'm sure they would be more than willing to help you," he said obviously pleased with himself.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I made my way to the back of the room, reluctantly. All the tables were for two why on earth were there three tables in the back merged together? I could have been saved.

I saw Jeremy there and he gave me a reassuring smile, which made me feel a little better. At least I have him and Becca in this class.

I took my seat, trying my best to keep an equally safe amount of distance between me and the two angry vampires.

"Welcome." I heard someone say. I didn't know who it was, only that it had come from either side of me. I hesitated to look up and find out who it was.

"We don't bite you know." He continued. At this, I just had to look up. _Don't bite, my ass. _I thought.

Have you ever seen those movies, were the most important moment of their life seems to slow down before their eyes and every detail is enhanced and engraved into their memories?

This was one of those moments.

I looked up. Yhe way that he was looking at me, averting his eyes, his hands entertained with his book and his eyes shining with laughter; his lame attempt to hide his smile and his dark stunning hair. I could almost hear Unthinkable by Alicia Keys playing in the background.

…You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, I think I deserve it

It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore…

"Really, we don't, not in public-" he said, interrupting my movie moment, amused that I actually looked shocked for an instance.

"Of course you don't." I said somewhat recovered. I was feeling upset that he was making me his object of amusement. I looked over to my right side only to see Emmett grinning at me, obviously enjoying the show.

"How easily you forget, about half an hour ago you wanted to kill me." I said, scarcely above a whisper. I know he heard me though, because his laughter died and his jaw clenched tightly. Emmett just looked at me and turned around, ignoring me completely.

_Ooops!_

"Pedophiles are a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human. You honestly think I look like one?" he whispered through his clenched jaws. I really insulted him with that one, but at the moment that's what came to my mind.

"No. But at the moment it looked like Edward wanted to kill me and you wanted to plan it all out. Organized crime or something. I don't know, I was nervous." I said looking at my hands trying to remember how that breathing procedure went. Inhale, exhale, Inhale, exhale. I looked up at him, waiting for a response, but he said nothing. He just looked at the teacher, taking notes like he was learning this for the first time. With a deep sigh, I decided to do the same, pay attention, and try to learn. I almost laughed out loud.

_My friends would have laughed if they saw me. _

"As you can see, it's a simple procedure, but it takes time to learn the steps and remember the process "said Mr. Teacher, I didn't remember his name.

"So now I want you to pair up with the person next to you and work on pages 34-36, I want it turned in by the end of class." He finished. _Great! Just fucking great!_

"Ms. Bennett, for now you will have to share a book until one is given to you," The teacher said interrupted my glorious thoughts.

At least I wasn't the only one that was upset over the partner thing. Damien became considerably tensed, if it was possible, and Emmett looked like he wanted to leave. It was bad enough that I was uncomfortable; I wasn't going to drag it out to anyone else.

"Emmett?" I asked shyly. I still felt weird saying that name out loud, knowing who he really was. It seemed surreal.

He slowly turned to look at me, wondering what I wanted, eyeing Damien, for any hints of what to do.

"Do you want to switch seats? So that you can work with Damien?" it was hard trying to tell him to switch without feeling sad over the tension that I had caused. I looked over Emmett's shoulder and noticed that the other two students next to him were already partner up. He noticed too. It just meant I would have no partner. He looked like he wanted to decline. Maybe he didn't want to leave me partner less.

"Its okay, one assignment won't hurt." I said reassuringly, getting up from my seat with my stuff. He stood up and switched seats with me. I pulled out the chair, screeching loudly, making the awkwardness increase dramatically. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I sat there, looking at my binder as if it held one of the Seven Wonders of the World. I heard a chair pull up in front of me. I looked up and at that moment, I learned how to breathe again.

"Need a partner?" asked Jeremy, his smile almost as mesmerizing as Damien's. Almost.

"Of course!" I answered a little too excited. He was my savior at the moment. For the next ten minutes we worked on our class work. It was fairly easy as we split up the work, cutting down the time we spent on it by half.

"Done?" he asked, looking at my paper.

"Yeah, why? You want to take a look at it? I'm pretty sure they're all right." I asked mischievously

He nodded. "Nope! I trust you." He got up and took the papers to Mr. Teacher, leaving me there, all by myself, to flourish in the awkwardness that seemed to intensify by the second.

I had a strong urge to look over to my left side, the smallest of glances, but I couldn't. Not without feeling a bit embarrassed. The urge soon subsided as Jeremy came back to join me.

"We have ten minutes before the bell rings. What class do you have next?" he asked trying to keep a steady conversation.

"French and you?" I looked down at the paper in front of me, drawing circles all over the border.

"I have French also." His smile seemed to get bigger as our classes coincided once again.

"That's great." I said. I was still curious about the vampires next to me, wondering if they were still upset, or how I fitted in on this scenario.

"Tell me about your friends. Do you miss them?" Jeremy continued, but he hit a subject that was dear to me, and caught my attention immediately.

"You have no idea how much! I have two friends that are closest to me. I've known them since pre-k. Nat and Kay, there the best friends any one could have." I said. I know, kind of cheesy, but what can I say.

"Really, why?" he continued, looking over to Emmett. This caught my attention, and I glance over, but they were entertained in their own subject. For a slight second there, I thought that maybe they could be curious about our subject.

"They've gotten me out of trouble several times, saved my life a couple," I chuckled. "But mostly they just get me into a lot of trouble." I said remembering the amount of mischief we always seemed to get into, without wanting to.

"Saved your life? What happened." he asked curiously. Saving someone's life was kind of intense, I had to admit.

"We went to the beach once and I don't know how but the current underneath caught me but it did. Before I knew it, the current dragged me in. I didn't know how to swim yet. So—yeah-you get the picture. But after that, I became one of the best swimmers out there." I said, trying not to let the melancholy sink in.

"Wow, how close was it?"

I took a deep shaky breath. "close, when they got to me I was unconscious, the last thing I remember, after I was tired of fighting against the current, was my mom's face, before she passed away." I said, looking at the circles that took up half the page.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." I said looking at him with a smile. "How about you? Tell me something about yourself?" I said, but before he could answer the bell rang.

"Maybe next class." He said as he stood up, grabbing his things. I started to put my binder in my bag and turn around, but as I did that I bumped into someone. I looked up to have Damien watching me intently.

"You should pick up your head when you walk, that way you know where you're walking." He said without once taking his eyes off of me.

"I'll try and remember that" I said, too flustered to think of something better to say. I tried to side step him, but he just got in my way.

"In a hurry?"He asked, extending his hand to grab me by my arm. It was like an electrical shock traveled up through my arm into the rest of my body. His hands were cold as ice and his grip was strong. I knew he felt it too. His gaze went from my arm to my face. He suddenly dropped his hand to his side.

"Just need to get to class." I said nervously. I couldn't get my insides intact. They were twisting up in knots.

"Are you coming Millie?" called Becca from the door.

"Yeah, coming." I turned around to face Damien, looking up at him, "Do you need something?" I asked finding the courage to look him in the eyes.

"No. Nothing at all Millie. Nothing at all." He said smoothly, with a hidden smile crawling its way out. He turned around, grabbed his book and headed out the door, leaving me there, staring at his back, unsteady over the way he said my name.

* * *

There you go chapter 3. What do you think? Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just to let you know this is in Damien's POV. I plan on switching POV, just so that you can get a feel for Damien's thoughts and feelings. I might warn you before just so that you don't get confused. As always reviews/criticism are welcomed/needed!

Disclaimer: LOL don't know if i've done this before but i don't know anything aside for parts of the plot and new characters.

11*26*11: Once again edited. Mainly just trying to make my grammar better. :/

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 4**

Just this morning, I was telling Carlisle how unnecessary it was to keep up the pretenses of attending school. We didn't have to pretend to be normal. We didn't have to "earn money" for a living. We didn't have a need to do any of these human things. It was a complete waste of my time to spend roughly six hours of the day learning something I already knew.

We spent half the day arguing this same issue. My brother Jasper said it would be a relief if the torture ended. Rosalie would like to spend more time with herself and Emmett would do whatever she wanted. Pathetic really, but hey, I guess he kind of liked her. Edward and Alice continued endlessly trying to convince us that passing as humans would bring us less trouble. Esme didn't want to choose sides.

I just groaned angrily and walked out.

We went to school late, arriving towards the end of lunch. Out of all my one hundred and ten years, never did I imagine the disaster awaiting us.

We drove into the parking lot and got out of the car. We didn't have to go far before we knew there was a new student and by the thoughts of the males a pretty one at that. I shook my head feeling disgusted with their thoughts, feeling sorry for Jasper as well. As Jasper opened the door to the cafeteria I noticed him become a little tense. He was looking at a girl with her head down, carefully staring at her food. She slowly started to look up and her gaze locked with Jasper's.

To my shock and that of Edwards, she recognized him! She thought his name! But apparently Jasper didn't know who she was. He became really nervous and cautious. His thoughts were racing, trying to place her face but he continuously came up with nothing. Suddenly, Edward walked in front of him, to block him from view and I followed right behind him. Whoever this girl was, she was making Jasper uncomfortable. Her thoughts were racing. But what caught us off guard was the fact that not only did she know Jasper; she knew all of us too!

Well except me, she didn't know anything about me. But as she wondered about me, the extent of her knowledge of what we were, what we actually were, hit us. No one here knew about the Denali clan, but she did. Edward was furious, the uncertainty of what to do, of who she was, what she wanted. She didn't seem dangerous to me at all, it was all a matter of communication, And if that couldn't be done, we could easily fix the problem. The amount of insight she possessed over my siblings previous life was disturbing. But what really made me furious was her conclusions about me.

Pedophile? Never! Serial killer? Maybe. Human eating vampire? Possibly. A vampire? Most definitely!

To my astonishment and that of my siblings, she sent an "I come in Peace" offering. Well that, and the other message intended for Edwards mind. What she didn't know is that I could use his powers and that of others whenever I chose to. This girl knew too much and I intended to know how.

Trigonometry was an easy class I had taken way too many times before, with Emmett sitting a chair down from me, this class wasn't so bad. We got in to the habit of talking to each other through our minds. So when one of us busted out laughing for no apparent reason, it made it that much funnier to the other, having him face the teacher and the class. We were opening our books, when the door opened slowly and that girl—someone I should already know the name of- walked in and took her seat. The new girl however just stood there waiting for the teacher to sign the slip.

_Please, please, please make someone bring in a chair, please._ I heard her think.

I guess she noticed the only chair available is the one between Emmett and me. Inevitably, she walked her way to the back and took her seat, her heart was pounding too loudly. It was so loud I almost thought it was mine.

"Welcome" I said, trying to tease her. _Why on earth would she come to this school, knowing we were here?_

"We don't bite" I continued. It was hard not to laugh, really it was. Her heart rate was so high, I was afraid for her health. _Don't bite my ass! _She thought.

That did it. There was only so much I could do to contain my laughter. But as hard as it was, I only betrayed myself with a smile; charming at that I suppose, according to her thoughts.

_Movie moments, what a romantic! _

"Of course you don't." she said angered.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here, a human with an attitude, interesting._

"How easily you forget, about half an hour ago you wanted to kill me!" she continued.

_That's right the whole cafeteria incident._ I thought, remembering the anger and disgust I had felt.

"Pedophiles are a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human. You honestly think I look like one?" I whispered, it really angered me that she thought of me that way. I heard her response but made none myself. I was too upset and I didn't want to say something insulting, not yet. I suppose she noticed as well because when asked us to pair up for some work she switched with Emmett. I was surprised and insulted.

_Am I not good enough? She'd rather be by herself, failing an assignment, than be my partner!_

I looked over at her, realizing for the first time, that I was going to look at her without my sibling's thoughts clouding my mind. She was surprisingly beautiful. Her long black hair caressed her face the way my hands suddenly ached to. Her leather jacket hugged her waist keeping her warm the way I couldn't. Her dark jeans, deviously outlining her curves teasing the imagination.

_Stop ogling her! I know she's hot for a human but have some decency! Control yourself! _Emmett thought.

The rest of the class I spent trying to keep my eyes of her; trying not to throw that Jeremy nerd guy out of his seat. He kept thinking of her, wondering what his chances were. That bothered me, a lot. When the bell rang and she got up, I couldn't help but get in her way. It somehow allowed me to relieve some of that pent up anger I had.

_Let the nerd wait_.

"You should pick up your head when you walk. That way you know where you're walking." I said. Why hadn't I noticed her light brown eyes before? They were really pretty, big brown almond shaped eyes. It made me oddly uncomfortable to think that I would have never had the chance to see those eyes if her friends hadn't saved her that day on the beach.

Yeah, I was listening. I tend to do that when I'm interested on the subject.

"I'll try and remember that," she said flustered. She wasn't totally indifferent towards me. _That's good_! _But why?_ I asked myself. _Why is it good?_

I was distracted trying to figure out why it was important to me when she tried to side step me.

"In hurry?"I asked, grabbing her arm. Have you seen those movies where a man meets a woman, and at the precise moment their skin touches something magical happens. A dramatic corny touch where feeling are exchanged through a bolt between the two but both are too shocked to say anything.

Yeah, this was one of those moments. _So much for not being a romantic_, I thought.

"Just need to get to class" she said nervously. I was a bit nervous myself. Good thing she had friends waiting.

"Are you coming Millie" called what's- her-face from the door.

"Yeah, coming." She said turning around to face me "Do you need something?" she asked.

_Courageous woman, you will get into so much trouble like that._

"No. Nothing at all Millie. Nothing at all." I said as I picked up my stuff and headed out; a small smile playing on my lips. I knew the effect I had on women but to watch her practically stop breathing was just lovely.

I went into our next class, which I knew I also shared with her. Like I said I was listening to her conversation with nerd guy. As she came in I watched her become uncomfortable as she once again notices the available seats. This time however there were two, one next to me, the other next to a guy that could actually be a pedophile, if only he was older. Unfortunately our French teacher, Mr. K, decided to sit her with the pedophile. I watched her pull her chair as far away from the guy but he only pulled closer to her. She leaned as far away as she could without actually falling off but that wasn't working either.

"Why so far babe, if you got closer I could keep you warm" said the pedophile. I really didn't know his name either. "I know you're not use to the cold. Come over here and I can help you with that" he continued.

I saw her shutter.

_Damn, if I could get my hands on that ass, the things I could do_. I heard his thoughts and I almost, voluntarily went over there and ripped his head off. Instead, civilized as I am, I went over to Mr. K and made a proposition.

Melanie's POV

I was driving home, trying to figure out how the hell I got myself into this mess. Earlier today, during my French class, after the worst experience of my life, Mr. K told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen, who had volunteered to help me with my French, if I needed it. I was grateful, really. I preferred sitting next to an angered vampire, instead of a disgusting hormone driven teenage boy. I was actually somewhat happy, thinking that Damien wasn't mad anymore. Until he told me that we needed to discuss the inevitable and arrange a meeting with his family, at his place. I of course, declined the invitation, claiming I wasn't prepared to enter the house of the damned. Well I didn't say it like that, but you get the picture. He didn't like my response but he agreed. He said he would give me today and tomorrow to get use to the idea before a meeting or else he would forcefully carry me over, regardless.

So now as I drove home, scared shitless, not knowing my best course, I thought of what to do. I couldn't march in there and tell them about the books. They would want to know more; the future, the outcome. And knowing too much might actually change the ending. They would intervene with events that are possibly required in order for others to happen, unavoidably changing the end. Then again I could tell them about the books, but nothing more.

"_Do you forget that they can read your mind?" _asked my inner voice, surprisingly helpful.

_No, I haven't. But I have two days to figure out a way to block my thoughts. Alice can do it, why can't I? _

At the moment though I did not feel like figuring out a way to do this. I could feel a headache coming on. Instead I drove home listening to Second Hand Serenade singing to "Broken". I loved that song.

"In the moonlight…Your face it glows…Like a thousand diamonds…I suppose…And your hair…flows like…The ocean breeze…Not a million fights…Could make me hate you…You're invincible…Yeah, It's true…It's in your eyes…Where I find peace…"

I sang along, looking at my rearview mirror, noticing how the horizon seemed to get lost with the suns gleam. It reminded me of beachfront sunsets.

Is it broken?...Can we work it out?...Let's light up the town, scream out loud!Is it broken?...  
Can we work it out?...I can see in your eyes…You're ready to break…Don't look away…."

It suddenly dawned on me. _I could go to First beach, in La Push. _

I did a "legal" U-Turn and headed towards La Push trying my best not to think about it. If Alice was keeping tabs on me, they would know where I was heading and they might try stopping me. I wasn't that far away, maybe ten minutes, but I had an intense sensation of being watched. I kept looking out my windows and using my rearview mirrors but I didn't see anyone. I half expected to have someone jump on my hood any second. The closer I got to La Push the more I felt inclined to accelerate, feeling closely followed. My eyes kept darting from one side to another, my imagination getting the best of me. When I finally did cross the invisible treaty line, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulder.

The Veronica's blared through my speakers, with "In another life." I turned it up and started singing along as I found my way to First Beach. The problem with my singing though, was that I didn't know the whole song, so I sang bits and pieces. But it didn't mattered I still sang.

"I have known you my whole life…..make me your wife…eight years later you won me over." I sang, watching as the entrance to First beach became visible. I parked my car as the song was coming to its ending.

"You know I love you, you know I do…But I can't fight anymore for you…And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again…Sometime, in another life…In another life, in another life" as loud as I was singing I was surprised no one heard me. Then again the beach was empty.

"In another life ..." I turned off my car and walked towards the beach, taking of my shoes and leaving them behind, wondering if the water was as cold as it looked. I got as close as I dared, not wanting to touch the freezing water. I didn't have to touch it to know it was freezing. You could just tell. I looked around.

_How peaceful, _I thought. _The forest so thick and green, mysterious; the ocean, dark and stormy, moving with the wind._

I inhaled deeply taking in the cold air into my lungs, allowing the freshness to bring some much needed serenity. I sat down on the sand, looking as far as I could, wondering how many people had sailed these waters. The immense depth of the ocean still left to discover. I was deep in thought, marveling on nature's beauty, when I heard some footsteps approaching. I instantly became nervous, something I noticed, I was doing frequently of lately. I got up from where I was sitting, to face the two men heading my way. I felt trapped, I didn't know whether to walk the other way, or see what they wanted. They were still too far for me to tell who they were.

"Hey, is that your car?" one of them called out.

"Yeah." I replied, still unsure of what to do.

"Damn! Nice ride" he said as they got closer, finally giving me the chance to see who they were. It was the shirtless, tall, bronzed werewolf we all loved! He was followed by another tall, slender guy with brown eyes.

"Yeah, nice ride. You new here?" asked whom I assumed was Embry Call.

"Yes, I am. I'm Melanie Bennett, but my friends call me Millie, and you?" I said, trying my hardest not to jump on them like a crazy fan girl and cover them with kisses.

"Jake and this is Embry." He said. I looked at him, taking in his glorious tan, muscular body, trying not to drool. I noticed his hair was short; actually they both had short hair, which means… they've already phased.

_Shit. But it's too soon, they don't change till later, Bella and Edward aren't' even together yet. Way to fuck me over, now I don't know the order of events. _

"You okay?" he asked with a grin, leaning slightly on one leg with his hands in his pockets.

_Please, Mother Earth, open up and swallow me_! I thought. I could feel myself blushing, embarrassed at having been caught ogling him.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" I asked straining to compose myself and control the heat rushing to my face.

"Just asking. What are you doing out here, by yourself, it could be dangerous." He said, as Embry nodded his head in agreement.

"Comparing your beach with mine. I lived in California, so the weather was a lot warmer even if the water wasn't sometimes." I said looking over to the horizon, walking closer to the water's edge.

"Have you even touched the water?" asked Embry curiously looking toward my feet.

"Nope, the water looks too cold." I said looking at the water foam up before going back into the ocean.

"Come on" Jacob said, grabbing my hand and forcefully taking me in until the water reached my ankles.

"AAAHHH! It's cold Jake! And you're probably too hot to notice!" I said pulling my hand away from his, trying to get out of the water, but his grip never loosened.

"So you think I'm hot?" he asked, huge grin on his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I complained, but he only kept grinning at me, his eyes shining with laughter, his expression saying 'but you still think I'm hot.'

"Sure, Sure." He said. I almost melted.

"Stop, grinning at me like that!" I exclaimed, hearing Embry laughing in the background and watching Jacob muffle his own. The cold water was clapping against my ankle and suddenly the light bulb went on. I smiled, a huge wicked smiled. He stopped laughing.

"NO! Don't even think it!" he said extending his hands out, letting go of mine. But it was too late, the plan was already set and ready to be execute. I pulled my leg back, as far as I could and I kicked the water, as if I was kicking the soccer ball that would gain us our final goal toward the World Cup Championship. As much as he tried covering up, it was very hard to miss a guy his size. With water dripping from his eyelids, he glared at me.

"OH, you will pay!" he exclaimed, with an equally wicked smile as the one I had given him. I took a step back, preparing myself for the dash of my life, waiting for the most minimal sign of when he would kick the water himself. It never came. With a sudden movement of his body he was suddenly dashing towards me. I turned around so fast- I almost fell flat on my face. I took off, hearing the splash of water right behind me.

"You can't out run me!" he yelled at me, laughing as he kicked the cold water onto my vulnerable back.

"AAAAAA!" I screamed.

Damn water was freezing! I turned around to see how close he was. Big mistake, he was just a couple of feet away. With a sudden panic, I did a sharp turn and went out toward the forest, stumbling with the sand. I could hear his laughter right behind me and I ran faster. But it was too late. I felt hot hands wrap themselves around my waist and pick me up.

"Put me down!" I demanded, trying to pull away from him. He was making his way towards the crashing waves.

"NO! Don't! Its cooooollddd!" I screamed, but he only laughed. He reached the foaming water and soon it was up to his knees.

"Ready for the sting?" he asked, intently looking at me, his smile never wavering.

"NO!" I continued to scream, holding on to his neck for dear life. In fact when he tried pulling me away from his chest, my grip only got stronger and his laughter and that of Embry's only increased.

"Relax! I'm not going to throw you in. You'll catch your death if I do." He said smiling reassuringly. I looked at him, trying to figure out whether he was saying the truth or not.

"Trust me" he continued. I did, I loosened my grip on his neck, but not too much. After all it was Jacob Black we're talking about here.

"I want to take you over there," he said pointing somewhere deeper in. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We can't go in there! I'll get wet." I said stating the obvious.

"I'll get wet too you know," he said with a roll of his eyes." Besides, I'm carrying you. Now, close your eyes." And I did. As scared as I was of him just dropping me into the water, I closed them. I could feel his muscles constrict underneath me, the slow motion of his body walking against the water, moving from side to side as he stepped forward. I felt him moving around trying to find his best footing, stepping up onto something because I suddenly felt an upward movement.

"You okay?" he asked as he continued to walk a little faster.

"Yeah. Can I open them know?" I asked extremely curios of where we were.

"No peeking. I'm almost there." He said as he picked up his pace. He was walking pretty fast. I would have thought that we were no longer in the water had it not been for the splashing I could hear.

"Okay, I'm going to put you down and when I do, you can open your eyes." His voice was low and soft. He lowered me gently, never releasing me from the waist. I started to open my eyes slowly, anticipation pushing me to walk forward a little.

"Don't move! You need to keep still," he said, tightening his grip on me. I opened my eyes and I was amazed. We were in the middle of the ocean, easily eighty feet away from the shore. It was amazing standing there. Everywhere I looked I was surrounded by water, waves breaking at our feet, slow and gentle. The horizon a goldish red, as the sun set, lowering itself into the ocean. It was astonishing being so far into the water and only have my ankles covered.

"It's a rock. A long narrow rock, most people can't come all the way out here. They can't keep their balance." He said as if he had read my thoughts. I looked down and I noticed the rock, sic inches from the water's surface and only about a foot wide. I also noticed the darkness of the water surrounding us, imagining the depth. My heart rate increased at that point. It was somewhat terrifying that I could fall into the darkness and be swallowed up by the cold icy water, never to be found.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall" Jacob smiled. _Can he read minds too?_

"It's truly amazing!" I said, lifting my leg to the side to caress the water with my toes, breaking the incoming tide.

"We need to go." He whispered.

I heard him mumbling something else but didn't completely understand what he said. I looked up at him, and saw him watching the ocean intently. I followed his gaze and I too noticed what he had meant.

An enormous wave was forming in the distance, pulling in salty water from below, absorbing its strength and getting bigger. In a swift movement, Jacob picked me up and turned around, without once ever faltering with his balance. He quickly walked towards the shore, splashing water as high as my legs. He was walking so fast, I felt he might fall off with a small caress of the wind. I looked over his shoulder, to catch a glimpse of the wave. It was quickly approaching us; maybe about forty feet away and we still had some distance to cover to reach the shore. I looked at Jacob, concentrating on his footing. I turned around watching his step. I felt him slow down and start turning slightly. I looked up at him trying to figure out his intent. He smiled at me, that lopsided smile of his, my heart fluttered.

_Damn he was cute_! I followed his gaze, noticing for the first time what his intentions were.

"Ready?" he asked, he was going to jump into the water, taking me with him.

"No! I have my cell phone with me!" I protested.

"Not my Evo!" I screamed dramatically, as he jumped into the water. I clutched my phone in my hand. it was my connection to the world! I heard Jacob chuckle. I never felt the water, maybe a splash, but not the engulfing, knife stabbing sensation I was expecting. The water was up to his knees. He kept walking towards the shore struggling against the waters current. I looked over his shoulder again, at the fast approaching wave.

"Put me down, I can go from here." I said. He lowered me and ran ahead pulling me along with him. I kept looking back, watching the wave gaining on us, maybe ten feet away. We still had like fifteen to go.

"Run!" screamed Jacob, laughter in his voice. I ran as fast as I could, the water was hard to break through, we were almost there.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I heard the wave crash loudly right behind us, arching my back as if by doing that it would not reach me. The foaming water reached us dragging us forward with the current. Jacob was laughing and Embry was bent over struggling to get up, laughter consuming his body. But I was too tired for a combat. As I reached the shore I threw myself on the sand, breathing deeply.

"That-was-awesome!" I said in between breaths. He let himself drop right next to me, still chuckling.

"Not my Evo!" he mimicked dramatically, extending his hands towards the sky, bringing in a new wave of laughter, causing Embry-who was now closer to us-to clutch his abdomen again, tumbling over with hysterical laughter.

"That was dangerous Jacob, she could have gotten hurt!" we heard from behind. I turned around to watch, who could only be Sam Uley, walk towards us.

"But nothing happened." Jacob replied a bit more serious. Sam looked towards me, a disapproving expression on his face, making shivers crawl up my body. I stood up, taking off as much sand as I could form my wet jeans.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Jake and Embry. But I need to get heading home." I said trying to not look at Sam.

"Pleasures ours, let me have your number, you know so we can hang out, bring you out here when the sun is shining." He said

"Sure, here put it on my cell." I said handing him over my life. I know I exaggerate, but hey, what can I say, I'm dramatic.

Jacob took the phone and looked it over with a smile "So-this is your 'Evo?" he asked, widening his grin. I just smiled and waited for him to put his number in.

_OMG I have Jakes number! Yay me!_

I could have easily started moon walking, incorporating some shuffling moves randomly, but I contained myself. Plus, I was not good with shuffling.

"Here, I'll call you later." He said giving me my phone back and pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't like others having fun," he whispered in my ear. I felt his hot breath, and it sent a shiver down my body, directly to the center of my stomach.

"Okay." I said pulling back, going to Embry to give him a good bye hug too, might as well take advantage of the situation, right?

I started to walk away, turning around to wave good bye

"Bye! Oh and nice meeting you Sam." I said.

I made my way to the car, excited over the encounter I had today. Definitely the best day ever! I reached my car and opened it, turning on the engine hearings it roar to life, feeling its power under my hands. I suddenly realized that they never introduced me to Sam. They never even said his name! I looked over where they were, apparently they just realized the same thing because all of them were looking my way, and they waved, trying to catch my attention. I pretended they were waving bye and I waved bye back, putting my car on reverse, then drive. As I pulled out I looked at them through my rearview mirror and I noticed Sam and Embry running into the forest and Jacob running towards me. My heart was beating uncontrollably, feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline overtaking my body. I stepped on the accelerator. I looked to my sides and I noticed a blur running along both my sides. I looked back to the beach, and I saw Jacob pulling out his phone.

I heard "Like a G6" playing from my phone and I dreaded looking at it.

The caller ID read, Jake.

* * *

There you go chapter 4, she met Jacob!

The fan girl inside hasn't had a change to reveal herself yet, but its slowly finding her way out. ;) I was reading all my chapters, and I realized, that maybe, just maybe, it's taking too long, to get some action into the story. What do you guys think, am I dragging it out? Too much detail? Or is it flowing just right?

REVIEWS? COMMENT? ANYONE? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has some Damien/ Millie time. Hope you enjoy! :D Chapter 5

"Hello" I answered nervously.

"Millie, its Jake. Can you turn around I need to talk to you." He asked, struggling to keep calm.

"UM What for?" I asked, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"How did you know Sam's name?" he asked suddenly.

"You said it" I responded, hoping he would believe me, and drop the subject.

"No. I didn't. None of us mentioned his name. How do you know him?" he repeated, with a strained voice.

"Look, I can't explain over the phone, You need to trust me. I'll explain, I promise. But not today, not now. Please, just trust me. And tell them to stop following me, I won't tell a soul." I said. Glancing to my sides, watching them keep a steady pace with my car.

"What do you mean 'stop following you'?" he asked, I could hear the anger starting to rise.

"Trust me!" I exclaimed, anxiously.

"Trust you!" he screamed " I don't even know you! we just met!" he said, breathing heavily now.

"Did it _feel_ like we just met? Do you really think I could hurt you, betray you in any way?" I whispered, feeling a little hurt. I understood that he barely even knew me, but I've known him for so long now, it hurt me. I could hear his uneven breathing through the phone, his struggle to control his trembling body.

"When?" he asked, I could tell he was grinding his teeth together, clenching his jaw.

"Thursday" I said. Two days from now. Same day as my meeting with the Cullen's.

"Too long. Tomorrow." He countered, breathing heavily, unable to control himself.

"Jacob, please. Thursday, and I'll tell you and the rest of the pack everything, I swear." I begged.

I don't know what happened or what I said, but he calmed down almost immediately and just whispered his agreement. He hung up, and almost immediately I heard a howl in the distance, and the blur of colors running alongside me, started to fall back.

I drove home a bit more slowly, almost at speed limit you could say, thinking how my first day had turned out. I never expected it to be so complicated. Never did I imagine I would meet the real Cullen's or the pack. The best thing that I imagined would happened to me, is that the schools volleyball team was a good one, not one put together by the only girls willing to try out. I had so much fun today with Jacob, he smelled good, the way the earth smelled after a brief and sudden shower from the sky, clean dirt, woodsy and green, its complicating to explain. His smile was incredible, just thinking about it made me jittery inside. His body was mouthwatering, I contemplated as I remembered him carrying me into the water. Wow, and I'm supposed to be team Edward, I thought smiling to myself. Edward. He was better looking than Robert Pattinson, I mean they looked a lot alike but, can't beat the real thing, even if I've only met his angry side, he still made me nervous, in a good way.

I reached my house and I drove in, turning off my car, and grabbing my bag. I spent more time with Jacob than I thought, it was getting dark out, but there was no light coming from the house. _Julie isn't home yet, _I thought. I opened my front door, and turned on the living room light. I almost screamed. There sitting on my sofa, comfortable as ever, sat Damien, waiting for me, I assumed.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" I shouted at him. "that could have been Julie you know, she'll be home any second." I continued with my rampage.

"Aren't you going to answer me? What the hell are you doing here?" I said, I was very upset, he came into my house without my permission, there was no one home, he could have been searching through my stuff, he could have found my books. He continued to stare at me, not a single word uttered form him.

"Answer me!" I yelled. I was becoming uncomfortable, he seemed very serious, upset. I suddenly realized, that I had just made it worst.

I took a deep breath and brushed my hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just that you scared me." I said a bit more softly. But he said nothing,

"Look I said I was sorry, don't just stand there looking at me like some sort of peeping tom" I said, I saw a small smile creep its way into his lips.

"You really have a way of associating me with the worst of human kind don't you?" He said, his voice low and menacing.

"And you have a way of avoiding my questions" I countered, my voice low and calm." But I am sorry for doing that, it's just the little things that you do." His smile stayed in place, but it didn't reach his eyes, he was scaring me.

"Why did you come?" I asked, walking to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"Why did you just get home? School was over hours ago." He countered, walking closely behind me. I turned around and looked him in the eyes, they were dark, a very dark black. I took a deep breath and turned around grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I turned around, and drank my water as he watched me, our eyes never wavering from one another.

"You should take a shower, you smell like wet dog." He said covering his nose.

"Sorry if my odor offends you" I said sarcastically " but I didn't invite you over" I stomped my way up to my room, feeling a bit self conscious, I did get wet earlier, and I haven't showered yet.

"You haven't answered my question." He said, following me upstairs.

"I went out. shopping." I said. I knew I was lying and I knew _he _knew I was lying as well. He was standing in the entrance of my door, making my door frame look small,

"happy?" I said. One minute he was by my door, the next, he was in front of me, across the room by my bed.

"You're a really bad liar, did you know that?" he said gripping me by my arms "I hate liars" he whispered, his face inches from mine, his voice threatening.

"It's good to know you enjoyed your time with the wolves, and since you seem to have so much energy, let's go have some fun, shall we?" his jaw was clenched and his voice low and angry. My pulse quickened and I felt a renewed rush of adrenaline.

"I can't." I said, thinking when Julie would get home. His smile widened, significantly

"She left a message, she won't be home till 11" he looked straight at me, pulling me closer to him, the jittering in my stomach getting worst. That was four hours from now.

"Are you scared?" he whispered, his lips centimeters from mine, I could feel his cold breath. My mind was clouding up, my butterflies were going crazy, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and the adrenaline traveled my entire body

"No." I lied. I was scared shitless, and he knew it but he just smiled.

"I've decided to accelerate our meeting." He said, and before I could breath he picked me up and opened my porch door, jumped from the second level, down to my back yard, and sped away, into the forest.

"Put me down you damn bloodsucker!" I screamed. I couldn't help it, he seemed to be the worst of the veggie clan, but he only held me tighter. I heard a chuckle muffled in his chest. He stopped, but he didn't put me down instead, he threw me over his shoulders, and kept running.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I kept screaming but to no avail, I banged my fist against his back, creating bruises on my hands. I tried kicking but his grip on me was like iron. I moved and wiggled and kept yelling at him to put me down, until I could no more.

"Please, put me down." I said my voice cracking. A tear rolling down my cheek, the frustration of the day had finally caught up to me. I stopped fighting him, I just laid there on his shoulder, crying silently, letting my tears fall.

He stopped.

Slowly putting me down in front of him, he grabbed me by the arms. I kept crying, silent tears falling. It was hard for me to breathe, my emotional rollercoaster, stuck in my throat. I kept my eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed for having broken down in front of him.

"Don't cry." He whispered, letting his hands drop to his side, he took a deep breath, "Please. Don't cry" he pleaded, his voice pained. I closed my mouth tightly trying to contain any sob that wanted to escape. He took a step forward, and with his cold hands caressed my cheek, clearing away my tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said, causing a fresh river of tears to start. I turned around, not willing to allow him to watch me cry, but he took another step forward, grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest and I allowed myself to hug him tightly, relieving my frustration over the past two weeks. I cried softly, never uttering a word, feeling Damien's hands stroke my back, surprisingly warm.

"Feeling better?" He asked, after my crying had stopped and I was just holding him, it felt good to be with him, holding him like I had a right to, but I guess it was time to let him go.

"Yes." I replied, pulling away from him, feeling cold were his body had just been. I didn't want to look at him, not because I was mad, no not at all, I just didn't want him to see my red puffy eyes.

"Can you take me home?" I asked "please" I turned around giving him my back, looking around, everywhere in every direction there were trees, thick green mossy covered trees.

"Only if you turn around. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to act like a barbarian." He said in his low soft voice. The way he spoke to me sometimes, took my breath away. How I easily forgot how to breathe. I shook my head 'no,' walking past him,

"My eyes are red and puffy" I replied, as I continued to walk.

"You're going the wrong way." He said as he caught up to me grabbed my hand and dragged me the other direction. "Your house is this way" he pointed.

"How far are we?" I asked.

"Close, if I run, Pretty far if we walk, at your pace." He replied hiding a smile.

"Then take me home, your way, I need a warm shower…please?" I asked, he pulled me up to his back, and I hugged him, hanging on to his neck. He smelled sweat, a sweat and fresh masculine odor, it made me dizzy.

"Ready?" he asked, trying to look up at me.

"Yeah." I said. I held on tighter, as he pushed me farther up his back. He took off, first the tree's started becoming blurry, and then the blur started to blend in with the neighboring tree, last it was all a big green blob. I closed my eyes. I could feel my stomach getting upset. He didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"We're here" he said suddenly jumping up and landing on my porch. I jumped off of him, taking a deep breath to control my nausea. When my stomach was a bit settled I walked into my room, turned on my stereo and connected my Zune to it, playing a list I had created. I grabbed my PJ's , which consisted of plaid purple sweat pants and a dark blue 'A' shirt, and crossed the room to the restroom; I looked back, and noticed him just watching me standing outside, in my porch.

"Could you stay?" I asked, feeling foolishly nervous, afraid he would decline. He didn't answer; he just walked in and sat on my bed, comfortably resting his back against the headboard. I smiled as I walked into take a shower.

15 minutes later…

I know world record, I surprised myself too, I usually spend 30 minutes in there, and _that's_ when I'm in a hurry. I love the water, the warmth against my skin, the pounding of the water against my shoulder blades. It's relaxing, but no time for that today. I quickly applied some St. Ives moisturizing body lotion and walked out to meet my awaiting visitor. He wasn't there.

I looked out my porch, _maybe he went outside, _I thought, but he wasn't outside either. I felt disappointed that he had left; I had so many questions for him. Guess he didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Miss me?" he said from my room door, he walked in with a tray full of food. Some Cinnamon toast crunch, orange juice and some fruit. Hhmmm, mouth watering.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I went downstairs and got you this. I can't cook so this will have to do." He said handing me the tray, akwardly. I sat on my bed, and picked up a strawberry, took a bite out of it, sweat and sour at the same time.

"How did you know I went to La Push?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him as I took another bite of my strawberry.

"Alice, she saw you make a very illegal U-Turn. Edward and I tried to catch up to you, but you were closer to the treaty line than we thought." He replied, watching me pick up a grape.

"So someone _WAS _following me." I said as I took a spoon full of my cereal. Crunch. Crunch. I heard The Veronicas playing in the background singing speechless; I picked up another strawberry, and slowly carried it to my mouth, watching Damien follow the movement with his eyes. I licked the strawberry tasting the sourness before taking a bite, savoring the sweetness of it. I saw Damien, watching me intently; he gulped nervously as I took the final bite of my strawberry. I smiled.

Priceless…

"But I didn't go there with the intentions of meeting the pack, it just happened" I said, as I continued to eat my dinner or breakfast.

"Maybe, but you could have left as soon as they showed up, instead you go out there to the middle of the ocean, increasing your drowning possibilities, all the while flirting with the mutt" he said, looking away, averting his eyes from mine.

"I wasn't flirting." I said innocently "I was making friends"

"Whatever." He said, taking in a deep breath, not that he needed it.

"So why did you come here, to my house?" I asked, drinking some of my orange juice.

"To make sure you came back home," he said, turning around to look at me "and to take you to my house, accelerate the meeting."

"You weren't kidding?" I asked shocked.

"No, my family decided the sooner we knew about you the better" he said "but I wasn't suppose to take you against your will, which was my own decision. Sorry"

"Ridiculous. All this over a human!" I said rolling my eyes, a small smile making its appearance, "tell me about yourself? What are your powers?" he smiled then, a beautiful dimpled smile.

"I have several, most are copied powers, I can copy someone's power, the more I use it the more it becomes mine," he said

"You mean, that if you use it constantly it becomes yours, taking it away from the other?" I asked curiously.

"No, I can't take it away. What I mean is, I can use it as one of my own, without having to rely on them to power it up. Do you understand?" he asked, questionably, gazing at me.

"Yeah." I answered, feeling jittery. The way he looked at me, sent a lightning sensation through my body.

"Which ones are your own?" I forced myself to ask

"Psychokinesis or Telekinesis, I can move things with my mind." he said "I could make you come to me, without ever taking a step" he said with a wicked grin on his perfect face.

"Oh, so you don't move little objects, like a chair or a candle, you move bigger things." I said watching him, expecting something to start flying in the middle of the room. Something I wasn't looking forward too, self moving object scared me, and they sent me into panic mode. His smile widen, as he listen to me mumble, he was playing with his hands, moving them constantly as if he was anxious or nervous.

"I can do more than just move objects, I can stop _**you**_ from doing anything I don't want you to." He whispered "I can slam my enemy against the biggest tree, drag him, throw him, break him in half, without ever touching him" he continued "whatever I can do physically, I can also do with my mind." He kept his gaze locked with mine, waiting for my reaction.

"Your powers could come in handy one day, huh?" I said, not really expecting an answer. He chuckled, looking away from me, analyzing my room.

"You told nerd guy that your friends saved your life a couple of times" he said pausing "what was the other one?" he met my gaze once again.

"I uumm….haha… you call Jeremy 'nerd guy'?" I asked nervously, feeling the weight of the memories come back.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." He said taking my hand in his, reassuringly, caressing the small bruise by my pinkie.

"Its okay" I breathed "I was 5, when it happened, Nat, Kay and I were playing in the playground, a park close to our house. My mom took me there every Friday afternoon, to play with them, and she would gossip with the other parents. It's not like I didn't see them every day in school, we just liked to play hide and seek there, it was fun." I said finding it harder to breath, remembering my mom wasn't something I liked to do very often, it depressed me.

*FLASH BACK*

Friday afternoon were always my favorite, mommy always took me to play with Nat and Kay, and a lot of the times she would forget about the time, and I would spend more time playing. I never reminded her of the time, No Way!

I saw Nat hanging on to the monkey bars, struggling to get to the other end, It was really long, and the closer you got to the end, the more your hands felt like falling off. I didn't like the monkey bars, I liked the swings better.

"Stop it Nat! Your gonna fall off!" screamed Kay on the verge of tears. I ran over to the monkey bars, to watch Nat, she was going to make it to the other side! She'd been trying to do that every Friday for as long as I can remember.

"Keep going Nat! Your almost there!" I squealed, running to the other end. I watched her pull her hand to grip the bar, her face red, sweat starting to form on her brow.

"C'mon Nat!" I yelled, watching her carefully as she gripped the last bar.

"You did it!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"I did, didn't I" replied Nat as she jumped off, "let's go play hide and seek" she said. That was Nat, always energetic, never stopping for a break, instantly going from one thing to another. She pulled Kay and me, and we went towards the grass area, where there were, trees, trash cans, benches and bushes to hide. We stood in a small circle and Nat started the elimination process

"Eeny, meeny, miny moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers make him pay, Fifty dollars every day" she sang as she ended with me. Yay! I'm not it!

"Eeny, meeny, miny moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers make him pay, Fifty dollars every day" I said this time, unfortunately for Kay she was it.

"I always have to be it!" she said as she turned around to face the tree and start counting to ten.

"ONE MISSISSIPPI, TWO MISSISSIPPI, THREE MISSISSIPPI…SEVEN MISSISSIPPI." She screamed for us to hear. She was almost at ten, and I didn't know where to hide, they already knew my usual hiding spots, I had to find a new one. I saw a tree, closer to the streets, but not that far. It was big, and it could hide me. If Kay found me I could run the other way, and make it to home base before she tagged me.

"TEN MISSISSIPPI, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" she said, I rushed to the tree, breathing heavily. She'll never find me over here.

"COME OUT COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" she screamed, I wanted to peek, she sounded close by, and I didn't want her to surprise me. Dumb dress was getting in my way, who invented these dumb things anyway, they don't let you run.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a stranger. He was standing next to me, I never even noticed when he got there, he looked scary, black silky hair, and his black coat. I didn't say anything I just stared at him; he was tall and thin, watching everyone else. He had his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

"She's coming this way, she's going to find you" he said looking my way slowly, a small smile on his lips. His eyes, they were a beautiful green, a hypnotizing green. I think I must have been staring with my mouth opened because he laughed.

"I know of a better place for you to hide, for sure she'll never find you there" he said slowly, widening his lips into a mesmerizing smile. _He looks like a prince charming_, I thought. "I also have a bag of chocolates waiting…and a doll…you know like the one on TV." He whispered as he looked away.

"My little sister doesn't want it anymore; she said she's too old for dolls, she's ten." He said looking at me. _Yeah she __**is**__ too old for dolls_, I thought.

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers" I mumbled, grabbing the ends of my dress.

"I'm not a stranger, my name is Philip," he said. _Philip? Like the prince from Sleeping Beauty? Prince Philip!_

"Do you want that doll? I don't want to throw it away." He said sadly.

"I'm not supposed to leave the park" I said, looking around nervously, grabbing a fistful of my dress.

"We aren't leaving; it's just over here in the _PARKing lot." _I didn't notice when he took my hand, all I know is that we were walking away, towards the car.

"Run! I think your friend saw us." He said."No! Don't look back, she'll definitely see you." He said. My tummy had butterflies, and I had a weird feeling, like when my dog got loose and just took off into the streets, I just knew it was gonna happen, and it did, he got ran over. I ran, not only to hide from Kay, but to keep up with the Prince. We made it to his car, but it wasn't in the parking lot, his beat up blue car, was parked in the streets. He opened the door and looked for something in the car.

"Here, those are the chocolates." He said looking around, nervously. "The doll is in there, underneath the seat, I can't get to it, my hands are too big, but you can, get inside and take it out" he said looking around, cleaning his hands on his pants. I took a step forward, to get the doll, but I felt weird, my stomach was starting to hurt, and my heart was really loud, I could hear it in my ears. I took another step forward, I felt like throwing up, I pulled back a little, not really sure of what to do.

"I…uuu.. I don't want the doll, Santa is getting me one for Christmas." I said, proud of myself for finding the perfect lie.

"What? It's free…and …and it won't be the same one. You'll have two. Don't you want two dolls?" he asked uneasily getting a little closer to me, he was getting scary, he didn't look like prince charming anymore, he looked like the bad guy, who wanted to take away the princess to keep her himself.

"No, Ima go play" I said as I turned around, getting ready to run off, but I never did run off, he grabbed me and pulled me into the car I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it. I couldn't scream and he was already in his car. My chest got tight, making it hard for me to breath. Someone turned on the car, and I moved and kicked and screamed as best I could, Tears were running down my cheeks, _I'm sorry mommy! I love you! _ I thought, trying to punch him, kick him, and do anything I could to get out of his grip. I saw him close the door to the car and I felt my heart break, _ MOMMY! I screamed. _I closed my eyes and thought about my puppy, and how angry I was it died, I kicked and punched, screamed and squirmed, I even dug my nails into his face,

"Make her shut the fuck up man!" I heard someone say, but I didn't do that, instead I screamed louder, kicked harder, scratched his face harder,

"You bitch!" he said, slapping me across the face, it stung, and it felt hot were his hand landed. Suddenly the door opened, and in came Nat screaming and shouting pounding on him.

"Let her go! Leave her alone!" she climbed into the car pulling on his hair, I felt the car moving, but it wouldn't go farther, we were falling off the car, she was pulling us out. We fell of the slowly moving vehicle, then I saw Kay running up to the it with a stick, She took a swing at him, hitting him over and over, screaming as loud as she could, never letting go of that stick.

"Fuck man! Let her go, their coming!" said the driver. The stranger threw me off of himself, sending me crashing into a parked car. Nat and Kay kept hitting him, until he got on the car, then they moved on to vandalizing the vehicle as it sped away, but they couldn't keep up with it. I saw them running towards me, to make sure I was okay. I heard the parents coming, screaming,

"Call the police!"

"Get the Plate number!"

"Where's my baby!"

I heard nothing more, my world just went black.

***There you go. Review! Review! Review!*****


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: there are two fanficions that I mention in here, "**My Two Loves: Part One: Three is Nice" by BlackVelvetWoman, and "Twilight: A Darkward Tale" by Reniefuwa, both are great stories, I only mentions them to bug Edward. But that's about it. I copied NOTHING, I just wanted to really bug Edward, you'll understand if you've read both stories and when you get to the part. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than Damien, Melanie, Nat & Kay… uuummm….Jacob/Edward…. Melanie's friends….oops did I say Jacob/Edward… no not them unfortunately. :(

Chapter 6

I took a deep breath feeling my throat tighten up, my eyes were burning, threatening to let the tears fall. I breathed deeper, concentrating on my breathing as my emotions calmed down.

"I don't think I've ever seen my mom cry so much."I whispered. Damien was just listening carefully, he never interrupted me. "She kept blaming herself, telling my dad it was her fault. Daddy just hugged her, he loved her so much." I said my voice weak.

"Millie…" Damien whispered, holding on to my hands tighter.

"They didn't know I was awake, so I stood by the door, listening" I continued, remembering everything like it was yesterday.

"'he was going to kidnap her, take her away' my mom said, 'sell her, Noah, sell _**my**_ daughter'… my mom kept crying holding on to dad… 'But nothing happen, so stop blaming yourself'" I breathed as I repeated my parents words.

"I was too young to understand, I had no idea, but as I got older, I realized how lucky I was" I said.

"Human trafficking." he whispered, it wasn't a question, more like a clarification. I sighed, feeling embarrassed, it wasn't something that I liked to talk about. In fact only my close relatives knew no one else.

"Yes, an organized child abductor, willing to sell a child to the highest paying morbid industry" I said looking away, avoiding any eye contact with him. I pulled my hand back and hugged my pillow.

"Good thing you have some 'bad ass friends'" he said pulling the pillow away from me, his hand caressing mine for an instance, the way he kept looking at me made me feel cherished.

"Yeah, who knew Kay had it in her." I said laughing, allowing the small happiness my friend's memories brought, subdue the sadness that had started to surround me.

"You should go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said as he got up from my bed, slowly walking towards my sliding doors.

"Goodnight" I said, as I turned off my light, watching him jump of my porch as if he was taking a simple step down the stairs, instead of jumping out from the second floor.

Damien's POV

The anger that was boiling inside me was far from vanquishing as I left Millie's room. I couldn't completely understand how anyone could try and hurt a child, let alone such a lovely and innocent child as Millie had been. Her memories kept replaying in my mind, and I was unable to hit the stop button. I wanted to find that sick bastard, and shred him up into pieces, slowly and painfully. I walked into my house, fully aware of my sibling's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked rather rudely. I didn't feel like small talk, I had to find that lowlife, and tear him up.

"She didn't want to come?" asked Rosalie, with an equal amount of attitude that I had given.

"No." I replied. They didn't need to know anything else.

"Not even when you dragged her half way here?" asked Edward, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"No, she didn't. Anything else you want to know?" I asked feeling rather annoyed.

"AAWW is Damien getting all touchy about the new girl." teased Emmett, with the widest grin you could imagine. I glared at him, a low growl immerging from my chest, unwilling to make a respond.

"You can't do that, Damien, I understand your anger, but it's not you." Whispered Alice concerned in her worried face.

"What? Some guy got to her before you did?" asked Emmett, mockingly. I wasn't up to taking any of this. I ran over to where he was, using my speed, grabbed a hand full of his shirt and shoved him against the wall

"Don't fuck with me Emmett!" I said warningly, unable to stop her memories from replaying over in my head.

"Damn, Sorry, didn't know you had it that bad, in just ONE day!" he continued, he wasn't afraid, he never was, it was always a game with him. I dropped him, and walked away, but not before I noticed Edwards pained face. He saw it, he knew my anger, he had to understand.

"I do understand Damien, but you can't go killing everyone that's hurt her." He said.

"You would if it was Bella" I said, satisfied with his surprised and pained reaction of imagining _his _Bella in Millie's situation.

"Unbelievable! Are you telling me that you're attracted to this girl?" asked Rosalie outraged.

"It doesn't matter, it's not going to happen, and I wouldn't put her in danger" I said looking at Edward, I was fully aware of his intentions to stop avoiding Bella. He just looked away, ashamed. I took off; if I wasn't going to be left alone here, might as well go back to Millie's house.

_Watch her sleep, I thought, _a smile on my face.

_Peeping tom? No. Stocker? Maybe._

* * *

Melanie's POV

My second day of school, would not surpass my first day, of that I was sure. Yesterday had been the best day of my life. After some investigation online, I realized that the Twilight Saga was no were to be found, it was as if it never existed. I called Nat this morning to ask her about it, she didn't remember, she thought I was talking about the Twilight Zone, which had nothing to do with it whatsoever. I tried triggering her memory with some Jacob fluff but nothing; she thought I was dating a guy from school, on my first day there. As if, I'm not _that _sluty.

I went to school that day smiling, wearing my off-the shoulder 'bite me' shirt, blue jeans and some low black boots. Of course I had to wear a jacket, it was freezing outside, snow covered my driveway and I assumed most of the streets. I would take my jacket of eventually, the irony; no one knew they had vampires among them. I could almost laugh, imagining the Cullen's reaction, their faces as they read my shirt. It would definitely be a Kodak moment.

I parked my car and I stepped out, careful not to slip. I walked towards school noticing Edward's intense gaze, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned around and I saw Bella standing next to her beat up truck, rummaging through her bag, the scene looked so familiar, I knew what this meant. Mentally locking my thoughts in the back of my mind, I kept walking forward, towards the school entrance. I couldn't help but look his way, our eye met, our gaze locked as I walked closer to where they were.

"Take care of Bella; I wouldn't get _**too**_ distracted if I were you." I said, looking at him, allowing a quick image of the slipping van flash before my eyes. His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly looked for Bella. I saw Damien behind him, next to Rosalie. They were all watching me, surprised by my comment, but I just walked away, feeling extremely satisfied with myself. _Once again, I have the upper hand, _I thought with a smile. No sooner had I walked away when I heard the screeching of wheels in the distance, I turned around just in time to see Edward rush in between the students and jump in between the two cars. If anyone had seen the blur of color cross their vision, they could simply dismiss it as an adrenaline rush that temporarily crossed their eyes. I smiled, _here we go, the beginning of my obsession, _I thought. Damien was watching me; he had been watching me all along. He gracefully turned around and stepped into the car with the rest of the Cullen's, and drove away from school.

It was a peaceful, silent day at school today, with half the school in the hospital trying to see if Bella and Tyler were okay. Even my new 'blood drinking' friends weren't here. What a shame, I was really looking forward to their reaction to my shirt, especially Damien's, well and Edwards. I went home that day, changed into something more comfortable, relaxed for the simplicity of the day. I called my friends again hoping to be able to remind them of our shared obsession. I had a three-way conversation with Nat and Kay, and it went a little something like this:

"I have no idea what you're talking about Melanie" said Kay with a sigh

"Don't you remember, tall, tanned and muscular? How could you forget Jacob?" I exclaimed

"Is that the guy you're dating?" asked Nat

"I'm not dating anyone!" I exhaled, frustrated.

"Do you remember, that day we saw When in Rome?" I continued.

"Yes" they said together

"What were we talking about?" I asked, patiently

"We were trying to make you decide…" answered Nat.

"Decide what?" I interrupted.

"What movie to watch?" said Kay "Are you feeling okay Millie?"

"NO!" I grunted, "I mean yes, but that's not what we were talking about"

"Okay Melanie, get to the point, cuz ima bout to call the psychiatrist." Nat said rather seriously.

"Twilight, vampires, werewolves? Stupid inconsistent, self centered drama queen! Ring a bell?" I said desperately

"Oh, wow that was…powerful?" Nat replied mockingly, and then she went silent, they both did.

"Neon lights?" whispered Kay

"No way! How could we forget!" shouted Nat

"Oh thank you! Finally! You remember. It's real, everything is real!" I said excitedly. I was extremely happy I had someone to share this unique experience with. I explained everything to them, from my first day at school, to my small talk with Damien in class. Then my encounter with Jacob, Nat almost killed me over the phone, she was jealous of my luck; I told them about Damien and everything that happened between us. Which wasn't much, I tried not letting on to my strange feelings towards him, but they knew me too well, they figured it out on their own.

"He's that hot huh?" asked Nat

"Maybe. Edward looks better than Pattinson." I answered side stepping the question.

"Better? Could that be possible?" asked Kay. I always knew she had a soft spot for Edward.

"Who's Pattinson?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and I was mesmerized by the sight before me, both Damien and Edward in _my _room.

"Edward?" I said. I heard, Kay and Nat shouting in the background, telling me to tell him they loved him and that they would do _anything_ for/to him, and all sorts of stuff.

"I'll call you guys later" I said and hung up, I knew they would be mad at me but it was unavoidable. At this particular moment I was watching the most amazing vampires, walk around my room.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is Pattinson?" asked Edward. I think this is the closest I've ever been to him, a couple of feet away, his bright topaz eyes, and his golden hair. I couldn't breathe.

"The other you." I said. OMG it's actually _EDWARD_ in my room. I felt the excitement bubbling inside me, my hands were tingling, I had an extreme urge to run over there and give him a big tight hug. I think it was a mixture of my morning coffee, my stop at Starbucks on my way back from school, and that energy drink I had earlier.

"Can you give me a second?" I asked. They just nodded. I ran downstairs, straight to the sofa, grabbed the biggest pillow I could find and I screamed into it, loud and repeatedly, jumping up and downs. I pushed the pillow so hard into my face; I was feeling a little dizzy. After my little fan moment, I went back upstairs, into my room.

They were just standing there, as if the living dead had just walked into the room. Ha-ha never mind, wrong comparison.

No, they were standing there as if they had just seen a two headed zombie walk in eating a piece of chicken.

"What was that?" asked Damien looking at me weirdly.

I held my hands behind my back, looking down at my feet, smiling at myself for what I was about to ask. I couldn't help it, I started swinging my body, like a 5 year old who just got caught doing something they weren't suppose to.

"What?" asked Edward, I looked up and gave him the best innocent smile I could conjure.

"Can I hug you?"I asked softly, feeling a tad nervous, afraid of being rejected. But he just looked at me then back at Damien, and the he smiled

"Why not." He whispered lowering his eyes to watch his legs, but before he even finished, I rushed to his side and hugged him for dear life. OH! But he smelled good, he was so lean, and strong. I felt him returning my hug, and I could have died happily. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes, trying to memorize his scent. I heard someone clearing their throat, but I just stood there hugging him, I heard it again, the throat clearing, but I ignored it. Until I felt cold hands grab my arm and pull me away. I looked up to see Damien glaring at me. I pulled back feeling a little embarrassed for hugging him a little too long. I almost laughed out loud, that was ridicules, you could never hug Edward for too long.

"Would you care to explain?" asked Damien very unhappy, about the scene he just witnessed. I was getting ready to prepare my answer, but I didn't have the chance. Suddenly, both Damien and Edward became very tense, and they even started growling, low in there throat.

"Yes. Care to explain Millie?" I heard from behind both angry vampires. Jacob stepped into my room, shirtless. If only I knew where my camera was, they were all in my room, and I didn't know where the camera was!

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Damien, a little too close to Jake for my comfort. I saw Jake's body trembling, and Damien was growling ready to attack, with only about a foot separating them from tearing each other's head off.

"Guys, relax, my room isn't a fighting ring" I said getting in between them, I put my hands on Damien's chest and pushed him away, well as much as he let me. He grabbed my arms, and pulled me into him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and our patience has run out. Either you start explaining yourself or I start tearing up your house in search for answers." He said in between his teeth. The fan inside had decided it was time to lay low, and now I found myself abandoned by her, and confused as to what to do. I searched my thoughts for something adequate to say, anything that would get me out of this. Both the vampires and werewolves had unwillingly agreed to accelerate our meeting, cutting my time short to organize my thoughts. All three were watching me waiting for a satisfactory answer. Maybe, the fan girl inside me took pity, because I suddenly realized, I could still turn this around to my advantage, a small vengeance if you will, besides relying on the many fanficions I read wasn't entirely lying. Right?

"I… There are things…Sometimes…" I had no idea how to start, I never realized how hard it would be to explain this to them. _Fuck this, I thought._

"I'm sure you have all realized I knew who you were, before you introduced yourselves. I know your past, present and future. In my world, everyone knows your past, present and future. " That didn't make any sense; their faces looked more confused than when they first arrived.

"Get to the point, I don't have time for this!" growled Jacob, he seemed to be having some problems breathing around the leaches, I mean Edward and Damien.

"Fine, you're all fictional characters, created by a half genius, and I say this because Breaking Dawn was pathetic and disappointing, anyways, fictional characters involved in a love triangle between a vampire, werewolf and… a human. You're all delirious if you think I'm going to tell you anything else. I am going to tell you, though, you have a lot of fans, fans that love to write" I said with a smile, revenge sweat revenge, I remembered two particular fanficions that I love, I allowed them to play vividly in my mind, the first one was about Edwards real thoughts and feelings towards Bella, he could actually read her thoughts he just pretended he didn't, to make her feel special, that and a very kinky Carlisle. The other one, were Edward and Jacob actually agreed to have a…ummm… well they agreed to be with Bella together, intimately, at the same time, very detailed, by the way. I watched as Edwards face twisted up in anger and disgust, Damien just smirked and whimpered "disgusting" and Jacob was oblivious, he could not read minds, he watched their reaction and turned my way wanting answers.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll make sure you see what I saw, there's no way in hell I'm living with this by myself." Edward spoke through a clenched jaw. I just smiled, trying really hard not to break out into hysterical laughter. I could get use to this.

"So why are you suddenly in _OUR_ world, and not yours?" asked Damien, great my turn to bet embarrassed.

"I made a wish. It's all really simple really, I was totally engrossed with your books, I made a wish, and tada, I'm here, in _YOU'RE_ world, knowing everything you would like to know." I said conclusively, watching them for any reaction.

"That's how you knew about this morning, and yesterday in the cafeteria, didn't you? Is there anything that you don't know?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Damien is a mystery to me, he wasn't part of your clan, the Denali's or Volturi. I don't know anything that he hasn't told me." I said, he was watching me, why did he do that, he really manage to twist my insides.

"How much do you know about us?" asked Jacob, participating in the conversation for the first time.

"You weren't supposed to phase yet, Jake, not yet." I said looking at him, " I know you and the others are shape shifters, destined to protect your people from the cold one's, I know about imprinting, I know many things Jacob, doesn't mean I'm your enemy, you're one of my favorite characters, you know?" I whispered.

He smirked, and took a step towards me, embracing me in the hottest hug I've ever had, and you could definitely consider that in a double meaning. His body was really warm, but what really increased my body temperature, was the way he hugged me, his arms tightly wrapped around me, one over my shoulder the other low on my waist, he leaned into my body, pulling my waist closer to his, making the space between us nonexistent, his face buried in my neck, inhaling my scent.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered, my body shuddered, I knew what he was doing, he was trying to piss them off, but I didn't care, until I opened my eyes and I saw Damien. His face expressionless, his eyes emotionless, his hands balled up into fist, his throat producing a sound that could only be a growl. I tried pushing myself away from Jacob, but he only held on tighter, he was really stretching it.

"Besides with a hot babe like you, I'd never complain" he said with a wink, as he pulled away to look at me. He let me go and turned around with a smirk on his face, obviously satisfied

"Don't hang out with the bloodsuckers too much, you might catch a cold." He said as he walked out my window and disappeared into the woods. _Way to make an exit_, I thought as I looked over to my remaining visitors. Damien no longer had his hands in a fist, instead he had moved and he was now leaning on the wall next to my bed, his hands crossed against his chest, with one leg up against the wall. He reminded me of a western cowboy, a very sexy and dangerous, western cowboy.

"I'll go inform the others and we'll see what Carlisle says" informed Edward as he moved towards the balcony. "Try not to kill each other" he said under his breath.

So there I was, alone in my room, with an angry western looking vampire/cowboy. All he did was watch me, we easily stood there like for five minutes, and he never uttered a word.

"How long are you planning on standing there?" I asked, leaning on one foot, one hand on my hip.

"As long as I want" he said boringly. He looked at me, and looked away examining my room.

"Whatever tickles your pickle" I said and walked over to my closet grabbed some clothes and stepped into the shower. I opened the water and adjusted it until it was warm, as time passed by and the pouring water started getting cold, I slowly started turning the cold knob off, little by little, until only the hot water was open. I spent about an hour inside applying lotion, blow drying my hair, etc. I didn't expect Damien to still be out there, he looked to be very impatient, but when I stepped out, he was still there, same place and position.

"How dangerous does this love triangle get?" asked Damien. Good question, really fucken good question.

"Dangerous" is all I said, I walked over to the small sofa in the corner, and grabbed the pillow. I looked at him and I patted the space next to me, letting him know that I wanted him to sit next to me. The sofa was suppose to be for one person, but it was pretty big and two people fit on it, a bit close to each other, but still comfortably. He looked me over curiously, and walked over to where I had my hand. He took his place comfortably, stretching out his hand on top of the sofa, laying suspiciously close to my shoulders.

"Dangerous, between all three of them, and for everyone else, but it's something that needs to happen, for everyone" I said, specially the fans I thought,

"Why? If it puts people in danger why allow it to happen?" asked Damien. I realized it had been a bad idea to invite him to sit next to me, his proximity wasn't allowing me to think properly.

"Be..Because a love like the one they share is worth it." I said, nervously. I could feel his hand close to my shoulders, I could feel the cold near my neck.

"Love. So they fall in love? A vampire can't fall in love with a human. A human with a vampire, understandable, it's what we do, but a vampire with a human, no." he said

"Why can't a vampire fall in love with a human?" I asked feeling insulted; there is nothing wrong with humans. But his thin lips just stretched out into a smile.

"We are dead, walking immortals, the perfect predator. Humans are fragile, emotional creatures. It would never work out, besides a vampire will always thirst for a human, even if he loves her" he said watching me.

"Even so, love is strong it does work out" I said, but he just watched me, picking up his hand he caressed my cheek, I briefly closed my eyes, savoring his cold touch. I felt his other hand moving over my shoulder, he slipped it towards my waist, pulling me closer. I opened my eyes as he leaned into me, his topaz eyes, were gripping, I couldn't seem to break away from his gaze, they were pulling me in, my breathing quickened. I could feel his hands on my waist pulling me towards him, his lips, so close to mine, he was going to kiss me, my eyes involuntarily closed again, awaiting for the kiss. It never came.

"You see, this is what we do, we attract the human. You just made it way too easy." He whispered, I opened my eyes, he was still a couple of centimeters away, his hands were still on my waist, one holding me tight, the other caressing my cheek, and I was practically on top of him.

"Get out!" I screamed, as I pulled myself off of him, "Get the fuck out of my house!" I walked over to my bed, I grabbed my pillows and threw them at him, I didn't miss, he didn't even try to dodge, but that was probably because he didn't even feel the blow, I grabbed, my alarm clock yanked it out of the wall and I threw it at him

"GET OUT!" I screamed, trying really hard to control the anger boiling inside me. He grabbed the flying alarm clock in the air, and placed it on the sofa; he slowly turned around and left. I just stood there watching him leave, disappear into the darkness, but I swear he would pay for humiliating me like this, he'd wish he was never turned.

***there you go, the fanficions that I mention above are really good, and now you know why I wanted to mention them, imagine if Edward and Jacob found out they did it with Bella, Together, and they actually enjoyed it? What a trip! Anyways. Review just to know your reading*****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter made me a bit nervous. I wanted to be able to capture a lot of things, but I don't know how I did. This is where you guys come in. You can just leave me a review or message me letting me know what you think. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I did.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Meyer.**

Chapter 7

To be completely honest, I had no idea how to avenge my humiliation. A week had gone by, and I had done nothing. I kept my thoughts to myself. I managed to find a way to 'mentally lock' them in the back of my mind. My relationship with the Cullen's was getting better, and to my surprise, Rosalie and I were great friends. I visited the pack once during the week, I finally met them all. I spent the most exciting day with them, they always had something fun going on. I was getting along with everyone except Damien. I had not spoken with him in a week. I have also been ignoring his questions, and his attempts to start a conversation. I pretended he didn't exist, it wasn't easy, the way he reacted to my indifference, was…touching…his anger and annoyance the entire week seemed to be a confrontational issue between him and his family, or so I was told by Rosalie.

"Seriously, you have to at least, say hi back when he greets you" said Rosalie, she was annoyed that she had to put up with Damien's attitude all week.

"His anger is getting ridicules, he has NO patience!"She continued, we were currently in her house, watching a scary movie marathon, while the guys went hunting.

"What makes you think his anger has anything to do with me?"I questioned, I got enough of Damien during school and I didn't want to talk about him after as well.

"Are you kidding me, his anger has _**everything**_ to do with you_**, **_he's been like that since you told us how you knew. What happened?" she demanded, turning her gaze to watch, a very bad giant-crocodile-in-a-lake movie, damn sci-fi.

"He didn't tell you? He humiliated me! He said humans aren't worth a vampire's attention. He said a vampire would never fall in love with a human," I said watching the movie intently, feeling the anger start to rise again.

"Humans are weak pathetic creatures" I mimicked Damien. He didn't say it that way, but might as well have. Rosalie just laughed hard; she was bending over in laughter.

"Oh, you guys are stupid, and you believed him?" she asked, doubling over in laughter again. _It must be an inside joke, _I thought.

"Yes! He fucken pretended he was going to kiss me, just to prove how easy it was to make us fall!" I screamed, I didn't want to tell her _that_ much, it just slipped, but she just smiled.

"Then do the same to him." she told me with a smile. "He isn't totally indifferent towards you. That's probably why he keeps trying to push you away." She said.

"You mean pay him back the same way?" I asked

"Well, it would be more complicating, because he would either read your mind, or be suspicious. I say make him jealous." Rosalie concluded proudly.

"How?" I asked. I knew how, just not how to go about it, who could I make him jealous with?

"The nerd guy. He hates him. You have no idea how much." She answered my thoughts. I swear everyone can read minds in this house.

Well, that's how my vengeance started. It was a three week process, but the end result was well worth it. I would go to school every day, and as soon as Damien showed up, for some reason, Jeremy was not far behind. He would always come over and greet me, pulling me into a "too long to be a friendly hug," hug which I allowed. I would always choose Jeremy over Damien as my partner for anything during classes and that always pissed him off. But what really got to him was an incident during French class. I'll never forget that day it just confirmed he felt 'something' for me. Hate or love, it didn't matter, he felt something.

I was wearing black skinny jeans; a plain white 'A' shirt with my leather jacket over and my black boots. It was comfortable and sexy, just what I needed. Jeremy and I were working on a translation assignment for French, and we were having some difficulties translating. We decided that we needed our teacher's assistance so I grabbed the paper, walked over, and asked for help. I noticed some of the guys looking at me, but what can I do if all they want is to admire my 'attire.' ;) I looked up towards Jeremy and I saw Damien, he wasn't necessarily a happy camper, his eyes narrowed as soon as he noticed I was watching. I walked back over and went towards Jeremy. I was going to lean over him, purposely, and explain everything, before I "forgot". But things didn't go quite the way I planned. Inches before I reached him I found myself falling, having caught my foot on Rosalie's conveniently situated heals. I didn't get hurt, Jeremy saved me, why wouldn't he, I landed on top of him. Our faces were closer than I had ever been with Damien. I would have sworn he gave me a peck on the lips if I wasn't distracted and _very _conscious of his warm hand on my waist. I could feel his hand moving slowly up my bare back. I tried pushing away, but my jacket got stuck on his sweater. I turned around to glare at Rosalie, who was suppressing a smile, and watching the lights flicker on the ceiling. I tried pulling away again, but if I did, I would tear my jacket, and I would definitely _not_ do that. Jeremy wasn't helping either. He was enjoying himself too much. I wanted to slap his smiling face. Apparently so did Damien, because he got up and pulled the jacket, causing it to tear. The bell rang and he just left, but not before he could get a piece of my mind. I got off of Jeremy ignoring his babbling, took of my ruined jacket, and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the classroom but he wasn't there anymore. But I would see him again. We had gym together. I didn't even go change. I waited for him to come out of the locker room. As soon as he came out I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gym into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing!" he demanded. I threw my jacket at him.

"You owe me a jacket, damn barbarian!"I spat out, I was furious, I loved that jacket. It had been a Christmas gift from Kay.

"I owe you nothing, in fact, I haven't even heard a thank you yet" he countered calmly. The nerve of the man!

"Thank You! For what, for tearing up my jacket? I would have rather stayed stuck!"I almost screamed. It was hard controlling my temper. Obviously he was having trouble too because he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall leaning into me.

"I wouldn't have torn your jacket if you weren't shamelessly trying to _**get**_ suck?" he whispered angrily.

"Take that back!" I said, pushing him away from me.

"What? Truth hurts?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't see why you care, If I was trying purposely or not to fall into Jeremy, that's my problem not yours." I was tired of this. It was time to stop playing around.

"I never said I cared" he said, he was still close to me, perfect. I looked into his eyes, a smile on my face.

"You think I don't know he likes me?" I asked him sweetly, I pulled my hands away from his chest and slowly placed them on his shoulders "I'm with him all the time"

I continued to smile, making small circles with my fingers on his neck, he never moved, he was letting me play with him.

"I think he kissed me earlier, I'm not sure'' I whispered, pulling myself closer to him, allowing his body to close the distance. "I was distracted by his hand" my other hand moved to the back of his head, playfully pulling his hair.

"His warm hand caressing its way down my back" I whispered, as I gently grabbed his hand and placed it on my waist. He didn't waist the opportunity, he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. There was hardly any space left between our bodies or lips. I looked up into his eyes. He was closing the distance, his cold breath on my lips made me tingle, my body shivered, and I could feel his response to me. I kept looking at him, encouraging him to close the distance.

"But I'm not that easy" I whispered as I slowly backed away from him, pulling my hands away. I turned around and left him there, his hand slowly slipping away from my waist as I walked away gracefully. Sweet, sweet revenge!

* * *

A week had passed since the day in the hall, the day my revenge was executed. That was the second best day of my life, I seduced and turned on a vampire, and walked away unharmed, definitely worth smiling about. Damien ignored me after that, he stopped trying to make conversation with me, and he even missed a couple of days. I'm not going to lie. I missed his presence. I wanted to rub it in.

I was beginning to wonder about Edwards and Bella's relationship. I saw them together all the time. She already knew what they were, she already whispered "Vampire", but I was unsure as to when James would come in. I didn't have to wait too long though.

On a Friday afternoon, I was walking out to the parking lot on my way home. I was looking for my keys, they were hidden somewhere in my bag. I just couldn't seem to get my hands on them. I finally found them. I pulled them out and looked up. He was there, standing next to my car, leaning into it like he owned it.

Damien was waiting for me. I guess we were on talking terms now. Just looking at him made me nervous, but I had to control myself, he could still have some tricks up his sleeves.

"There you are" he said sitting up as I approached. He was up to something. My insides were telling me so. I stopped in front of him, watching him. He looked good in black jeans and a plain, dark blue, long sleeve T-shirt.

"Is there something you need?" I asked eyeing him, he just smiled.

"I want to take you somewhere, but first, we need to talk." He said, extending his hands. I assumed he wanted to drive, because he looked at my keys. I wasn't sure of what to do, it could be a trap. He would never hurt me, I knew that, but that didn't mean he couldn't shred my emotions and break my heart.

"About what?" I asked still unsure.

"Just get in the car and trust me" he said taking my keys away, and I did. After all I didn't have much of a choice. He did take my keys. He took me into the woods, a clearing, that looked really familiar, I just didn't remember why. We were in my car, listening to Addicted by Enrique Iglesias. He was looking out his window, and I was looking out my window, an intense awkwardness starting to build between us.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked. I was scared to know. I had a weird feeling. Almost like when Julie told me we were moving. But I knew we had to get this conversation over with. He turned around facing me, grabbed my hand in his. He was looking at them, examining them, turning them over and over. He just smiled, as he looked up at me.

"I tried. Believe me, I tried" he said, looking up to smile at me. I didn't understand. What did he mean by that? I could hear the music playing, the smoothness of the beat.

_**Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?**_

"I don't understand" I said. He let go of my hands opened his door and stepped out, in a matter of millisecond he was by my door pulling me out. He left the door opened. I was leaning against the back seat passenger door. I could still hear the song.

_**Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.**_

My heart rate increased dramatically, he was standing so close to me, and it was hard to breath. He pulled my hand to him again, close to his chest.

"I criticized Edward for giving up too easy. Now I know I could have avoided all the torture" he whispered. His eyes were pleadingly looking at me, hoping I understood. My mind was all fogged up, incapable of putting together a coherent sentence. But he wasn't waiting for a response from me, he just continued, while the song still played in the car.

_**I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you.**_

"You are the most complicated, stubborn, woman I have ever met" he said with a pause" and I love that. You are fun, lovable and caring person. You lay it out like it is, no sugar coating it. You're honest and yet somehow you manage not to hurt people. I don't deserve you...but I _**want**_ you" he whispered, his hand were cupping my face, caressing my skin. I closed my eyes, allowing the words to sink in, _he wants me? I thought. Be cautions Melanie, might be revenge, _warned my conscious.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not playing with you, I never did" he whispered, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Yes you did, how do you expect me to believe you?" I asked, surprised I was able to even breath. I felt stupid. I was turning into Bella, incapable of breathing correctly when he's near.

"I can prove it" he said intertwining his hands with mine. I started seeing images in my head, scenes I didn't recognized. I realized they weren't my memories, they were his. I saw every memory he had of me. I hadn't realized he had so many, little things that _**I**_ didn't even remember. He showed me that day in the hall. I could feel everything he felt, the necessity to actually breathe, when he could live without the air. He needed to touch my skin and feel the heat from my body to feel alive. He needed to have me in his arms, for he feared loss. The thrill that went through his body, when I touched him, his neck, his hair; _**MY**_ caresses _**were**_ his air. The deception and anger, when I left him there. The lack of air, and the unshed tears the sudden realization would have brought, if he was human. He loved me, _**HE **_loved _**ME.**_ He wasn't done showing me his memories, the next one he showed was in my room, in my couch. He was very conscious of the proximity of my body, how easy it would be to pull me in with his hand, partially on my shoulder. The way he saw me, it was like watching someone else, I'd never seen myself like that. My eyes shined, my hair long, cascading onto my shoulders; my PJ's outlining my body. He noticed everything, I could feel the need he had to have me closer, and he kept looking at my lips, concentrating on them.

"You're lips are my torture" he said with a smile, he was still holding my hand and his forehead was pressed against mine.

I saw him pulling me in. I felt everything he felt, it was everything _**I **_felt. I felt his struggle. He wanted to kiss me, feel my lips, touch my hair, loose himself in me and never let go. But he also wanted to protect me, and if that meant staying away, then that's what he was going to do, if I asked him to. He showed me that day in French class, when I fell on Jeremy, his instinct warning him, advising him to let them take over. He saw Jeremy kiss me lightly, it was barely visible, it could have been missed by anyone else, but not by him. I felt his anger rising, his control starting to fall away as he saw Jeremy touching me, caressing me in ways he had only dreamed of. I saw the countless hugs I received from him, and I felt his sadness and jealousy overcome his body.

"You have no idea how much you have tortured me." He whispered, opening his eyes, as the memories slowly stopped. I just watched him, his hand caressing my hair, touching it as if it was the softest feather he could have come across.

"I'm dangerous and you should stay away from me. I'll accept that if you want." he whispered pulling away from me, pain coming across his face, but he continued to speak as he watched the trees.

"I'm not like Edward. I'm selfish, and I don't care. I want you to be with me, and I want it to be for eternity" he said watching my neck. "I've done things." He continued, his hand reaching for me, caressing my collarbone. My body shivered involuntarily, but he kept touching me, smiling when he noticed my body tremble.

"When I was changed, I had a choice. I chose and I never regretted it." He said.

"You chose to become this?" I whispered a bit too harsh. I noticed him flinch, but he quickly recuperated.

"In a way I did. I liked camping and during one of my camping trips I heard someone calling out for help. I walked towards the voice, calling out for whoever needed help. That was the stupidest thing I've ever done. When I found her, she was on her knees, a big coat covering her entire body, crying out for help. It was an older woman, dirty and unhealthy. I approached her to help her get up, but as soon as I was close enough she swung something, and knocked me out. When I woke up I couldn't move, she didn't tie me up, I was free, but I couldn't move. She gave me something to immobilize me, venom. The crazy hag thought she was a witch, and she wanted to sacrifice me to the demons of the woods to get them on her side." He said, laughing harshly as he remembered.

"She went through with it, cutting me everywhere. She didn't know what she was doing. She just kept cutting me, stabbing me. Chanting and touching my skin with poisonous plants. Well the 'demons of the woods', as she called them, came to her. They laughed at her, and told her she could have quick death for her sacrifice. They bit me, drinking my blood. Until a howl in the distance caught their attention." He kept watching me for any reaction.

"Another pack" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Real werewolves. Not puppies." He said laughing. "They took off without finishing the job. She took me away into her house. She continued to chant, as my body burned and mended itself. She mixed things to make me stronger, all rubbish. But she fed it to me, rubbed it into my healing wounds. Hence, the copy cat" he finished venomously.

"So some of that 'rubbish' did work then, right?" I asked concerned. He nodded in agreement.

"But then you didn't choose this." I said, trying to hold his hand, but he pulled away.

"But I did. When I was fully changed, my throat burned, I was thirsty and she was there." He paused.

"I could have left her alive. I didn't thirst for her blood, she was disgusting to me. But I chose not to, I killed her, and never again thought twice about it. No remorse, none then and none now." He looked tensed, as if he expected me to bolt any second. He wanted me to be afraid of him, and I was.

"I killed a lot after that. I even joined the Volturi at one point. They wanted my powers." He said mockingly "but Jane and I, we never got along. I was never able to copy her powers. The pain wouldn't allow me to."

"You chose to be a real vampire then? Not like the Cullen's" I asked, and he laughed.

"They _are_ real vampires, just with a more civilized life style and different eating habits. Emmett wouldn't like to hear you say that." he said laughing again.

"That doesn't make you bad. You've changed, right?" I asked.

"I don't kill people anymore, if that's what you want to know. But I'm not good, I'll always have that part of me waiting to come out again." He said. He couldn't face me, it's like he was ashamed.

"Well in that case, I think I'm evil." I said, causing him to look shocked. "If I had your powers, I would have too much fun. I'd make people think they're going crazy. They'll scream Poltergeist before leaving there house.' I said laughing as I pictured Bella's horrified and confused face, as she saw the computer typing a message for her "I know what you did last summer"

"You could be worst then me." He said laughing at my thoughts of Bella. "By the way I have done things like that before, ask Emmett." He said smiling. He extended his hands to touch my arms.

"Be with me." He whispered.

"I can't " I whispered, he let go of my arm, I could see the pain I was causing him, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to me "I'm scared of dying and to be one of you I have to die. I'm really bad with pain, I **don't **do pain, at all." I said, trying to read his expression.

"I don't want to change you, not yet. I wouldn't make you. I just want you to be with me as a human" he said "we can discuss your death afterwards" he said with a teasing smile. A frown formed on my brows as I thought about dying.

"Or I could watch you get old, like Edward wants to do" he said with his beautiful dimpled smile.

"Or maybe we can just try it out and forget about the future and death" I said reaching out for his hands.

"You'll regret this." He said smiling, leaning his forehead against mine.

"No." I whispered trying to breath.

"Aren't you going to kiss me now?" I asked breathlessly, looking up to watch him. He placed his left hand on my waist and pulled me into his, with his right hand he grabbed my neck and pulled me in, he lightly touched his lips to my cheeks, and he pecked my nose, my forehead, and finally my lips. It was a slow caress, feather light on my lips, I anxiously waiting to taste him. He kissed me slow and tender, taking his time savoring our kiss. I could feel my legs giving out on me. He could to because he pulled me up closer to him. This torture was killing me, I needed to feel more. I wanted more. I picked up my hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in to me and closing the very small distance between our lips. I wanted more than feather light kisses, I wanted _him _to kiss me with no control, no fear. I looked at him, breathing heavily, and I kissed him, deep and strong, I could feel the fire, spreading all over my body. I played with his lips, biting and teasing. I heard his moan, and my body trembled. He picked me up, clearly off the floor, and he kissed me again, letting his passion take control. I don't know how far we would have gone, if we hadn't heard honking. Actually, it took several honks before we came up to breathe, well I came up for air, he didn't need it.

"You two should get a room, I'm sure you could afford one Damien" teased Rosalie as she walked by.

"Can I join you, at least to watch?" asked Emmett. Damien just punched him and hugged me closer, I was too embarrassed to look up, I'm sure my face was bright red.

"Is it official?" I heard Alice ask. I waited anxiously for Damien's response.

"Only if she wants it to be, but if it was up to me, we're official two months ago" he said, caressing my back and giving me a light kiss on my head. I literally felt my heart skip a beat. I looked up, and I saw Damien watching me, smiling.

"You've made me happy" he said, I watched Edward walk by with Bella on his side, and that's when I realized why this place looked so familiar. Bella was wearing a baseball cap. I could hear the storm coming, the dark clouds in the distance. Why didn't I see it before?

"Are you okay?" asked Damien concerned.

"Yeah, are we playing baseball?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"WE are. You're just watching, you'll see why?" oh shit, I could almost hear James coming. A small black empty hole started forming in the middle of my stomach, and my hands were shaking as I realized the upcoming danger. I looked around noticing for the first time the tall green trees, the waterfall in the distance and the fog surrounding us. My heart rate was getting a bit too loud, I needed to control myself, I didn't want to alert them.

"Are you sure your okay babe?" he asked again. Aaww he called me babe, okay Melanie Bennett, breath. In, out, in, out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go play" I saw Bella positioning herself as an empire, and Rosalie stepping up to bat first, thunder exploding above us.

"It's time" said Alice. I didn't know what was making the adrenaline rush through my body more, the fact that James was just around the corner or that I was actually witnessing the fucken baseball game. Alice took first pitch, as Rosalie slammed the ball far into the trees. Edwards body blurred as he sped away to get the ball, successfully throwing it back to Esme.

"You're out" Bella said. _Oh Rosalie, you should have kicked her ass, I thought._ I saw Carlisle step up next preparing himself to strike, Emmet and Edward, launching into the air, crashing into each other, creating a louder boom than the thunder. I saw Emmett, clime the tree, catching Jaspers ball, it was all so amazing, I almost forgot about James. It was Damien's turn. He stepped on to the plate, picking up the bat, as he walked around Bella. She smiled up at him blinking dramatically and blushing, but never allowing her gaze to waver. _The bitch! is she really doing that? I thought furiously._

He turned around to look at me and winked, I just rolled my eyes, aware that he had heard my thoughts. Alice prepared herself to pitch, throwing her body into the movement. Damien swung the bat full force as it made contact with the ball. It flew into the woods, Damien took off. He was on third base when Alice yelled "stop!"

My heart rate increased rapidly, as everyone ran towards us. My hands were sweaty, and my body shaky.

"Let's Go" said Edward.

"It's too late" responded Carlisle. Shit, I should have said something. I could feel my legs getting ready to give out on me, James really scared me.

"You knew they were coming! And you didn't say anything" growled Edward getting closer to me.

"Get away from her!" threatened Damien as he blocked him.

"Enough! They're coming" Alice whispered.

"Put your hair in a ponytail inside your cap" I said, but Bella just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Do it!" I said, she looked like she wanted to slap me, but she did as I said.

"You do the same love" whispered Damien, taking of his baseball cap and handing it over. I picked up my hair and wrapped it inside, careful to keep it all in. I saw them moving away, forming a boundary, waiting for them. They glided into the field, with the fog surrounding them, consuming them. My heart threatened to leave my chest.

"Control, yourself love, I can't hide your heart rate from them" he said, he took of his jacket and placed it over me. "it will help hide your scent." I looked towards the others, and I saw Edward doing the same, he gave her Carlisle sweater.

"I believe this belongs to you" Laurent spoke first, with James next to him and Victoria on the other side.

"Thank you" Carlisle said, catching the ball.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." He introduced everyone. James was hot, no denying that, he was fucken hot. I mean if I was sure he wasn't going to drink my blood and kill me, I'd definitely tap that. Damien squeezed my hand, letting me know he had heard my thoughts. _Sorry babe, but it was true, until I met you._ He just smiled and looked away. They kept talking, making introductions and such. I couldn't keep my eyes off James, he looked like a real predator, analyzing the human in front of him, awaiting for the most minimal confirmation. I heard Laurent ask to play, and Carlisle response, my heart rate increased as we started to walk away, I looked at Bella, she still had her hair in her baseball hat, the wind wouldn't blow that much of her scent. I heard the leaves moving, and I saw the air move Edwards's hair, and I saw Bella brush her hand in between her ears and the cap, releasing some of her hair. Why? Why would she do that? That bitch, she knew! She wanted all the attention, the fucken drama! She did it on purpose!

"You brought a snack" it all happened so fast they were bending low, hissing. Carlisle was holding Edward back. I was behind Damien on the other side. Bella was behind everyone, in the very back. She looked terrified, watching everything with bolting eyes. The growling continued and she looked over to me.

"Melanie, get over here!" she screamed, I looked at her. The stupidity of the girl never ceased to amaze me. I dreaded turning around, I could feel his eyes burning through my back. James was watching me, his gaze pulling me into the depth of his red eyes.

"And dessert" he growled and he inhaled strongly as the wind picked up. "A mouth watering dessert!" He continued with a smile.

"The girls are with us" said Carlisle protectively. "I think it'll be best if you leave" but James wasn't moving, Rosalie and Victoria were practically on each other's throat. The growling only intensified as James stood up and moved closer to Victoria, closer to Damien and ultimately closer to me.

"You're mine" he grunted licking his lips, as he kept his gaze locked on me. Damien's growling became stronger, as Esme placed herself in front of me, and Damien stepped forward.

"If you even _think_ of laying one fucken filthy finger on her, I'll shred you into pieces, and make her watch every single moment of your pain" he threaten as he looked at Victoria, but James only smiled.

"We'll see about that" and he turned and left, I turned around and I saw her, Bella standing in the back, looking petrified.

We'll she certainly had a reason for it, because when I was done with her, she'd wish James got to her first.

****There you go chapter 7. How's my description, can you picture it? Bella's is….urrgg…I can't even explain it! Edward should see her for who she really is! Jk jk, that's probably just her, idk, I still don't like her very much. ;) She broke Jacob's heart. ***sniff****

****I would like to thank everyone that has kept reading my story and added me as a fav/alert. I REALLY REALLY appreciate all the comments and reviews. They encourage me to be creative and update soon. Once again Thanks you everyone!****

****LOL one more thing. I'm thinking about a Jacob story. Should I? Or Not? You think i got skillz? :) ****

Last minute A/N: OMG! it finally hit me. I know how I'm going to end the story! Its … Its… I can't even describe it. You'll have to read all the way to find out the end. (OMG it just came to me... out of nowhere!)


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: okay here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry it took me more than usual to update, I kind of didn't know how to start the chapter. LOL whatever. It's done. Please REVIEW. I need to know what you think. :D _**

**Twilighted with a Wish**

* * *

**_Chapter 8 _**

"You!" I yelled angrily. "You should have kept your mouth shut!" I took a couple of steps towards her, closing the distance between us.

"No! This is your fault! You should have said something! Now he wants to kill _me_!" she screamed. There she goes again talking about herself. I have to admit she was growing a backbone. Not her best move at the moment.

"Kill you! There won't be anything left to kill once I'm done!" I grunted through my clenched jaw as I moved forward. I swung my right fist, angling my elbow into an ideal right hook, making perfect contact with her cheekbone. I was able to take one punch before they were on us. Damien wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and pulling me away. Edward on the other hand was trying to calm the crying Bella, sending daggers my way ever few seconds. I looked around and I noticed Alice was trying to sooth Bella as well, while Jasper just stood to the side, small smile on his lips. I caught his attention and his smile widened as he winked. I felt instantly happy for his approving gesture. I knew that it was worth getting on Edwards bad side.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard?" asked Damien as he put me down a good 20 feet away from the scene.

"No" I countered. In fact, I think I was too gentle, I thought. I looked around and I saw Rosalie having trouble hiding her laughter, even Emmett was trying not to laugh. Carlisle and Esma were picking up the baseball bats, walking towards us.

"Enough! Get the girls out of here!" ordered Carlisle, causing Rosalie and Emmett to instantly stop laughing. Edward grabbed Bella and shoved her into the jeep, trying to put her seat belt on. Damien was pulling me towards the jeep too.

"What are you doing? What about my car?"I asked pulling my hands away but he had a strong hold on my arm.

"Your car will get stuck the way we are going. Rosalie will take it the other way." He said as he took out the keys and tossed them to her. She was about 30 feet away from us but she caught them without a flinch.

Damien picked me up and ran the rest of the way to the jeep. He climbed into the car with me still in his arms. I could hear Bella rambling about her safety and needing to go to Charlie's, but I ignored her. The last thing I needed was a headache.

I took a seat next to Damien, holding onto his arms, suddenly afraid. _**Are we going to be okay**__? _I thought to him.

_**I won't let him anywhere near you. I promise.**_I heard him in my head. What the hell! In my head! I looked up to him with a questioning gaze.

_**It's a link. Edward can do it too, sometimes, he hasn't mastered it yet.**_He thought to me and I saw Edward's gaze wonder towards us, an unhappy expression decorating his god like features.

_**He's wrong, I have mastered it**__._ Edward thought to me. He was watching the road, dodging trees left and right, riding through holes and puddles like nothing.

_**You shouldn't have punched her! She didn't do it on purpose**__. _ He thought to me, catching my eyes through the rear view mirror.

_**But she did!**_ I thought back to him, playing the scene all over again. His eyes wavered slightly as he momentarily watched Bella through his peripheral view. _**Are you really that mad at me? **__I continued._ He returned his gaze to mine, and I saw a small smile make its grand appearance.

_**No. I could never be mad at you. I understand why you're hiding what you know**__._ I could only smile. What else could I do? I could give him a big bear hug, but then Bella would probably go on a rampage and return the hook I gave her. Not that I wouldn't use that as an excuse to give her a few more punches, but Edward wouldn't like that. So I just smiled as he pulled up to his house.

"What? How...what…What are you doing Edward? I need to go to Charlie's" whined Bella.

"I said NO Bella!" this, from the beautiful god in the driver's seat. My hero, I thought as I watched him get off the car and pull her out of it, dragging her inside like some rag doll.

"Your hero huh?" asked Damien as we stepped out of the car a bit more civilized than Edward and Bella. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of jealousy in his tone. I took his hand in mine and walked into the house. Everyone was running around, some to the garage other upstairs. Complete chaos, I thought with a smile.

"Yes, but you're my _**Super**_ Hero" I said smiling up to him. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the living room. I noticed Edward and Bella were already leaving.

_Poor Charlie, _I thought. Edward looked up, comprehension in his eyes. I knew what they were going to do. I felt for Charlie, he didn't deserve it. I almost cried watching Bella destroy another life.

"We have to do the same Millie" I looked up to see Damien watching me intently. "You have to tell Julie something"

"No Damien. I'm not doing that. I'm not going to hurt her." I said seriously. I looked at him willing him to understand.

"Then what are we going to tell her when you're gone for week or months even? We don't know how long it will take to get rid of him." He countered extending his hands to take mine in his.

"We'll tell her we're all going camping for a week. You'll just have to get rid of James during that time frame." I said satisfied. I knew it wasn't going to take that long, a few days, maybe more. He smiled.

"Hmmm, beautiful and smart" he said lowering his hands to my waist, pulling me towards him. "I didn't expect anything less from you" he continued as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, smiling his dimpled smile, the smile that always made me forget how to breath.

"Well you know me, always one step ahead of you" I said trying my best to tease him, all the while trying to breathe again. I leaned into him, listening to his heartless chest. It still surprised me not to hear anything. No beat, no thump thump.

"I wish I had one too." He said, stroking my back gently. I could feel his cold hands going up and down my back, soothing my tensed muscles.

"Damien… I didn't mean to" I said pulling away to look at him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Don't worry about it. It would've just made it easier. I would be able to be around you without having to restrain myself" he said pulling me back against his chest, leaning his chin softly against my hair. "I could kiss you, touch you, without having to stop" he continued.

"Let's not think about that okay. Let's go find the others."I said. I didn't want him to get uncomfortable. Or start thinking too much and end up like Edward, wanting to leave me, "for my safety." Blah! Bullcrap! We went into the garage to look for the others.

"Carlisle, can you call Julie and tell her we're going camping, you know so she doesn't worry when Millie doesn't show up all night" he said.

"Of course." Carlisle said as he stepped to the side pulling out his phone.

"I'll do it" Rosalie walked in front of him extending her hand for the phone. "Edward's back and I'm sure he wants to talk to you." she walked away into the house listening for an answer over the phone.

"I'm taking Bella south you can lead the tracker away from here." Edward informed us as he stepped inside, pulling Bella closer to him.

"I'll take Mille North, separate them, forcing him to make a decision." Damien said, surprising me. I watched him, his arms over my shoulders protectively.

"No, he's working with both of them; they'll follow your scent. I think it's better if we keep them together."Carlisle said as he looked at me, as if he wanted me to confirm. I nodded in agreement.

"It's done. She said, 'cool'." Rosalie informed with a satisfied smile as she walked into the garage, handing the phone over to Carlisle. Alice was listening and she walked forward to speak with Edward.

"I'll take Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south" Edward looked worried, but he let Alice take Bella's hand, pulling her away towards the car.

"Rosalie, Esma, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." Edward said as he tossed a sweater to each of them.

"Why? What is she to me?" asked Rosalie crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Rosalie, Bella's with Edward, she's family." Whispered Carlisle squeezing her arm gently.

"Well in that case, I'll take Millie's sweater, she's family. She's with Damien isn't she?" she said jumping off the table and walking towards me, not waiting for an answer. I took of my sweater and handed it over. She grabbed one of hers from her car and gave it to me. "My scent will help cover yours. We don't want you leaving a trail behind." She said with a smile.

I watched her as she walked away towards the car with Emmett, Esma and Edward.

"Go with them Damien. James will look for your scent too. He knows you won't leave her behind." He said motioning for him to go with them. "I'll take care of her"

"No! Who's going to watch Julie and Charlie?" I asked "someone has to! There aren't enough of you" I finished with a whisper. They couldn't protect Bella, me and our families; all the while leading him away. They aren't enough of them. Even if they split out more, it would be dangerous. One of them protecting us could be fatal if all three showed up.

"The wolves, Carlisle the wolves could help." I said excitingly

"It's not there battle Millie, they might not want to join us" said Carlisle considering their strength, but knowing it would be difficult to convince them to help.

"I'll ask Carlisle. Jacob would help, they'll do whatever they can to be able to get their hands on a vampire." I said. They knew it was true. Damien didn't like the idea. It would be easier to mix oil and water, before getting him to ask the wolves for help. Damien and Carlisle exchange a knowing look. They looked at me and nodded, confirming. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello" he sounded like he'd been sleeping.

"Jacob, its Melanie, I need to see you." I said. I could hear the fear in my voice, strange to my ears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I could hear sheets in the background, his bed complaining over his weight.

"The treaty line" I said "meet me there. I'll be there in five minutes. Please Jacob."

"I'll be there in three." The line went dead.

"We need to go, he said he'll meet us there" I said to them. I looked around and Alice and Jasper were gone, so were the rest.

"I'll meet up with them afterwards." Damien said reading my thoughts."You didn't tell him we were coming." he said.

"But I did tell him to meet me by the treaty line, he isn't dumb, he'll figure it out" I said. We took Carlisle car, riding impossibly fast. We were there in five minutes, like I said, but we didn't have to wait. Jacob was already there and he wasn't alone, he was with Sam. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"Jacob!" I said running towards the invisible line that separated us. I never crossed the line. Damien stopped me, causing some low growls to escape the wolf's throats.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. I explained everything, never missing a beat. I even told him of Bella's stupidity and how she got me into this mess in the first place.

"I need you to help protect Julie and Charlie. The Cullen's aren't enough. They can't protect us and them at the same time." I pleaded. Jacob and Sam exchanged looks, they stepped into the woods, I assume to discuss their options. No more than a minute later they stepped out and informed us of their decisions.

"We'll help. Embry and Quill will keep an eye out for Julie. Paul and Jared will take care of Charlie. Carlisle should stay behind, just in case those blood suckers do show up and _**I**_ will take you south." He said taking a breath "Separating both of you is stupid. We'll end up running around in circles. We need to lure him in and kill the bastard." Jacob looked really confident about their plan. It was actually a really good plan. Damien nodded in agreement surprising us all.

"Listen to me mutt, if that imbecile gets anywhere near her, I will forget there's a treaty and I will go after you and your puppies." He warned taking a few steps closer to Jake, visibly crossing the line.

"It would be my pleasure leech." Jake said with a grin on his face, watching Damien's foot.

"Take my car and this. It will help you get there." Carlisle said handing over the keys and some cash, grabbing Damien and pulling him across that invisible boundary.

"I don't need your money" growled Jacob.

"Just take it!" I said with a grunt. Why do they always have to be so stubborn and proud?

"Jacob, take Leah with you" Sam said, this was the first time he had said anything.

"I don't need Leah" growled Jacob, again.

"You'll take her and that's final." Sam countered taking a defensive stance.

"Stop it you two. Sam, we don't need Leah, you could use her here. She'll help protect you're people. Victoria is fast, but Leah can keep up with her." I said stepping forward, I wanted to reassure him but I didn't know how.

"Besides, Jacob's stench will hide Millie's scent." Damien said. He really had a way with words. "He won't follow them" he continued slowly turning around to face me.

"Millie, I need to go, we've spent too much time in one spot." He said pulling me into his chest. "Be careful love, you know how he thinks. Use it to your advantage. I don't want to lose you" he whispered. I looked up at him, caressing the side of his face with my hand. He looked worried, concerned. I didn't want to leave him behind, but I knew it had to be done.

"I'm too smart for James" I said confidently, more for his sake than mine. I pulled him to me and gave him a peck on the lips. But he didn't want just a peck. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer. I kissed him passionately, feeling the fear and sadness overcome me. I didn't want this to be our last kiss. He pulled me closer, kissing me with renewed passion, confirming he heard my thoughts. I could feel my guts twisting up into knots, the fire coursing through my veins, my heart beating faster and faster as he kissed me. He slowly pulled away from me but he kept me in his arms.

"It won't be our last" he whispered into my ear, I felt shivers, almost like electricity, run down through my body.

"What the hell. When did this happen?"Yelled Jacob as he took two long strides to reach us, but I just smiled.

"Take a chill pill Jake, we need to go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. I looked up to look for Damien, but he was gone. I felt my eyes burning, but I knew it would've been harder to actually say goodbye.

We drove for hours. Jacob was using my phone to text Alice and ask for the information that we needed to get there. We arrived at the hotel and took the elevator up to their room. As soon as we walked in we noticed there was something wrong. Alice was having a vision.

"His current course will take him to a ballet studio?" asked Bella.

"You've been here?" asked Alice. I remembered this part. I heard Bella tell them she took classes as a kid. Edward called as soon as she finished explaining, so did Damien.

"He's gone." Was all he said.

"I know" I whispered.

"Millie, I will find him." he continued. I could hear his concern.

"I know." I said once again.

"We'll get their as soon as possible. Okay?" he said whispering. I felt like crying, I don't know why, I guess I was getting too emotional lately. Hanging around Bella wasn't good for me.

"K." I said "Damien, can I ask you something?" I needed to know, just in case.

"Yes" he said.

"Would you be able to hear me, no matter where I am?" I asked. I could hear his hesitation. I already knew the answer; distance would get in the way.

"Distance would definitely get in the way love, but I would always find you anyways" he said. I felt so overjoyed I almost jumped up and down. Instead I smiled. We said our goodbyes and hung up. It was easier to say goodbye because I knew he was coming back to me.

I looked around and Bella wasn't there anymore. _She must be packing _I thought. I walked into the room and I saw her scrambling, dumping her clothes into her bag.

"In a hurry?" I asked. I knew I wasn't her favorite person in the world and who am I kidding she wasn't mine either, but I felt that I could at least warn her.

"What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes as she continued to pack.

"Look don't give me your attitude. I just wanted to tell you that people lie all the time. People are born liars. It's what we do. We will do whatever it takes to get what we want." I said taking a breath. Why am I doing this again? "Don't do anything stupid Bella, remember everyone lies, especially _**vampires**_." Man if she didn't get the "subtle" hint I was sending her way, she was beyond repair.

"Whatever Melanie, can I finish packing?" she asked giving me a "what a weirdo" look, which I chose to ignore. I walked into the other room only to witness Jasper and Jacob on each others throats. Not literally of course.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked "shouldn't you be downstairs checking out?" I asked looking at Alice.

"We were on our way out when the dog decided to be brave!" exclaimed Jasper.

"I don't care. This is no time for stupid arguments." I said.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Where's the cafeteria?" asked Jacob smiling.

"Yeah, were is the cafeteria, I'm hungry too?" I said looking at Alice, waiting for an answer.

"Restaurant and we'll show you when we go downstairs. Bella are you ready?" called Alice. Bella walked out the room. I expected her to be all flustered, tripping over herself, pretty much giving out her thoughts. Instead she came out, eager to leave. She looked over to Jacob and smiled, but he just walked out the room.

"Yeah, ready. Alice you think Edward will be here soon? I miss him." she said. Well that proves it, _he_ hasn't called yet.

"Alice what's wrong?" I heard Bella say. I turned around, and Alice was standing still, watching the wall. Another vision. Jasper pulled her to the sofa again, and placed some paper in front of her. She started drawing, her fingers moving rapidly. What the hell is that? She really needs drawing classes. It looks like a ballet studio crashed into…

"A warehouse?" Bella asked, voicing the end of my thoughts. "Wait! That looks like…no…YES!...I worked there two summers ago. It closed down." She continued.

"He's confused. He doesn't know where to go." Alice whispered as her vision cleared. Oh oh, this is not good, definitely not good.

"It doesn't matter. The rest are coming, we'll figure it out when they get here." Jasper said.

"Yes, but with that mu.. I mean Jacob here. I can't see." Alice whispered.

"Jacob and I will stay out of your way" I said walking towards the door.

"No! You can't Millie. We need to protect you too!" she continued. It was the first time she actually showed she liked me. All this time I thought she was my Rosalie, and that the actual Rosalie was my Alice. I thought it was flipped.

"I do care Millie" she said walking to me "it's just that you're stronger" she whispered for my ears only. Well and Jasper's. I smiled in understanding.

"It's okay Alice. Jacob can take care of me." I said. She agreed unwillingly and I walked out to catch up to him. He was already ordering, and by the look of the waiters face, it was a lot. We waited in silence as our food arrived. I've learned a lot hanging out with a bunch of guys, most importantly, things that kept me on their good side. Always remember; never interrupt a hungry man during his meal. Having this rule present, I watched as he ate, keeping any comments, opinions or thoughts I had to myself. As he finished he pushed the third plate away and leaned into his chair, taking a sip of his soda.

"So, you going to let us in on what you know?" he asked.

"What I know won't help. Things are different. They would just confuse everyone." I replied. I wasn't that hungry, so I pushed my half eaten plate away and took a sip of my water. I saw Alice looking for something out front in the lodge. I soon realized she was looking for someone. _Stupid girl, I guess she __**is**__ beyond repair,_ I thought. I saw Alice and Jasper walking our way. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for questioning.

"She's gone! We can't find her! Please tell me you know where she is." She asked looking at me, then at Jacob.

"What do you mean she's gone? Weren't you taking care of her?" he demanded. He was really mad, his body started trembling. He took a couple of deep breathes and walked out followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, you guys, we still have to pay." I called out "and I didn't bring my credit card." I finished in a whisper. Psshh, as if, I don't even know what they look like. Okay I do, but I don't own one, yet. Jasper returned and left a bill on the table grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I've noticed this is something that happens constantly, the grabbing of hands and pulling away.

Jake was walking in from outside nodding his head negatively. They were sitting down now. Alice was talking to Edward over the phone. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to answer. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Hey" I said.

"You okay?"He said

"I told you, I'm too smart for him" I said. His voice sent shivers down my body, reminding my body of his touch. Not that he has touched me in any way he shouldn't, but you know.

"We'll be there in one hour, two max." he said.

"Its okay don't worry, I'll stay close to them." I whispered "please hurry" I said before we hung up. I looked up and they were sitting there, arguing over what to do. I walked over.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the ladies room. Just so you know. Don't want you to freak." I said catching their attention instantly.

"I'll go with you" Jacob said getting up from his seat and walking towards me.

"As if, there's no way in hell any of you are going with me. The last thing I want is you listening to me pee." I said and they smiled, noticing how uncomfortable I had become.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere else Melanie." Jacob said giving me a warning look.

"I'm not stupid you know" I replied, causing Jasper to smile widely. Oh man he is awesome. He was the only one that caught it. I walked away into the restroom. The one by the lobby was being cleaned, so I went to the one in the restaurant. I was washing my hands when my phone rang. AWWW, we just hung up and he's already calling me back, I thought.

"Hello" I answered instinctively. Silence.

"Hello" I asked again. What the hell? Don't I have signal in here?

"Well, hello there." Came the voice on the other side.

"Who is this?" I asked but I already had a feeling of who this was. I looked around the restroom expecting him to walk out of one of the stalls, but he wasn't there. I remembered Damien, and I blocked my thoughts, something I had mastered during the previous month, but chose not to do. At least not for everything, but in this case, I had to. I didn't want him worried about me when he was still so far away.

"Forks high school doesn't protect its student personal information very well" Shit! It's him.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You. But you already know that" he whispered evilly. A wave of goose bumps ran all over my body.

"I'm sorry, I don't date married vampires." I said. I heard his laughter on the other side. It sent a wave of adrenaline through my body causing my heart to thump faster. It made me want to throw up.

"Bella made this way to easy. I needed a reason, motivation, to get you to come too." He said.

"What makes you think I want to save her." I responded, surprised my voice sounded so serious. He went silent, surprised by my reaction as well, but he recovered quickly.

"It's in your nature. You might not like her, but I know you don't want to be the cause of her death" he said. Maybe Bella heard him, or something, because I started hearing her scream in the background.

_Melanie! Please help me! I'm sorry! Please don't let me die _she kept screaming and pleading. I heard him slap her to make her shut up, it worked surprisingly well for him.

"Tell her I said 'she's stupid' and 'I told you'" I said. He laughed and ignored my words.

"You need to get away from your friends. I'll call you again, and tell you where you need to go" and just like that the line was dead. Fuck!

She can die for all I care. Besides Edward gets to her on time. Right?

Shit! How could I forget! James doesn't even know where he wants all of this to go down, the ballet studio or warehouse. How are they supposed to know? Fuck my life! My phone started vibrating again and my soul was really close to leaving my body. This time I looked at the caller ID first. It was Damien. Oh great!

"Hello" I said, trying very hard to control my voice.

"Why did you block your thoughts from me? Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked continuously, concern clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Calm down, breath. I'm in the restroom. I don't want you in my thoughts while I'm in here. It's _**VERY**_ uncomfortable. I'll call you when I'm out" I said, relieved my voice sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"Sorry. I freaked that's all. You know the whole Bella thing" he said awkwardly.

"I know. It's okay." I said. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. "Damien" I said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" How could I say this without letting him into my thoughts?

"I'm scared" I said. That's not what I wanted to say. I am scared but it's not what I wanted to say. "and…I love you" OMG. Where did that come from? He was silent. I couldn't hear him. OMG. He doesn't. I shouldn't have said it.

"I love you too" he said. He sounded sincere, but I could hear something else in his voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he continued. Oh that's the undertone I heard. He's suspecting something.

"Yeah, it's just awkward talking to you while I'm in the rest room." I said hoping that would ease his suspicions.

"Oh, sorry call me when you're out…and Melanie I do love you" he said. I closed the phone and looked at the screen. It read 'call ended'. I turned around to look myself in the mirror. Organizing my thoughts and trying to figure out a way to bring Bella back, with both of us alive. Easier for me to win the lottery, I thought. This is fucken complicating.

"Well, time to get down and dirty" I said out loud, as I turned around to exit the 'Ladies room'.

***okay its time. You know. Its time… to press the button below…. The one for reviews… yeah that one… :D ****

REALLY THOU. I NEED REVIEWS. I KNOW KINDA DESPERATE, BUT KNOWING WHAT PPL THINK ABOUT THE STORY, IT'S SORTA ESSENTIAL. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this is the longest chapter yet! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The last one didn't seem to get the amount of reviews I was expecting. I bit disappointed, but I'll survive, barely. JK. That reminds me, thank you nish-tingz and dreaming-of-jace, for taking the time to review for the last chapter. Everyone else that read but didn't review, I thank you too for reading. No hard feelings. **

**Also as I have mentioned before, I'm thinking about a Jacob story and since it's been lingering in my head all week, I was think I might write a one shot or a preview of it. To see what you think. Yes?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

I stepped out the restroom, wondering what my next move would be. There has to be another exit, I thought looking around. There were people eating comfortable, unaware of the 'creatures' in the lobby, laughing jollily at some stupid joke I'm sure someone made. Restaurant, I thought. Where there is a restaurant there is a kitchen and with kitchens comes back doors, I concluded with a smile. I peeked to make sure they were still in the lobby brooding over the situation. I noticed they were in fact still sitting there currently in a heated conversation with Jacob. I felt bad for leaving him behind, but I'm sure he could handle it. I walked back, touching my back against the wall, careful not to trip or drop something. I was really close to the kitchens entrance, but with the constant walking in and out of waiters; it would be hard for me to walk in unnoticed. I have to hurry up before they notice I'm taking too long to come back. I could feel my body responding to the situation, the adrenaline driving through me, pushing me to move forward.

What the hell! I thought, as I pushed myself of the wall towards the door. But as I did that, the doors open and I did an about face and started walking the other way. So much for 'what the hell', I thought. I slowed my pace and allowed the waiter to leave me behind. I saw another waiter coming back. I kept my eyes to the floor and tried hiding behind some oversized plant they had. As soon as he walked by I followed hot on his heels. He pushed opened the doors and I made a sharp left turn opposite from his. I walked quickly, spotting the door to freedom instantly. I kept my gaze away from anyone. No one really paid attention. They were too busy trying to prevent the food from burning. I was walking fast almost at my destination when I saw the 'chef's knife' on the table. I grabbed it discreetly, noticing there was also another knife next to it, a much smaller one, but it looked sharp, so I took it too. I slide them both into my pants by my waist, hiding them with my shirt and jacket. I walked out the backdoor with no problems. It was an alley, a busy alley. There was a truck pulling up, probably with food to unload. There was also a big blue industrial trash can on the side. And that's when I saw it, a bat. It was like God was laying out things for me. I grabbed the bat, careful when I bent down, I could feel the knives pinching my skin. I know, stupid me, putting some knives inside my pants. Good think they weren't guns or I might accidently make them go off. I reached the main street without a clue as to where to go next. I walked as far away as I could from the hotel. I probably walked about a block, when a car pulled up next to me. Shit! I though, they've caught up to me. I turned around but it was a yellow taxi. I bent over, as much as the knives allowed, and I saw Laurent driving the car. He smiled and motioned for me to get into the front passenger seat. Yah right! I opened the back door and stepped in, flinching when the knives didn't bend with my body.

"A bat?" asked Laurent amused, his red eyes watching me, waiting for my response.

"A girl has to try" I said simply looking away. I wonder how long it's going to take them to notice I'm gone too, I thought.

"At least you brought something harmful. Bella brought pepper spray" he said laughing, pulling away from the curve into traffic. I could feel my hopes of returning home slowly diminish as we drove farther away from the hotel. My existence was almost literally fading right before my eyes. My eyes were doing it again. They started burning. I blinked rapidly pushing, the tears away. I heard ringing and my heart almost stopped, afraid that it would be my phone. Laurent picked up a bloody phone. That's when I realized, this cab probably belonged so someone. Laurent drove over a bump as he answered the phone, and that's when I heard it. Something heavy was moving behind me, in the trunk! I turned around quickly, instantly realizing my mistake. I felt the knives pinch me, cutting through my skin, feeling a hot, thick liquid run down my sides. Laurent looked up quickly, inhaling deeply.

"Are you…bleeding?" he asked, his eye changing into a much darker color.

"I'm on my period, you fuck. Can't you tell?" I said. Damn! No wonder Damien said beautiful _and _smart.

He sniffed the air and he smiled. Oh oh, I think he caught me.

"Heavy?" he whispered, I could hear hunger in his voice. My body shivered visibly.

"Heavies day" I said. This conversation would be really embarrassing with anyone else, besides my friends. He just shook his head and handed me the phone.

"He wants to talk to you" that's all he said. I was hesitant to touch the bloody phone. My eyes wondered towards the back of the car, and he caught me.

"Don't worry about him. He's in a better place" Oh fuck, there was a dead guy a couple of feet away from me. Oh heck no! I tried inching my body away but I couldn't without causing the knives to inflict more damage.

I took the phone, trying to keep it as far away as I could from my ears. "What?" I spat into the phone.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty. You don't want to get me upset before you get here. Bella might suffer for your stubbornness." I recoiled at the sound of his voice.

"Like I care" I said, almost instantly regretting what I said. Her screams came through the phone, frightening loud. "I'm on my way… Just leave her alone okay" my voice sounded weak, frighten and it made me angry that I showed him my fear so soon.

"That's much better. And for your sake, I do hope you didn't say a word." The line was dead before I even had a chance to respond. I threw the phone over the passenger's seat. Like hell was I going to be civilized! I was going to bring major havoc before I died!

He just looked at me with his stupid smile on.

We've been driving for a good thirty minutes. He's probably taking me around in circles, trying to hide our scent or something. I wouldn't know, I could easily get lost in the city. You take me to L.A. I could get you out in a heartbeat, but Phoenix, that's another story. I needed to get out of here, delay my encounter with James. If I was able to do that, I could give Damien time to get here.

"Pervert." I said trying to catch his attention "I need to go to the restroom" he looked up to see me through the mirror, but then looked away and kept driving "didn't you hear me! I need to go! Unless you want my blood all over this fucken seat!" I said. Eeeww! I know gross! But I had to say something. He pulled over and parked outside a liquor store. I opened the door to step out, but he was instantly at my side, grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm away and to my surprise he let it go with ease. I went into the store, but he didn't follow. There was a ray of sunlight that shined over the building in our path. How I wish you would actually burn! I thought, with a smile. He knew I knew, and that was all that mattered. I guess he didn't want to _sparkle_.

I walked into the single restroom. It smelled like pee and cheap soap. I picked up my shirt to analyze the damage. The cuts weren't deep but they had caused some blood to flow through my shirt staining Rosalie's jacket. I opened the faucet and grabbed some paper towels, cleaning my cuts as much as possible. I was almost done cleaning when I felt a vibration on my thigh. My phone! I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen, it was Damien. I watched as the picture of the phone kept moving, signaling that I had an incoming call. That incoming call soon turned into a missed call, and I saw _all_ the missed calls. 47 missed calls! I scrolled over the list. Most of them were from Damien, but I had a lot from Jacob and Rosalie. I was so touched, they were worried about me. I was feeling really compelled, I wanted to open up my mind for him, but I knew I couldn't. Not until I knew the location.

I looked at the knives, I couldn't take them both. I grabbed the chef's knife and hid it behind the toilet tank. I grabbed the other one and placed it in the pocket inside Rosalie's jacket. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't be bleeding right now. I stepped out of the restroom, expecting to see Laurent waiting for me there, but he wasn't. I made my way quickly out the double doors of the store, walking as fast as I could towards the street. Laurent came out walking quickly behind me.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

I turned around hoping he wouldn't be running behind me. You would think he'd think about it twice before chasing a girl down in a very busy street full of witnesses. But he was right behind me. He was running as humanly possible as he could, but still he was catching up to me. I was coming up into an intercession and the light was red. I either turned and slowed down my pace or crossed the street with my eyes shut, literally. I opted for the later. I picked up speed as I neared the crossing point. The cars were passing by fast, if any of them hit me I was a goner.

I could feel my thigh muscles stretching out as I forced my body to run faster. I could almost feel his breath on my neck, the anxiety building in side of me. I watched my legs moving forward one at a time. I looked up and I saw the traffic coming from the right. My feet stumbling as I took the step off the sidewalk. If I didn't pick up my speed he was going to hit me. I pushed myself, pumping my arms, watching the car approach me, he was so close. I could see the driver's eyes bulging out of his sockets as he tried to break before making impact.

And impact he did, but not with me.

Laurent.

I watched over my shoulders as the car hood became crushed instantly. But Laurent wasn't stupid. He threw himself dramatically across the concrete, flying clearly five or ten feet away. I kept running, glancing behind me occasionally. I noticed a crowed forming around him, but he just got up, pretending to wobble a little. I turned on the upcoming street, before he could even see me. I needed to get as far away as I could. I knew he would find me, no doubt about it, but I needed to make some time. Time would be my savior.

* * *

I have never witness time go by so slowly. The seconds ticked away tauntingly as I kept my gaze locked on my phone. She hasn't called back. I've called her a billion times and every single time, I get her voicemail. I couldn't just sit here waiting for _something_ to happen. Jacob and Esma were out looking for her, trying to catch her scent. Alice somehow convinced me that it was better if I stayed. I don't remember her argument anymore. She kept trying to 'look' for her, but I knew it was useless. She blocked her mind from us. It was as if she didn't want us to find her! I should have done something. I noticed the difference in her voice when I talked to her. It was almost like she wanted to make sure I knew she loved me, before she left. I looked around, we were in a room. Japer paid for a room so that we could be in here without the constant stare of the people walking by. Edward was pacing back and forth, worried as hell. We didn't know where to go. If we went to the ballet studio and it ended up being in the warehouse, we would be too late and vice versa. I've never felt so useless before. Why the hell do I need any of the powers I have, if none of them could help me find her! I looked at my phone, nothing. She's been missing for an hour now. She could be anywhere. She could be hurt. I will never forgive myself in anything happens to her. I'll kill the stupid dog for letting her out of his sight and then I'll hunt down the bastards and burn them to hell!

I looked over at Alice, she was still concentrating hard. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"He hasn't decided." She whispered." Or he knows and he's hiding his plans from me" I looked away. I didn't even want to take that possibility into consideration. I couldn't just sit here waiting, I have to do something. I pushed myself of the wall were I've been leaning for the past thirty minutes. As soon as Alice and Jacob realized Melanie was gone too, they called us. But I already knew. She was taking too long to call me back and she still had her thoughts blocked. Edward answered and as soon as they verified our suspicions', he floored it even more. We would have made it there in an hour maybe more, but just to give you an idea of how fast we were going it took us only thirty minutes.

"I'll go with you" I heard Edward from behind as I made my way to the door. We stepped out into the hallway. We were walking towards the elevators when Jacob and Esma walked out. They motioned towards the room again. I reluctantly returned. I could smell her, they found something.

"We followed her scent out through the restaurants kitchen. She walked about a block away when her scent disappeared. There are a lot of people and it could have mixed in." explained Jacob "but she was picked up. I caught the leech's scent" he continued.

"It was Laurent. He picked her up, I recognize his…aroma" Esma provided with a wrinkle of her nose. Nomads didn't care for hygiene. "We followed his scent, but he was just going around in circles." She continued

"We were going to move on to plan B, but I smelled something." Jacob said as he reached behind him to pull out a wrapped object. That's when I smelled it, it was faint before, but now it was strong.

Blood.

He pulled out a huge knife, covered in dried blood. If I had a heart it would be shrinking right now, breaking in half. It was her blood. I could feel my world spinning. The realization that she could be hurt was drowning me in fear. I saw Jasper walk up to us, grabbed the knife to analyze it.

"Stop freaking out Damien. She's okay. Look at the way the blood dried. If she was stabbed, it would be smeared all over, but it's not. It looks like blood was flowing onto it." He continued moving the weapon around; trying to figure out is original angle. He was looking at it, vertically in front of him. He slowly placed it on his sides and he smiled. "I'm sure she didn't mean to cut herself. It was a defense mechanism. At least she didn't leave without something to protect herself." He finished his smile firmly on his lips.

"Did you follow her scent?" I asked, I was feeling really anxious, being so close to finding her yet so far.

"We did. We followed it. There were cops and an ambulance up around the corner. An accident." He said hesitating. I held my breath, I didn't need it, but I felt like I did.

"Jacob, don't do that, your torturing the boy" Esma said as she continued were Jacob left of "it looks like she ran across the intersection and didn't stop. Laurent did as well and the car hit him instead. The driver was repeating the story over. He was amazed that the guy just stood up and kept chasing after the girl. We tried following a scent but it disappeared in an alley" she continued replaying everything she heard. The driver was very descriptive. I could see everything. I saw her running, pushing her body to run faster, Laurent right behind her. I saw the drivers eyes pop out his head when he hit Laurent. I smiled in satisfaction. The impact might not have hurt him much, but it definitely slowed him down. I felt proud. She wasn't making it easy for him. That's my girl, I thought. If only she'd let me in again.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been running or how many turns I've taken. All I know is that I'm know stuck in an alley with no exit. My breathing came heavy as I tried to calm my heart rate. I needed to get out of here. I started jogging my way to the entrance of the alley, when he came in, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. He was suddenly right before my eyes, pulling me up by my jacket, pushing me against the building.

"You gave my quite a chase my dear. I will enjoy greatly watching James drain every single drop of blood in your body, as he hangs you like a pig on hooks," he said, inching close to my face with every word. "I will watch as the blood flows through your naked skin onto his mouth and then I'll have him butcher your body into pieces with the machines" he continued. Stupid arrogant bastard, he just told me the location. I smiled.

"Don't be so sure" I whispered. I saw movement above us, a curtain was being pulled to the side and I saw a face. I took a deep breath and screamed "RAPE! RAPE!" I was only able to repeat it once before Laurent covered my mouth. I looked up, but the person behind the curtain just disappeared. My heart sank. They weren't going to do anything!

Laurent smiled, threw me over his shoulders and took off into the night. I kept my eyes opened. I needed to see where we were going. Downtown soon faded away in the distance and I started seeing an overwhelming amount of track homes. He continued to run, avoiding any light. The dogs started howling. It was like a chain. Before we even passed the house the dogs would be up front barking and howling into the moon. I saw a couple of lights turning on and owners calling out to their dogs, shouting at them to shut up. I didn't know how close we were to the warehouse but if I waited more, Damien might not be able to hear me. I mentally unblocked my mind, picturing a lock being removed. I felt lighter, free, but I didn't hear him.

_**Damien.**_ I thought, but nothing came. I could feel my heart sinking at the thought of having done all this for no reason at all.

_**Damien**__! _I screamed in my head.

_**Millie? Is it that you? …Shit! I'm going crazy.**_He thought, he sounded tired and melancholic. _**Please answer me!**_

_**I'm sorry Damien. I had to leave! He said he was going to kill her. I wouldn't have come if you guys knew were to go. It's not like I like the girl or anything. I did it for Edward**__! _I thought hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. It felt so good to hear his voice, even in my head. The tightness I had in my chest all day was slowly dissipating.

_**You should have said something! We would have figured out a way! You didn't have to put yourself in so much danger! **_He thought, he sounded angry now. He took a deep breath, calmingly. _**I'm sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you. Where are you?**_he asked. I looked around replaying what I saw in my head. There were a lot of trees, and a horse ranch, another horse ranch maybe a dairy ranch somewhere because it smelled really bad.

_**Melanie, you know that doesn't narrow it down right?**_ He said concerned and exasperation in his voice.

_**I know. Are they with you?**_ I asked, wondering if the rest of them were out looking for Bella. I wanted to enjoy him for a couple of seconds, before our conversation turned serious. It could be the last time I talked to him.

_**Yeah, they're all here, hovering over my head, like if you're going to come out of it or something.**_He said annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured them closing up on Damien, staring at his head waiting for me to jump out. My laughter caught my captors' attention, quickly bringing my interest back to him.

"Why are you laughing?" Laurent asked never slowing down his pace. _**Crap!**_ I thought.

_**What's wrong?**__ I heard Damien ask. I could hear faint fear in his voice. _

_**He wants to know why I laughed**__, _I answered.

"I was just imagining how my _**boyfriend**_ is going to rip you apart, limb to limb, burning each piece of your filthy body." I said dramatically. He stopped suddenly dropping me to the floor. I watched him moving closer to me, his killer instinct visibly taking over.

It was unavoidable for Damien to see everything too. Once you see something, it registers in your mind and once that happens, the mind readers will pick it up.

_**If he fucken touches you….**_he didn't finish his thoughts. I didn't know what he was doing. It's not like I would be able to hear everything else happening in that room like if I was on the phone or something. It didn't work like that. I could only hear him and his thoughts.

He stepped closer to me, smile on his face. He grabbed me pulling me up above him with his left hand. I didn't know what he was going to do. All I knew was that it was going to hurt.

He suddenly slapped me across the face. He didn't slap me using his full force, I knew that. If he had, my head wouldn't be attached anymore, but it still hurt like hell. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched him, breathing heavily. My anger rising inside me, I couldn't help it, I spit on his face.

He was going to hit me again, I could tell. I close my eyes waiting for the impact. Instead I felt him throwing me over his shoulders, and he took of once again. I opened my eyes, the trees were blurry again.

_**Melanie? …Babe?**_I heard him in my head. It was a faint whisper.

_**I'm okay,**_I said, _**we're moving again. **_I didn't want him to hear the pain in my voice. He didn't need to worry about that now.

_**I know love, we're on our way. **_He said, I heard him laugh a little. It sounded a bit forced._** You should see Jacob trying to jump from building to building in his wolf form.**_I pictured it. That would be funny, but not funny enough for me to laugh again. I'm not suicidal.

I looked around noticing the spacing between the houses was getting bigger. I watched the trees blur as I passed them by. I could feel my stomach insides turning, becoming upset.

_**I'm going to throw up,**_I thought. I could feel my food in my throat. I started gagging, a disgusting taste feeling my mouth. I could feel it climbing my esophagus, the taste lingering in the back of my throat, causing me to gag once more. I tried taking deep breaths, but that made it worst as the smell of cow excrement filled my nose. It all came out, landing all over Laurent's shirt, all over his back. I heard a growl emanating from his chest as he suddenly stopped and sent me flying. I saw him far away from me, taking of his shirt as my back hit a tree, instantly taking my breath away. The pain shot through my body, as I fell ten feet to the ground, knocking out the little air I had left. The pain was so intense, my chest was tight and I could feel my heart slowing down.

_**Melanie! Baby breath! Please!**_I heard Damien ask pleadingly. _**You're not letting your lungs take in the air. Listen to me! Relax!**__ He yelled._

_**Fuck! I told you I wasn't good with pain**__. _I thought, the pain preventing my lungs to take in the air. I opened my eyes and Laurent was watching me. He picked me up, making me stand on my feet, pulling my arms above my head, opening up my lungs. I let him, just to be able to take in one breath, and then I pulled away furiously. He smiled, threw me over his bare shoulders again, and continued on our way to the warehouse.

I kept my eyes closed this time. As satisfying as it was to throw up on him, I didn't want to do it again. Damien didn't say anything, he was silent. I even thought that he wasn't there anymore.

_**I'm still here babe. **_I heard him, but that's all he said. We kept silent. I felt Laurent slowing down. He brought himself to a halt, shoving me off of his shoulder. We were still surrounded by trees. He pushed me forward, making me walk faster.

We walked out of the trees. I saw the warehouse in the distanced. It looked like it was deteriorating, old and abandon. But I knew better, on the other side of those steal doors, I would find my predator and his 'snack'.

Laurent pushed me to keep walking, making me stumble on my feet. It took us maybe five minutes to get there. I tried slowing down as much as I could, but didn't have much success.

Before I knew it, I was facing the steel doors, my heart rate soaring and my breathing coming in harshly.

_**Calm down. Breath, he can't see me terrified**__,_ I thought. Laurent pushed open the doors, shoving me inside. I couldn't see anyone. It was pitch black.

"Melanie? Is that you?" I heard Bella scream. But I didn't know where she was. I couldn't see anything. The moon light only illuminated part of the warehouse. Laurent walked passed me, disappearing in the shadows.

"Bella?" I called out.

"Melanie! Get out of here! It's a trap!" she screamed. I heard movement, and she screamed louder. I walked forward blindly.

"Of course it's a trap" I said into the darkness "I wouldn't expect anything else." I whispered as I continued walking. I bumped my knee into something, sending a buzzing sensation through my bone. Shit!

I heard movement around me. Something fell to my right, then on my left again on my right._**He's playing with me**_, I thought.

_**He needs you to be afraid of him. Don't show him your fear. **_I heard Damien for the first time in what seemed like hours. Hearing his voice made me feel safer, stronger. I walked farther into this place. I could hear him running around me, pushing things. The cold air he left behind made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

It suddenly went silent. He wasn't moving anymore. I didn't need to see him, to know he was standing right in front of me.

"Let her go" I whispered to the lifeless creature in front of me.

"I can't do that" he was closer than I thought. I took a couple of steps back. There were objects on the floor, the falling things I heard earlier. I slipped, landing hard on my back. A small grunt escaped my lips as I heard laugher in front of me. I tried pushing myself up, but I felt an iron bar next to me. I grabbed it, hid it behind me while I pulled myself up.

"I figured" I said trying to sound indifferent."Why don't you turn on the lights, show some fairness at least." I said not really expecting him to do it. I was standing up know, glaring into the darkness.

"I don't do fair, but I suppose keeping you in the dark won't be so much fun after all." He said, and the lights started coming on, most were burned out, but there was enough light for me to see him.

He was a couple of feet in front of me, watching me, trying to read me, his dark eye analyzing my every move. He took a couple of steps towards me, but I kept my stance. My body, my instincts were yelling at me, screaming for me to run, swing and run! But I couldn't do that, so I waited. I allowed him to get closer. He was one quick step away from me, when he stopped to inhale deeply.

"You're bleeding" he said as he turned to face me, pulling my gaze into those dark pools of his.

I took a few steps back. My wounds must have started bleeding again when I fell. He was walking towards me, a vicious smile on his face. My instincts were trying aggressively to take over, but I waited. I was really tempted, to swing the iron and run through those doors, screaming like a banshee. But I waited. Why run? He would catch me anyways.

_**What are you doing Melanie, Don't do that! Run! Get out of there! **_Damien warned me, pleading me to leave.

_**Sshhh. You're not letting me concentrate! **_I said. James walked slowly towards me, closing the distance between us. But before he got too close I swung the iron bar as hard as I could, making contact with his head.

His head snapped to the side, but his smile never left his face. He pulled his head with his hands, locating it back where it belonged, as he laughed. He grabbed the front of my jacket, picked me up and threw me across the warehouse. My sudden flight was interrupted by an iron pillar as I made contact with it, causing my body to turn and bend around it, hugging it. I fell to the ground, with a loud thud. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Every single cell in my body was yelling at me to stay still, to stop moving. Any kind of motion from my body sent another shot of pain through it, immobilizing me. I picked my head up, looking for him but my eyes were faltering. I couldn't see straight. My vision blurred. All I could see was a figure walking towards me, slowly and threatening.

I blinked wildly, forcing my eyes to focus just in time to see an object flying across the room barely missing him. He looked towards the direction it came from.

"Leave her alone!" It was Bella. She was in a corner trying to pull herself away. Her leg was already broken. He walked towards her, picking her up and slamming her into the wall, preparing himself to feast. She screamed a loud, ear piercing scream.

I pushed myself up, taking a deep breath, expanding my lungs. I could feel my wounds bleeding, the hot blood running down my sides. The body bending impact had opened my wounds, making them wider and deeper. I walked with a limp towards Bella and James. He stiffened and turned around. He could smell my blood. She dropped like a doll out of his hands as he made his way towards me at super speed. I tried punching him, but he just hit me sending me crashing into the wall. His smile seemed to have become permanently attached to his face, because it never faltered. I looked behind him Laurent making his way to Bella. She kept screaming trying to get away.

I returned my gaze towards the leech that threatened to take my life as I lay on the ground, familiarly immobilized. I felt more blood coming out of my wounds. I touched my hand to my sides, they were bigger now. I pulled it out and it was covered in blood. James was walking at a human pace towards me, elongating the inevitable. I placed my hands inside my jacket again, panting over the pain. He bent over me, sniffing, touching his cold fingers to my sides, bringing them to his mouth and liking the blood away. I moved my hand to my pocket. I still had one more move. I just needed to wait for the right time.

His smile widen, revealing very sharp teeth, getting closer to me, watching my neck. I slowly pulled out the knife, waiting for him to get a litter closer. I swung my hand around, aiming at his neck. Not expecting to inflict any damage. He is a vampire, and he's supposed to have impenetrable skin, right?

Well, to my surprise and his, the knife went straight in through his neck. His eyes widen in surprise, but I didn't stay behind to analyze what just happened. I scrambled to my feet, running towards Bella, picking up the previous flying object she tossed, an axe.

Laurent was sucking her arm, drinking like a thirsty animal. I kept running ignoring the splitting pain coming from my sides and as soon as I was near, I swung the ax, landing it on his shoulder, separating his it from his neck. He pulled away from Bella, screaming in pain as he tried pulling out the ax. My breathing was heavy and harsh. I was starting to panic. They would remove the weapons and come after us anyways. I quickly went after Bella, trying to pull her away into a corner. Her screams hurt my ears, and it was hard trying to drag her when her body was twisting and turning. I looked up anxiously, Laurent still recovering from the axe, allowing his body to mend itself. But James was already healed, glaring at me from across the room.

He took off at unnatural speeds, but his sudden discharge was interrupted half way. A loud bang came from the doors as they swung open and Damien knocked him down. My heart was pounding in my ears as I saw them fighting. Blended colors moved awkwardly all over the place, as Damien slammed him into the concrete wall. He punched his face repeatedly until James was able to block him and kick his chest, sending Damien crashing against the inoperable machines across the warehouse.

James quickly took off towards me, as Laurent recovered as well. Two recuperated vampires after their meals. I crouched down closer to Bella, blocking out her screams

"Damien!" I yelled. I looked up to see Laurent frozen in place and thrown against the ceiling, breaking through the roof. James picked me up ready to slam me into the ground, but he froze as well. His eyes widen in surprise as his fingers slowly started to untangle from my jacket. I dropped to the floor with a loud thud, and soon after, James was bent backward, unable to move. Damien walked over to James and ripped off his arm. His loud screeching screams hurt my ears. I saw Damien moving to the other arm, as James laid their bend backward, motionless. I couldn't keep my eyes away as he reached for the other arm. I needed to watch him tear him apart.

Something fell from the roof and I looked up to notice Laurent diving into Damien knocking him away from James. They struggled, each one trying to gain an advantage over the other as James tried to free himself from Damien's mental grip. Laurent had more experienced than Damien. His 300 years of living weren't useless as he dodge most of his attacks.

James was watching me, his fingers twitching from his only hand left. His other removed hand, inching its way towards him. His body was starting to move, as he started to free himself. He looked at me and then his gaze traveled towards Bella, who kept screaming. It would be too late soon if someone didn't take the venom out.

I reached over to pull her away from him, but he somehow managed to free himself from Damien's power and he pulled me with his only hand, pulling me up as high as he could, slamming me into the concrete like a football player would, after a touchdown. The air left my lungs as I felt my ribs cracking under the pressure. My eyes watered and the pain in my chest felt like a thousand knives. I tried breathing; taking in some air, but the small amount of air I did take brought a new wave of pain through my body. I coughed harshly, my throat felt dry and coarse as I felt a warm liquid spill out the side of my mouth.

James stood over me as his smile widened.

I'm going to die.

"fucken leech" I couched through the blood. But he didn't have any time to respond. Damien took him out easily breaking his neck. Edward came in to finish the job.

_When did he get here? _I thought.

I saw more bodies now and other taking off, chasing after Laurent. I closed my eyes, the pain in my chest. It felt like a knife was stabbing my lungs, preventing me from inhaling. I was taking quick and short breaths. I could feel my heart rate increasing rapidly. The lack of air was making me really dizzy. I could hear voices around me.

"Do something!" that was Rosalie. I could hear her close by, next to me on my right. I opened my eyes, and I saw fear in them. Fear for me.

"Breath!" she whispered, and I tried, I opened my mouth to inhale, but it caused a new wave of wheezing and coughing to take over my body. The pain was so overwhelming. I think I actually blacked out for a couple of seconds.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Please stay with me." Damien whispered as he pulled my hand into his "you can't leave me!" I opened my eyes. He was on my left, leaning over me. I wanted to breathe! I wanted to live! But I knew I wouldn't, the most minimal flinch sent my body into shock as the pain came over me. I closed my eyes as the stabbing sensations in my chest intensified when I tried to make my lungs work.

Hot tears were forming in my eyes. I didn't want to die! Death scared me! What would happen to me, my body and my soul? What if heaven and hell didn't' exist. What if I would simply disappear into thin are, as if I never existed, I didn't want to stop existing. I was afraid of what laid beyond me. I couldn't just die and lay in darkens for eternity!

I opened my eyes again, and the tears behind my lids escaped. I looked at Damien, his pained expression hurt me more than any physical torture I was in now. I wanted to console him, tell him everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't. I just squeezed his hands in mine, trying to ignore the new wave of pain that went through my body as I did.

"You can heal her Damien! Use your power!" I saw Alice from behind him. If tears could be pouring out, they would be. I turned my gaze to Damien, hopeful. But he seemed hesitant.

"I….I…" he placed his hands over my chest, concentrating, but nothing happened. "I can't… it's gone..i haven't used it in so long…. It's gone" he said in a weak whisper, watching me, his eyes filled with hurt and regret. I felt my heart rate slow down. My breathing was almost nonexistent. My eyes felt heavy.

"You have to turn her!" yelled Rosalie. "If you don't. I will!" she screamed, sorrow filling her voice, I felt her cold hand on my arm.

"Melanie, a simple nod my love, and I'll do it. I just need your consent" he whispered close to my ears. "Please. Please don't leave me. I need you."

So this was it. I either died or died and stayed alive. I didn't know if I could handle myself, if I wanted to live eternally. I love Damien, I love him so much but to become a vampire, could I live like that? But I didn't want to die either, the uncertainty of what would happen to me, after I closed my eyes forever, were enough to take my last breath away. I wanted to live, but I didn't want to die to be able to live.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I saw what I would become, and I made my decision.

* * *

There you go, chapter 9, what do you think? I would REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR OPINION.**** REVIEWS ENCOURAGE QUICKER UPDATES!*****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay here goes the next chapter. This one is in Damien's POV. I hope you enjoy it. It was complicating to write this one, even when I knew what needed to happen, the words just weren't flowing. Thank you lotz for the previous reviews, they were a source of inspiration for me for this chapter.**

**dreaming-of-jace, twilight642531, pottergoose, sweetdemon95, nish-tingz, I want to thank you guys for taking the time to review. Your comments literally inspired me to write more! For all those others that read but don't review thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, only the one's created for this particular story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Silence: It was all I could give her at the moment.

Uncertainty: For our near future.

Fear: For her life.

Rage: Against the one thing that could take her away from me.

Extinction: his destiny if he hurt her and my welcomed elimination if she was gone.

I tried to hide these possessive feelings from her. The last thing she needed as she tried to confront her enemy, were my negative thoughts. She didn't need to know how afraid I was for her or how much my heart would've been beating against my chest, if I had one. Maybe that was the weird sensation I was feeling were my heart would be, where I currently had a growing emptiness.

He was playing with her, provoking her fear. He needed her to be afraid. It was a game he was willing to prolong until she showed terror.

This was agony! It was my own personal hell! Knowing how far I was from her, and how close _he _was. Watching him, through her eyes, seeing what she saw. He felt safe, believing we were far. He was right.

Why the hell did she have to go and be brave! _She_ of all people should know how dangerous we can be! It was impossible for her to escape him on her own. Son of a….! When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he'll still remember me when he's in hell.

_**You shouldn't be so negative**_. I heard Edward think. _**It's contagious!**_

_**And you should pick it up, your falling behind!**_ I thought to him angrily. Usually Edward and I were of equal match. But today Edward was falling behind. Maybe he was slothful or I was so focused on reaching Melanie on time, that my frozen body prevailed. It didn't matter.

**I would get there in less than ten minutes. **

_**A lot could happen in ten minutes, **__I heard. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. _

**If you don't have anything smart to say, I'd rather you shut up Jacob. **I spat venomously.

Pushing myself harder, I increased my speed. As hard as it was to admit it, he was right. It would only take a second to take her life away, seconds that I couldn't spare.

I started to see and smell what she described earlier, horse ranch and cow excrement. I momentarily caught Laurent's scent, but realized it was the shirt he left behind. I was getting closer. I kept going, watching everything going on in the warehouse, through her eyes.

Why is she doing that? Don't provoke him! Shit!

_**What are you doing Melanie, Don't do that! Run! Get out of there!**_

She wouldn't cause a dent in him. She should know that!

I tried using my powers through her. I wanted him away from her. I looked through her eyes and concentrating on him. I tried to stop him but he kept getting closer to her. It didn't work. I couldn't hold him back!

She was getting ready to swing. Damn!

_**Try it again! Swing with her!**_ Yelled Edward into my thoughts, and I did. It worked; I was able to use my powers through her but not outside of her. If I concentrated hard enough, I could use telekinesis and make her swing harder, but I couldn't hold back James because he wasn't part of her. I could partially control her body and strength.

I realized thou, that I wasn't close enough to her to use my full strength, causing only minimal damage to him. I saw his demonic smile widen as he aligned his head and grabbed Millie. I felt like he was smiling for me. He wanted me to know that he knew I was watching. He was telling me how much he was going to hurt her.

_**That can't be possible! He can't know of our powers!**_ Edward thought desperately.

_**You haven't realized Edward, how much of a threat the Cullen Clan is for the Volturi. It's feasible for many to know of our powers, of the Clan the Volturi wants to eliminate. **_I thought to him, trying to ignore his comments as I returned my attention to the soon-to-be-dead vampire hurting _my_ Millie.

I watched James throw Millie across the warehouse. I tried slowing her body down, but I couldn't. I felt her pain as her back bent to hug the pillar, her tears obstructing her view, allowing her predator to come closer. I needed to be there. Now! I wanted to tear him up slowly and repeatedly! I wanted him to feel pain and anguish! I wanted him to watch me kill his mate in front of him! I wanted to torture him endlessly!

_**Fucken leech**_, I heard Jacob growl, interrupting my vengeful thoughts. But he wasn't referring to us. He left the group to go after a sweet scent that crossed his path. Esma followed, and we soon saw red hair crossing their paths. We told Alice to go help them and to make sure they brought Victoria back, alive.

When I returned my concentration to the warehouse, I noticed James had Bella against the wall. Millie was struggling to pick herself up. I heard Edwards growling thoughts as he too, saw what I was seeing. James was going to bite Bella.

We were running out of time, the situation was getting worst, and we were taking too long to get there. I felt Edward catching up to me, his speed increasing somehow. Maybe we were still capable of sudden adrenaline rush.

Millie registered the deeper and wider cuts and the slow and steady flow of blood escaping her body. I felt my body tense. I didn't need to be there to know how it smelled. I could see it in James face. His eyes darker than usual, his lips curling into a smile and his anxiety to drink as he rushed to take her blood. He threw her against the wall, easily blocking her instinctual fight, immobilizing her once again as he closed the distance separating him from his prey. I could sense her fear as she saw his sharp teeth. An involuntary growl escaped my lips as I saw him get close to her and lick her blood off his fingers.

God please just give me a couple of minutes!

Her thoughts were scrambling in her mind, until she remembered the knife in her pocket. I waited patiently for her to attack. I would help her apply more force to the blow. She pulled out the knife slowly as he inched closer to her, too close for my own comfort. She swung her right arm into his neck and I concentrated my power on her force. It worked! The knife penetrated his neck, catching him by surprise and allowing her enough time to run!

She ran towards Bella, were a crouching Laurent was sucking her blood. She picked up the axe and I saw her swing. Once again I used my powers to help her inflict damage. But this time, it worked too well. The axe separated his shoulder from his neck almost completely. I must be closer than I thought.

I rushed out of the forest and I could see in the warehouse in the distance, a low amount of the light shining through it. I could feel her fear increasing rapidly as she tried dragging a screaming Bella into a corner.

_**Edward, we don't have much time, you'll have to take venom out. Be ready! **_I thought to him as I crashed into the steel doors. Edward would be here in a matter of minutes. But like Jacob said a lot could happen in mere minutes.

I caught James attention as I burst into the doors and knocked him down, crashing into the wall. The impact surprised him but he recuperated quickly, grabbing a hand full of my arm, swinging me around, trying to get rid of me. But I already knew what he wanted to do, so I pulled him with me as we struggled to get the upper hand. He was slick and fast, but he would not get rid of me so easily. I searched his thoughts for his next move, and blocked it, allowing me enough room to send him crashing into the concrete wall.

It was my turn for revenge! I thought as I punched his face repeatedly.

Fucken (Punch) bastard (punch) you'll plead (punch) for (punch) death (punch) before I start (punch, punch, punch) tearing you apart (punchx8). I saw red. The fury in me was taking control. The monster had waited patiently to come out and would avenge its forced imprisonment. James torture was only beginning. The only thoughts in my mind were death, kill and suffer!

His face was distortional as I continued to punch it. I could hear his grunts. I could feel him trying to escape my grip. His punches to my core did nothing. The rage in me was so great; I was able to ignore the pain. I heard more grunts, but this time they weren't from James. It was Laurent who was almost done mending. This distracted me for a second of a second, but James took full advantage, picking up his legs and kicking me hard against my chest. The force sent me crashing against the butchering machines across the inoperable warehouse. The pain shot through my body as the sharp hooks and hard iron slashed into my back.

"Damien!" I heard Millie scream. I pushed myself off the machines, ignoring the pain as the hooks sliced through my body. I saw both Laurent and James rushing to Millie and Bella.

_**I'm done being nice! **_I thought as I froze Laurent in place. I gripped his body with my mind and I threw him against the ceiling, breaking through the roof, landing somewhere outside. I instantly followed James progress. He had Millie up in the air, ready to break her body in half. I smiled.

His eyes darted back and forth as he realized he could not move. He watched his own fingers, involuntarily letting go of Millie's jacket. I didn't need Jasper's powers to know what he was feeling. I could sense his fear, it was radiating from his body. My smile grew as I inched closer to him. I violently forced his body to bend backwards. His eyes were shooting daggers, but I could still see and smell his fear. A small amount of satisfaction took over me, as I watched him whimper.

I stared at the hand he used to touch _**my **_Millie and I tore it off savagely. His loud scream echoed in the warehouse as I threw his hand against the wall. He kept watching me as I analyzed his other hand.

I could hear Millie's heart rate increase and I felt fear. She was seeing me for who I was. The monster I said would always be there, waiting to come out. She's afraid of me, I thought. I allowed my head to turn around as my eyes landed on her.

She didn't look afraid. She kept watching James as she waited patiently for me to finish him off. She wanted to watch. She wasn't afraid of me!

Joy spread through my body as I returned my attention to James.

_**She's perfect**_, I thought as I smiled for my victim. I saw his eyes dart behind me and that's when I heard it, a loud bang of something dropping and the force taking me out.

I tried keeping my hold on James as I dodge Laurent's attack. He had more experience than me, but I could read his mind. I could feel James starting to break my hold. I couldn't afford to use my power on Laurent too, it might loosen my force on James, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take.

_**Where the fuck are you Edward! **_I thought angrily.

_**40 second Damien. Hold off for 40 seconds**_ I heard him say.

Shit! I could feel my grip on James loosened. Laurent was dodging all my attacks. His gaze wondered towards James and I took the opportunity to smash into him. I broke his arm in the process. I threw him across, into the machine were James sent me earlier.

I felt a mental shock as James broke from my grip. I looked over to witness him awkwardly trying to slam my love into the ground. I ran. Trying to stop him, but realized I wouldn't get there on time. Instead I used telekinesis to slow him down and try and create a shield between her body and the concrete.

Her body crashed into the cement. I heard her bones cracking and the air leave her body. I took James out easily removing his head. His body fell motionless and I threw his head far away. I didn't have time to finish the job. The others would do it.

They all arrived consecutively one after another. Edward quickly burned James body and rushed over the Bella. Emmett and Jasper took off after Laurent. Rosalie instantly by Melanie's side and Alice trying to help Edward remove the venom, to try and stop him if he wouldn't.

I looked at her, immobile, lying against the concrete taking in quick and short breaths.

"Do Something!" Yelled Rosalie, she was watching Millie in anguish, her eyes full of fear.

"Breath" I heard her whisper to Millie. I was scared. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't! I finally found someone who could accept me for who I am, including the monster inside. I refuse to lose her now!

She tried breathing but failed as her body convulsed with the coughing. I saw her mind go blank and her vision darkened as she momentarily became unconscious. I felt my world spinning, shattering around me. She's gone!

I kneeled next to her taking her hands in mine, "Baby, I'm sorry! Please stay with me" I could feel her mind struggling to leave the darkness behind "you can't leave me!" She was afraid. She didn't want to die. I could feel her fear for the unknown, the dread of eternal darkness.

I saw tears escape her eyes. She took my hand in hers and squeezed weakly as a new wave of pain took over her body. I could sense her organs starting to malfunction. Her brain was starting to shut down as the lack of air affected it. Her lungs crushed under her broken ribs.

"You can heal her Damien! Use your Power!" Alice pleaded from behind me. I did have that power once. But I haven't used it. It could be gone. I saw hope in Millie's eyes as she heard I could heal her. My chest tightens as I realized I could fail her, that I could lose her.

"I… I…" I couldn't speak. Her heart rate was slowing down. I place my hands over her chest. Concentrating on the healing power I once copied from a friend of mine. Nothing. "I can't… It's gone… I haven't used it in so long… it's gone." I said. I needed air. For the first time in my immortal life, I needed air. Her breathing was almost gone, her heart rate faint.

"You have to turn her!" Rosalie demanded "If you don't. I will!" she continued. It was my only option. The only way I could keep her with me.

"Melanie, a simple nod my love and I'll do it. I just need your consent" I whispered into ear. She couldn't leave me! I needed her! Fuck humanity! I want her with me forever! I started to feel despair and hopelessness as her heart rate silently disappeared and her breathing became almost nonexistent. I couldn't hear her thoughts any more. They were too hazy, her mind was shutting down. I couldn't wait for her to decide!

I took her hand in mine and I felt her squeeze gently. I didn't know if she was telling me to go ahead or if she was saying goodbye. I didn't know what to think of this small gesture! It didn't matter, I can't lose her. If this wasn't her decision, I would deal with it later, I thought as I bent closer to bite her.

"Stop!" I heard from behind us.

Carlisle shout stopped me half way, he was at Millie's side instantly analyzing the situation rapidly and pulling out instruments from his bag. I don't know what he's doing here. He was supposed to be helping the pack take care of business in Forks. But at the moment it didn't matter, he was here and he was going to save MY Millie.

"Her ribs are broken and they have punctured her lungs" I heard Carlisle explain "Her lungs have collapse, and aren't allowing her to take in air" he continued. Shit! How are we supposed to fix that! Her face is already pale and her lips are turning blue. I could feel my body shaking as the reality of it sank in. She's going to die!

"I need you to keep it together son" he said "you need to help me pull her broken rib away from her lungs, so that I can take the air out." he said. I took several breaths before I could even process what he said. It would cause an enormous amount of pain for her but if it kept her alive, I would do it. I concentrated on her chest, allowing my mind to grip her rib, the one that was puncturing her lungs. I slowly pulled it back and Carlisle didn't waste any time as he inserted a syringe into her chest. I heard a small hissing of air escaping her body, allowing her to breathe. The air that infiltrated her pleural cavity, according to Carlisle thoughts, was gone. Her chest started to move slowly again. The blue around her skin and lips was slowly going away, but she was still unconscious.

"Pick her up Damien, use your ability to keep her body in the same position. We can't afford to move her and cause any more damage" He said as he took off quickly to analyze Bella. I saw Edward picking her up and we both left caring our loved one. We lost ourselves in the darkness of the night as we made our way to the nearest hospital.

I don't know how we got to the hospital unnoticed, but we did. Carlisle said they were going to take Millie into surgery. They needed to repair her lung walls, as to avoid another collapse. Also, they needed to analyze her body for any damages. Her head hit the concrete floor hard, it could cause permanent damage. These last few hours, as I waited for them to come out of surgery, have been the longest hours of my entire life, mortal and immortal one. I have never felt this useless before. I felt like I was in the way. I needed to know how her body would respond. I need to know how the surgery would turn out.

I sat in the waiting room as patiently as I possibly could. My feet taping against the floor, my hands unsteady as I gripped them together. Jacob and Rosalie were sitting together, waiting for any news. This was the first time I've ever seen the two this close without a confrontation. I saw Jacob take Rosalie's hand in his, squeezing it gently in understanding. She just looked up at him and smiled. She turned around and took Emmet's hand in her free one, leaning into him. It was a small gesture of friendship between Jacob and Rosalie, a gesture I'm sure would never happen again.

Alice was leaning into Jasper, trying to control herself, for her and Jasper's sake. Edward was in Bella's room pretending to sleep, allowing his mother-in-law to talk with Bella peacefully. I looked at the clock across the room. Five minutes later. I continued to tap my feet against the floor, looking around. Rosalie was no longer holding Jacob's hand. I kept looking around, my gaze once again landing on the clock, 3:07a.m., two minutes later. I stood up and walked over to the nurse walking by. I asked her if she knew anything. She nodded negatively and informed that it was still too soon for them to come out. Too soon! I thought, it's been four hours already.

Four long, agonizing hours of torture!

I can't just sit here and wait for them to get out. I have to do something or I'm going to go crazy! I stood up and walked over to visit Bella. She was awake, upset over something. Probably something stupid Edward said. Oh yeah that's right, he wanted to leave. No wonder she was upset.

"How are you doing?" I asked walking in. Edward looked at me in concern, silently asking me for any news. I nodded my head, signaling for nothing new.

"I'm okay. How is she?" Bella asked "She made it right? She saved me." She said the last part in a whisper, more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"Still in surgery, I can't catch anything Edward. I don't understand what Carlisle is thinking. They aren't even complete sentences!" I said in despair. I walked over to the sofa, leaning into it and closing my eyes. Memories of her and me flashed in my head. I didn't have many with her and me as a couple. Most of them were of us arguing or being jealous. I smiled to myself as I remembered her revenge. I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't bring myself to stop her. The way my mind clouded over when her hands started to caress me in the hallway. How she teasingly allowed me to pull her body close to mine. Her warm lips millimeters from mine. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, sending shivers down my body. I tried to hide my smile as my thoughts wondered to later that week.

Our first kiss was perfection. She willingly accepted me even after my story and my voluntary union with the Volturi. I smiled as I remembered our kiss, how she anxiously pulled me, provoking my passion and managing to make me lose any control I had. I wanted to be careful with her but she didn't allow it. The heat that radiated from her body caused a millions different sensations to run through my body as I picked her off the floor.

I shook my head, it wasn't the time to remember things like that, she was still alive and she would continue to be alive for a very long time.

I felt a lump in my throat, my eyes tingled. Anyone else would be crying, relieving the pent up emotions, but not me. I couldn't, instead I harbored the emotions until they faded on their own.

"She'll be okay" whispered Edward "I can't say that I know what you're going through, only that I'm proud that you're handling it. I wouldn't be able to, not like you" he said.

"I'm sorry Damien. It's my fault! If James hadn't wanted my blood, she wouldn't have been dragged into this!" Bella said. She had a way of turning things to be completely focused on her. It's not like I care. I only want to know how Millie is doing.

"Tell me what happen. Please, Edward won't tell me!" she continued. I looked at her and walked out the room. That woman is unbelievable! She wants me to tell her how much I failed at protecting my girl! Does she want me to re-live the experience again!

I took a seat again in the waiting room. Jacob was gone, probably trying to contact his pack. Jasper and Alice were sitting now, while Rosalie and Emmett were in the same spot.

I looked up at the clock. 3:45a.m. I was in there longer than I thought. I heard Carlisle coming before he even organized his thoughts. I tried to pick up on Millie's condition but his thoughts were scrambled.

"Damien" he said as he approached us. We all gathered around him, waiting for him to give us good news.

"Just spill it out already!" I said anxiously. Not knowing was killing me!

"We were able to repair the lung walls and reposition her ribs." he said pausing. Why is he pausing? Pausing isn't good! He shouldn't be pausing! He took in a deep breath before continuing "we did a cat scan, to analyze the rest of her body. She has some brain trauma and a minor spinal fracture." I felt a sudden heat take over my body as it was quickly overcome by the cold that usually surrounded me.

"We're not sure how the brain trauma might affect her. We need to wait until she wakes up. The fracture will heal but she won't be able to move until it does. With proper care she'll be able to walk" he continued "until then we'll have to keep her sedated and under morphine to help with the pain."

"Can I see her?" I asked. I needed to see her, make sure she was breathing. "She's in intensive care, but I'll let you go in, for just a couple of minutes. The rest of you, we have to figure out what we're going to tell Julie" he said. I completely forgot about her. How were we going to explain to her the conditions under which she obtained so many fractures and injuries? I would let my family figure that one out, at this moment I just needed to see her.

I followed Carlisle through some hallways "She should be dead" I heard him say. I stopped abruptly as I absorbed what he said. He turned back to watch me and smiled.

"She should be dead, Damien. I don't understand how her body survived the impact. I blow like the one she received should have crushed her instantly. Her brain shattering on impact, causing her instant death." He continued as he walked once again. I just followed dumbfounded.

"What did you do?" he asked. I wasn't sure how to answer. I didn't do anything.

"I didn't…." I said. The only thing I did was try to stop James or at least slow down his speed and force. "I tried slowing him down to create _something_ between her and the floor." I didn't make sense. I didn't even know what I tried to do. I guess I was trying to pull her body against the force of James downward punch, keeping the impact to a minimal.

"I understand. You saved her life son." He said as he stopped in front of a door "now you need to heal her" he whispered as he walking away.

I opened the door slowly, afraid of what I would see. She was sleeping. I walked over to stand besides her, her chest rising evenly as she breathed. There was a bruise on her cheek from Laurent's blow in the forest. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, taking her hands in mine, caressing them against my cold cheeks. It was tearing me inside, to see how hurt she was.

Her hand felt warm against my skin. I slowly turned her hand and gave her a lingering kiss on the inside of her arm. I felt her stir, moving slowly. She moved her hand to cup my face in it.

"How are you feeling, mon amour" I said. I felt a little foolish for being so openly caring. I felt the need to care for her. Never have I been this attached to someone. Just seeing her smile, vanished any insecurities I had over any verbal affection.

"I can breathe monsieur" she said smiling. A small laugh escaped my throat, as I once again brought her hand up to my lips.

"I think those French classes are paying off" I said. She laughed but soon her body stiffened as pain shot through her. I tried helping her but I didn't know what to do. The machine next to her started beeping loudly and a nurse walked in.

"You shouldn't be here!" she said surprised.

"Just call Dr. Cullen!" I demanded.

"It hurts!" she whispered "My head! My body! Everything hurts!" she continued. I felt really bad for having caused her pain. I wanted to take it away, absorb it in to my body. But there was nothing I could do for her. Carlisle walked in followed by two nursed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you need to leave" one of the nurses said as she tried pulling me away. I kept my stance, refusing to leave her side.

"It's okay Claire, he'll help me" Carlisle said. The nurse wasn't sure, but she desisted anyways. "Talk to her, son. She needs to calm down." He told me.

"Dr. Cullen, her heart rate is increasing rapidly." The other nurse informed. Carlisle was busy checking the rest of her vitals, waiting for a sedative.

"Damien!" he said, snapping me back to consciousness. "If she keeps moving like that she'll hurt herself more." He warned.

I took her hands in mine as I leaned into her ear. "Baby, you need to relax. I promise you I'll make the pain go away" I whispered "listen to my voice mon amour, think about the good things in life. You have to get better, for Julie… and for me. I need you in my life Millie, but first you have to relax." I heard the machines beeping decrease as her heart rate started to settle. Carlisle was done applying the sedative and we waited for it to take effect.

Her eyes became heavy as she squeezed my hand, pulling me closer to her. I leaned into her, close to her beautiful face. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up monsieur." She whispered tiredly. I smiled and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mon amour, I promise I'll be back, I'll be here" I said. She didn't need to know what I was going to do or where I was going, only that I would be back. Her hand slipped away from my hands as I gave her a light kiss on the lips. I took in a deep breath to memorize her scent, until I returned. I turned around and grabbed a pen and a paper. I was going to write a letter for her, to assure her I would come back. I didn't want her to worry when she woke up and I wasn't here.

I looked at the blank paper unsure of how to start

_ Mon Amour …_

_

* * *

_

**I was reading the chapter, and it might seem short because half of it, you already knew what was going to happen. So I'll try and update quickly. I know I took longer than my usual 3 day update lol, like I said it just wasn't flowing onto the keyboard. I apologize in advance if any of my medical terminology is incorrect or doesn't make sense. I tried researching on collapsed lungs, to make her recuperation more likely, but I'm no doctor so they might be wrong. Again let me know what you think? Was I able to capture Damien's feelings satisfactorily? Could you feel his rage? I know I did! lol jk.**

**Oh before I forget, what do you think of their little French thing going on :) I thought it was cute. But that's just me (I'm a romantic! lol)**

**Also, I have posted a preview/ longshot (lol, is that even a word?) of the Jacob story I have in mind. Check it out and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am loving this chapter for some reason. My last chapter, I must admit, wasn't very good. Lol. But I think this one might be a bit better. Maybe the songs I was listening to while I wrote this chapter, are making me love it even more. So I encourage you to listen to those songs that touch your heart. The kind of songs that make your body shiver over the amount of emotion they have.

Some of the songs I listened to were:

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Bitterly by Me'Shell Ndegeocello. (Not necessarily for the lyrics, which I love, but in this case the rhythm of the song)

Sere Nere by Tizianno Ferro (both Italian and Spanish versions. Lol)

Untouchable by Taylor Swift (I love this song!)

Love song for a vampire by Annie Lennox (BTW I'm thinking of making this one Millie & Damien's song, what do you think? Do you have any suggestions? )

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Darkness seemed to surround me more than usual lately. It was something I was slowly becoming accustomed to. I'm sure I'm dead. It seemed to be the most logical explanation for my invisibility. I could see everyone but they didn't seem to see me. Nurses walking in an out of rooms, doctors rushing to take care of patients, there were people everywhere. Then I realized I was in a hospital and no one could hear or see me. I looked around saddened over the fact that I didn't recognize anyone. There were two couples waiting anxiously, holding each others hand. They looked really worried. I saw a beautiful blond leaning into a big muscular man. She seemed sad and about ready to cry, but he caressed her cheeks and whispered soothing words. I smiled. How sweet. A Taping sound caught my interest and I turned my attention to a man taping his foot restlessly. What's wrong with him? I wondered as I took a step closer. He suddenly looked up and I was unexpectedly spellbound by his golden eyes. They looked sad, worried and afraid. There was so much hurt in them, I wanted to cry. I leaned closer to him, wanting to caress his face and whisper soothing words like the guy from across.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he looked around the room, his gaze lingering on the clock. A nurse walked by and he stopped her. Her answer didn't seem to satisfy him because he returned even more agitated. He kept fidgeting and looking at the time. He must really care for her, I thought. I didn't know why, but it felt right to assume that the person making him so nervous, so scared, was a girl.

He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place him. I couldn't remember anything. In fact, I don't even know my own name. Oh God! What's my name! I looked around, hoping to see someone I recognized. But I saw nothing. I tried stopping a nurse but she just went right through me!

Yes, this definitely proves I'm dead. I sighed sadly as I made my way to the tortured man sitting by himself, when he suddenly stood up and walked past me. Hesitating slightly, looking my way before continuing to move down the hallway. For an instance I thought he saw me and I called out for him. But he didn't hear me.

So I just followed and entered a room were a whining girl complained to a very handsome man. It was weird listening to their conversation. They kept talking about someone, wondering if she was okay. Mr. Golden eyes complained about not being able to understand someones thoughts. I heard their words but wasn't completely processing them. I felt heavy like I was being pulled back. I watched him lean into the couch as he sat down, a beautiful dimpled smile suddenly making an appearance. Whatever he was thinking about made him really happy. He looked relaxed as he remembered something beautiful evidently, for his smile widens more and his eyes sparkled.

The guy with the chaotic hair said "She'll be okay" but it didn't seem to reassure him. He just nodded his head as he heard Mr. Tousled Hair keep talking.

"I'm sorry Damien. It's my fault! If James hadn't wanted my blood, she wouldn't have been dragged into this" the shrieking girl complained.

Damien? That's his name? Damien, it sounds familiar. Wait? James wanted her _blood_? Like drink it or just kill her? I looked around trying to understand. I kept feeling heavier and heavier, like I was getting pulled back. I walked forward into the room, trying to stop whatever gravity was pulling me away. I watched _this_ Damien as his expressions changed as the girl kept talking. I realized then why I knew him….he's….he's…

"Damien….." I whispered as I felt my body finally giving way to the pull, falling into darkness again.

When I finally woke up again, it was to the cold touch of his lips. I smiled, I remembered! I remembered everything! I cupped his face with my hand, cherishing the feel of his skin against mine.

"How are you feeling, mon amour" he whispered. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, tender and soft. An overwhelming surge of happiness overtook my body as I heard his amorous words. This was perfect, waking up to his touch, to his presence. And to be able to wake up and remember after my weird dream, it was spectacular!

"I can breathe monsieur" I said as he smiled. My pounding heart skipped a beat and my stomach flipped. His smile was one of the many things I did not ever want to forget. I felt so much love for him that it scared me. I don't know when I fell in love with him. All the time we ever spent together were either arguing or being vengeful. But at one point during our adversary relation, I fell in love and he with me. That was the most amazing thing out of all of this. He loved me too!

"I think those French classes are paying off" he said as I laughed. That's probably the only word I know! I laughed because French was the one class where the tension between us seemed to increase. As my abdomen contrasted a sharp pain shot through my body. After that there isn't much I remember. Only the pain and a soothing whisper in my ear. I do remember however asking Damien to be there when I woke up. I was afraid of not remembering next time. I didn't want to forget and I was sure if I saw him, I wouldn't. So I made him promise.

I'm not sure if he did thou. He promised to be here, but not necessarily when I woke up. But I was too tired to protest before I sunk into the darkness again.

My days merged into each other. I could no longer tell the difference between anything I heard or saw. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if I had actually woken up. Eventually I figured out that during my dreams I could only listen as I was surrounded by darkness. But when I was awake I could place a voice to a face. Every time I woke up I would see different faces, but never the one I wanted. It was possible only a couple of day had gone by or many months, I wouldn't know. I was always sucked into the darkness as soon as the pain started taking over my body. The waking and dreaming, the falling into a dark abyss, seemed to be an ongoing process for me. Until one day I woke up and the first thing I remembered was the pain, so I didn't move. I kept my body still, afraid that any kind of pain would touch my body. I waited patiently for someone to come. I didn't even want to use my vocals. I was afraid even the most minimal movement on my part would bring back that pain I remembered so well. I lay awake for almost an hour, not really thinking of anything. I just concentrated on my body, trying to listen to what it was saying, trying not to feel any throbbing.

Eventually a very pale, beautifully blond doctor came in. He was startled to see me awake, but quickly gave me a reassuring smile.

"How are you doing today" he asked picking up a clipboard hanged from the side of the bed. I kept quiet. I didn't respond I was scared to answer. He kept his eyes on me waiting for a response.

"Can you hear me?" he continued. I moved my eyes looking around trying to figure out a way to answer him. "Okay. Let's see, blink once for yes, two for no. Got it?"

I blink once. He laughed and moved closer to me, checking my pulse. His hands were cold, really cold.

"Can you speak?" he asked. I blinked once. Then thought better of it and blinked twice. He noticed and laughed loudly. "You're not sure?" he continued. I blinked once, sure of my answer this time.

"Are you in pain?" he continued as he walked away by the foot of my bed. I blinked twice.

"Can I assume then, that you're avoided any movement to prevent pain?" Oh wow, he is good, really good. I blinked once and he smiled. "Have you been awake for long" he continued. Again I signaled once. He was looking at me attentively, folding his hands in front of him. "Do you remember anything?"

Remember? Oh! Right, there had to be a reason why I was in the hospital. I searched through my memories, but I didn't have any. All that came up was images of my recent dreams, but nothing from before. My breathing became heavy as I searched but nothing surfaced from my memory. The machine started to beep rapidly and the doctor became alarmed.

"It's okay, relax. It's completely normal not to remember right after you wake up" I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I didn't want them to sedate me again. I didn't want to go back into the dark void. I continued to take deep breaths as I noticed the door open slowly.

"She's awake?" Asked a handsome guy as he walked in, followed by a beautiful girl who looked like a model. I smiled and turned to look at the doctor questionably.

"She's awake! Finally! How are you feeling Millie?" the girl asked enthusiastically. She took my hands in hers. They were really cold like the doctors. They must be family, I thought. Am I supposed to know these people? I feel like I should. As soon as they walked in, I felt jittery and anxious. Almost wanting to get up and hug them. But I don't know them or at least I don't remember them.

Why is the guy watching me like that? Stop staring! I want you to stop staring! I screamed in my head and he instantly turned around. That caught me off guard, but I turned around to look for the doctor.

"Don't be scared Melanie, you can talk. It won't hurt you." The doctor whispered to me. I analyzed him, trying to make up my mind up. Should I trust him? His white medical robe said his name was Dr. Cullen. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out other than a squeak.

"Here drink this" The blond said as she gave me some water. I drank plenty. I had not realized how thirsty I was. I cleared my throat and waited for some sort of pain to take over, but it didn't.

"You are Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Of course he is idiot! His robe says so. I saw the other guy smiling, as if he heard my thoughts. I frowned not liking the idea of being laughed at. Stupid cute guy! I thought.

"Yes, and she is Rosalie, my daughter and Edward, my son." He continued. I kept getting that weird feeling that I'm supposed to know them. I don't remember anything! I'm sure that's not normal!

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" I asked. I saw the girls face, Rosalie, instantly become sad. I think I am.

"We are close friends. We consider you part of our family" this from the cute boy whose name was Edward. Didn't he own a hair brush or something? His hair was kind of messy. In reality thou, it didn't matters, he could pull the tousled look. I smiled as I saw him role his eyes. I'm either really bad at preventing my thoughts from showing through my expression or he just knows how to react at the right moment.

"Don't worry. You suffered some head trauma. So it's perfectly normal, even expected to have temporary memory loss." Dr. Cullen said "We'll let you rest and I'll have a nurse bring you food." He said as he started walking away, signaling his kids to follow.

You're just leaving? What? Don't leave me! I still have more questions! I don't want to be by myself! I wanted to tell them. I wanted to ask them to stay with me, but I felt uncomfortable asking strangers to keep me company.

"Rosalie will be back." Edward said turning around and smiling. I didn't even bother freaking out. What's the point? I don't remember anything? For all I know, my whole life has been spent in this room. Maybe, people have powers, like this guy and they can read minds or something. Maybe I'll see a fairy come out from behind the flowers in the corner. Maybe, I'm a witch. HA! Let's test out that theory!

Abracadabra! Float! I thought as I concentrated on the letter on the flowers. Nothing. Maybe I'm using the wrong words. Wait! Isn't Abracadabra for like magicians or something? HHHMMM.

Shazam! I waited but nothing happened. Sighing deeply, I thought, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo? Nope. Well that proves it, I'm not a witch. I heard some chuckles coming from outside the door, as I considered my possibilities. There's no way he heard me! I didn't say anything out loud! He kept laughing loudly. Damn mind reader!

Silence. His laughter died instantly. OMG, I'm on to you! I thought.

I was left alone for maybe ten, fifteen minutes. During that time period, I tried to remember anything. The only things I could remember were my dreams, the darkness and the voices seeping through. Where is my family? Do I even have any family? Are they my family? No, he said I was _considered_ family. Why can't I remember! I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Not remembering is scary as hell.

Rosalie came into the room, stopping my mind from wonder any longer.

"You okay?" she asked as she pulled a chair to sit next to me.

"Yeah, it's just scary. I don't remember any of you. It's a surprise I even remember my own name!" I said as a new trail of tears started.

"It's okay. Carlisle….uum… Dr. Cullen said it was temporary" she said looking away "here let me turn on the TV for you" she stood up to turn on the TV as a nurse walked in with some food.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you to sit down so you can eat, okay?" she questioned. I felt nervous, because if I tried to sit down that meant I needed to move muscles and nerves and all kinds of body parts I didn't want to start moving.

"Don't worry. I'll incline the bed, but we might need to pick you up a little, but only a little" she continued as I felt the bed shifting under me. My body tensed as I expected pain to take over it. The bed kept moving, slowly inclining. I winced in pain as my stomach tightened. Rosalie stood up in that moment placed her hands underneath my legs and on my back, and helped me sit properly, without the hunch the bed was living me with. Wow, she's strong. She moved me effortlessly.

"Thank you. I'll come back to check on you later" the nurse said as she walked out. I looked at the food but I wasn't hungry.

"Don't even think about pushing that tray away!" Rosalie said with a serious expression as she pulled the tray in front of me again.

"I'm not really hungry yet. Look for something good, maybe I'll get hungry in a bit" I said to her. She searched through channels and stopped were there was a movie playing.

"It's almost over" she said referring to the movie "its okay we'll watch the next one" I responded instinctively. She looked uncomfortable, just sitting there trying to watch TV but being fully aware of the amnesiac girl next to her. She suddenly turned around and smiled, she stood up walked over to the flowers, pulled out her phone and spoke quietly into it. After talking for a couple of minutes she turned around and handed me the phone.

"What? Who is this?" I asked her but her smile only widened as she pushed the phone into my hands. My heart was pounding and my hands started to perspire. I looked at the phone afraid to answer. But that was silly, it's not like the phone is going to hurt me, I thought.

"Hello" I said. I heard breathing on the other side. My own breathing became shallow as I waited for an answer.

"Hey" I heard. Oh God! That voice, it's familiar and it's so gentle too. "How are you, Millie" The way he said my name sent shivers down my back. Please brain, remember him. I have to remember him! I know I have to, I can feel it in my chest. Remember dammit!

"I've been better. You?" I asked. Who is he? Fucken brain! I couldn't remember! It's like the hamster in there retired and forgot to leave me on autopilot!

"Can't wait to get back" he said huskily. My chest tightened at the sound of his deep voice. I was trying really hard to remember but all I got were fused images that looked like a Picasso paintings gone wrong. The tears rolled down my cheeks silently as I was unable to control all the emotion, the sadness and my anger for not remembering the man with the amazing voice. My body remembered him but not my brain. He's important to me, I just know it, but why can't I remember his name! His face!

"Don't cry. It's okay if you don't remember" he said. But I knew it wasn't. I could hear it in his voice. He sounded disappointed!

"It's just… I know I should remember you… but I can't seem to…put a face…to your voice" I whispered. I felt like my heart was breaking in half.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it. Trust me, okay?" he said concerned. Of course I trusted him. There was no denying my heart as it pounded loudly with every word he said.

"I trust you" I said. I felt like the conversation was coming to an end. I started feeling anxious because I didn't want to stop talking to him. I felt like he was my only connection to my memories. "Can…can…you tell me your name?" I asked nervously after a pause.

"I … I don't know if I should" he said slowly. But then I heard his voice again, much lighter and a hint of laughter in it "I should make you work for it you know, just because you _did_ forget me" I felt an instant ache in my stomach. I did realize that he was joking, but I couldn't help but feel sad and guilty over forgetting someone who was obviously important to me.

"I didn't forget. My brain just won't remember" I said causing him to laugh at my own contradictions. "What I'm trying to say, is that I know I _should_ remember you. I can feel in my bones!" I said awkwardly. He's probably going to think I'm crazy, but I didn't know how else to explain it.

He chuckled softly causing my body to vibrate gently. I inhaled deeply waiting for any kind of response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I trialed off, I could feel my face burning. How embarrassing!

"No, I'm _very _happy that you remember me. However vaguely that may be." He whispered into the phone.

His voice, his company (regardless if it's over the phone) made me feel safe. He made me feel like I've belong for many years. He took away the uncertainties of my lack of memory. He made me feel like I knew him and that meant so much to me right now. It allowed me to feel confident that I would eventually recuperate my memories.

"I'm sorry Millie, I don't want to hang up but you need to rest and… I need... you…"he sounded unsure of what to say "I need you to get better" he finished. I could feel a small lump form in my throat as I thought of not talking to him or not _ever_ talking to him again. I wanted to ask him to call me back, like in an hour, or maybe sooner. I didn't know why I was feeling so attached to him. For heaven's sake! I don't even remember his name!

"Oh….okay" I said. My voice sounded distant, even a little disappointed. I grunted to myself as I closed my eyes. Oh god! Please, tell me he didn't notice that! Please! I opened my eyes, only to catch Rosalie smiling amusingly.

"uuum…okay then…" he said unsure of how to end the conversation "goodnight" he eventually said after a short pause.

"Goodnight…"I whispered. I wanted to know if he would call. I needed to know! "Wait..." I said before hanging up, hoping he would still be there.

"Yeah?" he answered after a second, a hopeful hint in his voice.

"Are you…can you…" I sighed deeply, complete embarrassed, but I needed to ask. "Will I talk to you again?" I whispered, closing my eyes to avoid Rosalie's smirk.

"Of course you will. I'll call you later, before you go to sleep." he said. I could hear delight in his voice, lightning my mood immensely. It somehow seemed that it matter to him as well. "You can't get rid of me that easily" he said and it was all I could do to keep myself from jumping up and down as my lips extend into a huge grin over my face allowing the joy to spread through me.

"k…goodnight" I said still smiling.

"Goodnight" I heard before the call ended. I couldn't stop smiling. It seemed to be plastered onto my face and Rosalie knew it too.

"Did he make you feel better?" she asked teasingly as she purred the 'r'. I rolled my eyes as I still continued to smile.

"Thank you" I said catching her by surprise "its amazing how much better I feel. All thanks to you" I said. She smiled and came closer to me, embracing me in a cold hug. I didn't mind, I didn't even jerk at the sudden coldness. My body seemed to remember and expected it.

"You're like a sister to me, aren't you Rosalie" I whispered into her hair "like the sister I never had. I can feel that too. I feel comfortable around you." I continued.

"We _are _sister's you dummy" she said. It surprised me because that's the last thing I expected to hear. "Well, not in a literal kind of way. But might as well" she said pulling away, a caring smile on her lips.

"I'm sure Julie wouldn't mind adopting you too" I said looking away, but not without catching her surprised expression. I realized what I said. I heard it again and again in my head. As colors and images started pouring in, flashing before my eyes rapidly.

"Oh my God, you remember!"She said excitingly. I clutched my head in my hands a sudden headache possessing it.

"I remember my childhood, Kay and Nat. I lived with Julie" I said confused. What about my parents? But then I remembered "they're dead? My parents are dead!" I whimpered. It was like reliving the pain all over again. Feeling the sudden shock and pain gripping at my heart, I could feel warmth running down my cheeks. But I wouldn't allow the memories to overtake me. I couldn't.

"Calm down Millie, please."Rosalie implored, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm okay, but I still don't remember why I'm here or any of you. The last thing I remember is packing to move" I said. She only responded with an "oh" before giving me a couple of words of comfort. We talked for a couple of hours, after talking to Dr. Cullen, hours during which I learned a lot. For example, I didn't know that I was slipping in and out of consciousness for three days! That would explain my prolonged sense of time. But more interesting was that in total, I had been away from home for almost an entire week now, inclusively missing a couple of days of school. When I asked her what happened to me, she avoided my question and said that I would have to remember that one on my own. I rolled my eyes but what could I do, I couldn't complain against medical technicalities. She then went on trying to explain what they told Julie to keep her at ease over our prolonged "camping trip". I wasn't sure if I understood right; she said we "were" or we "are" stuck in our cabin due to a blizzard, emphasizing on the quotation marks with her fingers. I complained about phoenix being too hot to "blizzard" but she rolled her eyes and said we "weren't" in phoenix. I rolled my eyes as well trying to change the conversation. I could feel a headache coming on.

I also tried prying out Mr. Wonderful Voice's name out of her, but she also declined to give a name out. She claimed "he'll kill me" and "it'll ruined the surprise and suspense" if she did. Once again I huffed and rolled my eyes, allowing my mind to wonder back to my earlier conversation. Why did he provoke such strong feelings in me? Why did I feel so fond of him? I'm sure I sounded clingy during the end of our conversation. I sighed deeply as I noticed the flowers in the corner once again.

They had a white envelope sitting by the base, something written on the front, I couldn't tell what it said from where I was. I caught Rosalie's attention and asked her to bring it to me. It was safe to assume it was for me, since they were in my room.

I looked at the envelope, a strange sensation spreading through my body. It said Mon Amour, in elegant cursive writing. I caressed the letters encase, as if by touching it, I would be able to see or sense who wrote it. Mon Amour was an intimate phrase, sweet words between lovers. I could feel myself jittering over the letter as I slowly opened it. It was neatly folded inside, waiting to be read. I looked up but Rosalie was watching Underworld enthusiastically as the Lycans slaved over the vampires rule. I smiled as I brought my attention back to the letter.

_ Mon Amour,_

_ Writing this letter has been one of the hardest things I have ever done. It implied that I would not be here when you woke up. I would not be able to whisper soothing words of comfort when your beautiful eyes fluttered open. I would not hold you in my arms, feeling your very alive heart pound against my chest. Most importantly, I would not be able to tell you how much I love you and ask for your forgiveness for not having protected you, as I promised I would. _

_ I have promised to protect you and I will do exactly that. I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you. Believing I almost lost you was intolerable. I felt my lifeless body draining of its constant energy. It was unbearable watching you cry out in pain as I just stood there unable to do anything. No matter how much I wanted to absorb it and feel it myself instead of you, it would not happen. But you are alive! And the simplicity of this fact gives me so much happiness, mon amour, it is indescribable._

_ My life has been pointless up until now. Meeting you has giving me a reason to smile on a daily basis, hence the goodness that I now carry. You're purity is contagious, mon amour. It is selfish of me to want to drag you in to my life, but I can't help it. I need you in it, and as I have told you before Millie, you have tortured me endlessly. Your vengeful scheming has forced me to admit my feelings for you, so it is my turn to return the favor. An eternity with me would not suffice to show you how much I love you and that you too love me. It would become my daily purpose to encourage your love for me in hopes for an "I love you too" by the end of the day. Your smile, your happiness is what I want to make a consistency in life. You belong to me my love, and I belong to you. _

_ It seems a bit foolish of me to be able to express myself so freely through a piece of paper, when I know I would not have the courage to tell you all this directly. I would not be able to find my voice. It would seem as if I forgot how to speak. Fear would surge through my cold body, afraid of your reaction. Afraid of you, walking away from me, from the little I have to offer. I know an eternity with me isn't necessarily appealing to you and I understand your reasons. But any amount of time you __**do**__ want to give me, I will spend it showing you my immense love and making you happy._

_ Please, don't worry over me. I will return as soon as I can. You will be constantly on my mind and I will hurry to be by your side. Any amount of time away from you is too much. So I can assure you my love that it won't be long before I'm with you._

_Je suis éternellement vôtre,_

_Monsieur _

I read the letter over and over again as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I was unsure of which feeling was stronger, Love or hate. Love because my heart ached to know that I was loved with such dedication. The degree to which his devotion extended was overwhelming. I never thought someone would love me like that. Not after my ex cheated on me, making out with the girl in front of everyone to see. I also felt hate. Hate towards myself for not remembering such a wonderful individual.

Monsieur, I whispered. It has to be him, the one from the phone. It has to! My body would not react the same way for two different persons. No one could love two people at the same time with the same intensity. Because I already knew it was love. Even if I didn't remember him, his name or his face, I knew it was love that we shared. So I waited patiently for his call. I ate my dinner and watched movies with Rosalie, anxiously looking at the clock. I felt a sense of déjà vu as flashes of a dream came to me, but it was too blurry to make out anything. I continued to wait. It was almost 7:30 when I heard Rosalie's phone ring. With my heart beating loudly I saw her answer the phone. I could literally feel my heart pounding in my chest as I saw her slowly turning around.

"It's for you"

* * *

***So what do you think? was it better than the last chapter? Did you guys feel the love (while listening to ur fave song) when you read the letter :) I'm so proud of this letter. if anyone ever wrote to me like that, I swear i don't know what i would do lol!

***As always don't forget to express your opinion!****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: here goes the next chapter, for me its kind a like a filler. But I can assure you next chapter will be exciting! New Character! (BTW that chapter is half way done!) So I'll update soon after this, hopefully.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

I watch the ceiling as I lay there, remembering my conversation with Mr. Amazing. I keep changing his name. There is always something about him that makes my heart speed up. His low and deep voice, vibrating over the phone sends shivers down my body. It's a little nerve wrecking to feel my body respond to him like that. I don't know what I'll do when I have him right in front of me. Did we have something going on before I ended up stuck to a hospital bed? No, I don't think that's possible. He sounded like one of those guys, the high school quarterback or the star pitcher for the baseball team. The perfect high school boyfriend, but it was strange because I usually didn't go for that type. If my memory serves me right, which I doubt I should rely on it heavily at the moment, the only two boyfriends I had were nowhere near perfect. There was always an "if only he didn't…." or "Why does he have to be soo…" But _this_ boy or possibly man, sounded like he was absolutely breathtaking. The image that his voice brought to me was of a tanned muscular body and beautiful cheerleader hanging to his side, typical. I could easily picture him with handsome face and an absolutely heart stopping smile. Yes, definitely a huge dimpled smile.

There were points during our too-short-for-my-liking conversations were he sounded like he was a bit of a romantic or maybe just a softy on rare occasions. Honestly, I hope he was because that would increase the possibilities of the letter actually being from him. That letter was amazing! And when he called I just had to ask him! Or at least insinuate that I knew its author. Maybe he'd fall for it and confess! I could only hope.

"You tired?" He asked after our awkwardly started conversation.

"No. I've been sleeping for three days. I'm not getting tired anytime soon" I said hesitating before continuing "I read the letter."

I heard his silence as he considered how to respond. Maybe the letter wasn't from him and I was currently making a fool out of myself. "A letter huh?" he said amused.

"Yes. It was with some flowers." I continued not really knowing were to go from here. It was a bit complicating trying to coax out information without any suspicious. I think I have to watch more NCIS. I love that show! HHMMM, I love that show? Ha! Well, at least I remember what I liked. It's too darn bad that I can't remember the last couple of months of my life. It could be really important!

"What did it say?"He asked. Either he was pretending and enjoying getting me all flustered or he really didn't write this letter. It would be such a disappointment if he didn't.

"A lot of things, but I can't tell you, it's personal." I said teasingly. If he didn't write the letter, well he didn't need to know about it. And if he did I wasn't going to recite it for him and make a fool out of myself. I'm sure whichever the case was, it would leave me embarrassed anyways.

"So, you have a secret admirer then?" he asked a bit more seriously. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I noticed the change in his voice.

I laughed softly before answering him "No. He's not secret anymore" I continued. I heard him stop breathing for a second before asking "who is it?" His voice low as he breathed evenly.

I smiled to myself regardless. I don't know why I'm doing this but it felt good for some reason. Maybe I needed to know if Mr. Amazing would ever feel the way I felt when we talked, if I was able to provoke any kind of emotions out of him. "His name is Jacob. I met him earlier."

If I wasn't mistaking I could of sworn I just heard him growl…like… a dog? No, it must have been the TV from next door. They've been playing that thing too loud over the past couple of hours.

He didn't say anything. I just kept hearing his harsh breathing as he hissed something to someone else that was with him.

"He said he wrote it?" He asked somewhat calmed after his discussion stopped with his unknown companion. But I could still hear some anger in his voice. Maybe he didn't like Jacob.

"No, but he asked if I liked the flowers and he said I looked beautiful." I continued. It was true. He did say I looked beautiful. But that was probably to cheer me up. "He was openly flirting with me, so I assumed." I lied. Jacob did flirt a little but Edward said something and he stopped. Also, I didn't assume because Jacob didn't make me feel like Mr. Amazing did. He didn't make my body buzz like the letter did. No, Jacob didn't write the letter, it had to be Mr. Amazing.

"Stay away from him Millie. I don't want him near you." his low voice vibrated through the phone.

My heart rate quickened as I became slightly angry. Who the hell does he think he is telling me who my friends should be! "But he's my friend!" I almost yelled, but instead I took a deep breath allowing my body to relax and avoid tensing my sore muscles.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little. He was flirting but Edward said something too fast for me to catch and he stopped. Don't you like him?" I asked feeling guilty over lying. Well, at least I know he cares about me. Maybe he likes me like a sister and protects me from boys like an older brother would. I took a deep breath. I didn't want him to look at me like a sister. For some reason I wanted more than a friendship.

This is ridicules! I hate how my brain won't remember but my senses haven't forgotten one single feeling! I hate how I feel so clingy towards a guy I know nothing about! He could be a psycho for all I know and I'm over here thinking about him constantly.

"No! He isn't my friend and if it was up to me he wouldn't be yours either" he said sharply. There he goes again! Stupid male testosterones, making him think he can have a say in my life! Okay, so maybe Jacob and Mr. Amazing were probably like born enemies or something because the way he was reacting wasn't a reaction someone would have over a temporary grudge. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the day's events, waking up to knowing nothing, to suddenly remembering your life with the exception of the last couple of months. Allowing myself to feel things I shouldn't for a stranger's voice, because that's exactly what's going on here. I'm loving a stranger's voice!

"I'm sorry Mr…." OH! Crap! I almost called him Mr. Amazing out loud. I hope he didn't catch that. " I …. I didn't mean to…upset you." I said. Oh please, please tell me he didn't notice! Please!

"Mr.?" He asked laughing. I could hear the mockery in his voice too. I could feel myself blushing. Oh God! Good thing he wasn't right in front of me. How embarrassing!

"uuummm….yeah… I have to call you something…" there is no way in hell I'm going to tell him I call him Mr. anything-wonderful-I-can-think-of.

"Well yeah I get it but Mr.? It sounds like you're talking to your dad's friend or some stranger." He said laughing loudly. He was really enjoying my humiliation.

"Well I wouldn't call you Mr. if you told me your name."I said defensibly letting out my breath.

"hhhmm, I don't think so. I think I like Mr." he said laughing again. I don't get it, what's so funny! "How about you just give me a name?" he said after catching his breath.

"You want me to give you a name? I don't know about that. What if I give you the wrong one?" I asked confused. I didn't want to give him a name and maybe end up hurting his feelings if it wasn't his.

"I'm not asking you to guess my name. Just give me one. Don't worry about my feelings, I'll survive." He said. I could detect laughter in his voice.

"Okay. Josh" I said throwing at him the first name that crossed my mind.

"Who's Josh?" he asked a little too seriously. Was that jealousy I detected? No! Impossible!

"Okay, never mind. How about David?" I said nervously.

"You like David?" he asked as his voice continued to drop a couple of notches.

"Kind of. Or would you rather be called Justin?" I asked shyly. Since when am I shy. I might not remember anything after I moved but I still remember my past. I've never been shy. Then again, I never met anyone to make me feel like this. AAAA! I hate being so confused!

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you choose is fine with me" he said softly. "think about it and let me know"

"okay." I paused for a second before continuing "Hey, can I ask you something? It's really random but I'm just really curious." I said feeling jittery all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask me for permission" he said huskily. His voice stirred feelings deep in my stomach.

"What do you look like?" I whispered. I could feel the heat circulating my face. It almost felt like I was asking him "sooo…. what are you wearing?" but I didn't ask that! So as my faced continued to burn a bright red, I clarified the question for him "I mean do you look like the Cullen's or more like Jake?"

I heard him grunt before he answered "The Cullen's. They're my siblings. They haven't told you?" he asked slightly bemused.

"No. Every time I ask anything about you, they either ignore my question all together or they say they can't tell me cuz you'll kill them or something." I answered honestly

"Or something" he replied barely above a whisper. "Look, don't wonder too much about me, you'll meet me soon enough" he said, voice confident and somewhat smug.

"Who says I wonder? Psshh! It was just a question, don't get cocky" I responded with a roll of my eyes. Not that he could see me but I'm sure he could hear the annoyance in my voice. After this our conversation was filled with random questions more for my sake than anything else. I asked him irrelevant questions that could tell me a little about him and his personality. His favorite color, the type of music he liked, even the kind of food he liked. But for some reason he said his taste buds were narrow and limited and made no further comment.

After hanging up I couldn't stop thinking about him, trying to remember anything I could. I wanted to know how he fit in my life. What he was to me. My eyes became heavy as my thoughts continued to wonder, my heart rate coming to a low beat as my body caved tiredly.

* * *

_Flashes, colors and a lot of voices collided into each other as I tried to orient myself. I was in a coffee shop with my friend's, bits and pieces of our conversation coming to me._

"_Jacob's better…always choose Edward…so long to say it" my brain hurt as I tried to find my way. Everything was spinning and I felt empty as I watched myself discussing something with my friends. I somehow found myself floating over them. _

"…_Just like Bella…self centered…driven… drama…neon lights" I couldn't put anything together. It didn't make sense. I wanted to reach out to myself and shake her or me. I needed to unite myself with me. The scene before my eyes continued to rotate around me as the colors merged into each other and soon darkness surrounded me. My breathing increased as I placed my hands in front of me to walk. It was so dark! I couldn't even see my hands right in front of me! My breathing hitched as I started noticing movement around me, flying objects, invisible to my eyes. The sound of cold icy air gushing past me, sent shivers through my soul. I started to panic as I picked up my pace. I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't even see for crying out loud! I felt like if I continued to run I would suddenly crash into something, but I continued to run! My breathing was becoming shallow as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. The darkness was becoming lighter. I could see a couple of steps in front of me. But I wish I couldn't. I would see flashes of white blur by as the cold air once again engulfed me. I continued to run with no sense of direction, listening to footsteps behind me. __**IT**__ was no longer running circles around me. __**IT **__was walking slowly behind me as I ran. I pumped my hands as I tried to pick up my speed, but the harder I tried to run the slower I actually went. My body was getting heavy and I found myself unable to run faster. The longer I tried to speed up the quicker my body slowed down, allowing __**IT**__ to come closer to me. I could almost feel his cold breath on my neck, instantly making my skin crawl. I'm going to die! __**IT **__is going to kill me!_

_Suddenly, the breathing and the cold air stopped following me. I stopped dead on my tracks, looking around into the darkness, squinting my eyes in hopes to catch any sign of an exit and my predator. I willed my body to move in the direction I was going. Turning around to keep moving, a pair of evil red eyes locked with mines as I heard something whisper into my ear. "Naughty, naughty, naughty…." I tired pulling away but my body was frozen in place. I couldn't move. The devil's eyes watched me carefully before disappearing. My heart rate quickened as I realized I didn't know where I was or where he went. He could easily kill me, grabbing me out of nowhere and I would have no chance to escape! I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and I wanted to run! But my body would not move. _

_I saw a light far away in the distance, the only contrast against the darkness. I watched as it became bigger and bigger, adrenaline rushing through my body as it engulfed me completely._

I blinked repeatedly as I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I was in my hospital room, alone. It was just a dream, just a really bad dream. I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart. Those red eyes would forever be engraved in my mind. I could still feel the fear in me.

I tried throwing the dream to the back of my mind but those read eyes were persistent and they kept coming back into my vision. It was still dark out and so everyone would be sleeping. Well, at least the Cullen's would be, all the doctors and nurses would be busy. Wait! The Cullen's didn't sleep, they couldn't. WTF! They can't sleep? Where did that come from?

A sharp pain engulfed my head as once again dozens of colors smashed into each other, random images making their appearance before my eyes. Some were of Edward sitting in a cafeteria, watching something intently. Others of giant dogs/wolves running in the forest chasing a super fast man. I panicked! What the hell is going on! More images flashed before my eyes. An awkward girl standing by an ugly truck, suddenly almost crushed underneath a van. But it didn't happen. Edward stopped it. OMG! WTF! More images poured in, increasing my headache tenfold. I wanted to scream! Tears escaped my eyes as I held my head in my hands. I saw Jasper dashing hungrily to the awkward girl. I remembered! The Cullen's, the birthday party gone wrong, the newborns and the Volturi! The saga was back in my mind!

A stream of fear overtook my body as comprehension dawned on me. All these day's I have been surrounded by vampires. Fucken vampires! I almost went into hyperventilation thinking about the fangs, when I realized that if they wanted to kill me they would have done so already. Instantly, after my sudden realization, the fan girl came rushing out from somewhere deep inside me and I started squealing. OMG I met Edward! OMG and Jacob hugged me yesterday! Rosalie is like my fucken best friend! Hell yeah!

I saw movement outside of my door. I saw the doorknob slowly turning. My heart was pounding hard against my chest as I saw a pale figure walking in through the doorway.

"Edward!"I squealed as his face turned into shock. "Hug!" I extended my hands in the air. Realization hit him like hot water and he rushed to give me a hug. I inhaled deeply as I embraced him as hard as I could from where I still laid in the bed.

"You remember us?" he whispered into my ear "Damien too?" he continued before I could respond. I frowned. Damien? Who's Damien?

As if he could read my thoughts…wait he can…he looked up in confusion. "What exactly do you remember?" he asked pulling away from me. I almost cried from the lack of contact. It's Edward fucken Cullen! And I just hugged him!

"Stop screaming in your head and answer me. What do you remember?" he said seriously, but there was a small smile present on his face. Aaaaa! He is totally way hotter than Pattinson!

"Millie!" he growled. Jeez! Vampires and their tempers!

"I remember everything! You and … uuuuggg…Bella together. Uumm the birthday party, the newborns and Nessie." I said as I remember parts and pieces of my obsession.

"What the hell are you talking about? What newborns?" he said jumping out of my bed. What the….!

"Don't scream! My head hurts like hell!" I hissed loudly. I bet this headache is worst than a hangover. Not that I've ever had one, just saying.

"Do you remember spending time with us?" he question a little more gently. I spent time with them? My fucken brain was teasing me! Get it over with and remember already! I didn't remember spending any time with them. I didn't remember how Rosalie and I became so close. Actually the only things that I did remember where from the books/movies, because who am I kidding, after watching those movies over and over it was hard to pinpoint what happen in the book and what didn't. I kept digging through my brain, trying to see if I did remember but I came up empty, again!

"What the hell Edward! It's not fair!" I wanted to cry, I really did. Why would my own body betray me like that? Why would it teas me endlessly with glimpses of my entire memories. He gently pulled me into a cold hug as my tears rolled silently.

Damien? I suddenly remember the name he mentioned earlier. I felt him stiffen next to me. "Who is Damien?" I asked him. He muttered incoherently under his breath before pulling back and looking at me. "It's him isn't it? The guy I talk to on the phone" I asked. He closed his eyes and started his ranting all over. This time I actually caught some words, "kill" and "burn" among "fuck my life". Wow! I think I like this Edward better! He isn't afraid to use dirty words! Damn, sexy man… ah um… vampire! Heck yes! Sexy Manpire! (Manpire: the combination of man and vampire as to describe both in one.)

"Alright dirty mouth" I said trying to suppress a laugh "who is he?"I continued.

"Manpire? Really? Whatever" he said rolling his eyes as he continued "I'm not telling you. Shit! When he finds out…he wanted… different plans…uugg…" he grunted. He was starting to talk to himself again. I snapped my fingers in front of him, catching his attention.

"Okay Edward. Concentrate. Watch me and only me" EEEK! He's watching me! I screamed in my head. Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Who is Damien?" I asked again, my voice full of excitement.

"Our brother, he is another Cullen. Now go to sleep. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and tell him what happen and I'm sure he'll check on you in the morning." He answered as he made his way to the door.

"What! I can't go to sleep now! Its 3:40 in the morning, the sun is almost out! I won't be able to sleep!" I whined. How am I supposed to sleep when I have an excess of adrenaline rushing through my body. How am I supposed to sleep when all I want to do is get off this damn bed!

"Go. To. Sleep. Melanie Bennett." He half growled. Aaawww! He looks so cute when he frowns! I heard laughter coming from the other side of the door as he left me there, all by myself, in the darkness, alone.

I didn't feel tired at all, but my body begged to differ as different muscles started to ache. I ignored the rising pain and allowed my eyes to flutter in to dreamless sleep.

The next day I woke with a room full of people. Well actually, a room full of vampires and one wolf. I squealed as everyone gave me a hug. They were a bit bummed because I still didn't remember them. I remembered the characters instead. Jacob growled and said something around the lines of "how could you remember a fictional character and forget this hunk of a man standing in front of you." Well, that hunk of a man was he himself, but I laughed and looked behind him. "Are you referring to Emmett? I hope so! I'm so mad too! How could I forget all that sexiness!" I said dramatically as Emmett flexed his "gunz."

Dr. Cullen came in to tell me I could finally leave the hospital. I was more than happy too, but I wasn't sure how since I still couldn't move on my own. He said that we would not travel back to Forks yet. Instead, we would wait in a hotel for me to get a bit better and wait for Damien to come back. Yay! I know his name now! Carlisle continued to make arrangements with his "kids" as a nurse walked in with my food. I almost melted when Jake came over to help me sit. Heck, he pretty much picked me out of the bed and sat me himself. I would have drooled had I not had my mouth shut. He smirked and gave me a quick peck on my cheek, a bit too close to my lips for the comfort of the pale creatures in the room. Emmett started complaining and growling low as he warned him to keep his distance. What's up with this territorial over protectiveness?

As the day progressed I started feeling anxious. I wanted to leave already. I wanted to go to the hotel and watch TV and have a decent meal. But more than anything, I wanted to know when _he _would get here.

Rosalie and Alice came into my room about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, rolling in a wheelchair. I tried sitting up but pain shot through my back. I have to tell you, that's the last time I try moving on my own. Besides the pain being almost unbearable, both Alice and Rosalie chastised me for being so reckless. I tried changing but the only thing I was able to accomplish was to put my arm into the sleeve, that's about it. So once again both sisters change me as I blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"Good thing we're changing you and not Damien" Rosalie winked. The heat in my face increased several notches as I covered my face. They rolled me out of the hospital into a waiting car. Jake rushed out of the passenger seat and picked me up before Rosalie could. He buckled me and threw his hands over my shoulder as Alice sat up front with Edward and Rosalie joined Jake and me in the back. Of course I was in the middle, stuck between cold and hot, vampire and a werewolf/shape shifter. Born Enemies forcefully united by a human. I felt so proud of myself! I should go down in history as mistress of the untamable!

The Ritz-Carlton is a luxuries hotel in Phoenix, located in the middle of the city with wonderful views of Mother Nature in the distance. Alice reserved two Executive Suites. She said we could all pile into them. I laughed as a literal image of us "piling" came to mind. They were both on the same floor fairly close to each other. Jake, Rosalie, Emmett and I were in one, while Alice, Carlisle, Esma and Edward took the other one. Isn't there someone missing? I pondered.

"Alice, where is Jasper?" I asked. He was missing. I haven't seen him at all!

"He's with Damien." she answered as she pulled the covers back and fluffed the pillows for me. "They'll be back soon" she whispered.

"How soon?" I asked her. Did she mean soon as in a couple of hours soon or a few days?

"I'm not sure, but soon" she said sitting on the bed crossing her legs in front of her. I knew she was lying but I wasn't going to keep pushing for an answer. I'd rather not know than know and be anxious as their arrival time got closer. I smiled as we just continued talking, she wanted to put me back on the bed but I refused. I was not going to get back on a bed when I barely got rid of the hospital one. As we continued to talk, there was a question lingering in the back of my mind but I was too embarrassed to ask. When I finally got the courage to ask she smiled and jumped out of the bed rushing into the rest room. I wanted to shower. I felt dirty and my hair was feeling really really nasty.

After the very uncomfortable shower, Alice insisted that I get back on the bed. I watched a couple of movies as I had dinner. Jake and Alice kept me company, until I finally fell asleep around eleven. But this time my sleep wasn't dreamless. NO! Those red eyes had to come back and hunt me. Literally!

_It was foggy around me, tress as high as my eyes could see, thick and mossy. I was lost and I felt the fear running through my veins. I walked further in, stepping over tree roots and rocks. I felt watched. Something was telling me that I wasn't the only one in the woods. My pace increased as I tried to find my way out of the forest. My breathing was becoming quicker and heavier. I could hear a stream somewhere. I picked up my speed as I started running towards the noise. I could hear branches braking and leaves being crushed underneath someone's footsteps. I was being followed. I glanced behind me, fear and adrenaline rushing through my system, expecting to see my predator right behind me. But he wasn't. I turned around and kept running towards the river I heard in the distance. My heart pounded harder as my skin crawled. He was watching me! He was near! I could feel it! I kept running trying not to trip over the rocks. I stepped on a wet rock and fell hard. My sides shot with pain as I struggled to get up. I heard a cackle from my right and I instantly shot to my feet. Pain or not I needed to get away from him. His loud mocking laughter echoed in my ears as I continued to run. I saw a clearing as I continued to pump my legs. I could see it! The river! I needed to get to the river! The cold and moist fog that surrounded me helped numb the pain. I kept hearing him behind me laughing occasionally especially when I almost fell again. His laughter ringed in my ears and I could not seem to get away from him. I could see the river but as I continued to run the distance stayed the same. It stopped shrinking! I couldn't get to the river! The harder I tried to get to the river the longer the path became! I heard his laughing as he called out my name "oh Millie… why are you running to?" it asked, his voice menacingly and filled with ridicule. "You can't get away from me!" he suddenly growled from my left. I felt a sharp pain grip my chest as it became harder for me to breathe. I couldn't get to the river and I've been running as fast as I could. I kept sprinting as I looked around for any signs of him. I needed to know where he was so that I could run the other way. I continued to hear his raspy voice as he got closer to me. "Millie" I heard from my right. "Millie" he whispered charmingly from my left. I closed my eyes, his fake sweet talk made my skin crawled and my stomach flips. I opened my eyes to watch were I was running and I suddenly pulled to a stop. The river! It was right in front of me! I finally reached the river. I heard growling from the other side of the river and I looked up to catch sever pair of eyes in between the tree's._

_I felt an abrupt rush of cold air sweep over my body, causing my heart rate to increase dramatically, if possible. My body turned around instinctually only to be met with a pair of sinister red eyes. "Your mine!" he growled in between his sharp teeth as he reached for me. I jumped at his touch and fell back into the ice water of the river. My body twisted and turned as I tried to reach the surface. I expected to feel sharp daggers coursing through my body as I hit the cold water, but I didn't. I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel the pain when my hand hit a rock or when my foot caught itself in a branch underneath the water. My lungs weren't even burning as I continued to take in water, struggling with the lack of air. The only thing that I did feel was the pain in a voice that kept calling out to me. I could hear it above me, above the water._

"_Millie!" but it wasn't my predator's voice. No, this voice was gentle and filled with concern. "Millie!" I heard for the last time as my eyes closed._

"Millie, baby wake up!" I heard. My eyes flicker opened and the first thing I saw were his eyes, beautiful golden eyes. Concern and another emotion I couldn't quite pin point showed in his eyes. It's him! I was right he did have a beautiful dimpled smile. He was indeed very handsome.

"Just a dream" I whispered as I raised my hand to my head, rubbing my eyes. "You're Damien right?" I asked in my sleepy voice, coming out a bit hoarsely. My heart was still pounding erratically, but now it was for a different reason.

His smile widened as he pushed my hair behind my ear. "They told you, didn't they" he said. His voice was better in person, low and husky. My body shivered slightly and he quickly pulled the covers over me, but I wasn't cold. My eyes roamed over his face, taking in every detail I could, willing myself to remember.

"It slipped" I answered feeling miserable for not being able to remember. His cold hands caressed my cheeks as I saw movement behind him.

"Aren't you gonna to introduce us, bro" I male voice asked. A dark shadow made its way to my bed, appearing right behind Damien. My heart pounded erratically as his eyes came into view. Red! His eyes were a menacing red, like the one from my dream!

"I told you to stay outside!" Damien snarled at him. He stood up and pushed him away, far from me. After saying something to him he came back, alone. My heart silently thanked him.

"I'm sorry, he insisted in coming." He whispered sadly as he came near.

"But… his eyes…he…"I couldn't finish. My dreams kept flashing before my eyes, increasing my fear once again.

"I won't let him. He isn't like us but he can control himself." He said taking my hand in his.

"And if he can't?"I asked fearfully.

"It won't happen" he answered simply. "Now go back to sleep. I'll stay here and watch over you." he said. I wanted to refuse, but my eyes felt heavy and they burned. I wanted to remain awake and talk to him. Ask him so many questions. Memorize his voice, his face. But I could see we could not have any of it, so I just allowed my eyes to close, his face the last thing I saw before I went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

******Don't forget to voice your opinion! lol leave a review!******

******quick question. Do any of you guys think I should enable anonymous reviews? It kind of scares me to do that, but I read somewhere that it might help get more reviews, IDK******

*****on the review note, I have 32 reviews! Heck yes! LOL most of you guys are like "lame". It's okay I'm ecstatic over those reviews."**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you guys for your previews reviews! They are amazing! You'll get to know more about the new character I'm introducing. I hope you guys like him. any ways i have good news and bad news. which one you you guys want first?**

* * *

Damien's POV

She fell into a peaceful sleep. No red eyes and no fear, just a peaceful calm sleep. I'd been watching her sleep for an hour now, when her mind started conjuring up a nightmare. I tried waking her up but she kept running, her mind twisting my voice to assimilate his. When she did wake up I was mesmerized. I've spent four long days away from her, four long days without looking into her light brown eyes. I was so caught up in her beautiful eyes I didn't hear Francis coming. He wasn't supposed to be here yet! We didn't know how he would handle himself! He might not be able to control his hunger around her.

I shoved him out of the room warning him to stay away from her until she was ready. He laughed at my protectiveness but took off to find Jasper. I inhaled several times before coming in. She looked tired and scared. I convinced her to go to sleep and I watched as her chest rose and fell evenly. My entire body ached just watching her. I can still remember the emptiness that filled my cold body when Carlisle told me she lost her memory. I felt hurt, betrayed. I would never forget her! I couldn't. Disappointment washed over me as she failed to remember me, even after our conversation. I had hoped that maybe listening to my voice or talking to me would help her remember, but it didn't. But my disappointment didn't last long. When she told me how she felt, how she knew she needed to remember me, it made me feel alive again, as alive as I can get.

So I decided maybe her forgetting wasn't bad. It could give me an opportunity to woo her into a relationship with me. Yes, that would definitely be worthy of my time. I would court her, take her on date's and be her friend before anything romantic. But I knew that last part would be hard. Heck, I didn't even want to try it but Alice insisted that a girl appreciated knowing we wanted their friendship as well other than just…well… other stuff. I don't even know what she was implying, well I did but that's beside the point. Of course I wanted to be her friend but I'd rather be more than that. That's probably what she was referring to, the need to know that I appreciated her friendship not just her physical beauty.

I was comfortable enough just sitting there, watching her sleep, but a noise from the adjoining living room caught my attention. Francis and Jasper walked in quietly. I stood up instantly, closing the double doors of the room behind me, keeping her in and them out.

"Hang loose man, I'll fix her." Francis said. I rolled my eyes. By his appearance you would never guess that during his human years, he had been part of the Hippie Movement. His casual "threads" as he would call it portrayed him as an average 22 year old American living the party life. His dark brown hair contrasting with his pale white skin, were of great attraction for the ladies. He wasn't much of a hippie anymore, after he was turned what he believed in, freedom and piece, didn't really matter anymore. Although he did claim to have never really been active in the movement, he was more interested in the parties, the girls and the "herbs".

"I could have healed her too." I grunted. The only reason why Francis was here was because he refused to let me "borrow" his powers. Frustrating as it was, I understood he didn't appreciate me stealing his powers the first time. Actually the first time was an accident, but now that I needed them he asked question, a lot of them. I had no choice but to tell him why. After my quickly summarized story, not only did he refuse but he insisted on coming back with me. He said her injuries were too serious for a ditz. I didn't appreciate being called an idiot, but I did see his point. I called Carlisle to inform him and we decided to get her out of the hospital to keep France away from injured people and blood.

"Your lady is one righteous babe, man" he said with a cocky grin. I didn't like that grin. It implied his thoughts weren't necessarily clean, and they weren't. "What I don't dig is how our kind can score with a human? Isn't it kind of gnarly man?" he continued.

I grunted and looked away, I was not about to answer that. "Bro, don't tell me all you've done is swamp spit?" he asked amazed. He didn't even wait for me to answer he just continued "Wicked! That skirt's got you all worked up!"

"Shut up Francis! We need to heal her, the sooner the better." I said taking in a deep breath "Carlisle said that waiting could permanently damage her system, it could be irreversible. So as soon as she is deep asleep you will heal her. You think you can handle yourself around her?" I asked him more calmly towards the end of my rant. He was a new vampire, with only 45 years of immortality under his belt, not including his human life, he was young. I wasn't completely sure about letting him so close to her. He could lose control and might end up hurting her.

"Don't sweet it! As long as I have my "kool aid" I'm good man" he claimed as his hands reached behind him, pulling out what looked like a hospital bag of blood. He smiled widely as he punched a hole through the top with a straw and started drinking.

I watched him amazed. The most dangerous, deceitful predator in the world drinking blood out of a bag with a straw! I couldn't help but laugh. You could literally see the white bendy straw turn red as the blood flowed thickly to the top. I saw Jasper bending over in laughter too after trying but failing miserably to control himself. Francis reminded me of a five year old drinking Capri Sun, except the pouch was see through and it had blood instead of juice!

"You are one scary vampire. Did you know that Francis?" I said sardonically, trying to catch my breath. I took out my phone and took a picture, I'm sure Millie would enjoy this too.

"Right on, man!" He said. He wasn't oblivious to me mocking him, but as a peaceful vampire, he decided to ignore my comments and just agree. He walked over to the sofa and leaned into it, continuing to drink his "kool aid".

We stopped laughing as soon as the front door opened to reveal Carlisle. "I see that you're enjoying your time here. I do hope that you decide to join us and learn our ways Francis. It would make us very happy to have you in our family." Carlisle said as he walked in noticing the blood pouch. He did and extremely good job at hiding his amusement, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. He walked in farther into the room. Carlisle looked at me and asked if Millie was sleeping.

"She is. I think now is the best time to do this. She is afraid of Francis, so doing this while she is sleeping would be the better option." I answered. We made our way into the room, but not before the front door opened again. Jacob and Emmett walked in laughing about something, but soon their expressions turned serious as they reached us.

"I think I should be present during this procedure, we don't want her surrounded just by leeches, do we?" Jacob said keeping a watchful eye on Francis. He noticed the pouch of blood. But he only smirked and refrained from making any comments. He'd rather see him drinking blood out of a pouch rather than a human's body.

We stepped into the bedroom, walking silently around the bed. Millie was sleeping soundly without any disturbing nightmares. I wonder if this is the first time she dreams about James? It didn't provide any comfort for me to know that even after his death, he was still traumatizing her. The only good thing about her nightmare was that it signified that her memories weren't completely lost. They were just suppressed deep in her mind.

Carlisle informed Francis in detail about all her injuries, her collapsed lungs, her broken ribs, her fractured spine and the high possibility of having future problems because of the brain trauma.

Francis stood by the door inhaling deeply, his eyes darkened visibly and both Jacob and I growled deep in our throats. His gaze looked over us both before landing firmly on her sleeping body. He took a step closer but stopped instantly when both our growling increased as our bodies took on a defensive stance. Stepping forward to prevent him from coming any closer, Jacob and I agreed on something for the first time. Keep Francis away from her. At least until he was visibly controlled.

"I'm just trying to get used to her smell" he said inhaling deeply again "I'm no ditz. The last thing I want is to get pounded by any of you." he continued. He did seem to be keeping his distance, slowly approaching the bed. His eyes were still too dark for my comfort but I could tell he was trying to control his hunger. I also saw that Jasper was helping him in this area too. Jasper might have had some trouble around her before, but now he had spent enough time with her to be able to breathe without any consequences.

Alice chose to walk in at that moment, breaking the tension in the room. "Have you started? Is she healed? I can't wait for her to walk again. She is in need of major clothing at the moment. I can see a shopping spree coming!" she squealed as she pranced her way over to Jasper, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips. I smiled as I saw Frances expression.

"Bro, your chick is way loaded!" He said to Jasper as he watched Alice. She caught his eyes as he continued to speak "babe, you need to lay of the maryjane. Too much of it isn't good. Trust me, I did acid for a while, and even though it's a trip babe, it's not good for you." he said with a serious and somewhat concern expression on his face.

The first one to break the silence was Jake. He was clutching his stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. He had to step out of the room to keep from waking up Millie with his loud laughter. Jasper was smiling widely as he pulled his wife to him, placing a light kiss on top of her head. Carlisle just smiled and looked away, probably trying to avoid any eye contact, he wouldn't be able to control his laughter if he met anyone's humorous gaze.

"Did you just insult me Francis?" she asked trying to be serious, a hidden smile just below the surface of her tight lips. She understood what he said and thought it was hilarious like the rest of us, but she was trying to be serious with him, forcing a frown on her forehead.

"I would never insult a foxy lady like yourself babe" he smiled and winked at her, bringing his attention back to Millie. He took a step closer, taking deep breaths as he processed her aroma. Jake stepped back into the room, positioning himself protectively in front of the bed, huge grin on his face. Francis looked him over and kept walking. He inhaled deeply again, but this time he scrunched his nose.

"Groady man, you reek!" he said sniffing Jake disgustingly. "Far out! Nothing like wet dog smell to take your hunger away!" he continued to say excitingly with a huge smile making its appearance. His eyes were no longer the dark shade that hunger represented. It was kind of funny what the effect of wolf stink could do to a vampires hunger. This was the first time I appreciated Jake's presence. Well, maybe the second, after all he did help out with James. I owe that mutt too many favors, and he knew it too. I could see it in his smug expression.

I looked around, taking in everyone's stance. They all finally seemed relaxed, but you could feel the anticipation in the air. Almost everyone was in this room except Rosalie, Esma and Edward. Frances was now standing over Millie, right next to me, watching her without blinking even once. His stance was tense and he was trying not to breath but he was reasonably under control. I was trying to pick up on his thoughts but they were so random, it was hard to understand them. He was thinking about Millie then his thoughts suddenly changed to his dinner. Quicker than I could catch they changed to his human days, of when he used to rally and hang out. Within fractions of a second he was thinking of the day he was bitten, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. Finally, he pondered on how much of a lucky bastard I was for having Millie. I had to agree with his last thought. I was one lucky fucken bastard.

He extended his hands over her midsection, lingering his hand about an inch away from her skin. He was scanning her body to sense the degree of her injuries. If you were a normal human being watching him, you would think he was a crazy wanna be healer because you couldn't see anything happening. But for the remainder of earth's inhabitants, the supernatural creatures, we could sense a change in the atmosphere, a change in the air around us. As he once explained to me "it feels like I'm pulling the energy from the earth, the energy around me", and so it seem he did. But this wasn't the good part yet. He was currently only analyzing her injuries. After he examined her abdominal injury, including her spine, he proceeded to study her head. I noticed a frown appear as he continued to pass his hands over her forehead, slowly moving around her head. I wanted to know what that frown implied but his thoughts were concentrated only on the energy.

Finally, he stopped and turned around to look at us, frown still in place. "We can fix her man, but her brain injuries are a bit more complicated. I'ma need you to help" he said stepping away from her head and moving closer to her stomach. He just stood there watching her, before he spoke. "These injuries are easy to fix but she has some brain lesions that are complicated, bro. By the extent of the damage some of her cells have, she should have already started showing complications, memory loss being one, headaches, neck pain, spacing out randomly unaware of the time, trouble processing a thought or communicating an idea. There are many things, have any of you noticed anything?" he asked everyone in the room.

She looked fine to me. The little time I spent with her earlier she showed no signs. This can't be happening. Not to her. Francis has to be able to fix this, he has to. I couldn't go on living my immortal life knowing that I fucked up her human one. She didn't deserve this! Why did it have to be her! Life really has a way on messing with the better people in this world. I mean Bella only broke her leg, big deal! She wasn't going to go through life, confused half the time. A self centered mole on this earth and she only breaks her leg! We need to fix this, it has to be fixable. It just has to!

Good thing Edward wasn't here. He wouldn't appreciate my "positive" thoughts. I didn't hate the girl. I just hated how Millie had to get royally fucked up to save her life.

"She complained of a headache once. Edward told me." Alice responded as she continued to think "Also, obviously, the memory loss. But I've been spending some time with her and the other day we were talking and she stopped out of nowhere. She just spaced out and when I called her name she just looked at me weirdly before telling me she lost her train of thought. I didn't make much of it because we all have those moments. But now that I think about it, she never did finish telling me her story" she finished in concern. Why would she not think much out of that! fucken shit! She had brain trauma! She didn't fall and scrap her knee!

"I've been keeping an eye on her as well. I did notice that she was having trouble coordinating her movements when she was eating. But it only happened once and after checking her all over, giving her some eye-hand coordination exercises it hasn't appeared again. But it could still show up in unexpectedly" Carlisle informed.

"What the hell! Why haven't I been informed!" I growled. It was hard trying to control all the contradicting emotions I was feeling. The anger over not being able to protect her, the anguish and worry over her well being and finally the sadness over the path her life had taken.

"Dude, relax. We'll start treating her lesions in slow degrees. Trying to fix it all at once could make it worse. It'll work, I can feel it." A small smile appeared on his lips as he continued "Guess I'll be sticking around man."

He didn't wait for me to make any response. He turned around positioning himself over her midsection and started working. You could instantly feel the change. You could almost literally feel the energy moving around you, slowly caressing your skin as it made its way towards the bed. If you listened carefully you could actually hear her insides slowly moving. You could hear the healing process being accelerated. It wasn't necessarily that you were listening to the cells replicate and develop to form woven bone. It was more like listening to the energy moving. Have you ever imagined how tingling would sound? Not like bells, more like a beautiful buzzing. Its complicating to explain, but something amazing to experience.

"I wonder if she can feel it." Jake asked visibly amazed. He wasn't trying to hide it either. Vampire or not, it was easy to admire someone with healing capabilities like the ones Francis possessed.

"It feels like a feather is caressing your skin." Francis whispered keeping his concentration on Millie. He motioned for me to help. I stood next to him extending my hands allowing my body and mind to imitate him. I concentrated on his power, the energy around us and soon I was helping with the healing process. All it took was my concentration. I could feel the energy leaving my hands as her body soaked it all up. We worked on her abdomen for about thirty minutes, moving from one injury to another. She stirred a couple of time but she quickly went back to sleep.

We moved on to her brain. He explained to me how we needed to concentrate on the dead cells to clear out the areas around the lesions and avoid infection. After that we helped her brain heal minor swelling and injuries, restricting ourselves from accelerating the process too much.

This has to work! Helping her brain heal, making the necessary changes to her healing, as to prevent any consequences, has to work! And if it didn't? No, I wasn't even going to consider that possibility. I wouldn't be able to look at myself without the regret. I would never be able to look at her without hating myself. So I didn't have many options. It either worked or it worked.

"Damien…" I heard a faint whisper. I turned quickly to look at Millie but she was still sleeping. Looking around for the owner of the voice, my eyes landed on Alice. Her gaze was lost, fixed on the wall behind us. She was having a vision, a vision that quickly flashed before my eyes as well.

I saw Millie sitting on a carpeted floor in the middle of the living room. She was laughing and smiling, happiness radiating from her body. She was talking to someone, trying to pursue them to go into her extended arms. Her beautiful curls framing her face as they bounced around with her bodies movement. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. Her fingers curled into her palm as she continued to coax her visitor into her arms. Behind her, through the entrance to the living room, I could see the figure of a man with only his lower half visible. He looked to be dressed in a dark blue suit giving out the aura of a business man. It was like I was watching Millie through someone else's eyes. Suddenly the vision had audio. I could hear her laughter and joy mixed with innocent giggles, the giggles of a toddler. My vision became obstructed as a small body, with beautiful naturally curly brown hair crossed my visual path. The small toddler wobbled her way into Millie's arms, squeaking out a shy "mommy" as Millie picked her up and gave her a big hug, congratulating the little girl for her bravery I suppose. She leaned away from the baby asking her "want to go say hi to daddy?" while the little girl only nodded yes. Millie was standing up as I heard the man speak. "How are my two favorite girls in the world doing?" His face never came into view, but his voice sounded strong and confident. It also held a hint of pride as he spoke the "his" girls.

My chest tighten. That's not my voice. That couldn't possibly be my voice. Even if for some strange reason Millie and I would ever have the opportunity to have children that was still not me. That could never be me. I'm a dead predator living an immortal life, destined to a life without ever having the opportunity to have kids. And she wasn't.

I felt anger rise as betrayal took over me. Would she leave me one day? How could she leave me! How could she claim to love me know, but clearly she would be with someone else in the future. How? If only I could know who that son of bitch was. I could end this. No one was going to take her away. She's mine!

I staggered back. Away from her body. Francis frowned and finished up the first session of healing for her brain. I couldn't be here. I need to leave.

I watched her chest rise and fall evenly. Her heart rate increasing rapidly. But her mind was free of dreams. I was momentarily confused but decided I couldn't stay behind. She was about to wake up and the last thing I wanted to do is reproach to her about something that hasn't happened yet. Something that wont happen.

Anger blaring through my body, I jumped out the window, landing safely 25 stories down. I felt the concrete floor crack underneath me but it did not stop me. I took off, escaping the city as fast as I could. I could still hear Alice's shocked thoughts, begging me to come back. Everyone except Alice left the room quickly before she woke up.

A strong pull made me stopped as I hear through Alice that she was asking for me. I wanted to turn back, to be with her. But I also needed to stay away. I could not see her without allowing her to see my anger and disappointment. So instead, I continued to run.

Melanie's POV

I woke up to topaz eyes gazing into me. I stifled a scream before realizing it was Alice. I felt like a rock band was playing inside my heart. It was pounding loudly, I could almost hear it. I scanned the room expecting for some reason the find more people there. I had a weird sensation that Alice was not the only one that had been in my room. I was actually hoping to find Damien sitting on the couch, watching over me. A small pain took over my chest as disappointment washed over me.

"Where is Damien?" I asked Alice. Her eyes darted to the window nervously before taking in a deep breath.

"He went out" she said rapidly " he has a couple of errands to run, so he left… but he'll be back don't worry" she added quickly as my face fell. For a minute there I thought he left me again.

"Can I ask you a question Millie, it's a bit personal, but I have to know" Alice continued taking a seat next to me. I nodded my head as I struggle to sit up. She quickly helped me lean against the headboard, placing a pillow behind me.

"What do you feel for Damien? I'm sure your confused right now and don't know how to interpret your feelings, but I really need you to try. And please answer me as honestly as you can" she said. Her eye held pain and anguish but a small glint of hope was trying to sneak in between all the sorrow. Why was she asking me this? I don't know what I feel for him. I haven't spent time with him at all. Just a brief moment last night and our short conversations.

How am I supposed to feel about him? Sure, he inspired different feelings that I haven't felt before. He made me feel like I belong all along. He made me feel happy and safe. He made me feel angry too, over not remembering. An anger at myself because I knew that we shared something special. I wanted something special with him and I wanted to remember that special thing we had. It frustrated me immensely not to be able to be openly free to him about all this strange emotions I felt. What if they were just one sided and we never really shared anything? What if it had always just been me wanting to be with him? Only a dream.

But I could never voice my feeling to him. Never. Not while they were so confuses about this feeling for me. Because I knew that I liked him in a way. Maybe I was obsessed. But I mean who wouldn't. He's just drop dead gorgeous, he is caring and always make me feel needed.

"I don't know Alice" I answered. It was hard enough admitting to myself that my "slight" obsession with Damien was making me like him. I couldn't admit it to her too. Could I?

"Please Millie, try and figure it out. I wont tell him anything. I just need to know." she pleaded. I felt and saw her need to know and understand my feelings. It was a bit unsettling but I somehow felt compelled to eliminate her anguish.

"okay, but you have to answer one question of mine, at least one" I said she quickly agreed with a nod of her head as a visibly happy smile appearing on her thin lips.

"Were me and Damien just friend before or were we something?" I asked as my heart stated to pound loudly.

"I can't tell you. He'll know I told you. He can read minds too" she said. OH! He can read minds? He can read minds! Oh my fucken crap. He's been listening to my internal ranting all along!

"Don't freak! Remember he just got here. He only saw your dreams. Nothing else. Not yet" she continued as she pulled my hands in hers "will you please tell me. He wont hear anything from me, I can avoid his mind searching abilities easily." she said, instantly giving me an idea.

"Okay but only if you promise to show me how to hide my thoughts too." I said watching her face for any sort on negative reaction.

"Perfect! It wont be hard either. You could do that before" she said. What! I could block my thoughts before. Oh man I needed to remember these last two months.

"Okay so you'll teach me, right?" I wanted to confirm. A verbal and clear yes was what I needed.

"Yes, I'll help you learn how to block your thoughts." she said happily "now, can you tell me" she asked concern visibly taking over her features.

"I… I… I think I'm…obsessed with him." I said softly, a shocked expression coming over her face. " I mean, what else could it be. I'm constantly thinking about him, wondering what he looks like, where he is, when he's coming back. I even wonder about what he and I were before I lost my memory. And I can't help but be whish full and hope we were more than friends. But I think he cares for me like a brother would. Or a best friend. I'm not sure. It makes me sad to think he see's me as a kid sister." I whispered. I felt foolish for allowing so much out. I never intended to allow so much of my feelings out. I was just going to tell her that I felt obsessed.

"How could I feel anything for him now, when I don't know him. I think and think and no matter how hard I try I cant find a logical explanation. Other than that I was probably obsessed with him before my memory thing too."

She was visibly more relaxed, a tender smile on her face "so you love him?" she asked

"What? No! I don't love him! I can't! I don't even know him. I cant … love… I…" my thoughts were going through my head rapidly, trying to analyze my feelings. " I …how could I?" I asked myself.

"Maybe because you loved him before" Alice answered. I grabbed my hair and grunted.

"Why! Why me?" I complained to myself. Did I love him?

"Don't stress over it, you'll realize it soon enough. Just let your feelings flow naturally. Don't struggle against them okay?" she said. I only nodded my yes.

So, maybe my obsession was more than that. He was so easy to day dream about. Well at least right now that he was nice. But maybe he had a darker side. Maybe he was a jerk or something and soon my clingy-ness would fade. No. I don't think that would happen. Isn't an obsession more a physical thing? Like when people obsess over famous actors, it mostly because of their good looks and perfect body, right? Because we never really get a chance to get to know them. We hear what people say about their personalities but we never really get to know them ourselves.

"Um, Millie? One more thing" she said " his friend, Francis, he is a healer. He healed your wounds. You can walk now. But your probably soar. So try and take it easy" she said.

I gasped at her words and quickly threw the covers of me. I moved my legs and I was extremely surprised when no pain shot through my body! I moved my abdomen, moving side ways and forward, to see if any pain would come. But nothing, only a tingling sensation for the lack of use. I jumped out to the bed, intently stopping. Okay, now I could feel the pain. I am really soar. My muscles hurt like I just ran a marathon without any previous condition.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a little bit. I'll be back later" she said walking out of my room.

"okay. I'm just going to take a bath and change into something decent." I said. Which reminded me. I don't have any clothes.

"don't worry, I'll bring something for you." she said before leaving the Executive Suite. I grabbed a few essential and walked into the bathroom. I WALKED into the bathroom. I didn't get dragged, I didn't get carried. I walked, on my own. It felt so good. I don't know what I would have done if I had to be like that for much longer. And it had only been a few days!

I allowed the warm water to fill the bath as I took of my clothes. I slipped into the water, savoring the warmth surrounding my body, helping my muscles relax. So now is a good a time as any to think about my feelings. My memories didn't seem to want to make any appearances any time soon. And what could I do about that? Nothing. I can't force myself to remember. So the best next thing to do was go with the flow.

Apparently, I was now in some sort of Twilight dimension, were all the SM characters were real. But, things were turning out differently, there were new characters. Things could have already happened, causing an alteration in Edwards destiny. But there isn't much I can do in that department, at least not now.

The first thing I need to know is how I ended up in a hospital. Although I had a really strong feeling it had something to do with the haunting red eyes from my dreams. The second thing I needed to do is get some basic information to be able to flow right back into my life, at least where Julie and school are concerned. It would be kind of weird if I went back to school and I didn't remember any possible friends I had. Third and most importantly I needed to figure out things between Damien and me. I lost my internal struggle trying to suppress my feelings. But now I knew that I felt something for him.

After a long and much needed bath I walked out into my room. Clothes were spread out all over the bed. A couple different outfits to choose from. I went for the most casual one. Jeans and a nice comfortable blouse. I dried my hair and waited for someone to come in. I waited and got tired of waiting so I started to watch some TV.

The sudden loud bang of the door startled me. I looked up to see a several supernatural beings walking in. Among them the particular one that made my heart beat faster.

* * *

***So what do you guys think of Francis? I tried making him sound like a reall hippie but during some point it was complicating,*****

***Also, the definition for Gnarly has changed many times, first it meant dificult but towards the end it meant cool or awesome. for this particular chapter i chose to us it as dificult***

***Bad news! My compute is acting up! it says "windows exlporer has stopped working" im like bull crap. anyways. I has so much trouble trying to get my chapter 13 to open. Microsoft Word isnt working and i couldnt open it with anything else.****

*** Good news! i'm ordering recovery disc, just in case it i need to reboot( most likely) good thing i have all my stuff saved on a flash drive! I'm going to be using microsof works now LAME****

***DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. There is a purpose for this chapter, trust me! It will lead to the next one! (*Reader roles eyes* "no duh Sherlock") :D  
Anyways…are you guys familiar with hurricane's? Do you know how a hurricane is vengeful and aggressive and then suddenly when you're in the middle of it, it's peaceful and quiet, but then quicker than before, the storm hits again destroying all in its path? Well I have found myself comparing my story to it lately. In some ways, when my story started you could feel the danger coming, until the storm hit and there was a few chapters full of danger, it is all now suddenly calming down isn't it? Makes you kind of think doesn't it? Are we in the middle of the hurricanes eye? Hhhmmmm. Think about that. :D **

***author laughs evilly in the background followed by profound coughing* lol **

**Okay no more blabbering! Here you go read on!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks.

Two weeks had gone by since Francis healed me. Two weeks during which Damien and I rarely talked. He would never ignore me but he never started a conversation either, it was always me. It pained me more than it should have to have him act like this around me. He was so distant. Our conversations were always polite and careful. I tried to hide the pain. To hide the tightness in my chest and my shallow breaths, but it was more difficult than I thought. Alice said he would get over it, that it was a temporary thing. I wasn't so sure about that.

I was attending school again. Rosalie helped me with everything. She told me who was who and where my classes were. If it wasn't for her everything would have been like my first day again, except it wasn't my first day and I would look like an idiot. Jasper also helped, using his powers to keep all my emotions a bit mellowed out. I appreciated the gesture. It was extremely frustrating for me to go back and not remember any of my friends or teachers. At some points my frustration and stress grew so much I wanted to let go and cry. Just cry and cry until I had no more tears. But Jasper helped. So this is what my life consisted of, two best friends, Rosalie and Jasper, loads of make-up work and a non-existing relationship with Damien. Jeremy helped a lot with the excessive make-up work. We spend a lot of time together after school. When I wasn't at the Cullen's place, I was with Jeremy and Becca. Also, Rosalie and Jasper tried to help with my non-existing relationship with Damien, but that wasn't working out.

It all started two weeks ago on the day Francis healed all my injuries. After taking a long bath and sitting there for hours all alone, they all came busting in through the door. Struggling to get in, they all piled into my room. No one was missing, not even Damien. My heart rate accelerated dramatically when I saw him. He was behind everyone lingering in the back of the room, far from me. They asked a million and one questions. They wanted to know how I felt. Did I feel any different? How were my memories doing? The questions went on and on for few hours. Everyone asked question except Damien. He just sat there listening and watching the floor as if it would suddenly start talking. It hurt to see him so far, so distant. I wanted him to be the one next to me asking question. But he apparently had other ideas.

It's been like that ever since then, polite conversations here and there but nothing more.

I still couldn't remember the last two months of my life. The two months during which my life changed so much. I still couldn't believe I survived James attack. Yeah, they told me. I needed to know. I deserved to know why I ended up in a hospital with so many injuries. I wanted to know why I was lying to Julie. It was a week after we came back that we all gathered in their house. Edward explained everything to me, starting from the baseball game. I can't believe I witness the game and I couldn't remember it! It was unacceptable for me not to remember. After I got over my shock of not remembering, Jasper and Rosalie processed to telling me how I was so angry I punched Bella. That only shocked me more! How could I have hit her and not remember! How! Edward smiled as he continued with the story. He said Bella left to go save her mother from James and that soon after I disappeared as well. They couldn't fill me in with much detail because they weren't sure what happened. Jacob interrupted and continued the story himself, telling me how he and Esma followed my trail and found a knife in a bathroom. Edward then stepped in and continued to telling me how I established communication with Damien. I turned to Damien at that point expecting to have him continue the story but he only looked at me and looked away. I felt my chest tighten as my heart shrunk a little. I looked away hiding the burning in my eyes. After this Edward told me the rest of it, including how I hurt James and how he retaliated by slamming my body into the floor. Damien walked out before Edward finished. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, leaving every time I walked in.

So here I was two weeks later, sitting on a couch in the Cullen's living room.

"Don't worry too much about that, he'll come around" Edward whispered, gently placing his hands over my shoulder and pulling me to lean into him. I hate you damn mind reader!

"No you don't. You could easily keep your thoughts a secret form us, but you choose not too" he said. I guess I could. Alice taught me how but I only tended to hide my thoughts when Damien was around.

"He's noticed that too" he commented. Urrgg. Can't you just stay out…urrg… whatever! It's not like it matters. He doesn't care about me so why would he want to know what I'm thinking.

"He does care. He's just struggling with some of his own demons right now. Give him some time." He said pulling me into a hug "right now we have to get ready for the Denali. They'll be here soon." Oh Yeah, that's right. The infamous Denali's were dropping in sometime today.

"Are you sure there won't be any problems if I'm here Edward?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he said. "Don't you know they're vegetarians as well?" he asked

"I do" I responded "What I mean is, won't they give you any problems if you have TWO humans in here, not just one."

"Bella won't be coming today. Maybe tomorrow" he answered "so for now, they'll only be meeting you" he said as I snuggled closer to him. His cold body was doing wonders for my headache.

"Can I borrow your hand?" I asked him.

He laughed loudly as he extended the hand he had over my shoulder to my forehead "don't complain when you get brain freeze" he said.

"I won't" I said as I felt the throbbing diminish.

Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway "They'll be here in a few minutes!"

"So soon?" I asked. I was feeling a nervous and anxious. I didn't know how my ego would do once I saw the women that made Bella feel so ugly.

"Bella feels like that around Tanya?" he asked surprised.

"Stay out of my head!" I said closing my eyes. I felt his cold hands against my forehead, his cold body pressed against my side. I've been using Edward as my personal ice pack lately. Whenever my muscles ached or my head was struck with the constant headaches I've been getting, he was there to help soothe me. Even when Bella was around, he would provide his cold services, a gesture that Bella didn't appreciate.

A sudden gust of cold air brushed by my side as Damien appeared in front of us. His gaze wondered form Edward to me and then to Edwards hand over my shoulder, a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Aspirin could help out with your headache. You don't need _him_ for that." he said, extending his hand to reveal two small pills, a glass of water in the other. I looked at the pills in his hand. I was really considering declining, after all, what better excuse to have Edward near.

"Just take them." he whispered "please" The air I was inhaling caught in my throat. How could I say no to that?

I reached out to take the pills. My hand momentarily touched his as our gaze locked. I could feel his cold skin and it was hard for me to pull away. It was the first time I actually touched him, and the feeling was amazing. I felt jittery as the butterflies stormed my insides, his eyes captivating me, erasing my mind of any thoughts.

"They're here. Let's go welcome our guest" Esma called from the doorway. Edward pulled away from me and walked out at vampire speed. I took the pills from Damien's hand and quickly looked away. We were alone, together, in the same room. And he hasn't left yet. It was becoming significantly harder for me to breathe.

"Are you coming?" he asked. His hand suddenly appeared in front of me, waiting for me to take it. He was waiting for me? What brought this change in mood?

"Should I go? I mean in not necessarily family." I said. Things were going to be awkward already. I didn't want to make it worst.

"But you are." He simply said as he took my hand in his, pulling me off the couch. I felt a cold electrical shock rush through my body as our skin touched. Did he feel that?

He pulled me outside where the visiting vampires were still being greeted by the Cullen's. I tried walking slowly, hiding behind Damien, as to not bring to much attention to me. Well that didn't work.

"Do you smell that?" One of them asked. She sniffed the air "it's a human" she continued. Oh crap. They are vegetarians right? I mean they have to be! The book said so!

Damien gave a low throaty laugh "they are, don't worry about them" I grunted but still kept myself hidden behind him. I should keep my thoughts to myself, I thought. A sudden pained expression crossed his features before disappearing quickly. I remembered Edward saying that Damien noticed how I always locked my thoughts when he was around. I was suddenly feeling bad so I decided not to do this anymore. At least not right now.

"I do smell a human" a male said looking around, his gaze finally catching mine. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Allow me to introduce you" Carlisle said walking over to me and pulling me out from my safety.

"This is Millie, a close family friend. Millie, this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen." He said as the couple approached me. I grabbed onto Carlisle's hand, tightening my hold on him. Carmen smiled and extended her hand. I took it and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't be shy my dear" she said. Eleazar came over and shook my hand as well.

"Those are my sisters Kate, Tanya and next to her Irina" she said. I looked over and waved, trying my hardest to keep my composure. I would not allow myself to feel less because of them. They're vampires! That's what they were supposed to be, beautiful beyond the human imagination. They are the reason why the succubus myth exists!

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your family" I said, successfully keeping my tone even. I couldn't say the same for my heart rate.

A blur crossed my vision and within seconds Tanya was in front of me. "You know what we are, don't you?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"I do" I answered simply. No need to sugarcoat it or try and deny it.

"She does and you will find it fascinating to know how exactly she does know about us" Carlisle said. Eleazar seemed to have become interested instantly and both men walked away into the house.

"And how is it that you know about us" she asked, her golden eyes watching me intently.

"It's a long story Tanya. Will talk about it later" Edward said as he put his hand on my waist, pulling me closer protectively. Tanya watched the gesture and a small smile appeared on her face.

"How are you doing my lovely Edward?" she asked taking a quick step towards him, instantly closing the distance between them. Wow! Good thing Bella wasn't here. She'd be burning holes through her head. Edward laughed lightly as his gaze returned to me. He pulled away from her and pushed me gently to start walking into the house.

"I'm doing good Tanya, thank you for asking" he said. She smirked and turned to walk in herself. She stopped instantly as she saw Damien.

"Damien! Oh honey! Long time no see!" she squealed as she threw her arms over his shoulder, engulfing him in an embrace. He returned her hug without any complains.

So…she and Damien huh…they had a thing. Well, no surprise there. She is pretty. But I mean who wouldn't. Once you go vampire, you're suddenly goddess status. I'm sure I could give her some competition if I was a vampire, right? I'm not that bad, right?

I was suddenly feeling self conscious. I said I wasn't going to do this. I'm not going to let her get to me like she gets to Bella. Why should I be intimidated? Rosalie is a lot prettier and I didn't feel like an ugly duckling around her. So I wasn't going to allow myself to feel like one around Tanya either.

"You shouldn't. You're a lot prettier, even as a human" Edward whispered into my ear. Oh crap! Did I just think all of that out in the open? No lock? I looked up at him, a gentle smile on his lips. I looked over to Tanya, still tangled in Damien's arms. He was watching me with a knowing grin on his face, a sparkle that held some sort of emotion, unrecognizable to me at the moment, glinting in his eyes.

I had to physically stop myself from running into the house. I grabbed onto Edward, silently willing him to take me in. We walked into the house quickly avoiding his gaze at all times. I locked my mind instinctively, just like Alice showed me. I mentally threw away the combination to the lock.

"There you are!" Eleazar and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Yes. Here I am." I said a bit more than a little confused. My mind was still outside, with Tanya and Damien.

"Is it true? You know about us and our future?" Eleazar asked excitingly walking gently towards me.

"I guess" I answered unsure.

"Brilliant! Your knowledge isn't changeable like Alice's visions. Your visions or, for lack of a better phrase, your future insight, are set in stone"

"Books actually. Permanently written on four different books, but I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore. Current events have confirmed otherwise." I said. OMG I sort of sounded smart there. I guess my intellectuality surfaced when called upon.

"Yes. Carlisle has informed me of that as well. He also pointed out that even when the circumstances were different the end results were the same. Am I correct?" he asked

Well, if you put it that way, then yes, maybe. James did go after Bella, that I was somehow involved didn't change much. Bella was still bitten, her leg was broken and James was ultimately killed. So yes, the end result was the same.

"I suppose." I answered not really wanting to verify his assumptions. Things might be different for future incidents.

"Guys, please stop pestering the girl. Can't you see she has a headache?" Esma said appearing next to Carlisle. How did she…wait I still have a headache? Oh yes, I did. The dull ache that slithered its way to the back of my head surfaced.

"Oh! I did not realize it. I do apologize." Eleazar said

"Its okay, all I need is an icepack" I whispered, smiling as Edwards hand came over to me. Tanya and Damien chose that moment to enter the house. She was hanging on to him, much like Bella hangs on to Edward.

"I need some water" I whispered as I walked towards the kitchen, looking at no one in particular. Edward was right behind me, muttering something underneath his breath.

"What was that Edward?" I asked as I took a water bottle from the fridge, uncomfortably placed next to the bags of blood.

"Oh Nothing, it's just that some vampires are really thick headed" he said leaning into the counter.

"Groovy! Those chicks out there are wickedly hot!" Francis said appearing out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes not really wanting to hear how spectacular those "chicks" were. I took a drink of water, savoring the cold liquid as it traveled down to my esophagus.

"I think it depends a lot on the kind of taste you have Francis." I said annoyed.

"aaawww! Is that the little green monster I'm detecting?" he asked mockingly

"I do not gave a little green monster!" I responded rather harshly. His grin just widen as he pondered his next comment.

"Is it because that foxy lady is hanging on to that ditz you call boyfriend?"

"She has nothing to do with this and that douchebag isn't my boyfriend!" I grunted. He just hmmm'd and kept watching me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Francis, but she is telling the truth. That douchebag isn't her boyfriend, I am" Edward said, seductive smile on his face as he walked slowly towards me. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

"Whaaatt!" was all Francis was able to muster out when Edward placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me to him. Oh My Cullen! Is he dazzling me? Oh my god he is!

"You know, if Bella hadn't showed up first, I'm sure you and I could have been something." He whispered, his cold breath caressing my cheeks "I would have made sure you were Team Edward rather than Team Switzerland" he said, lingering his lips over my ears. OH crap! Calmed down Melanie Bennett! Remember you still need to breathe!

"I.. I'm.. not Team Switzerland" I breathed unevenly. His throaty chuckle told me he didn't miss my uneven breathing either.

"I'm sure you are. There are a lot of things you like about that mutt. If you could combine both him and me, I'm sure you would be extremely happy, wouldn't you" he asked. Breathe! Control the heart rate! Don't show him he's right! Don't do it! I kept yelling at myself. Because truth be told, he was right. In fact, if I combined both of them, I would probably end up with someone kind of like Damien. Not that I was comparing Damien to the perfect combination of the most amazing mystical creatures I loved.

"N.. No" I whispered. He looked at me with his half smile and all I could do was hold on to the counter he pushed me against.

"You're a very bad liar. I know you very well. You just love that mongrel's body, don't you" he asked.

"Oh but I do!"I whispered. Okay so it was time for me to get it together. If he was going to dazzle and flirt with me, well, two can play that game, especially since we were starting to get a crowd.

"…and his disturbingly huge smile…"he continued to whisper as his hand lingered on my waist.

"…his smile melts my bones!" I whispered, somehow succeeding in making my voice low.

"…and his overly exaggerated body heat…" he continued as he pressed his cold body closer to mine.

"…warms me to the core!"I responded

"…and for some strange reason, you love how he smells. It still boggles my mind…" he said

"…so delicious…"I answered simply.

"…but…you also love me don't you." he said rather cockily. Talk about high self esteem.

"…what makes you so sure?" I asked locking my eyes with his beautiful topaz gaze. I think I might literally melt in my shoes.

"…well for one, your heart rate always increases when I smile my half smile at you" he said with his oh-so-very-sexy half grin. On cue, my heart rate accelerated into full speed. His half smile now proceeded into becoming a full grin.

"…and your body always shivers when I breathe into your ear…"he said leaning into my ear as he whispered. Again on cue, my body shivered.

"…well your touch is cold…" I whispered defensively.

"…and don't forget how your knees buckle whenever I kiss you" he said expertly lying.

"…oh but they do! Your soft cold lips make me weak in the knees" I said teasingly. He pulled me closer, resting his forehead on mine.

"…or how you cling to my neck for support when our kissed take too long… and you can't breathe" he continued, his voice low and deep.

"…I don't mind…your lips are magical" I teased as my hands instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck. So it was definitely getting hot in here. I momentarily pulled my eyes away from his to look at the vampires in the room. Most of them were smiling, fully aware of our playful demeanor. While other like Tanya and Damien, were watching us with a contemptuous look on their face.

Joy spread through my body as I saw his face. Look who has a little green monster now! I thought.

"Would you like to give our spectators a show?" Edward asked

"…hhhmm…you think they would enjoy it?"

"…definitely…" he said leaning in closer to me. His lips were dangerously close to mine, his cold breath cooling my skin as he leaned in. Out of my peripheral view, a saw a blur of colors as Jasper appeared next to us.

"I think that's enough" he said his gaze roaming over us before flickering momentarily towards Damien. "I can't handle all these conflicting emotions." He continued.

"Bummer!" we heard Francis say "I was enjoying the show!"

"Me too!" Emmett concurred as they high fived each other. I smiled and looked away, Damien was gone. No were in sight. Figured that would happen sooner or later.

"Millie, I was wondering if it would be much of an inconvenience if I watched one of your healing sessions." Eleazar asked. Oh great! Now I would have an audience.

"No not at all" I said. His face brighten up significantly

"Thank you!" he said. He then walked away in an intense conversation with Carlisle and Francis, no doubt about my healing sessions.

We all started to leave the kitchen, taking a seat in the living room, where everyone else that wasn't discussing my medical history, was present, which consisted of everyone except Eleazar, Carlisle and Francis. Even Damien was there unsurprisingly enough, with Tanya next to him.

The conversation mostly revolved around vampire things, more specifically their eating habits and our latest encounter with danger. Which led to my involvement in the conversation, something I wasn't looking forward to.

"So you decided to be a brave human and go rescue the damsel in distress" Tanya asked.

"Rather than decide, I have to say I was forced" I countered defensively "I didn't want to deal with a suicidal Edward" OOPS! I think I might have said too much.

"I really doubt Edward would have been suicidal if that petty girl died" she said. I just huffed and looked at Edward, a surprised look on his face. Yeah, you do get suicidal, I thought. Good thing I had my mind locked. If not he would be seeing his ludicrous attempt at suicide replay in my mind.

"So tell us Millie… is there anyone special in your life" Irina asked. I watched her and felt instantly sad for her. She would lose Laurent and die at the hands of the Volturi. I could stop this, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"Special?...No.. not at the moment" I said trying to keep the sadness away.

"Of course there isn't!" Tanya said. OOH! That bitch! Couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Anger soon replaced the sadness I felt for Irina. "Can't you see why? It's so obvious!" she continued

Did she just call me ugly? Yeah, I think she did! "Tanya, darling, don't work yourself up over my relationship or lack thereof. I choose to be single and wait for the right man to cross my path. Why whore around and mesmerize every man I can lay my eyes on" I said. Yah, I went there you slithering succubus!

"OOOOHHHH!" Both Emmett and Jasper said at the same time

"Burn!" Rosalie said. Oh how I love my vampire friends!

"Oh honey! Even if you wanted to "whore around" you wouldn't be able to, there isn't anyone that would willingly be with you" she said venomously.

"You keep telling yourself that. It's okay to feel intimidated by me" I said. Yeah, I was feeling really cocky. What else could I do, coward behind Edward and cry in the inside as she continued to make me feel like an ugly alley rat? Nope, that's not me.

A phone started ringing, interrupting her combat before she even started. I looked around and noticed they were looking at me. Oh! It's my phone. I quickly pulled it out. A huge grin appeared in my face as I read the caller ID.

"Hello" I said, trying to keep the cockiness out of my voice.

"Hey, you busy" he asked

"No, not really, why?" I asked

"Me and the guys… you know...since it's Friday… we were heading out to Port Angeles… and we were wondering… well I was wondering…if you'd like to join us..umm …me for a movie.?"Jeremy asked his voice noticeably nervous. I looked up to catch Tanya's mouth drop open.

"Depends what movie your watching." I said.

"Whatever you wanna watch…it doesn't matter…and maybe after…we could…uumm…go out for dinner…if you want…we don't have to…just saying…crap!" he whispered the last part more to himself, but I still heard him. I laughed lightly.

"Dinner sounds great." I said. "What time is the movie and who's going?"

"Well…we were thinking of leaving around 7 or 8. And pretty much everyone from school…but if you don't want to hang out with them…we could… umm…go our separate ways…" he said. I smiled as I looked up. Tanya had recovered but everyone was watching me, waiting for an answer. Except for Damien, he was watching the floor.

I stood up and walked out of the room, not really wanting to discuss this in front of them anymore. It was four right now I still had a couple of hours. "That sounds good Jeremy. I'll be ready by 7 just in case" I said. Maybe if I got out I would feel better. The whole Tanya/Damien thing was making me ill.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7" he said. I hung up and just stood there. Why were things getting so complicated? I had admitted a long time ago my feelings for Damien, well at least to myself. I had also figured out his for me, which weren't necessarily the same. He has made that quite clear throughout these last two weeks. I should have stayed away! I should have kept my heart under lock and key, melting it away and throwing it into the ocean, forever to be lost.

"Since when do you date the nerd?" I heard from behind. I turned around instantly, only to bump into Damien's chest. Oh god this is the closets I've ever been to him. Calm down heart! Calm down! We'll be okay! Oh shit, were not going to be okay!

"I…since when do you care? Shouldn't you be with Tanya right about now?" I asked, surprising myself with my sudden composure.

"You're right" he said and sped away, leaving me there, alone, once again. Did I just fuck this up? Why can't I just have a normal conversation with him? Just one normal conversation!

I walked back into the room. Everyone had pretty much "split the scene" as Francis would say. Jasper was sitting on the couch across from Emmet, while Esma and Carmen talked. I walked in and sat next to Jasper. He immediately hugged me to him. "Stop worrying about him" he whispered.

"Jasper I can't!" I said feeling the heat rush to my face. Embarrassment wasn't my best asset. This was more like Bella's turf.

"AWW! She's blushing!"Emmett, the great observer, pointed out. My face became significantly hotter as I tried to hide my face behind my hands. Jasper pulled me into a hug, laughing to himself.

He distracted Emmett from further humiliating me by asking him random questions. Their conversation went on for a bit as other vampires started to come back into the room, while others left. I saw everyone at least once during those thirty minutes. By everyone I mean, not including Damien. He seemed to have disappeared. I was becoming a bit concerned. What if he decided to leave, permanently? Well, it didn't matter, that was his decision to make not mine. And who was I to interfere with his life? No one. I'm no one.

But maybe I should go look for him, you know, just to make sure he's okay. I tugged on Jasper's sweatshirt to catch his attention. He turned to look at me as I tried to put a decent sentence together.

"Jasper… he isn't…" I said unable to finish the sentence. I didn't have to. He knew what I was talking about.

"I'll go look for him" he said starting to stand up.

"Can I come? I could help" I said standing up as well. He didn't look so sure about letting me come, but he must have seen the desperation in my face because he agreed to let me come anyways.

"Why don't you look in the house, It's a lot faster for you to go up and down those stairs. I'll look outside" I said. He only nodded as he took off to look for him.

I walked out of the house and down the steps. It was chilly outside. I made my way towards the forest getting ready to call out his name when I heard a noise coming from the back of the house. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me as I turned around to go towards the noise. I walked cautiously toward the edge of the house and peeked. My heart stopped beating as I witness the scene before my eyes. Tanya was leaning into Damien, provocatively trying to kiss him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, allowing her body to caress his. My vision blurred as I felt a familiar sting in my eyes. I took a step back, trying to put some distance, trying to prevent them from hearing my breaking heart. Something crashed into the floor and they both looked up. She was smiling widely as Damien tried to pull her off him.

"Millie…"He said

"…I'm sorry… I didn't…mean to interrupt" I said as I turned around to run. It was my best option. I couldn't stay there and let them see my humiliation. I couldn't stay and allow my heart to keep breaking. I couldn't. I heard struggling as I left.

"We're you going" she asked surprised.

"Get off me Tanya!"I heard him growl.

"Millie!...It's not what it looks like… Please…wait!" I heard him say. I can't. I have to leave, get away. The pain in my chest was getting stronger.

I ran to my car and turned it on. I had the habit of placing my keys in my pocket instead of my purse, and at that moment I silently thanked Julie for that. I stomped my leg on the accelerator and peeled out the Cullen's house, away from them, away from this nightmare, away from him. My vision blurred and all I saw was a mixture of green and brown, but I refused to stop. I kept driving almost blindly. I blinked away the tears to try and clear my vision. The last thing I wanted was to crash and give any of them the opportunity to stop me. I took the curves of the dirt road too fast, but I didn't slow down. I wasn't going to slow down. Maybe I should just drive all the way back home, to my friends, to California. It would make it a lot easier for me to forget him, to heal my throbbing heart. Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll call Julie when I get there, but I had to leave, I just had to. I'm sure Alice was having a vision right about now, so that meant I couldn't even stop for anything at all. My phone was going off, but I didn't even bother to look at it, I just kept on driving.

I caught movement to my left and instead of looking to see what it was, I accelerated even more. There was a bend in the road but I wasn't going to slow down. I took the turn too fast for my own good, making my car drift sideways. I quickly took control of the car and pulled it back on the road. Up ahead of me a figure stood in the middle of the road, fearless of the approaching vehicle. I didn't have to see him to know who it was, his stance gave him out.

He was the last person I wanted to talk to. The last person I wanted to see.

I'm not going to stop! I'm not! I pressed on the accelerator as the engine roared with power. He can get out of my way! He has too! And even if he doesn't, I wouldn't hurt him, he's made of stone. Just like his heart.

You won't hurt him but you'll mess up your car, my conscious reminded me.

"Get out of my way" I whispered. I knew he could hear me. "I'm not going to stop Damien" but he just stood there as I became dangerously close to him. He wasn't even hesitating or inclining towards the side of the road. He just stood there.

"Shit!" I said as I slammed my foot on the breaks. I didn't have the courage to run him over. I couldn't. But I couldn't talk to him either, not without getting hurt, again.

He started moving, closing the distance between us. I can't talk to you! Please let me get through! I thought. But I knew he wasn't listening, I locked my thoughts and threw away the combination hours ago.

He just kept walking closer and closer as my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I locked my car. The only barrier I could put between the both of us.

I wouldn't allow him to get near me again. Not now not ever.

* * *

*****Okay so she's kind of mad right now and hurt, but you have to remember Damien isn't necessarily a happy camper either, you know the whole I'm-not-the-father-of-your-children thing.*****  
***did you guys thing about my simile? *muuahhhaaaa* *cough* eehheemm lol******

*****one more thing. I've enabled anonymous reviews I figured if I did that you guys couldn't be like "I'm too lazy to log in" lol ******

******DON'T FORGET TO EXPRESS YOUR OPINION AND REVIEW!*******

**LOL one more thing… just to see how many of you actually read the author note, I'm posting a very very short preview of a chapter farther down the road. Let me know what you think. :D**

_**My heart ached. My throat was closing up on me. I couldn't breathe. When would this pain finally consume me? All my friends kept watching me. But I just allowed the tears to roll down silently, ignoring their concerned questions. And then I felt it, a cold hand touch my shoulder. My heart awakened. It started beating again. I could feel the blood flowing through. My breathing became deeper as I turned around expecting, hoping to see him there. It wasn't, it was Jasper. I died. Again. He knew who I thought it was. I saw his pained expression for having made my hopes go up. I couldn't breathe, I felt like daggers were being throw at me, vengefully. It was painful to have your heart beat again and then stop suddenly. Jasper grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my chair into his chest. We walked silently to their table. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having some issues trying to make it realistic and such. :D. IDK if I accomplished it, but I had fun. I have good plans for this story; it's just that lately it seems I have to worry too much about keeping it real. Then my mind goes crazy and I lose my focus. And then I want to rip my hair out cuz I go into writer's block, even though I already know what needs to happen.**

**I honestly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's intended to help you prepare for future events! *evil laugh*: D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Couldn't he just turn around and leave me alone! Let me perish in my own sorrow! Why did he have to come and make it worst? Why!

He kept approaching my car slowly, never allowing his gaze to linger away from me. I still had my foot on the breaks and the car on drive. As soon as he got out of my way I would slam my foot on the accelerator and never look back. I couldn't. If I did I know I wouldn't be able to leave. They could stop me. They would physically stop me from leaving.

My tears kept falling uncontrollably, letting him see how vulnerable I was. I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to stop replaying the scene in my head, it wouldn't stop. It was like the damn thing was stuck on replay and my heart couldn't take it anymore.

Why was he affecting me so much? He was nothing to me. Nothing!

I wiped the tears away from my face, keeping a careful eye on Damien. He stopped in front of the car. He was just standing there watching me. I heard movement from the inside of my car. I looked around and noticed that the gear stick was moving slowly into park, on its own. I tried to stop it and pull it back into drive but I couldn't. It was stuck in park. I looked up at him unable to control the tearing in my eyes.

"Just let me go" I whispered, but he walked around the car towards my window.

"Millie….please…let me explain." He leaned into the car trying to catch a glimpse of my face.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" I said harshly "you and I are nothing. I don't need any explaining" I wonder if he can hear my heart breaking? I'm sure it's making some sort of noise. The amount of pain I'm feeling has to cause some noise, right? Or was it a silent killer?

…Probably.

"Millie…"he pleaded. I pulled my legs up onto the seat and hugged them. How can I stop the black hole in my stomach from consuming me? The tears just kept coming, and endless river pouring out. It hurt. It really did. All this time, I've been nurturing _these _kinds of feelings for him? Even before I even knew what he looked like, _these_ feelings had been present. I even assumed he wrote that letter for me. But now I was sure it wasn't from him. All this time, granted only two weeks but still, I had allowed myself to _feel_ around him. I had allowed my heart to beat faster whenever I heard or saw him. I couldn't even be angry at him. I felt that somehow I was responsible for his distant demeanor. But this, I never expected this. I never prepared myself for this kind of pain. I should have known better!

How was I supposed to decipher what I was feeling or the path my damn heart was trying to take? How was I supposed to recognize the feeling, if my heart never thudded faster for anyone else?

I knew I felt attracted towards him. Heck, I always admitted to myself that he made me nervous. I even went as far as considering a crush on him.

No point in lying to myself now. I definitely had a huge crush on him. But still, to feel so betrayed?

"It's not what it looked like…she means nothing to me…please believe me Millie" I heard him say. I could hear the desperation in his voice and it compelled me to look at him. He was leaning into my car his face against the very top of my window. His eyes were closed as he continued to speak "would you please open the car?"

He was asking me to open the car when he could so easily do it himself? "If you have anything to say, you can say it from out there" I whispered as I returned my head to its original position, hidden behind my legs.

"I'm sorry that I've been distant. I'm sorry if I have ever said or done anything to hurt you. It has never been my intention to cause you pain. And I am sorry you had to witness that…incident…earlier." he whispered "you should know how she is…but I feel nothing for her…she's not the one that's constantly on my mind Millie"

A large ball of emotion was stuck in the middle of my throat, preventing any reasonable amount of air from reaching my lungs. Maybe that's why I believed everything he was saying. Or maybe I was beyond hopeless and would have believed him anyways. So maybe Tanya wasn't his type, that didn't mean my pain would end. He just said there was someone else _constantly_ on his mind. The realization did nothing for my tears. I just held on tighter to my legs, to the only thing that was keeping me from being swallowed up.

"You don't understand Millie how much it hurts… and I know it's not your fault… but it still hurts" his pained voice brought me back from my internal turmoil.

"What...hurts you… so much?" I asked between sobs. I wasn't good at talking when my heart was breaking into a million un-repairable pieces.

"That you don't remember me…you don't remember _us"_ he whispered. _Us_? There was an _us_? I couldn't help but look up at him. He was watching me tenderly as pained shined in his eyes.

"There was an _us_?" I asked. How could there have been an _us_ if he…. If I… how…How could I not remember!

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes held so much pain they almost reflected what I was feeling. Almost. "For a few days there was." He answered "and let me tell you those were the best and worst days of my life"

Best and worst? "Care to explain?" I asked, my sobbing diminishing somewhat.

"Could you please open the door" I sat there considering my options, trying to convince myself to stay in the safety of my car, away from his pained voice that was eating at my conscious. But who am I kidding, why prolong this, the sooner I talked to him the sooner I would be on my way to California. I reached for the door handle and waited for him to back away from the door.

Once he did I opened and stepped out, the full force of the cold wind hitting my tear struck face. He looked unsure of what to do. He looked stuck between getting closer to me or staying put. I wasn't sure of what I wanted him to do either. Any other day I would have loved to have him come closer but today wasn't any other day.

"There…now you can continue" I said trying to get rid of the awkwardness suddenly surrounding us. I hugged myself trying to keep the cold to a minimal. He took a step closer to me, quickly taking of his jacket and handing it over. I didn't take it. I needed a clear head and that wasn't happening if I had his scent surrounding me. He let his hand drop to his side, jacket in hand.

"You should take it… I don't want you to catch a cold" he said.

"I won't." I said stubbornly. But I couldn't stop the shiver that took over my body as the wind picked up.

He took a step closer, extending his hand. "Please" he whispered. I looked up at him and cursed myself for caving so easily. I took the jacket from his hand and put it on over my too-thin-to-be-a-sweater sweater. He smiled as he brought his hand up to adjust it over my shoulders. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent myself from forgiving him so easily. But what was there to forgive? He didn't cheat on me? We weren't even friends.

He's nothing to you, my mind whispered.

"Those few day were the happiest I've ever had because…you…because…we were together, because I was able to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I was able to tell you how I felt and the best part was…you felt the same way" he whispered, his hand slowly caressing my hair. A shiver crossed my body as I felt his cold hands on my skin. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding against my chest as hope started to overcome me.

"…and worst?" I managed to whisper, but it came out low and rough. He leaned closer to me, gently touching his head to mine. I couldn't move. I just stood there, allowing him to get close to me. I wasn't sure I would have moved if I could.

"…and the worst days of my life because you were in so much danger, he hurt you and I wasn't able to stop him" his husky voice whispered near my ear. I could hear the guilt in his voice. The pain and anguish he lived, his voice sending my heart into overtime.

"Did you write that letter?" I asked suddenly. I wanted to know. I needed to know who wrote that letter, the one that always managed to make me cry and hate myself for forgetting. It always made me wonder who could love like that. Who would love me like that? Ever since my parents died, I've spent my life living with others. Even though they were family, aunts and cousins, I could never shake off the feeling of not belonging. The love my parents gave me could never be replaced. It left me with an empty hole in my heart that always ached whenever I saw my cousin having a mom/daughter moment. Whenever I saw any child happily playing with his relatives, the hole seemed to increase in size as the loneliness took over. That letter gave me hope. It allowed me to believe that I would one day close it.

I felt him smile against my hair as he whispered "maybe" I didn't think my heart could beat any faster. It is almost indescribable the amount of joy that overwhelmed my body, my heart. I could almost feel the un-repairable pieces of my heart start mending itself. I wasn't broken.

"Can we start over?" he asked as he pulled away from me. He looked at me. It felt like he was searching for me, looking for my soul, through my eyes. "I want to do it right this time. Start from the beginning. Help you remember what you felt for me. Help me remember why I finally caved."

I thought about what he was saying. "You don't know what you feel for me?"

"My feelings haven't changed. It's just that so many things have happened that I forgot the beauty of it all. How it was the first day. Now all I feel is rage, fear, loneliness. I want to remember the joy and happiness, the freedom that came to me when we were together. I felt liberated. Now I feel like I'm in an invisible jail cell."

"Start over, like friends?" I looked away from his soul searching eyes. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Yes, for now, if you want. We can see how things go after that."

"I think I'd like that" I whispered. My gaze was still fixed on moss covered log. A friendship with him would be nice. It would give me time to organize my feelings and thoughts for him. I wouldn't be so confused half the time. It's not that I'm trying to fight against my growing feelings for him. I'm just trying to understand _those _growing feelings. I want to remember why I have them in the first place. Aside from his physical appeal, what is it that makes me want to have him close? Why does my breathing suddenly become heavier when he's near? Why does he make me nervous and jittery all over?

A sudden whoosh of air and colors started emerging from the dark forest. "I'm so happy it's all fixed now. You're not leaving!" Alice squealed. She pulled me into a very strong hug that made it impossible for me to breath.

"Alice honey, you're not letting her breath." Jasper said as he pulled me out of her arms and into his. "'bout time you did something right"

I looked up at him getting ready to question him, when I noticed he was looking at Damien. He muttered something underneath his breath as he leaned in to my car.

"Now that you're starting over, let me warn you brother. You hurt her. I'll have your head." Jasper said with a small smile on his lips. But you could still feel the seriousness in his voice.

"Don't worry yourself over that, I'll happily hand it over."

"Ha! You guys are funny" I pulled away from Jasper to look at a smiling Alice "What are you smiling about?"

"You silly. Have you forgotten you have a date!" she said. Oh. OH! I have a date! Well it's not a date, more like a get together with friends, right?

"She's not going"

"Why not! She already said yes, she has to go. Besides, Jasper and I are also going. Separately of course but we're still going." Alice said grinning. Damien pulled out his cell phone and sent a text at record speed.

"Fine, but I'm going to and so is Rosalie." He said

"What! Am I not being considerate at all?"I said looking at them.

"Don't worry. If they see us, they won't say anything because we won't drag you away from them." Alice said "You'll be able to enjoy your date with Jeremy"

"It's not a date" both Damien and I said at the same time.

"Fine! But anyone else would see it as one." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car. "Come on we have to go get ready. You are going to look so pretty when I'm done!"

"Alice, please! It's just the movies!" I whined

"…and a possible dinner"

"Yes, Possible! Meaning we won't have enough time for dinner!"

"Trust me, you'll look fine. Good enough for the movies and dinner"

With a grunt I got into the passenger seat. Both Damien and Jasper climbed into the back as Alice skillfully turned the car around. I did not want to go back to that house while Tanya was still there. The last thing I wanted was to see her mocking expression on her face, rejoicing on my embarrassment. Maybe I could convince Alice to let me wear something from my wardrobe. I mean, I don't think it's that bad. I have decent clothes. Sooner rather than later, Alice pulled to a stop in front of their house. They all stepped out of the car making their way in. I remained inside, embarrassment flushing through me.

"Don't worry she's not here. She went hunting" Alice said standing next to me with my door fully open. When did she get here? Wasn't she just driving…? Oh forget it!

I stepped out of the car and walked into the house, quickly making my way up the stairs into Alice room. She was throwing countless items out of the closet, examining a few of them occasionally before discarding them with a negative nod. She was making a mess out of her room!

"Finally!" she exclaimed walking out of the closet. She placed a pair of light grey skinny jeans on the bed with a black, shoulder rosette, sleeveless top. She pulled out a box of accessories and started picking them up and placing them against the outfit.

"Hhmm. Red necklace is too much. We'll go for the red bracelets, that way you'll be able to wear the red stilettos."

"What! I thought this was going to be casual!" I complained

"It is. Now stop complaining and go try it out."

I grunted but went into the restroom with the outfit, conveniently forgetting the red stilettos behind. As I changed I wondered how I could get rid of the red. I know that every outfit needs a pop of color but red is too much for me. And it's only the movies! I'm going to be overdressed!

I changed quicker than anticipated, giving me little time to think of anything. In fact, I thought of nothing. I'll just refuse. She can't make me. I can't wear heels to the movies and red heels at that!

"You look amazing! All we need now is a small jacket"

"Listen…Alice…about the stilettos…"

"…I know. I have another pair for you. Red might be a bit too much" she said. She quickly went over to her endless closet and pulled out another pair of shoes, open toe velvety burgundy pumps. Oh my gosh, those are so cute! Not that I'm going to tell her that.

"You can't say no to these. They're not as high and they are a bit more neutral. I also have another bracelet for you" She went over to look for the bracelet handed it over and continued to walk into the closet again. No more than a minute after she came out with a black leather jacket. A wide smile spread over her face as I finished putting on the heels and the jacket.

"Perfect!" she said "Now you need to go home so that you'll be there when Jeremy goes to pick you up. It's six so you have plenty of time" Yeah, it will take me like thirty minutes to get home, considering that I don't live in Forks. So, I'll only have thirty minutes to shower and change.

She rushed out of the room excitedly, murmuring something about Damien's face when he saw me. I walked into the restroom again and changed into my clothes, a sigh of relief escaping as soon as I took of the pumps. I shoved my feet in my shoes and quickly walked out of Alice's room. I don't wear heels often, hardly ever actually. I can only imagine how hard it's going to be for me to walk all over town in them. Imagine! I'll probably twist my ankle and fall. Ha! Way to make a scene.

Honestly though, I hope that doesn't happen. It would be too embarrassing and I would most likely never be able to show my face again. At least not for some time, until the memory starts fading away from everyone's mind, a few years should do the trick. As I made my way to the top of the stairs, I looked down. There was no one in sight. I went down the stairs quickly. I thought for a second there, that my foot would hit my calf and make me fall flat on my face. That didn't quite happen. Instead my toe dragged against the stairs, causing a significant impact on my momentum sending me flying.

Noooo! And I was so close to reaching the bottom too! I never actually hit the floor. Instead I landed on a hard cold surface. No it's not the floor! The floor didn't have arms and a voice.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?" I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes. He was holding me tightly against his chest, waiting for a response. I just lay there limply, too confused to responded. How did I end up in Damien's arms?

Oh yeah stupid me was running down the stairs.

"No. I'm just in a hurry. I only have an hour to get home and get ready. It's an impossible mission."I was still in his arms, looking up at him like some idiot. I pulled away and straighten up.

"I'll take you if you want. It will be a lot faster." A shy smile spread over his lips.

"You mean like…running...super speed?" I asked dumbly.

He laughed and smiled widely "Yeah"

"That would be amazing!" I squealed "Yes! Take me home!" He laughed at my over excitement and grabbed my bag with my clothing and hauled me over his shoulder. The movement was too quick for me to register.

One hour later…

Before I knew it I was in the theater sitting next to Jeremy watching a zombie movie. It seems that all my friends were able to make it today. Becca was sitting next to Brian, while Layla and Valerie were being surrounded by a group of guys from school. I wished this didn't seem too much like a date. I liked Jeremy, but not in that way. I only see him as a very good friend to me. I don't want our friendship ruined.

The last hour seemed to go by so fast. I didn't have any time to prepare. I could have thought of a way to get out of this situation if things started going bad. I wanted to avoid any awkward or accidental incidents that would make this…get together…bad. But after Damien dropped me off, I barely had any time to get ready, even though he did give me an additional twenty minutes. Let me tell you, that was the fasted most thrilling ride I've ever had. Not even six flags could beat that. No, that's a lie. Viper was amazing! Maybe I could get him to jump off a cliff with me or go bungee jumping or something.

Moments ago I saw Alice walk in with Jasper. They sat as far as they could from the front. She waived and pointed towards the door. I looked over and saw Damien walking in with Rosalie at his side. They sat next to Alice and Jasper as they let their eyes wonder over the people in the theater. Rosalie's gaze landed on me and she gave me a wink. Damien smiled and looked back to talking to Jasper.

"They came" Jeremy's matter of fact tone came from my left.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't bother you. They wanted to see the movie too." I whispered. I few heads from the seats below looked up but didn't say anything. The movie was just getting started.

"Why would it bother me? It's a free country"

Well then! Now why does that sound like a lie to me?

I didn't want to look over at him so instead I watched the trailers of upcoming movies. I was tapping my hands against my thigh, unsure of what to do. It was getting uncomfortably silent. It felt like I needed to say something to him but I didn't have anything to say. I mean, what exactly was I suppose to say? If I said any of the things crossing my mind right now, they wouldn't be appropriate. Hell, they wouldn't even be relevant. Didn't I tell them I don't like scary movies? I'm pretty sure zombie's falls under that category, right? Not that zombie's are scary. They are actually kind of funny. But still the scenes are gory enough to stick to my mind for a couple of days.

"Stop fidgeting. I really don't mind. Actually there something I want to talk to you about" he said. "There's a reason I asked you to come today."

Oh crap! Oh crap! No, let's not talk. We can talk some other day, maybe next week, but not today. Not today! "Is something wrong?" I asked as calmly as I could, but my insides were going crazy. My mind was scrambling for anything that would give away this _thing_ he wanted to talk about. Anything!

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you something." Oh crap! Tell me something! Like what? Nothing important I hope! "You know I like you right?"

Oh shit! Not this! Not now! Please earth open up and swallow me! Better yet, let loose an invasion of zombies! "Oh" was all I could say, a good thing too because if he knew all the things going through my mind he would be a little shock to say the least.

"Yeah… 'Oh'…but I'm sure you knew that already. Everyone does" he leaned a little closer. "Didn't you?"

Holy mother of earth! Did he just get closer? "Of course I didn't, BUDDY…" I said playfully punching him in the shoulder. Oh man, can we please change the conversation. How about we talk about the weather, it's been crazy lately. With the sudden rays of sunshine, it could really throw your day off.

He laughed and leaned away. Someone from upfront turned around and told us to shut up. That only made him laugh harder. "You are so uncomfortable." Why was this so funny to him?

"A little"

"I didn't mean to make this awkward. I… um… well you see… your nice and all…pretty too…. But… I mean…you and Damien… and then there's Becca…"he sighed "you're not really my type."

What the hell? Did he just… oh this is so confusing!

I raise my eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Did you just … call me ugly?"

"No! You're gorgeous! I would love to have you as my girlfriend!" he said a little too loud. Our friends looked up from where they were sitting a couple of rows down. I looked up too and noticed that all the Cullen's were listening intently as well. "It's just that…. I like Becca" he whispered. No one else heard that, aside from the Cullen's I mean.

A sudden relief took over my body as I sigh escaped my lips. "Aw! You two would make a cute couple" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah well, she doesn't notice me. All she sees when she looks at me is her geeky best friend that she would never consider as anything else besides that." he looked down at his hands, analyzing the lines in his palms "I'm definitely not her type."

"Oh, but…" Crap! What can I say to that? Hey buddy, don't be bummed, I'm sure she'll notice you sooner or later. Truth be told, he wasn't her type. It's not that he's geeky, it just that she's into bad boys. Because let me tell you, if we gave Jeremy a little makeover he would be the hottest guy in school, fully capable of competing with the Cullen's.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's true" I think I would have rather heard him say he thought I was an ugly duckling. It was making me feel like shit. Never in a million years would I have thought he had a crush on Becca.

"I called you because I was jealous. Brian asked her to come and she didn't even hesitate to say yes. So I thought that if you came with me, she might feel a little jealous too. But now I see that I was just being delusional. She hasn't even looked over here once!" he took a deep breath and tried to relax "I'm sorry. I know I'm being a girl about it. It just pisses me off." He grunted angrily at himself "I'll get over her. I have to"

I'm pretty sure that last part was more for him than me but I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew exactly how it felt to have competition and feel rejected. I grabbed his hand to catch his attention "So, I got all dressed up for nothing?" he looked up immediately but relaxed instantly as he saw my smile.

"You didn't dress up for me. You don't have to lie to me. I know you like him" he said nodding his head toward the Cullen's.

"Ha! Let's not get sidetracked. We're talking about you not me."

"Sissy!"

I gasped "Look who's talking! Mr. I-have-a-crush-on-you-but-wont-tell-you!"

He just rolled his eyes "I can't."

Didn't I know that feeling all too well? Why would you risk your heart so easily when you knew the chances of being accepted were zip to none? You would have to be either really stupid or desperate. It's like walking straight into disaster, handing over your fully functioning heart to be torn into pieces. But what could I do to help him? It's not like I could change her mind and make her see that Jeremy is actually a really nice guy. It's like that saying "you can lead the horse to water but you can't make him drink it" or something like that.

"What if she did like you? Would you be brave enough to ask her out?"

"Eventually, I know I'd be a nervous wreck at first, but eventually I would." He was playing nervously with his shirt, moving his hands from one place to another.

"So maybe she isn't jealous or anything because she knows we're friends. I think that if you were a little less shy… I mean I don't want you to change just to have her look at you. Someone has to like you for who you are not for what they want you to be. But don't you think it would benefit you as well to lose the shyness?"

"I'm not that shy you know. She just makes me nervous. Girls make me nervous. I've never really had an actual girlfriend."

"You seem pretty comfortable around me" I said leaning into my seat.

"Yeah but you're different"

I fake gasped "different!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're my friend. That happens to be a girl…"

"That doesn't make you nervous" I interrupted.

"If it makes you feel any better, you made me nervous in the beginning."

"Huh, so just because I don't make you nervous that makes it okay to use me to make other girls jealous?" I asked. People kept throwing glances at us. I tried to keep my voice low but sometimes a whisper was louder than your normal voice.

"Like you haven't used me before"

"What!" I said surprised.

"How convenient, you don't remember." He whispered. He leaned closer to me. People were seriously starting to give us death glares."When you "accidently" fell on me and Damien tore your leather jacket in his jealous rampage."

"I have to admit it was kind of funny. He was jealous of how I was touching you. That was a major ego boost for me."

What the hell! He touched me! Shit, I fell on him? On purpose! Wait what jacket? My jacket! My beautiful black leather jacket!

"Don't look so shocked. I knew what was happening and I played a long."

"Oh my god!" I didn't know what to say. This was part of the memories that were still missing. I turned around to look at Damien. He was watching the movie or at least that what it seemed like. I kept my gaze locked on him until he turned around and smiled slowly before quickly returning his gaze towards the screen.

"I …I…"oh crap! All that happened! I couldn't help but feel uneasy. The sudden knowledge of a forgotten memory was overwhelming me.

"Calm down!" he whispered as he leaned closer "don't feel embarrassed. Am I not doing the same thing right now?" he places his arms over my shoulder as he leaned closer.

"I'm just a little bit shocked"

I turned around to look at Damien again, still unable to register and believe what I just found out. This time though, he was watching us intently. I tore my gaze from his and looked up ahead. Becca was watching us too, her gaze locked on us and Jeremy's arm over me.

"Jeremy, do you know what this movie is about?" I asked.

"What? Movie? Oh, no. Wow, Millie way to be random"

I looked up at him smiling "you know you love my randomness." He smiled down at me and gave my forehead a light kiss. "You're taking me to dinner right? Cuz I'm really hungry and you could continue telling me about your Becca crush."

"Um, yeah sure, only if we go Dutch" he said

I laughed "you're so cheap. Fine I'll pay for the water you pay for the food"

Loud laughter broke from his lips before he could contain it. Countless people turned around to shush us and glare. He covered his mouth and looked at me, laughter shining in his light green eyes. "And you're calling me cheap! I don't drink water. I'm ordering Champagne or something expansive."

We continued to whisper back and forth during the remainder of the movie. Time seemed to have flown by as our conversation took on random subjects. It was so comfortable talking with him, it seemed like second nature. The lights suddenly turned on, blinding us and catching us by surprise. People started getting up from their seats to leave the theater. I looked over at Jeremy, a similar confused expression on his face. He watched me carefully before busting out laughing. I'm sure I looked confused and dumbstruck. He looked at me again, probably noticing my expression, and continued to laugh. A smile broke from my lips and soon after I was laughing with him. It was contagious! I mean really, if you asked me what the movie was about, I would have no idea what to say, other than zombies of course.

When it was over, we all walked outside. Our friends continued to talk about brains, guts and blood

Jeremy smiled widely as he looked at me, completely aware of the conversations surrounding us. Our friends looked at us confused, analyzing us closely. That only widened our smiles, as laughter threatened to take over.

"You guys are having fun" Becca said her gaze lingering on Jeremy's hand on my waist.

"You have no idea" I said barely containing my laughter. My brain was going a hundred miles per hour. I think she just sounded jealous. Oh my god! Jeremy might actually have a shot! The irony!

I tried to control myself and prevent my joyous thoughts from being apparent on my face. "Are you ready to go Jay, I'm getting kind of hungry" my voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Playing this game was so much fun! You should have seen Becca's face when I called Jeremy "Jay". Priceless!

"We're you guys going?" Brian asked

"Dinner" Jeremy said keeping an eye on Becca's frustrated face. He pulled me away out into the parking lot toward his car. It felt like we had a hundred eyes on us as we walked out.

It was dark and chilly outside. I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and I saw Damien leaning into Rosalie's car, a dark expression on his face. How does that saying go? "If you play with fire, you get burnt". Yeah, it was feeling significantly hotter now.

* * *

**Isn't Jeremy cute! He has a crush! And it's not on Millie! :D**

**Lol I know here I go again with the cliché. But what can I do. It seems all ideas are pretty much burned out: D**

**Besides my brain hurts too much to try and think up anything original. It's 2:00am and my eyes burn! plz cut me some slack: D**

**that being said, I tried reading over it but I'm sure I missed things. hope you don't mind**

**one more thing... **

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED FOR THIS STORY! FOR FURTHER INFORMATION PLEASE APPLY BELOW WITH A COMMENT AND I'LL GET BACK AT YOU!**

**lol that sounded like a voice mail...**

**Thank you so much to everyone that DOES REVIEW... you have no idea how much i smile when i read them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long too updated. I've been a little busy Christmas shopping. :D This chapter is shorter than my usual ones, but I think the content can make up for that, or at least I hope. I really hope you guys like the chapter. This should be by far the best written chapter I have. :D Wanna know why? :D….. I have a Beta! She's amazing and I'm learning from her. Also, I never thought I would enjoy editing. Big Thanks to 'Reniefuwa'!**

**I would also like to thank all my reviewers. I love getting reviews! Dreaming-of-jace, tturnage, Reniefuwa, sweetdemon95, TeamSeth7890, randomcheese14, arocora, bookwormez527 and alice.**

**To answer your question alice, it is a small section I picked from the final chapters. :D Kind of funny, I don't have the next chapter ready but I've already started on the last chapters' lol. :D**

**Enough babbling, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"So what should I do?" Jeremy asked as he took a sip of his soda. We were seated by the window in the quieter side of the diner. Both eating our burgers and drinking our "very expensive" fountain drinks. The dim lighting was caused by a burned light bulb, but we didn't mind; it gave us the privacy we needed. This conversation wasn't something we wanted people to hear, even if it wasn't earth-shattering.

"First, you find someone else to make her jealousy with. It sounds fun and all but Becca is also my friend and I don't want any problems." If he told me he wanted help making Bella green with envy, I would have been the first one to jump at the chance, but this is not the case. So I restrained myself from being involved in a situation where one of my best friends could turn into an enemy.

"Why would you have problems?"

"Forget it, it's a girl thing." I said taking a bite out of my burger. I didn't want to reveal to him that I thought Becca had a soft spot when it concerned him.

"Is it that 'don't date your "bff" or "bf" ex-boyfriend thing?" he asked.

I laughed lightly. "Been in touch with your feminine side lately, 'bff'?"

"Ha! Funny!" He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay! Anyway, I don't think making her jealous is the right course just now. " I said looking out the window into the night. Dark clouds covered the stars and only glimpses of the moon could be seen.

"Why not?"

"Because she needs to like you before she gets jealous."

He huffed. "Way to point out the obvious."

"Yeah well, you need to get her to like you. You need to talk to her more. Show some interest in her hobbies and the things she likes. Become her indispensable friend." I leaned back in my chair and pushed the plate away, allowing my gaze to linger on Jeremy's face as he spoke.

"I'm already her friend. Trust me; it's really hard getting out of the "friend" category."

He had a point, not that I was going to tell him that. "That's not what I meant. Give her a compliment every once in a while. Offer to carry her books or something. Do little things. The little things will make a difference."

"Never thought she was a romantic."

"She's not, but we all appreciate the details." I said

"But isn't carrying her books something a boyfriend would do?"

"You're missing the point!" _Jeez this boy is thick headed. _"You want her to notice; you need to appeal to her soft side. The details!"

He leaned forward, crossing one hand over the other. "So you want me to walk around school, carrying her books, giving her flowers and writing her poems?"

"No! That's being romantic! You need to compliment her hair, her clothes. Pay attention when she talks to you. Ask her questions and start a conversation. Have a pen ready for her when she doesn't have one. Make her laugh. It's the little things, Jeremy!"

"Hmm, you might have a point. Not telling her I like her, but making her notice me." His voice sounded excited as ideas started to cross his mind. His gaze lingered on his cup as he considered the possibilities. I smiled to myself. It was adorable how he was crushing on Becca. I just hoped that she would give him at least the opportunity to be with her, and not end up hurting him.

I caught a movement out of my peripheral view. I turned to look out the window. Behind the street lamp, in the darkness of the night, a cloaked figure lingered. He was watching the dinner, and if I wasn't mistaken, his gaze was locked on us.

Anger rose in my chest as my thoughts got away from me. _Damien better not be spying on us!_ I kept my gaze locked on the shadows. For a minute, I thought that it had all been my imagination. Until the figure moved forward, giving me a better visual. The person watching the dinner was too big to be Damien. _It could be Emmett._ Fear began to invade my senses. They were probably trying to keep an eye on us, just in case Laurent or Victoria decided to drop by. But it didn't give them the right to invade our privacy like that. They could have at least warned me.

The figure moved once again, the white skin from his hand shinning underneath the street lamp, lighting the expensive clothing he wore. I couldn't make out his face but I'm sure it had to be one of them. Yes, it's definitely one of them. Oh! But they will get a piece of my mind once I see them!

"Millie! What are you looking at?"

I snapped my head back to Jeremy, unaware of how long I'd been looking out the window. "Um, nothing."

"I was telling you that maybe if I started dressing like this more often it would help too." I looked at him. Earlier before we came into the dinner, I had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, pulled down his pants a little and messed with his hair. I also took of the glasses he didn't need unless he was reading. Needless to say, the waitress kept direct eye contact with him, his cute boyish looks appealing to her taste.

I smiled over his excitement "Maybe. We could find a style that suits you and are comfortable enough with." Alice face flashed before my eyes as the new makeover started forming in my thoughts. Something tells me she's having a vision right about now and will soon be jumping up and down over the excitement.

"I know the perfect person to help with that." I told him.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise."

His gaze lingered on me with suspicion before calling over the waiter and paying for the food, drinks included.

I gasped in exaggeration "what a gentleman!" He just smiled and gave me a wink.

We stood up from our seats and made our way out, but not before I took a last glance out the window. There was no longer a shadow watching us. The moon shined over the spot the figure had been and it was empty. I turned back around and caught up to Jeremy, occupied with a flirtatious waitress. I stood by him as I placed my hand in the hook of his arm. He looked relieved to see me. I smiled up at him, happy to get him away from this uncomfortable scenario. He was obviously not used to being flirted with.

Half the drive was silent as my thoughts were invaded with images of the shadowy figure outside the diner. Jeremy made a comment here and there as he tried to guess who our mysterious makeover helper would be. I tried keeping a steady conversation with him but I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. My eyes kept involuntarily shifting towards the forest, my skin crawling every time I thought I saw movement.

I even went as far as listening intently to every word he said, zoning in on what each word meant. But that didn't work. In fact, it made me more aware of my surroundings. My eyes would shift towards the forest to his right and the darkness surrounding us. My mind was going crazy as the creepiness intensified.

Sooner than I would have thought, Jeremy stopped in front of my house. I looked at my house. It seemed to have become darker and gloomier, as if suddenly inhabited by the dead. My heart rate increased at the thought of being home alone. Julie had been working the night shift for the last week, leaving me all alone during the night.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, concern and apprehension showing in his face.

I turned around to look at him. "Yeah, kind of; I just can't shake off the feeling of being watched."

I heard a frustrated sigh escape his lips. "Damn, and I was hoping I was just being paranoid."

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah, you think we're being haunted? Maybe a killer ghost has been watching us." he said jokily, but I could still detect the edginess in his voice.

"You mean like the ones from 13 Ghosts?" I asked him as my mind started going crazy with the images of the movie. If vampires and werewolves were real, why not ghosts?

An image of the Jackal flashed before my eyes, sending my heart beat into hysteria. Taking a deep breath, I looked over to my house analyzing the darkness surrounding the edges. I needed to stop my mind from getting away from me.

"Stop it! They're not real Millie! The Juggernaut is not going to come out of nowhere and try and kill you. Freddy might though, maybe even Jason." he said suppressing a smile.

"Shut up Jeremy, go home." I said as I opened my door to step out. I looked at my house. The darkness of the forest behind it seemed to engulf the structure. My house didn't seem welcoming anymore. Hesitating before I closed the door, I turned around to face Jeremy "can you wait until I go in?"

He smiled kindly as he nodded in agreement. "Thanks, and think about what we discussed." I said, closing the door behind me as I made my way towards my very creepy house.

I tried to keep my gaze on my front door, avoiding any contact with anything else, especially the darker areas of the property. It seemed that everything had a dark shadow behind it that resembled a humans' silhouette. I arrived at my door, keys in hand and with a final thought crossing my mind, I whispered his name.

"Damien?" I waited silently for a response. Listening to the wind as it howled through the houses' structure, sending yet another set of shivers through my body.

"Damien?" I tried one more time, fumbling with my keys as I desperately tried to find the right one.

"Calm down. I'm right here." A familiar gentle voice whispered from the tree by the corner of the house. I felt the pressure in my chest ease as relief settled in. I took a deep breath as I refrained from looking up. I knew Jeremy was watching and the last thing I wanted was for him to see how jittery I still was.

"Can you follow him and make sure he gets home alright?" I asked. But it didn't come out like a question, more like a statement, not expecting or letting him give me an answer. I just expected him to do it because I asked.

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay." I answered as I finally unlocked the door. I stepped into my house turned around and waved bye to Jeremy, giving him a reassuring smile after noticing the concern in his face. He smiled and pulled away.

Damien appeared in front of me startling me out of my breath. "They don't exist. In all my 110 years, I have never come across The Jackal. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." he smiled as his hand caressed my cheek. I just nodded in understanding, and watched as he took off, disappearing into the dark forest.

I went straight to my room, avoiding the moving shadows in the darkness. I was a bit more calmed now that I was sure Damien or a Cullen had been outside the dinner. The fact that Damien was already waiting for me proved it. I tried not to let the anger overwhelmed me as I thought of the anxiety he made me feel, the same anxiety that sent my mind into a perilous plunge towards an overactive imagination.

I sat down in my bed, tapping my foot on the floor anxiously. The feeling was coming back. The invasion of privacy, the sensitivity of my senses as I noticed everything, they were all becoming stronger as I kept my gaze on the floor. I refused to give into my imagination. I refused to allow myself to feel the unease caused by it.

_Keep it together, _I thought_. Nothing is out there. He just told me they don't exist. I'm letting my mind get the best of me. There's nothing out there, nothing._

I heard the rustling of the leaves as the wind picked up, a high pitched hiss sounding in my room, as if a window was slightly ajar, or a door left partially opened. My hands began perspiring as my pulse quickened. I looked up instinctively.

My sliding doors, the one's that led to the porch, were cracked open. Dread washed over me as I looked around my room. Things that weren't there before were suddenly there. Shadows now resembled human figures and some even inhuman. The howling wind was now hissing through my room, encouraging my imagination.

I backed myself up against the beds headboard. I wanted to go and close the door but I was afraid. What if whatever opened my door was still out there? What if it was still in here? I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be a candidate for a horror movie.

Somewhere downstairs, the wood floors creaked. My heart pounded in my chest as I hugged my pillow to me. I watched my wide open bedroom door, cursing myself for leaving it ajar. I expected to see someone walk in suddenly or see a dark shadow moving against the walls as it traveled closer to the entrances. The horror was trapping me. I didn't know what to do. If I closed any of the doors, the intruder might just be waiting for me, ready to take me away. If I closed my sliding doors, I might be locking myself in with whatever was downstairs, but if I didn't and there was no one here, then I might be leaving it open for a real intruder to come in.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ I chastised myself.

With a sudden boldness I ran across my room and slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it on instinct. My chest rose and fell as I breathed heavily._ I did it. I closed my door._

My heart skipped a beat. The wind wasn't howling anymore and my room was suddenly a few degrees colder. I could feel it in my skin. There was someone else in the room. I moved my fingers slowly towards the lock, getting ready to bolt out of the room. There is no way in hell I was just going to stand there and wait for the attacker. I might have not been very courageous earlier and confronted my fears, but I believed in survival. That meant listening to my instincts when they were screaming at me, telling me to stay away.

I kept my hand on the knob, slowly twisting it, trying to keep my movement to a minimum. I heard movement behind me as I tried to open the door.

"Millie, babe, it's me. Calm down."

I turned around instantly and took in the sight of him. I ran to him hugging him as hard as I could. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." He said against my hair.

I was so relieved it was him. But that sentiment didn't last long, it was soon overtaken by anger. "This is your fault! You should have never sent Emmett to watch us like that! It was creepy!" I said pushing myself away from his embrace. "You could have at least warned me! I could have avoided all this paranoia!"

His frown did nothing to sooth my fear. I was failing miserably at containing the terror in me. "Millie, what are you talking about?"

I took in a deep breath staggering backward "Don't play with me Damien; you know what I'm talking about!" I meant it to sound like an accusation. Instead it came out as a plea, a plea to confirm my assumptions.

"I didn't send anyone to watch you Millie. We were all home. I did have Alice keep an eye on you, checking to see when you would decide to come home, so that I would be here when you arrived. "

I almost fell when the back of my legs hit the end of the bed. I sat down trying to breathe and understand what he was saying. Understand what his words implied. I know I didn't imagine anything. I saw someone outside the dinner. I did! What about my door? It was open. I didn't leave it like that.

"Millie, talk to me. What's wrong? What didn't you imagine?" I looked up at him trying to contain my thoughts, but found it impossible as I continued to replay what I saw across the street.

"I saw someone. I thought it was you but then he moved and he was too big to be you. I thought it was Emmett. And then I saw his cloak, it looked expansive, or at least I wanted it to be." I was wriggling my hands with each other, trying to release some of the nervous tension in my body. "We kept getting this feeling of being watched, because Jeremy felt it too, and then my door was open and I heard noise downstairs."

His body stiffened next to mine as he listened for any movement. A low growl escaped his lips as he stood up suddenly. The jittery crawling feeling came back as I looked towards my bedroom door, just like he was doing now. He pulled me behind him as he took a low defensive stance. I peeked out through his side. I could see a shadow moving behind the door as it came to a menacing standstill on the other side of the door.

"I suggest you leave." I heard Damien warn. The thudding in my chest increased as a slight shift in the shadow implied it heard. I threatening growl emanated from Damien's chest at the apparent lack of fear for his threat. The shadow kept its stance behind my closed bedroom door, unafraid of Damien.

"You're invading my territory and I show no mercy for such an invasion." He whispered harshly as he took a step closer to the door, pushing me farther behind him. I heard a low murmur come from the other side. Damien stopped abruptly as he stared invisible daggers into the door.

Another grumble of words came from across the room, too low for me to understand. A wicked smile came across Damien's lips "You'll have to kill me first."

He looked at me and whispered in a gentle reassuring tone "call them." With a sudden whoosh of the wind he flew into the door sending it crashing as the shadow blurred out of the way.

I ran to my bed, grabbed my bag and dashed into my closet. I hid as far back as I could, trying to control my breathing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed for the Cullen's, any Cullen. I hit speed dial #3 not fully remembering which Cullen it belong to. She answered on the first ring.

"Calm down sweetie, we're on our way." Rosalie said.

"He went after him. Someone needs to help him." I whispered into the phone, trying to keep my noise level low. I still felt the unease from earlier.

"Edward, Francis and Emmett went after him. Jasper and Carlisle went to Bella's. Suck it up hon, show me you're better than her." she said.

"Fuck Bella, she whimpers behind Edward all the time. I'm just waiting for that sucker to show his face, give him a piece of my mind." I lied.

"That's my girl." I knew she knew I was lying. That in fact, I was quivering like a sissy against the back wall of my walk in closet. "We'll be there in five."

"Okay, but stay with me on the phone…please." She whispered her okay as I leaned into the wall, hiding behind my clothes and empty luggage.

My attention was suddenly brought back to the door at the sudden disturbed silence outside of it. The floor in the exterior of my closet complained over a sudden weight. My eyes shifted to look through the door. I could only see a blurred silhouette through the riced paper doors of the closet. It was standing next to my bed, inhaling deeply. My heart rate increased and its head slightly shifted towards the closet.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, the figure turned around slowly, fully facing the closet now.

"…Yeah?"

"There's someone in my room." The shadow blurred as it suddenly appeared right in front of the doors, extending its hand for the door handle. My breathing started coming in short and shallow as I tried retreating farther into the closet. I muffled a whimper as I heard the distinct click of the door opening. His head suddenly snap up. He moved away, grabbed something from my bed and left the scene.

Three figures suddenly appeared in my room. I couldn't stop my body from slacking against the wall as relief washed through me like an overflowed river does a small town. The doors flew open and my gazed landed on a pixie like figure. Alice pulled me from my cowering corner into a tight embrace that literally took my breath away.

"Alice, she can't breathe." Rosalie pointed out.

"I'm just happy she's okay!" She pushed me away from her to look me over, allowing the space I needed to take in the air.

Esme walked over and pulled me away, checking my body for any injuries. After she was satisfied she let me go. "Just relax honey, I'll go downstairs and make some chamomile tea; it will help calm you down."

"Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome sweetie." She said as she exited the room.

"Did you give him a piece of your mind?" Rosalie asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

The smile I gave her on the other hand was timid and shaky "Why do you think he left?"

She laughed as she sat down and patted the space next to her. I walked over with shaky wobbly legs and plopped next to her.

"That bad huh?"

"I handled it," I said looking at the ceiling, savoring the relaxation the mattress brought to my taut back muscles.

"Sure you did, just like Bella."

I grunted at her accusation but left it at that. There was really no point in me denying it. I hope that at least I did a little better than her.

"You're not doing that bad. She would've been hysterical right about now." She laughed "Where is Edward? What about Charlie? This is all my fault! If he didn't want me!" she mimicked. I couldn't help but laugh at her imitation. I could feel myself relaxing in her presence.

Alice joined us in the bed with a forced frown on her forehead. "That's not nice," she chastised. "Millie would it be too soon if you told us what happened? Esme said he's nowhere to be seen, not even a trace."

I frowned as I realized what she said. Esme had gone pretending to go for some tea, when instead she took off after the second intruder. My heart ached over the realization. She could have gotten hurt taking off by herself. I was getting ready to voice my concern when she walked in.

"Alice darling, we should leave the questions for later." Esme said as she walked in with my tea.

"It's okay Esme, better now before I forget," I said taking the tea she was offering, relieved that she was okay. "What exactly do you know?"

"All I know is what I saw in my vision. Damien chasing after someone and you in immediate danger."

"Well, I saw someone at the dinner. I thought it was Damien but then figured it was Emmett since he seemed to be of bigger build. During all that time, even during our drive back, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. When we got here I asked Damien to follow Jeremy and make sure he arrived home safely. When I was alone my imagination got the better of me and I started seeing things. Then I noticed my porch doors were open and I heard the floors creak downstairs. I started freaking out and then Damien showed up, right after that he noticed someone was still downstairs and they had a low sequence conversation." I tried to sum it up as best I could without allowing the anxiety to take over.

"What happened after Damien took off?" Rosalie asked.

"When he left I grabbed my bag and ran into my closet," I said glancing at Rosalie "you know to surprise the intruder just in case he came back" I added. Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I called you guys and then I heard noise outside. I saw a figure and he heard me when I talked to you. He was going to come into the closet when you guys showed up. He took something from my bed, I just can't figure out what."

"I think we'll have to wait until they come back honey." Esme said looking at Alice.

"I suppose you're right." she said pensively "Go to sleep Millie we'll wake you when they come back."

"I can't. I'll just wait 'till they get here." There no possible way I can sleep right now. Not when they've been gone for thirty minutes without any word. "Alice, have you tried calling them?"

"No. I'm trying to see but everything is blurry, undecided." She whispered in a gone gaze.

We sat there waiting and listening, watching Alice for any signs of a clear vision. I went through three cups of chamomile and still no sign of the guys. I was becoming anxious again, my heart palpitating irregularly with ever minute that passed by without a call. They were all starting to feel it too, the anxiety that was gnawing at the edges. Alice's constant nibbling on her lower lip as she flipped her phone open and closed. The way Esme was pacing back and forth at super speed, burning a path into my rug without noticing. Or Rosalie's tapping foot that was starting to give me a headache. Or my flipping stomach over the nervousness the butterflies were causing. Something felt off. The nagging feeling of earlier was getting stronger and stronger. It wasn't an "I feel watched" anymore. It was more like "Something has gone very wrong."

An hour later they still hadn't called. The empty feeling in my stomach was getting bigger and bigger. I tried calling them, but none of them answered. We even contacted Jasper and Carlisle, but they only confirmed the scent of an unfamiliar vampire in Bella's house. What could have happened? Maybe we should go look for them. What if they needed help? I was starting to let my mind wander again and that was something I couldn't afford. Even if my guts were telling me something was off.

A loud gasp brought my attention back to my companions. Alice eyes were glazed over as she stared blankly into nothing. She was having a vision.

* * *

**There you go! Who do you think the intruders are?**

**I really wanted to capture the fear and dread that usually fills someone when they are scared and alone. I hope I did a good job of it. I wanted you guys to feel like you were in the room with her!**

**BTW, now that finals are over, I think I might be able to concentrate a bit more on the story. So I hope I can update quicker. :D**

**Don't forget to express your opinion and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: So this time I took forever to update. From now on I won't tell you when to expect an update from me, maybe like that I'll have them up quicker lol. I know it doesn't make any sense but I'm a procrastinator lol so if i don't give myself a due date, maybe I'll update quicker. Well hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to tturnage, PervertedBitch, arocora, randomcheese14, dreaming-of-jace, sweetdemon95 and alice for the review! They always make my day! :)

To answer your question "alice" about the intruders, you'll just have to read to find out! takes away the mystery if I tell you. :D I wanna keep you guys guessing!

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 17**

I never dreaded something so much as I did then. I both welcomed and feared Alice's vision. She could ease all our worries or intensify our concern. My breathe hitched as she blinked once, vanquishing the dreamy haze that merely seconds ago, had possessed her gaze.

"Alice?" I was afraid to know what she saw but I needed to ask. It was like a nagging necessity. "What did you see?"

"I…Millie…I don't understand!" She looked overwhelmed. "How can it be…a woman…but he was a she and yet he wasn't… I don't even know if it has anything to do with this!" She exclaimed, gesturing towards my closet, referring to the invasion from earlier.

"Alice sweetie, you're not making any fuckin' sense!" Rosalie complained as she stood up from the bed exasperated.

Alice stood up to pace my bedroom, walking quickly back and forth with what seemed like a permanent frown on her forehead. She seemed deep in thought, taping her finger against her chin every now and then. She huffed with frustration and groaned in anger at different points during her walking marathon. She even went as far as stomping her leg once, slamming it angrily into my floor. I heard the distinct crack of the wood breaking underneath the carpet.

She of course noticed and turned around; smiling apologetically at me as if by doing so, it would repair the damage. _Good luck explaining that to Julie, _I thought. _I'm already having enough trouble trying to figure out how to explain the door._

I just looked at her with a questioning gaze. She'd been pacing back and forth for five minutes and hadn't once given out anything remotely relative. She kept repeating one word, "vengeance". She repeated it constantly in slow whispers, as she tried to connect it to something.

"I know it should trigger something!"

"Alice, what else did you see? Maybe we could help." I said.

She stopped her pacing and looked at me, a hint of fear showed in her eyes. "They're coming back."

But that's all she said. I expected her to continue, to elaborate on her solo rampage, but she didn't. "Is that it? Is that the reason why you're burning a hole in my rug? Cuz Damien and the guy's are coming back? You gotta be kidding me!"

Even when I did feel a rush of relief flow through me over Alice's exaggerated concern, it felt incomplete. There had to be something else. I liked to think that I knew Alice. And if I was correct, she was hiding something. She wouldn't be so nervous over what she claimed she saw. In fact she would look relieved and her happy over-energetic self would be back by now. But it wasn't. Instead, she was back to biting her lip and frowning, a sign that she was deep in thought and that whatever she was thinking, it wasn't good.

"I know you saw something else, Alice."

She stopped her pacing and took a "stand still" position by my porch door. She looked at me, as if trying really hard to see something; her eyes zeroing in on me, wanting to read me. She took a few steps towards me, keeping her penetrating gaze on me.

"…Alice?"

She kept walking without the slightest hint that she heard me. "You should know." She whispered.

"What?"

"You read all those books. You should know what's happening. Tell us!" she desperately said. "Tell me!"

Her hand shot out to grab my arm with her plea. I knew this day would come. The day when the threats where too genuine to ignore what I knew. Her eyes bore into mine, imploring me for information. I could see in them the need to know. I understood her. I really did. But I couldn't tell them! If they knew too much, they would start relying on it. They would become confident of the outcome, even when we didn't know for a fact that it would be like that. They thought it was set in stone, that the ending result would be the same. But who could guarantee us that it was completely100% set in stone?

James attack seemed to encourage them. The fact that the incident still happened, granted somewhat differently but with the ending result still the same, sent their confidence soaring.

But I saw it differently now. Yes, he did get Bella alone and managed to hurt her like in the book. But he also got me involved. I was there too, even if I still didn't remember. I was there. I couldn't tell them, right?

"Alice please, you're hurting me!" I tried pulling back but her hold on my arm was like steel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, just let me go please." I said massaging my throbbing arm as her hand dropped to her side.

"Millie, I'm sorry!"

"Really, Alice, I'm fine," I repeated. "Just tell me, what did you see?"

"It was confusing, Millie. When they decided to return, I saw everything they did. Whoever they were chasing was fast, really fast. They were always so close and then suddenly, nowhere in sight. But it always lingered in the shadows, laughing at the cat and mouse game it was leading them to. At points the chase would blur in my vision and I would hear a females voice. But every time she whispered, it was never clear. Her voice echoed in my head loudly with every whisper. And with her last breath came a voice so… so… evil and dark. It wasn't a females voice anymore. It was dark and full of hatred. A males morbid voice roared…vengeance!" With her last words her eyes shined with a fear I never thought I would see in them.

If my accelerated heart rate and lack of air didn't make me faint then the fear would. None of this made sense anymore, not even to me. How was I suppose to know what it meant. Victoria was the one that should want revenge, not some guy. Who was this man and why did Alice see him replacing the woman's voice? I didn't like this at all. Things were starting to take their own course again and there was nothing I could do to change that. How was I supposed to help?

_Crap! This didn't happen!_ I thought. _Maybe this time I could tell them what I know. Things are different anyways. It's not like I'm trying to change things. What harm could it cause?_

Trying to convince myself to tell them was easier this time. I was completely lost as to what could be happening. The more I thought about it the less everything made sense. Things weren't happening in the order they were supposed to. First, the wolves changed sooner than they were supposed to. Second, we're closing in on the newborn battle and Edward hasn't left yet. Bella hasn't gone zombie status on anyone and Jasper hasn't tried to kill her yet. How will anything lead to Breaking Dawn and the Volturi confrontation?

_Oh my god! The Volturi! Oh crap, now we have a serious problem. They don't know about Bella yet. If they come to the clearing, not only will they find out about Bella but also about me! They won't be prepared! They will already be angry and outraged over the creation of the newborns. They'll kill us, just like Bree!_

"Who's Bree?"

I looked up instantly at the sound of his voice. They were back! All four of them, unharmed! I didn't know what to do first. I could do one of two things. Run over and give them a bone crushing hug or allow the relief to completely take over my body. I did the latter, incapable of finding the energy to run over. It had been a long and stressful evening.

Instead, my body slackened as I went to sit on my bed. "It doesn't matter right now."

I grabbed my pillow and leaned against the bed's headboard, welcoming the relaxation in my muscles. "There are other things I have to tell you."

"You're going to finally tell us?" Edward asked.

"Do you want to know?"

"Of course we want to know! We got our ass kicked out there!" Emmett complained. Francis nodded his head in agreement as his eyes locked with mine. I suppose he was wondering if it was the best thing to do. Maybe knowing would make things worse.

"Then I think the others should be present." Esme said, wringing her hands nervously as she looked at her family.

"I'll go get them." Edward said. "Meanwhile, you guys can fill the girls in on what happened."

With that Edward left my room, leaving behind a dreadful silence. I don't think any of us really wanted to know what happened. With the little Alice did see we felt petrified. But we needed to know. Maybe I could find something to make things right again. Or at least know where we were standing. Being on loose ground could always lead someone to a certain death. That was a possibility I wasn't willing to take.

"What about the Denali?" Rosalie asked, interfering with my thoughts before they started to wander down darker paths.

"Kate and Irina stayed behind searching the house and the property for signs of any recent unknown visitors. Carmen caught up to Carlisle to help calm Bella. Eleazar and Tanya are trying to figure out a scent we caught." Francis answered.

He moved uncomfortably in his position by the door. Something was bothering him. What did he mean by "figure out"? Could it have anything to do with the second vampire in my room earlier?

"What second vampire?" Damien asked, quickly closing the distance between him and me. I hadn't realized I was thinking freely. But as soon as he spoke my mind replayed the night's events instantly, as if on cue. I saw the anger flash in his eyes as he realized what happened after he left.

"I shouldn't have left like that!" He whispered angrily. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't, so it doesn't matter," I said. "I just can't figure out what he took."

He looked up at me with a frown. He stood up from the bed and went around to the other side. He picked up the pillows and tossed them to the side. He moved the comforter and looked underneath my bed.

"It's gone."

_What?_ I thought. _What's gone? How is it that he can figure out what's gone and I can't? This is my room! I should know! _I heard his chuckle before he sat down in front of me.

"Your jacket. I fixed it and brought it back. That's why I was here before you. I left it here after the movies."

_My jacket, what jacket? Oh my black leather jacket! I didn't know it needed to get fixed. Why? I don't remember anything happening…Wait, Jeremy told me something earlier, didn't he? It got hooked and Damien pulled it away and it tore! Oh my god! That filthy leech has my jacket!_

Once again I heard his low throaty chuckle as I finally understood what happened. "Nice to know you think so kindly of us."

I looked at him and just smiled. He knew perfectly well that I wasn't talking about any of them. I didn't feel the need to clarify that. Instead I proceeded to discussing a subject we were all delaying. "What happened out there, Damien?"

His expression became grim as he reminisced on the chase. He looked up and watched his family. The same fear and concern that Alice showed earlier crossed his features. The uncertainty fueled my fear like gasoline to a furiously burning fire. What could be so evilly dreadful that it scared an immortal predator the way it did them? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. All I knew was that it was time to stop hiding what I knew. If that meant increasing the survival possibilities of those I had grown to love but altering their future, then so be it.

"Nothing. We chased him…or her, we don't know yet, none of us got a glimpse." He looked frustrated over that fact. Something he wasn't willing to accept. "I don't understand! It was four of us and one of them! And none of us caught anything! Not even a damn thought!"

Silence filled the room. How was this possible? Were they like Bella, capable of shielding themselves from certain powers? This wasn't Victoria. They were always able to keep up with her and read her thoughts. That's the reason she chose Riley.

"And what's even more disturbing is that at one point; we didn't even remember why we were chasing it. We could see the reason in our minds but we didn't understand it. I really don't know how to explain it, other than confusion," he continued.

If fear and uncertainty was a measurable mass, I could have assured you we had tons. I looked around, maybe this was why they all looked so humanly tired. Especially Francis, he seemed even more uneasy than before.

"For me it felt a little different." Francis said. "I felt the haziness in my brain. Kind of like a dream from which you can't tell if it's real or not. It clouded my senses, unable to pick up its trail. I think that's why it was so easy for him to lose us. I'm not sure. But I do know that it made me sick. It took away my strength. I felt ill and tired. Like I haven't felt in so many years." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "It made me feel weak… almost like…a human."

What kind of power is this? Victoria never had anything like this before. I didn't remember any of the newborns created showing signs of special powers. _Could it be that I have already altered things?_

Everyone looked as confused as I felt. None of it made sense. But at least now I knew why they were scared. The possibilities of an unknown and possibly unrecognized power could frighten anyone. Even Emmett looked concerned with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown over his watchful gaze.

"I don't know why, but I got the sensation we were chasing a woman, but then I heard her voice…her laugh in my head…it felt young. I don't know how to explain this. She sounded young…almost childish. And then BAM! Her voice was deep and throaty! And now you have a man." Emmett said.

"Don't forget that scent. Must have been two or three weeks old." Francis pointed out.

_This is the second time someone mentions that. What's so special about this one? They're all over the place, with wolves and vampires running like crazy all over the forest, you'd think you'd get a weird mixture every now and then._

"It's not mixed, Millie. You have to remember we could differentiate anyways." Damien said. "This one is different. It feels familiar but we can't figure it out. Being weeks old doesn't help either."

"Could you stop reading my thoughts?"

"Why don't you just block me?" He looked at me, teasing smile permanently in place as he waited for my response.

"Pssh. It's not that easy you know," I complained.

_Tell me about the scent._ I thought, looking at him as I tried to hide the smile making its way across my lips. He chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"Women are never satisfied are they?"

"Your point?" I asked annoyed.

"Never mind." He looked at his brothers, silently asking for any more information. "That's all we know." He said after both Francis and Emmett failed to provide anything new.

_That's it? Is it even related to anything supernatural? For all they know, it could be big foot who passed by._

"Does it even matter? If the smell is that old, it's probably gone by now," I said. "If not you would have known, right?"

They didn't look too convinced by my logic. In reality, it didn't mean that whatever left that scent was gone. It just proved that the one particular trail they crossed was old. There could be others trails that were fresh. That's why Tanya and Eleazar were out there. They were looking for a fresh trail. Assuming that whatever left the unrecognizable trail was gone made me feel comfortable, safe in a way over this unfamiliar territory, because everything so far had been familiar. Well for the most part.

"We'll just have to keep it in mind." Rosalie said. "For now, it's time for 'the talk.' Edward is back and he brought Bella with him." She groaned.

I suppressed my laughter over the annoyed face she made. I needed to block my mind and think over what I wanted to tell them. I was almost convinced about telling them. But I still had a small amount of doubt in the back of my mind, if whether this was the right decision or not.

_Maybe I could tell them certain things, and tell them the rest later, after I've thought about it carefully and weighted in the pro's and con's. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'll tell them some things and save the rest for later. _I thought.

"Hello Millie, how are you?" Carlisle asked as he stepped into my room and made his way over to his wife, placing a gentle hand on her waist.

"I've been better."

"Edward says you have something you want to share with us."

"I'm still considering it, but for the meantime I think it's safe to tell you some things." I said. "Do you have any specific quest…"

I wasn't able to finish my question when I noticed Alice's expression. The distinct haze her eyes managed to portray as part of her visions signaled that she was no longer seeing what we all saw. She didn't see my bedroom and all the peoplein it. She was gone, in her own little world, catching a glimpse of what could be.

Jasper stood next to her, hand in hand, waiting for her to come back. We all held our breath waiting anxiously for what she saw this time. As quickly as the visions came they were gone and soon Alice was back, blinking away endless possibilities.

"They took your red blouse, didn't they?" she asked Bella.

Her cheeks turned a vivid red as everyone turned around to look at her. Bella fidgeted in her spot, nervous over the sudden attention. "I think they did. Something was missing, we just didn't know what. Why?"

"An army of newborns!" Alice said as she turned to look at me, confirming what I most feared.

"Who would go through the trouble of creating them?" Edward asked.

Everyone was now looking at me, expecting an answer. It was only reasonable for it to come from me. But I didn't answer, Damien did.

"Victoria!" He said. "She's the only one with a motive. Unless you have another enemy, Edward?"

I smiled, _maybe they don't need my help after all, _I thought.

"No. Do you, Damien?" Edward asked, annoyed.

A phone vibrated from somewhere and most of us looked for our phone. Rosalie opened her phone and with a smile said, "Mine." After quickly reading her text her face scrunched up in disgust before looking up. "The dogs are coming."

"What? What dogs?" Bella asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in exasperation and grunted, "The wolves. Tanya and Eleazar ran into a little problem with them so they told one of them what happened and now they're on their way." She huffed "Like we need their help!"

"You will if you wanna track anything!" Jacob said from my porch.

At the sound of his voice Bella flew out of Edward's arms. She practically ran into Jacob's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. I noticed Edward looking away as she did this, while Jacob's cocky smile widened at the sight of him. I had to hand it to her; she sure knew how to torture the guy. They exchanged a couple of phrases, all of which were too low for me to hear. Unfortunately for Edward, he had super hearing capabilities, and I could tell by the disgust his face showed, he didn't like their conversation.

I left my bed and walked over, claiming Jacob as mine too. I mean, who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to hug this hunk of a man.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could feel his warm hand on my lower back as he caressed it up and down soothingly.

"Yeah. I kicked some vampire ass tonight!" I said.

He laughed pulling me closer as he whispered "Good to know you're not going soft on me."

I was pulled out of his arms, but not by whom I expected. "Hey you, told you not to hang with the cold ones!" Embry said. I welcomed his hug too, so warm compared to how I've been feeling this last couple of hours.

"Yeah well, what's done is done."

"Pity!" he said simply, allowing me to step away from him. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Much less give the wrong impression, to someone in particular, about my relationship with any of them. And a prolonged hug could do exactly that, give the wrong impression. The last thing I wanted was another version of Edward, huffing and puffing as he took in the scene.

As I walked back to my bed I noticed my room had become considerably crowded. As I tried to retake my spot in my own bed, I found it completely overtaken by vampires. I can only assume they were trying to stay far away from the wolves, away from the unmistakable scent they radiated.

I found myself without a seat, uncomfortably standing between the wolves and the vampires. Unsure of what to do I stepped to the side of my bed, by the foot end. I couldn't believe how uncomfortable I felt in my own room, how I didn't know what to do with my hands. Whatever position I did choose to put them in, they always felt uncomfortable, always out of place. Crossing them over my chest made me feel puffy and grouchy. Putting them behind my back, made me feel childish and only portrayed how uncomfortable I felt. It didn't help that I had almost everyone's attention on me either.

Thank God for Bella's clumsiness, because when she tried moving out of the way to sit in the chair by the corner, she tripped. With this little "misfortune" she was stopped midway to the floor by both Edward and Jacob, and saved from a painful face-plant.

While everyone's attention was on Bella's tomato-red face, Damien grabbed my hand, pulling me into a space he had opened up in my bed. He had moved farther into the bed, towards the center, leaving some space in front of him. But by doing so, this meant that I would sit in front of him, obviously, but between his legs. Or at least it would have seemed like that, except he managed to make it seem comfortable and uncompromising. Since we were near the corner of my bed, he dangled one foot off of one side and simply folded the other upwards and leaned his elbow on it, placing him considerably closer to me.

I wasn't sure if I felt entirely comfortable staying in this position. It felt like a stance a couple would take. But no one seemed to have noticed, or otherwise seemed fazed by it. If I was honest with myself for a second, I had to admit, I liked being like this. I felt encircled, in a protective sort of way. Even if I didn't feel entirely comfortable with it, I wasn't feeling as uncomfortable as I should be, considering that Damien and I weren't anything other than friends. But this, it felt right. I even felt compelled to lean my back against his chest, but I was afraid of his reaction, or that of the others. Not that any of them would outright say anything, but I'm sure I would be able to tell by their facial expression. For sure, none of the wolves would agree. In fact, as soon as they got over the Bella-almost-falling-on-her-face incident, they would notice where I was. I'm sure if they didn't say anything, I would be able to tell anyways. _Well, I'll just pretend I didn't notice anything._

They were all still fussing over Bella, teasing her over her lack of coordination, everyone except one person. Rosalie was apathetic towards Bella; instead her attention was fixed on us, a mischievous and somewhat self-satisfied smile on her lips. It was hard pretending not to notice, especially when it came to her. I could feel the intensity of her eyes on me. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew she was watching that made it seem like that. Either way, it didn't matter. I noticed it and I knew it was going to make it that much harder to ignore the others. Speaking of the devil…

"What is this?" Jacob questioned as he looked at us, clear disapproval showing in his face.

"What is what?"

"This!" he said moving his hands dramatically, signaling Damien and I, and the current position we were in. _Not that it was compromising, but still, wolves tend to exaggerate, especially when it concerns vampires._

I was getting ready to answer, struggling to come up with a good excuse, when Damien answered for me. Or rather spoke for me. "Why are you here, pup?'"

Jacob became instantly tense as he heard Damien's nickname for him. "I wanna know what the hell those damn leeches were doing in our lands?"

"I thought Tanya explained." Rosalie said. "Or what, you weren't capable of understanding her simple words so you came here for a pre-k explanation?" She huffed. "Sorry pup, we don't speak dog."

Jacob's body was overtaken by a set of trembles as his anger radiated from his core. "Who the hell was talking to you, Harpy?"

Rosalie hissed at the accusation and launched herself at the wolf, but she was held back by her strong and amused husband. Once she settled down in Emmett's arms, she elbowed him, causing him to groan in pain. But nothing took away the smile on his face.

"We've come across some trouble." Damien answered.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Victoria, the redhead, is creating an army of newborns." He said, "But Millie was going to let us in on some info we might find useful."

At the mention of my name, Jacob as well as everyone else in the room looked at me expectantly. I on the other hand didn't want to get into the subject, but alas it was something I couldn't prolong.

"What else did you see, Alice?"

"I saw a familiar face passing around Bella's red blouse to a group of newborns. They wanted her scent." she said taking in a breath. She seemed a bit uneasy.

"I also saw them passing around your jacket. The newborns went crazy with the smell and then they handed it to someone else. In the shadows, without even a silhouette of its persona, I saw a hand reach out." Her gaze seemed far as she tried to remember in detail what she saw.

"He's dangerous." She continued. "I can't get anything from him. I don't even know when they'll attack!"

_What the hell! It hasn't been decided yet? How the hell… For all we know, they could be here tomorrow! And we'd know nothing about it!_

"Is there something you'd like to share?" Edward asked me.

With all the thinking and freaking out I was doing, I had become completely unaware of the stares I was receiving. What we knew wasn't enough information. All they knew was that Victoria was possibly the one creating the newborns. I knew that to be a fact, they didn't. On the other hand, the other vampire that always seemed to linger in the shadows of Alice visions, wasn't someone I could easily recognize, unless Victoria had decided to inform the Volturi and work with them. _But that's not possible because the Volturi wouldn't allow the creation of newborns. Unless of course they wanted something else as well. What could they want? What would be worth the trouble to go to these lengths? What could be the threat?_

"I um… In the books, when Alice has this vision, she also sees that the newborns will attack in four days." I said. "The one that's leading the newborns is Riley, the boy that Charlie has been looking for."

"Four days!"Edward exclaimed.

"It's too soon!" Alice whispered, fear oozing from her uttered words.

"We're all gonna die!" Bella cried.

"Shut up and let me finish!"

I wasn't sure how much I should say but considering the situation I doubt there was much I could say to help. "Victoria knows about your powers and decided to have someone else make the decisions. She knew you'd be keeping tabs on her. She would never be able to try anything without you knowing beforehand."

"What about the man?" Alice asked, a little bit more calmed.

I sighed. "I know nothing of him. He's new. He could be with the Volturi. Or he could simply be a newborn who developed some sort of power. I don't know."

I was starting to feel the weight of the situation. If things didn't go well, if we couldn't figure out how to handle things, someone might end up really hurt. I didn't want to lose anyone. It was something I knew I wouldn't be able to handle, not again. I felt Damien's left hand grab mine as he pulled me closer to him. I leaned against him, forgetting for a second that we were nothing. Ignoring the fact that I had no right to be with him like this, to feel safe and secure in his arms. And more than anything I didn't want to think of whether this was right or not, all I knew was that it _felt_ right. His hand, while tangled in mine, laid against my stomach as his head came around to rest on my shoulder.

_This is the closest I've ever been to him, that I remember, and it feels so right! I wish I could remember. If I did, things would be so much easier between both of us._

I felt like he wanted to reassure me, to tell me everything was gonna be alright. I took this as a supportive gesture that did wonders for my nerves. On the other hand it fogged up my mind, preventing me of any coherent thought.

"Is that all you know or is that all you're going to say?" Jacob asked.

"That's all I CAN say."

"If you're gonna tell us something, tell us everything, don't give us half and expect us to guess the rest!" Embry complained, obviously upset over the situation and lack of information.

"Watch your tone, pup!" Damien warned.

"Or what!"

"This isn't the time or place." Carlisle said as he took a step forward. "If there's anything, Melanie, big or small in detail, that you remember and feel comfortable telling us, please do so. We need as much as we can get if we want to get out of this unharmed."

_Well when you put it that way, you make me want to tell you everything! _"I will."

"Thank you. Now, I think we should go home and consider our possibilities. Figure out our options." He said. "When you're done discussing and fixing Millie's room, come home." He didn't specify who he expected to do the latter, but I'm sure he thought he didn't have to. I, contrary to his obvious trust, didn't think any of the vampires had a construction gene in them.

"Oh! There is one more thing."

Carlisle stopped midway towards my porch doors. "Is there?"

"You might not like it." I said.

"Doesn't matter if we need to know it."

"You fight alongside the wolves." I said quickly, smashing my words together as best I could. It almost felt like word vomit, except I wasn't talking nonstop and I was doing it on purpose.

"We what now?" Rosalie yelled, outraged.

"Of course you do. Can't win a fight without us." Jacob said arrogantly.

"Shut up, pup!" Damien said. "She's not done."

I sighed again for what seemed the thousandth time this evening. "And Jasper trains all of you. He knows how to deal with newborns. Don't you Jasper?"

"Indeed, I do." He said with a thin smile. "And let me tell you, they can be deadly, if you don't know what you're doing."

"Great! Then we'll arrange a meeting and see if the wolves are willing to fight with us." Carlisle said excitedly. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for, a chance to create or strengthen their alliance; if you could consider their agreement an alliance.

"Of Course we'll fight!"

"For Millie." Embry's lips spread into a genuine smile as he looked at me.

"And Bella." Jacob added, watching her with obvious adoration."Only them."

This certainly clarified the kind of relationship the vampires and wolves were sharing.

After both Carlisle and Esme left, everyone settled into silence in my room. Once again awkwardness was becoming a constant factor in the developing relationship between the wolves and the vampires.

"We're leaving. I'll talk with the pack and let Sam come to a decision with the elders. Expect us at your place, Cullen." Jacob said as he kept his unhappy gaze locked on Edward.

Edward only nodded and watched reluctantly as once again Bella went into his arms. Embry on the other hand just watched them, teasing Edward over his grim face, before turning around and looking at me longingly.

I think Damien might have noticed this as well because next thing I know, he was pulling me closer to him and encircling me into an even tighter protective circle/embrace. I didn't know whether to feel excited or outraged. I didn't want him to control or try to control the friends I chose to have. It was my decision to make and if I wanted to hug every single one of them, I would. On the other hand, the butterflies in my belly went crazy over the fact that he wasn't entirely comfortable with another guy hugging me. I felt joy over this and tried not to smile over it, but I know I failed miserably. I liked being protected as long as they don't do it to the extent that it seems even breathing by myself would harm me. I even liked it when they were slightly possessive, again, as long as it was done in a healthy dosage. It made me feel loved. Kind of like when you feel good when someone is jealous over you. Even though jealousy isn't healthy, it tells you that that person has some sort of feelings for you. And when you realize that, it's just the most amazing feeling.

It was amusing watching Embry smile and nod his head in understanding over Damien's reaction. It was something I was sure I wouldn't see again. Embry backed down. He didn't even try to pull me away into a hug. Maybe it was a man thing. I would have thought it was in his nature to automatically put up a fight, especially towards a vampire. But I was wrong. I didn't think I would ever fully understand what happened here.

As both wolves exited my room, I heard the chattering start up again as all the remaining vampires reviewed what we just talked about. Some, like Rosalie and Emmett, said their goodbyes as they made their way out my porch doors. But not without a smirk and a teasing gaze from Rosalie as she watched us both still in the same position. Francis followed close behind them, claiming to have heard his mother calling. Lastly, Alice and Jasper looked at us before making their way out my room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked, faking outrage.

"I, um… nowhere specific." Alice answered.

"Have you forgotten, I have a broken floor and door?"

"No, but I can't fix your floor today and I didn't break your door. Besides, Damien said he'll fix both of 'em." She complained looking behind me to fix Damien with defying glare.

I unlocked myself from Damien's embrace and got off the bed. I turned around to look at him, expecting any sort of confirmation from him.

"I didn't say anything Alice!" He said. He instantly put his hands up in a defensive stance as Alice rushed over to him with her warning glare. "But, I'm willing to work with your husband."

Alice face brightened up significantly. "Good! Problem solved!"

"I never said…" Jasper started but he refrained from finishing the sentence when he saw his wife's glare. Not that Alice's glare could be evil but they knew she had some tricks up her sleeves and that she was fully capable of taking them down.

"I'll go look for a door. I'll be back in an hour…or two..." Jasper said. "…or maybe three." He said as he looked at Damien. "Yes, definitely four."

I smiled at Jasper's indecisiveness and walked over to him. "You. Are. Amazing! Did you know that?"

"No I didn't. Is there a specific reason why I am amazing?"

"No. You just are. Why? Do I need a reason?"

"No you don't." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey! Are you trying to steal my husband, Melanie Bennett?" Alice asked as she came across the room with her right hand on her hip all the while tapping her left foot.

I laughed as I looked at her. "I'm not trying. I already did."

"I'm afraid she's right darling. She's won me over." Jasper said, following in with my game.

Alice inhaled exuberantly as she said, "Shame on you! Now I'll have to go cry on Damien's shoulder."

She turned around dramatically and let out a loud whimper as she rushed over to Damien. "Oh Damien, it's terrible!"

"There, there honey. It's alright. I've got you." he said.

Jasper and I laughed at their display but soon Jasper continued on with the charade. "Hey! You keep your hands off my wife!"

He let me go abruptly and walked over to Alice, dramatically pulling her away from Damien. "Stay away from my women!" Jasper said to Damien.

At this we all burst out laughing. Jasper, of all the vampires, was the last one I ever expected to play around like this, least of all claim to have several women. He always seemed so serious.

I was happy we did this. That we were able to forget for a moment the path our lives had taken. It also helped to get rid of the awkwardness and stress left behind. Soon after, both Alice and Jasper left, promising to return with a new door and a temporary patch for my floor. The only other vampire left was Damien and he was still glued to his spot in the corner of my bed.

"So you and Jasper, huh?" He asked with a playful and relaxed smile in place.

"Yeah, he drives me crazy!"

It was easier falling into casual conversation after our playful act earlier. It lessened the anxiety and allowed room for comfort.

"And I was keeping an eye on Embry when all along my real competition was at home, right under my nose."

I frowned over his choice of words, "Competition?"

He smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He was sitting in his corner spot as I stood in front of him, his legs on either side of me. This also felt like one of those couple things, intimate in so many ways.

"I've never tried to hide that I want you." He whispered. "We were once together and I want it to be like that again."

_Once together, _I thought. _Something I would like to be real now. So what's stopping me? Oh yeah that's right. I knew him once, not anymore. Damn amnesia!_

As much as I wanted it to be like that again, even when realizing that I liked him or nurtured a huge crush on him, I couldn't bring myself to just do it. I couldn't simply just accept the fact that we once were a couple and go for it, without knowing what I was getting into. How did I know the kind of relationship we once held? Or how I fell for him in the first place? The latter was something I needed to know.

He looked at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and smiled. "I think you'll find it funny when you remember how our _friendship_ started."

I could feel the coldness radiating from his body as it surrounded me. Yet it didn't bother me, instead it made me feel calm.

"And how did it start?" I asked. It would be interesting finding out through him how we met.

He laughed lightly as he remembered the occasion." We always argued, over anything and everything. Half the time I didn't even remember what it was about by the end of the day."

"We argued?" I shifted comfortably in my spot, leaning my right thigh into his left leg, as his hand reached out for mine.

"Like vampires and wolves." He said. "It was fun. Besides, I liked watching how nervous you got."

"I did not!" I instantly stood up straight, taking a lame attempt at a defensive stance.

"How do you know? I thought you didn't remember." His smile continued to question me as his eyes lingered on my face, waiting for an answer.

"I don't. I just… I wouldn't get nervous."_ I wouldn't show it. I'd be able to hide it, right? But he seemed to have noticed. Can he tell I'm nervous now? Oh God I hope not. Quick, think non-nervous things! I'm not nervous! I'm not nervous!_

"Yeah you would, kind of like now."

"I'm not nervous! I'm just…sort of uncomfortable." I said moving awkwardly in my spot in front of him, shifting from one leg to the other._ Damn! How the hell can he tell?_

"If it makes you feel any better, you caught me off guard a couple of times." He said. He kept playing with my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine. Y_eah, but I never made you nervous did I? _I thought.

"Like what?"

"Well for one, that time in the hall, after the jacket incident." He said, chuckling slightly as he looked away. If I wasn't mistaken, he'd be blushing if he could.

"What happened?" If I was capable of making him blush, I sure as hell wanted to know what I did.

"I'm not telling you." he said as he looked at me once again, continuing to tangle his hands with mine. "You'll just have to remember."

"Oh C'mon! You have to tell me!"

"Or what?" He looked at me challengingly, willing me to try anything.

_Hmmm, I wonder if he's ticklish. I doubt it. He's a vampire. He can't be, right? _I thought.

_Worth a try. _I smiled sweetly as he stared at me in confusion, wondering what I was up to. _Good thing I learned how to block my thought._

I leaned slowly into him as he watched me carefully. My hands were still locked in his, so I slowly pulled them away. He continued to watch me carefully as I unhooked my hands from his.

I smiled as I heard his intake of air when my hands touched his rock hard stomach. It was a caress, a simple and harmless way to start. I never anticipated the electrical pull I would feel or how his reaction affected me. It thrilled me to know he felt what I felt.

"What are you doing?" He whispered huskily.

I just continued to smile as I trailed my hands to his sides. "Are you ticklish?"

"I'm not ticklish." He answered quickly.

"Really?" I said and rapidly started my tickling attack. He squirmed away from me, pulling closer as he tried to retreat farther into the bed.

"I'm not ticklish!" He laughed.

"Then why can't you stop laughing?" I asked. I had him pinned with nowhere to go. Unless of course he decided to use his vampire strength, then I'd be screwed.

"Cuz you poking your fingers into my sides feels funny. Like a billion little electrical shocks." I stopped tickling him. _Electrical shocks? Isn't that painful?_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said instinctively.

He looked at me dumbfounded and then suddenly started laughing. "It doesn't hurt, it just feels funny. You couldn't hurt me, even if you tried!"

I saw the foolishness of my remark and felt the heat rushing to my face. I hated how embarrassment was usually accompanied by blushing.

He looked at me and smiled widely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

_You had to go and point it out didn't you! _I could feel the heat intensify with his comment. Just knowing that he'd notice my humiliation made it that much worse.

"I know I can't hurt you. I just said it… without thinking." I said trying to straighten things out a bit.

I brought myself to look at him again, not wanting to allow my embarrassment to show that much. That's when I realized the compromising position we were in, with him laying on my bed and me lingering over him. I was getting ready to pull away when his hands slowly traveled up to my cheeks.

"You're beautiful. Have I told you that?"

I nodded as I allowed the words to sink in. His hands caressed my cheek as the freshness of them helped cool down the heat left behind by my shame. I looked at him, completely entranced by his golden eyes and beautiful smile. His eyes shined with something I was incapable of recognizing at the moment. But the emotion that shined in them compelled me to do what I did next. I've never considered myself shy but never straightforward in _certain _aspects of my life.

I kissed him. I just leaned in and kissed him.

I touched my lips to his, allowing instinct to take over. His cold lips responded almost immediately. He seemed momentarily surprised at first but quickly kissed me back. It wasn't a passionate fire burning kiss. It was more like the gently kiss the air gives to the tree's on a daily basis. It was sweet and beautifully passionate. I could feel the storm my butterflies were conjuring in my stomach. I felt his hands grab my hair to pull me closer as his other hand gently rested on my lower back. I leaned in carefree, unwilling to come back to reality so soon.

I kissed him and I allowed him to kiss me as his tongue begged my lips for an entrance. As I gave him the entrance he wanted I created a trail on his back with my hands, touching him lightly up and down the middle of it. I heard his moan of satisfaction. He moved underneath me, pulling me with him so that he could be on top now.

I pulled away. _I can't be doing this! We shouldn't be doing this!_ He watched me carefully, as if considering what my thoughts might be, before leaning in and giving me another kiss. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to. I just let it happen. I didn't care if we weren't anything. All I knew was that I wanted it. So I kissed him back without thinking of anything else besides us.

"Melanie, are you home?"

_Oh My God!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So I made this chapter a lot longer that the last one, to make up for the long wait. :D

Hope you guys liked it and that I kept some of the mystery in it. I also wanted to get some Millie/Damien time going on and lighten up the mood after everything that happen.

Just to let you know the story is getting close to the ending. I'm not sure if I should write a sequel or not. Since I'm not planning on including Breaking Dawn in this story. So there is room for a sequel. If anyone is interested on a sequel, and depending on reviews, I'll decide if i make one or not. If i do it wont be as long as this one. Maybe max 10 chapters. Just an assumption.

For this story I'm assuming 25 but no more than 30. Maybe even less than 25. :D Let me know what you think, about the AN and the chapter.

Especially the chapter! 

**So Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for the reviews! You know they are my source of inspiration. I know I've been taking for ever to update and I really don't have an excuse. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It could be consider a filler but there are some important things happening here! Don't worry the action is right around the corner. Just trying to build the suspense lol. :D

Lee: I'm working on her memory actually. I'm just waiting for the right moment for that to happen. :D

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 18**

**_Julie was home!_**

"Oh my god! Get up!" I whispered, trying to shove him off me. It was an impossible thing to do without his cooperation. He wasn't moving! He just kept staring at me with a weirdly amused expression. Well, at least it seemed weird to me. Of all the times to smile, he chose that particular one!

I tried moving out from underneath him but it only seemed to increase his delight.

"What's so funny!" I asked irritated. "Move!"

He chuckled before he started moving aside. "Relax," he said calmly. "She's downstairs."

"And she's on her way up!" I said, quickly getting of my bed and rushing for my school things.

I was trying to grab my stuff and lay it out on my bed to make it look like we were studying. But it was hard for me to do, since it meant that I was going to make some sort of contact with him eventually. And to be completely honest I was feeling embarrassed. I had allowed myself to get carried away without thinking of possible consequences. Even if there hadn't been any, like Julie showing up, I still had to face him afterwards. _What the hell was I thinking!_

I needed to do something to avoid any eye contact. I couldn't imagine looking him in the face without becoming instantly embarrassed.

"Quick, pretend you were doing something important! And serious!" I added as I pointed to the books on my bed. I didn't look at him. In fact all I did was watch the floor and its "amazing" intricate design, as I walked back to the bed.

But I couldn't help a side peek at him. He was just standing there, watching me intently. "I _was_ doing something serious and important," he whispered.

The air that was traveling to my lungs caught in my throat before my next breath. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked up. He was smiling. A genuine sweet smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Well…just…um…you know…pretend." I could feel my face heating up over my stammering. Could it get any worse?

"We have to pretend together," he said, walking over to my bed and sitting close to the edge.

My heart fluttered violently in my chest as he approached me. I could even smell his cologne as he opened our French book and gently placed it in front of me. I looked at it, the words and pictures, they all registered to me, but I was unable to grasp what they said. And the instructions were in English!

I tried turning the pages to the correct chapter but I was unable to coordinate my hands with my thought process. I kept changing the pages without really looking where I was turning them. But I wasn't worried about the pages. I was more interested in hiding the fact that my hands were slightly shaking. I didn't understand my feelings!

_Why the hell am I suddenly so nervous?_

"It'll be fine." Damien said, reaching his hand over to take mine in his. "She won't notice anything."

"So now you can see the future too?"

"Not exactly, but we weren't doing anything wrong." He let go of my hand and reached for my notebook.

"She's coming," he whispered.

I listened intently and soon caught the sound of her footsteps as she walked down the hall. A light knock came from the doorway and I reluctantly looked up.

A confused and slightly shocked Julie looked at us. "What the hell happened here?" she said pointing to the door. _Damn! I completely forgot about the door!_

I looked at her, wide eyed, searching for a reasonable excuse.

"That would be my fault." Damien answered. I looked at him surprised but quickly shook it off so that Julie wouldn't notice.

"It is?" She asked raising her left eyebrow as she waited for an explanation. _Oh my god! She looks like an angry mother!_

"Yes. You see I was going to…um…move some things, for Millie. And well, she wasn't here so when I needed the door opened, I thought it already was, so I pushed it open. But it came out more of a kick," he said. "If it's any consolation, it needed to be replaced. The hinges were falling off."

Listening to him make up that ridicules story, right on the spot, made me want to laugh. _The hinges were falling? What exactly is he going to say when she asks what he was moving?_

I smiled and looked between the both of them. Julie wasn't buying it. If it wasn't for the possible trouble I could get into, I'd be laughing right now.

"I'm going to fix it though. Tomorrow, latest!" he added quickly.

"I'm holding you to it," Julie said and then turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you?"

_Damn! _"Sure," I said.

"Downstairs."

I got off my bed slowly, eyeing Damien for any clues. _I'm in trouble, aren't I?_

He nodded his "no" and smiled for me. But I wasn't so sure of his answer. He was probably saying that so I wouldn't worry.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Julie was already waiting. She was sitting on the stool by the center island of the kitchen. I started to feel that usual anxiety you feel when you know you're in trouble and you really don't have any way out of it.

"Julie, I can explain." I said, walking over and taking a seat across from her.

"I'm listening."

"We're just studying. I need help in French and he's good at it." I said quickly, maybe too quickly.

"But you're good in French."

"I _was _good in French. It's getting complicated." I wasn't lying. I was starting to have some problems in that class. Reading in French was a lot easier then writing it.

"What about the door?"

"What about it?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me seriously and I struggled not to look away. A slow smile made its way across her face. "Just make sure it gets fixed."

_Really? OMG! _"I'll make him fix it." I answered calmly, trying not to show her the relief I was feeling.

"So is he your…" She asked, not finishing her sentence on purpose, waiting for me to finish it for her.

"No, he's not."

"Shame. He's hot." She stood up from her seat and went over to the fridge. "If he was older I'd definitely keep an eye on him."

"Julie!"

"What? It's the truth!" She said as she continued to bring out things to prepare herself a sandwich.

"He's upstairs! He can hear you!"

"Millie, don't exaggerate! He can't hear. He's _upstairs!" _She said in a low voice.

"Well, you never know. He might have super hearing or something." I said. I could almost see his amused smile as he heard us from upstairs. _Try to keep your super hearing capabilities to a minimum, _I thought to him. But I knew that it wasn't something he could turn off.

She continued to prepare her sandwich without saying anything. When she was done she walked back over to the center island and looked at me. There was something about that look though. It was an "I know what you were doing!" kind of look.

"So…" she said trailing off."What were you two doing before I got here?"

"Julie!" _I knew she would notice! You were wrong, Damien! _"We were studying! And you know what? I'm going back to that. I'm gonna go study," I said standing up from my chair. I couldn't wait to get out of there and avoid that conversation with Julie. It wasn't that it was embarrassing. More like it was embarrassing with Damien listening in upstairs.

She chuckled before saying, "I use to have a study partner too. They come in handy. I remember when I needed help in Anatomy back in college. Boy, did he help!" She said smiling. "I aced that class. Kinda wished I hadn't passed it though."

I just looked at her. "Oh my god, Julie!" I said laughing. "You're bad! You're gonna have to tell me about this tutor of yours. But I'm going back upstairs now."

"Okay. Don't study too hard though!" she said before I left. My face heated up instantly. I took my time walking back to my room. I didn't want Damien to notice my blush.

I took a couple of deep breaths before walking back into my room.

"How did it go?" He asked as soon as I stepped in.

"You know how it went," I said. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to ask," he said, a sneaky smile making his appearance as he looked up. He was standing by my porch doors, watching me from across the room. "So now I'm your tutor?"

_What the hell is up with me and blushing lately!_ The heat quickly returned to my face with his question. The fact that he mentioned tutor, brought back the implication Julie had given it. Even if I did want him as my "tutor", there was no way in hell I was going to admit that to him.

"I had to tell her something."

"It was better than what I said." He said, taking a few steps towards me.

"Well, she didn't believe either of us. So it doesn't matter."

He chuckled, probably remembering the last bit of my conversation with Julie, and closed the remaining distance between us.

"I was thinking. Maybe, if by next weekend, things are better, you and I can do something?" He asked. He seemed unsure of what to do, of whether or not to come closer or even hold my hand; the one so close to his that I could almost feel the cold coming from his skin.

"We wouldn't go far, for safety purposes. But I promise we'll have fun, just the two of us," he continued. I kept silent. I couldn't answer. It seemed my talking capabilities had vanished. I hadn't expected this. It was so sudden! He was asking me on a date!

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked him at him. "Sounds good."

"We have a plan then," he said smiling. "You know, I'd do it this weekend, but with all this going on. It would just complicate things."

"I know. Next weekend's is better." I had no idea where I had found the strength to speak with confidence, but I was glad I did.

"Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he turned around to leave.

"Yeah." I said, feeling the nervous energy floating through me, captivating all my senses.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I watched him walk towards my porch, his usual exiting door, and quickly remember Julie.

"Wait! Shouldn't you leave through the front door this time?"

He laughed nervously before answering. "You're right. Forgot about your cousin."

I walked him to the front door, fully aware of his proximity the entire way down. He said goodnight to Julie after reassuring her that he'd fix my door.

That night, after Damien left, Julie and I talked for hours. It had been a long time since we had spent any considerable amount of time together. Something always seemed to get in the way. She was either working late night shifts or I was getting chased by a killer vampire. But tonight, we talked about boys and how much of a headache they could be. She even told me about her Anatomy "tutor". It seemed she always had a crush on him, and when they finally coincided in that class during college, they had a "thing." But something told me she still harbored something for him. Maybe one day, their paths would cross once again, and their "tutoring" years could be relived.

That weekend was uneventful. The Cullens, the Pack and I, spent most our time trying to figure out who our enemies were. Aside from the obvious, Victoria, we needed to know who those other vampires were. We ended the days with serious headaches and even some bruises over the training sessions Jasper had started. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to a long week of lectures and homework from school.

Monday came quicker then I would have wanted. It should have been a regular Monday like usual. Except today something was different. I could feel it. It was one of those days where you felt like you were going to find out something. Or you expected something to happen all day, with a sort of déjà vu sense. But nothing happened, nothing remotely close to déjà vu.

The only difference was lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jeremy. He was filling me in on his progress with Becca. There was something different about him. He portrayed strength and confidence in his walk. He didn't look like my nerdy friend anymore. And it had nothing to do with the change in style. It was the way he carried himself.

"So, she talked to me first. Asked me about some work I didn't even know we had!" He said while we waited in line for our food.

"Wait, what work?" I asked. We had almost all our classes together. _What the hell did I miss this time?_

"We don't have that class together," he said, continuing to walk forward, unaware of the admiring glances girls were giving him.

"So what happened?"

"Oh, it was extra credit. But I helped her with it," he said happily.

"Great! Things are turning around for you!" I said excitedly.

"Makes me wonder though. Is she starting to like me because I've changed or would she have liked me even if I hadn't?" he said. The excitement I had detected in his voice earlier had gone down a notch or two.

"I'm sure she likes you for who you are," I said, remembering the night of the movies and the jealousy I thought I noticed from her.

"I'm not so sure." He said moving his left shoulder up in a circular motion, as if trying to relieve a tensed muscle.

I moved forward in line, grabbed my food, and walked with him towards our table. But before we reached our table we crossed paths with Emmett and Rosalie, who carried a tray full of unwanted food.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said coming to a stop in front of them. Jeremy stopped right behind me, tensing up noticeably. _What's up with him?_

Both Emmett and Rosalie eyed him curiously before returning their attention to me. "Just eating. Are you going to join us later?" Rosalie asked.

"You should! Spend half lunch with them, half with us." Emmett added.

"Sure! I'll do that. Save me a spot." I said.

I felt Jeremy's hand reach out to grab my arm tightly. "Let's go to our table. They're waiting." He said through tight lips.

I turned around and looked at him. There it was again, the difference I noticed in him all day. Yet at this moment, that difference didn't seem at all good. He looked tensed, as if he was getting ready for a fight that might spring up any second.

I moved my arm away from him. The last thing I wanted was to create any sort of confrontation. "I'm right behind you."

Jeremy loosened his hold on my arm and walked carefully past Rosalie and Emmett. I watched him, amazed at how rude he had been!

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" Emmet asked.

From a distance I noticed Jeremy stop abruptly; but as suddenly as he stopped he quickly continued his way to the table. _Could he have heard? No! Impossible! He's probably listening for me coming. Yeah that's it!_

"I don't know. I'll talk to you guys later." I said and walked around. I was becoming concerned. Jeremy wasn't rude.

When I reached the table Jeremy cleared a spot for me and pulled a chair from the other table. Once again, I noticed Becca watching his every move. She was casually analyzing his attentions towards me; the way she shifted her eyes between the both of us, watching how he pulled the chair for me and opened up a spot.

But at the moment I didn't want to start overanalyzing her. All I wanted to know was why Jeremy was such a jerk back there.

"Jay?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. "Jay?"

"What?"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

We were close enough to each other that if we whispered, the others wouldn't hear. He gave me a side look before reaching out for his apple, shifting his shoulder again when he brought the apple to his mouth.

"What was what?"

"Don't…" I said a little too loudly. I plastered a smile on for my friends before continuing with Jeremy. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I know they're your friends but something feels off about them," he said.

He caught me off guard. He felt something off about them? He never seemed to have a problem with them before. What changed so suddenly?

"Off?" I questioned.

"Yeah, off! I don't feel comfortable around them. And I don't like you hanging around them either."

"Oh, so now you choose my friends?"

"Can't you feel it?" he asked suddenly, straighten up in his seat to be closer to me. "There's something about them! And I don't like it!"

He massaged his left shoulder with his right hand, wincing slightly as if in pain. He returned to his previous position, leaning against the back of the chair.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked surprised. "Oh! I went fishing this weekend with my pops. I slipped on a wet rock and hurt my shoulder."

I looked at him, trying to figure him out. He kept averting his gaze and shifting nervously in his seat.

"Eat your food. It's getting cold." Jeremy pointed out. But it felt more like he was trying to move on to a different subject. _Is he lying to me? Why would he lie?_

I ate my apple but pushed around the rest of the food. My appetite had left along with the sudden change of conversation. I tried to talk to my friends, to avoid any questions, but I couldn't shake that weird feeling off. When it came time for me to join the Cullens, I almost dreaded going over there. I was sure they would ask me what was happening. But the answered escaped me.

I pushed my chair away from the table, catching Jeremy's attention, cutting in to his current conversation with Becca.

"You're going to your _friends_ now?" He asked with a disapproving expression.

"I am Jay. I'll see you in the next class," I said. I leaned over to give him a hug. It was a simple friendship hug, but I felt like we both needed it.

"You know you can trust me, right Jay?" I whispered.

"I know." He answered softly. I didn't like the sadness I caught in his voice as I pulled away, giving my back to our friends, who were curiously watching us.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong?"

"Eventually." He said with a strained smile.

I returned his smile, unsure if I should leave him or not. I knew there was something wrong, that there was a reason why he'd been so rude. _Maybe he's having problems with his family? Maybe dad? He did mention him earlier._

"Your friends are waiting." He said.

"I could stay."

"And ruin my chances with you-know-who?" He said shifting his head slightly towards Becca. "Psh! Yeah right! Get out of here!"

"Traitor!" I said, smiling, and walked away towards the Cullens table.

When I reached them, Damien pulled out a chair next to him, before I was bombarded with questions.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with him?" Rosalie asked.

I looked around the table. It seemed everyone had been filled in on the little scene from earlier. That, and they probably eavesdropped on our conversation.

"We just wanted to know why he was acting weird." Edward provided as an answer for my thoughts.

"Well, he _feels_ weird around you guys. Must be the predator vs. prey instinct thing."

"We can't hear his thoughts anymore." Damien said. The vampires went silent as they all waited for my reaction.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said defensively. "He's probably having family issues and is blocking all thoughts to keep himself stress free."

"Not likely…" Edward started.

"Look, that you can't hear him anymore doesn't mean anything! He could have figured out a way to block his mind without knowing. Big deal!" I said, irritated. "It's not like he's doing it on purpose."

I didn't like the way they were all uniting against him. I wasn't going to let them make assumptions over my best friend! They couldn't just go around looking for little changes in people and suddenly make them "different."

_Because that's exactly what they're trying to tell me isn't it? That Jeremy's changed! Well, I know that already. He's changed because of Becca! He wants to be confident and he's accomplishing it. What's wrong with that?_

"Don't get all defensive over this we're just trying…" Emmet said but I interrupted before he could fire up the anger building up inside me.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Don't start overanalyzing him. If there's something wrong, he'll tell me. But I want all of you to stay out of his business. Got it?" I said looking around the table, making sure they all heard me.

They all nodded and gave their reluctant agreement. _Now that that's settled, time to get rid of the awkwardness!_

"You're not mad right?" Alice asked timidly.

"No. Not really." I said. "I just…I don't know. I don't like it."

"It's okay. You're still coming over though right?" she asked happily. "I have a couple of outfits for you! I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to try them out!"

"Yes, Alice. I'm still coming over." I said. I liked trying out clothes with her. She always seemed to hit the nail right on the head with my clothing styles. Hopefully a day with Alice would cheer me up and get rid of that weird feeling I've been having.

Lunch ended and we all went to our classes. The rest of the day went by as it always should have, uneventful. I went over to the Cullens house and tried out countless different outfits as the men did their things and figured out a military strategy to take out the newborns. Later that evening, Jacob and Quil came over to discuss a patrolling schedule. They said that it was in their best interest to coordinate the schedule, so as to avoid any confrontations and widen their searching ground. After that was done I went home and slept like a baby.

Tuesday came and went and Becca and I arranged to meet at my house after school. We had a biology project due together and we hadn't worked on it yet. As we organized ourselves and retrieved the materials needed, Becca started asking me random questions. What kind of friend did I have back in California? Did I have a lot of boyfriends/admirers there? I answered her questions truthfully. I had the best of friends and only one boyfriend in my life. Well, if you consider my short relationship with Damien, then it would be two. But I didn't tell her that.

"Do you like anyone now?" She asked casually as she pulled out her book and paper.

"You mean…like like?"

"Yeah," she said, never once looking at me.

I stopped what I was doing and watched her nervously scan our research assignment. "I do."

She looked up immediately; a strange emotion that I couldn't recognize crossed her eyes. "You guys make a cute couple." She whispered.

"What?" I asked confused. But almost immediately I realized what she was doing. She was fishing for information.

"You and Jeremy. You guys make a cute couple," she said. I noticed the light that usually brightened her eyes wasn't as strong as before. The happiness she usually radiated was dim.

"You think so?" I asked

"Yeah." She smiled weakly before returning her attention to the research assignment.

"Because I thought that you and Jay made a better couple." I said smiling widely, waiting anxiously to see her reaction.

"What!" She said.

"You and Jay. Definitely cute couple," I said. "Or what? You're gonna tell me he's not cute?" I asked teasingly, a knowing smile in place. It was so hard trying to hide it though. How could I not smile! Secretly knowing that Jay liked her and that she liked him too was thrilling! It was amazing being able to see the developing feelings in her.

"He's okay, I guess," she said, a light pink hue starting to cover her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon Becca! I know you like him!" I said. She looked up, surprised, but her surprise was suddenly replaced by anger.

"You knew I liked him and you still flirted with him?" she asked astonished.

_This was not the reaction I expected. _"No, Becca, you got it all wrong. We're just friends. I like someone else." I said quickly.

"You do?"

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked. "I thought the whole world would know by now."

"It's that Cullen kid, isn't it?" she asked.

"His name is Damien, Becca."

"Jeremy doesn't like them. He said they're different," she said as she relaxed again.

"He said that?" I asked. It was my turn to be astonished.

"Yup."

The entire afternoon I spent trying to forget that. I couldn't concentrate on our project so we decided to call it quits for the day. I needed to find out why Jay didn't like the Cullens. Could it be that his fight or flight instinct was a bit stronger than the rest of us? Was he feeling the urge to get away from them? Was his subconscious detecting the natural predator in the Cullens?

I fell asleep thinking about this. This in turn led to a terrible nightmare where Jeremy found out about the Cullens and they killed him. In my dream I watched as the Cullens executed their plan, while I just stood there, unable to do anything. My body wouldn't respond to my commands. I screamed and begged for them to stop but they would not listen. They would laugh louder and louder the harder I begged. I didn't understand why they were killing him, not until the end when they told me. "He found out. We needed to protect our secret!"

Wednesday was just terrible! I couldn't shake off that nightmare. At one point, I was caught off guard and both Edward and Damien saw it. They were surprised that I could have such dreams; that I could actually envision them killing someone so vengefully. I told them it was just a dream and that I didn't have any control over them. But before I knew it, all the Cullens knew about my dream. Alice tried to decipher it, claiming it might have some sort of meaning. Emmett laughed when Damien told him they looked like savages in my dream. Rosalie and Jasper just smiled and listened to the nonsense.

Thursday was a little different. Since both Becca and I knew each other's crushes, we didn't have that awkwardness between us anymore. In fact, in between classes we spotted Jeremy and quickly motioned him over. Once again I noted a difference in him, this time it was physical.

"Wow Jay! Have you been working out?" I asked him.

"Sure am! Why? Can you tell?" He asked excitedly.

"Flex for us." I asked as both Becca and I watched him show of his growing arm muscles.

"Oh baby! Look at you! I think I found myself a boyfriend!" I said teasingly.

"Heck Yah! I've got girls lining up around every corner trying to get a piece of this!"

Both Becca and I laughed over his exaggerated posture, as he inhaled deeply to push out his chest.

"How 'bout it Becca, wanna have Jay as a boyfriend for a day?" I asked. Jay looked at me and then her, surprised and somewhat embarrassed.

"Grab his arm and let's go show off our boyfriend!" I continued. I didn't want to let her answer that question. I didn't want to make it awkward. Yet I wanted both of them to be aware of that possibility. More specifically, I wanted to hint Jay into that direction. I knew I was getting way too involved with this and that I was playing a dangerous game of match making. But I knew they both liked each other. So in reality there weren't many risks.

We walked down the hall. I tried hiding my happiness as I noticed the timid smile Becca would give Jay every once in a while. Suppressing my dorky smile became harder to do when Jay also returned the smile and whispered something to her, which in return earned him a blush and a giggle from Becca.

I was also starting to feel like a third wheel. So as soon as I spotted a friend, I rushed towards them, claiming to have something "super important" to ask.

The day ended with wonderful news. Jay and Becca were going on a date! Both of them on separate occasions confirmed that, both anxiously awaiting for Friday afternoon.

I went home feeling happy. A sense of accomplishment filled me. I knew that their developing relationship had nothing to do with me but it satisfied me to know that at least someone close to me was having a normal life. It filled my need to return to the peace and serenity I had once held. As much as I analyzed their relationship, I realized that maybe it was time I analyzed myself. It was time to really understand myself and my feelings. I needed to clear up any doubts I had, in regards to everything in my life: My cousin, my friends and the one I could one day consider my life partner.

The dangers surrounding me were only increasing. The possibilities of a weak mortal like me dying were high compared to those of the supernatural. I had been close to dying once before. This time, the dangers were greater. I didn't want to die with a confused heart. I wanted to be at peace with myself, satisfied with the life I had led.

Reality was quickly catching up with me. Just reminiscing on my life so far and what I _did_ remember brought a deep emotion in the center of my chest that made it hard to breath.

Accepting that I could die next week or maybe even tomorrow, gave me immense sorrow. The lump in my throat only increased my desperation and I became afraid of accepting where my decisions were taking me. But I knew deep in my heart that if I had the chance to change anything, I wouldn't change much. I would still move, this time willingly. I would accept the Cullens friendship, even knowing the consequences and dangers it would bring. I would go to Phoenix again, even if it meant getting hurt. All of these things were needed in order for me to be where I was now.

They brought me into a situation where I could get to know Damien. The circumstance allowed me to see different parts of him, to understand and love him for who he was. I knew my feelings for him were strong and that I would do anything in my power to protect him and his family. I might have been just a human but I was still capable of defending the one I loved. Because that was what I felt for him, love. It wasn't a high school crush. It wasn't an obsession. I was willing to let him go, if that meant his happiness and safety.

I asked myself those questions. Would I be willing to let him go if he decided he didn't want me? How much would I give up for him? For them? To what extent did my love for them go? My family, my friends, what would I do to protect them?

I didn't answer all my questions. It required a deep sincerity with myself that I wasn't prepared for. But being aware of them made me feel at ease and opened the pathway to accepting my answers to those questions.

Maybe I would get my answers tomorrow. My date with Damien was also on Friday. Yet I still didn't know what we were doing. Alice just kept saying it was going to be amazing and that she already had my outfit.

Every now and then throughout the week, I caught Alice watching me, a secretive gleam in her eyes and a joyful smile. Every time she looked at me like that, I knew she was thinking about the date. It only added to my nervousness and anticipation.

When Friday afternoon came the butterflies in my stomach were going haywire. I waited patiently in my house. Alice said she would come over to help me get ready. She dressed me up in a beautiful black evening dress that hugged my core and floated freely once it reached my waist. She curled my long hair, allowing it to cover my bare shoulders and make up for the strapless dress. She gave me a necklace that contrasted with the dress' dark color and heels that blended perfectly with the outfit. It was simple but looked elegant and beautiful. All in all I looked like I was going to the Oscars.

She gave me a triumphant smile and said. "Damien will be here in five minutes."

Five minutes. The moment I had been waiting for all week long would be here in five minutes! Tonight I would try my best to decipher and conclude my feelings for Damien. Tonight would be the night we decided our future. My future.

* * *

**A/N: There you go that's the chapter!  
Surprisingly I don't have much to say this time. lol. Besides thanking the readers/reviewers and reniefuwa for editing. **

**It is kind of like a filler, isn't it? (Can't wait for the date though!)**

**That being said, Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in like forever. i don't really have an excuse. I'm just hoping that this chapter is worth the wait. Summer classes are coming up and due to budget cuts, my college isn't offering summer classes! :D **

**I hope you can forgive the delay. I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and those who have been reading since the beginning. I would also like to thank the silent readers, those that don't review. :D**

**and special thanks to reniefuwa for being patient and helping me edit! :D**

**This chapter has many things that are important. Pay close attention. Their are some important things in the details ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 19**

Five minutes!

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, feeling the anxiety rise with every step I took. I had no idea what we were doing or where we were going. That alone made me anxious with anticipation. But what really had my nerves twisted up was the date itself. I was actually going on a date with a vampire! A fucken date with a sexy vampire!

Knock knock!

I stopped pacing. He was here!

"It's not him," Alice said. I turned around to look at her and that's when I noticed Jasper waiting outside my porch doors.

He slid the doors open and stepped in gracefully. "I came to pick up my wife," he said looking at me with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"No! You can't take her," I said feeling extremely nervous and anxious all of a sudden. I looked at Alice pleadingly. "You can't leave me alone!"

Jasper laughed lightly over my outburst. "You're not alone. He's waiting outside."

Ding Dong!

The sound of my door bell sent me jumping towards Alice. Both vampires laughed, showing no consideration for my accelerated heartbeat.

"Calm down, Millie. It's just Damien," Alice said as she stood up and placed a soothing hand on my shoulders. She started pushing me slowly towards the door, my legs wobbling worst than jelly during an earthquake. I could almost feel them giving out underneath me. I never imagined I'd become so nervous when the time arrived. It was, after all, a date with someone I already knew. A date with someone I supposedly already dated!

As we neared the stairs, I seriously doubted my capabilities to descend them gracefully without hurting myself. Alice gave me a supportive nudge as Jasper flew past us and opened the door.

_Great! Just fucken great! What if I fall flat on my face half way down the stairs?_ I thought nervously.

I decided to start walking with my head down. I didn't want to see his face when I started falling. Because I was sure I was going to fall. Every step I took was becoming a mission. Even the floor was complaining underneath me. I just hoped for all that is holy that it wasn't noticeable. I begged the heavens that Damien couldn't notice how nervous I was or how much trouble I was having.

I was feeling extremely tempted to look up, to catch a slight glimpse of him. But I was fully aware of their eyes on me. I was conscious of how noticeable it was that I was avoiding eye contact, that I was taking my sweet time going down those damn stairs. I also realized that I was just making things awkward and that by doing so, I was giving our date a bad start. I mustered as much courage as I could. I thought about all the times I had spent with him before, just talking as friends or interacting with his family. I just needed to familiarize myself again to lose the nervousness.

I stopped midway down the stairs, inhaling deeply as I tried to use that same air to suppress the commotion in my stomach. I knew my nervousness would increase once I actually saw him. What I didn't realize was how fast those damn butterflies could actually move. Damien always dressed casual, his regular t-shirts and jeans. Even with the normalcy of his clothing style, he always looked good. On him, it didn't just look like a t-shirt and jeans. He made them look like designer clothing on a model. His simple jeans always seemed to cling to his thighs only when he sat down or walked; his plain t-shirts that, even though they weren't sticking like glue to him, they always managed to show off his perfectly formed body.

Today however, he wasn't wearing any of his regular clothing. He was wearing solid black dressing pants that fit him to a 'T', a silky navy blue dressing shirt that almost purposely clung to his waist, accentuating his muscular abdomen and his strong arms. He wasn't wearing a tie or bow which minimized the formality of the situation but also added an excuse for him to wear his shirt unbutton from the top, adding to his sensuality.

He smirked, noticing how I was openly ogling him. I became instantly embarrassed and continued my descent. He met me by the stairs extending his hand to take mine. He leaned in, almost touching his lips to my ear and he whispered, "You look beautiful."

I couldn't help smiling as I looked up. "You don't look too bad yourself." I heard a cough and a laugh from a retreating Alice and Jasper, as they closed the front door behind them. I blushed furiously as I remembered how I just stood there staring at Damien.

He chuckled, noticing my embarrassment. "Do I look that good or that bad?"

I looked at everything but him, trying once again, to hide my embarrassment. " I um… you um…" I cleared my throat. "Stop being conceited. Where are we going?"

"Depends, would you like to eat now or later?" he asked.

"Would it interfere with your plans a lot if we ate later?"

"Not at all. Actually, there's something I've been wanting to show you," he said, placing his cold hand on my lower back and pushing me slightly towards the door.

"What is it?" I asked, highly aware of his hand on my back.

"You'll see."

Leaving my house, we walked towards my driveway, where Damien helped me into his black Jeep before getting in himself. At first, the drive was silent, both of us keeping to our own thoughts. My thoughts revolved around the mysterious destination and the remainder of the night. I watched as the trees blurred by, the darkness of the forest failing to engulf the shadows lurking in its depth.

"What are you thinking about?" Damien's voice came from the driver's side, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"You've been keeping your thoughts from me all day," he sighed. "It's just … it's starting to make me uneasy."

"Why?" I asked, feeling somewhat confused and maybe even joyful that he'd been aware of me all day.

"Because…I don't know what you're thinking," he said in frustration.

"News flash Mr. Cullen, the rest of the men in the world don't know what their girls are thinking either, so why should you?" I asked, turning my body so that I could be facing him.

A small and sexy smile slowly crept into his lips as he continued to drive. "Their girls huh?" he asked suggestively.

I blushed slightly as I realized what I had said. " I didn't…I mean…that's not…"

"I know what you meant," he said, with his sexy grin still in place.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, noticing as he was slowing down that we were still nowhere near any town.

"Almost." He turned into a road imperfectly hidden by the trees, avoiding the holes on the uneven dirt road for about ten minutes.

"I thought we were trying to stay away from danger?" I asked, concerned over our destination. It wasn't that I doubted Damien and his capabilities to protect me. It was just that I didn't trust my surroundings or the fact we could be days or even hours away from an invasion.

"We are, that's why the wolves are patrolling a wider radius today."

"The wolves? As in the pack?" I asked, amazed. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Let's just say I had to make some arrangements."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out eventually." I thought I could detect some displeasure in his tone of voice. But I decided to drop the conversation when I felt the car slow down.

_What the hell, we're still in the middle of nowhere,_ I thought.

"This isn't it," he said, as if he could be reading my thoughts. "The car can't go any farther. We're on footfrom here on.**"**

"With heels?" I asked, letting a light sarcastic laugh escape my lips. "You're funny."

He just smiled, humor lighting his eyes as he opened his door and in a matter of seconds opened mine. "I don't suppose you brought boots?" he asked, biting his lower lip, trying in vain to hide the teasing smile that was fighting to enlighten his face.

I felt the thudding in my chest increase a beat or two as I saw him, the light of the moon shining over him, lighting up his face, captivating his golden eyes and his currently bit lower lip. I sucked in air, willing my lungs to breathe again.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, a small frown threatening to mesh his eyebrows together. His hand reached out to cup my face while the other pushed my hair behind my left ear.

I avoided eye contact, unwilling to allow him to see the state of my nerves. "I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Here, wear my coat," he said, reaching over me to pull his coat from the back of his seat.

_I shouldn't have listened to Alice,_ I thought. She insisted that I refrain from taking a coat, complaining that it would take away from the _glamour_. But now, I wasn't worried about glamour. I was worried about freezing my ass off and making a fool of myself.

"Thanks," I said as he draped his coat over my shoulders. It smelled like him, fresh and manly.

"You're welcome," he said, taking my hand in his as he helped me off. "So, um… where we are going… uuhh… you can't walk." He said, adding the last part quickly.

I looked at him curiously, taking a few steps around him so that he could close the door. _What is he up to?_

"And where exactly are we going?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"You trust me?"

I watched him skeptically, standing there with his hand extended, a sweet yet hesitant smile that graced his lips, willing me to take his hands without a doubt. I looked at my surroundings; nothing but trees, moss and darkness.

"I willingly came to the middle of the forest with a dangerous predator, without any questions," I said, allowing my hand to reach towards his. "I guess I do."

Before I knew it, before my hand fully came to rest in his, he pulled me, craftily maneuvering my body to shift to the side as he threw me on his back.

"What the hell!"

"You said you trusted me." He said, turning slightly to look up at me, smiling smugly as I held on tightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." I whispered, annoyed that I was just man-handled, yet inwardly dancing like a five year old during Christmas.

"You won't regret it," he promised.

I sighed, unsure of how relaxed I could become. I felt him start walking, slowly at first, allowing me to become used to his movements. I wondered if he could feel my heart beating. If he could sense how it was beating faster than normal, or how uncomfortable I was having my legs around his mid section. It wasn't because I was wearing a dress or because he was holding my ankles. No, I was aware of his body, the hardness of his chest underneath my hands as I rested them there. The shifting of his muscles as my legs hugged him. Being this aware of him made me increasingly nervous.

Every once in a while he would push me up his back, shifting his body to push me farther up. "You can relax," he said. "If you relax and hold on to me, you'd stop falling off."

He looked up, hesitant at first before slowly asking, "Do I, uhm, make you that uncomfortable?"

I felt bad for making him feel like that. For allowing him to think I was uncomfortable for all the wrong reasons. I couldn't tell him why I was uncomfortable but I wasn't going to let him think like that either.

"No, I'm just not use to this."

"We're almost there but I still need you to get comfortable."

I nodded in agreement as my heart raced. Just thinking about relaxing made me nervous. I couldn't just get comfortable just because he said so. He ran for a couple of minutes before I allowed my head to rest on his shoulders. I closed my eyes feeling the rhythm of his body as he continued to cross the thick forest. Allowing myself to dwell in the moment, I tightened my grip on him; breathing in his scent as my face came closer to his neck. I felt him inhale deeply as if struggling to breathe.

I realized that maybe I could be choking him. "Am I choking you?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

He swallowed nervously before clearing his throat. "No." He said huskily.

He slowed down his pace as we reached the edge of a small clearing. It wasn't big and spacious like I suspected Edward's and Bella's clearing was, but it was charming and beautiful and that made up for the lack of space. A small river crossed the center disappearing into the forest, its sparkling surface illuminated by the light of the moon. I heard the sound of water falling and I followed the length of the river by sight, gasping when I saw a miniature water fall coming from the side of the mountain.

"Wow…this…its pretty" I said becoming mesmerized the more I looked around. It might have not been Edward's meadow but it sure was enough for me.

"You like it?" He asked with a pleased smile. He took my arm and helped me down.

"It's beautiful," I said as I started walking towards the small river, but before I could get a few steps away he reached out and grabbed my hand.

His cold hands encircled my fingers, gently pulling me towards him. "This isn't it," he whispered.

"It's not?" I asked, confused. My feet took me to him, moving towards him as if I was being pulled by a magnet.

"What I want to show you is up there." He pointed up. I followed his finger with my eyes, wanting to see what he was talking about. All I could see was the side of the cliff as it tried to reach the sky.

"I don't see…"

"You'll see right now," he interrupted, gently but swiftly placing me on his back again.

"Stop doing that!" I protested.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, ignoring my protest as I refused to hold on to him.

"I said I did but you need to stop…."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence before he moved quickly towards the base of the cliff. "Then you need to hold on tightly."

"What?" I asked as I started to panic. I'm sure he noticed too. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest as I noticed him eyeing the side of the cliff, as if trying to find something. "There you are," he whispered to himself.

"No! Don't you dare! There's no way you're… I mean, you can't do that!" I cried. "Please, tell me you're not planning on climbing up the cliff?"

"Okay, I won't tell you," he said smiling, taking his first step up, reaching his hand for a hole in the mountain.

"Damien!" I yelled. I had no choice but to grab on to him as tightly as I could.

"Just don't look down."

"Great! Why did you mention it? Now, I'll want to look down!"

"Don't. The last thing I need is you freaking out. Just think about other things." He said as he maneuvered himself up another couple of feet. "What do you think is up there?"

"Dirt," I huffed, frustrated. _Really Alice? You knew I'd be coming up here and you made me wear a dress and fucken heels? I'd kill you if you weren't already dead!_

I pondered and planned on the many ways I could get my revenge on Alice, unwilling to let her slide for this one. I mean, who in their right mind would put me in a dress, knowing I'd be climbing a fucken mountain! I continued with my inner rampage for several minutes before Damien interrupted my evil plans.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, as he climbed farther up the cliff.

"On ways to re-kill Alice. Why?" I said, tightening my grip on him when I saw he was getting ready to climb more than just a couple of feet at a time. The next hole I saw him eyeing was more than five feet away.

_Fuck no! There's no way he's jumping that far with me on his back! He can't…._

"It's your body," he said, successfully catching my attention once again.

"What?"

"You tensed up and your heart rate changed. It wasn't like earlier, when you where nervous. So I figured you were thinking about something."

"Great! Now you don't need to read my mind you can just…"

Before I could finish what I was saying, Damien jumped the five plus feet in the air. I closed my eyes and screamed, expecting to feel myself falling the fifty or so feet he had already climbed. I waited to feel my guts moving inside me as I fell. I waited and tensed up for the contact I was unwilling to make with the hard ground underneath me. It never came.

I slowly opened my eyes. We were still hanging from the side of the cliff. "We…we…. We didn't fall?"

"No," he said, "but we will if you scream like that again. Please remember I can hear over long distances."

I felt ashamed and blushed slightly. "Sorry. But it's your fault. You shouldn't have done that. Plus, you could have told me, at least I could have prepared mentally." I paused. "And worn something different."

"Would you have come if I told you I would be climbing the side of a mountain with you on my back?" he asked, shifting his head to look me in the eyes.

"Well, maybe not at first but the idea sounds appealing."

"Yeah, but how long would it have taken you to agree?" He asked his eyes still on me.

"Not long," I whispered looking away. _Very very long_, I thought.

"Liar." I could hear amusement in his voice, the lightness his tone had taken.

"We still have a long way to go. You said you trusted me. If I go up the way I usually do, we'd be there quickly and it would be over before you know it," he said shifting in his spot.

I grabbed him tighter with his movement. Any sort of movement on his part sent my heart into overdrive. We were hanging from the side of a damn cliff and he's moving like nothing!

"How quickly?" I asked, unwilling to put my heart through that much fear for a prolonged period of time.

"A minute, maybe two."

"You promise we won't fall?" I asked, instinctively holding on harder to his neck, but afraid to wrap my legs more, thinking I might shift his balance and send us both crashing to my death.

"Promise," he whispered. "Just hold on tightly. Don't be afraid to move. We won't fall."

I sighed. "What are you, a mind reader or something?" I joked.

"No, I just know you." I felt tightness in my chest as I heard and felt friendship, maybe even love, in his words.

"Fine. But no more than two minutes," I said, wrapping my legs tighter around him as carefully as I could. I held on tightly to him, closing my eyes, and buried my head in his neck, keeping myself from mistakenly opening my eyes and seeing my surroundings.

"Ready?" he asked his voice low and throaty.

"No. But you can go now," I said into his neck. I could feel the cold of his skin on my lips but I refused to move.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

I felt him moving. His movements were slow and steady but increasing rapidly as he became used to my body and my weight on his back. I suppose it helped that I wasn't squirming and screaming every time he jumped or moved. I concentrated on his agile movements, noticing how comfortable he had become after only a couple of jumps. I became aware of his shifting muscles underneath my body, of his smell and his smooth skin. I realized then, that I could hug him like this all day and I wouldn't get bored, that I wouldn't find myself wanting to get away from his cold body. I realized that I'd be willing to do anything with him because I trusted him. I would do anything for him because I loved him.

And with that sudden clarification, my throat started to constrict. The air barely reached my lungs and my heart pumped the blood through my veins faster and faster the more I thought about it. My eyes started to burn, my chest tighter and tighter, my hands began to perspire. I began to feel those jittery butterflies traveling though my body, somehow draining my body of its energy. My hold on Damien loosened.

He stopped abruptly, sending his left hand to grab me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Yeah" I whispered weakly.

"Please, don't do that again. Don't loosen your grip on me," he said inhaling deeply as if the air had suddenly escaped his lungs. "You scared me."

I didn't answer, I couldn't. Instead I held on tighter. This time it was different though. I wasn't holding on to stay alive and keep myself from falling. I was holding on to be close to him, to feel him and enjoy his close proximity.

_Besides, when would be the next time I could have him this close,_ I thought.

Damien continued his climb, slower this time, asking me if I was okay every few seconds. I nodded and held on tighter, enjoying the fact that it was taking more than two minutes to get to where ever we were suppose to get.

"One more jump. Hold on tight."

I complied immediately, savoring the moment. With one swift movement he jumped up, grabbing on to some sort of tree root that was sticking out. With another agile and quick movement, he pulled us up, launching us more than five feet into the air until he successfully held on to something. It seemed it was the opening of a cave. He pulled us inside, walking a couple of feet in before telling me we had arrived.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay on his back but I knew I had no excuse._ Besides we have to go down again, _I thought with a smile.

I slowly disentangled myself from him missing the coldness from his body. It wasn't the same as the air around me. The cold from his skin was different from the cold from the weather. His coldness was refreshing, comforting. The weather was freezing, hurtful as it numbed my body.

I watched as Damien walked back to the edge, sitting down without the slightest fear, dangling his feet as if it were nothing. He was looking out, watching the scenery below him. I walked slowly towards him, amazed as the view became more and more visible to me. He gave me a satisfied smile as his hands reached out for mine. He helped me sit next to him holding on tight to me, pulling me closer when I looked down and shivered.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I realized now why it was worth the trip. It was breathtaking, more so than the small clearing below us. From the cave, countless feet up the side of the cliff, I could see the river flowing freely into the forest, appearing and disappearing every now and then until it reached the ocean. We were so high up we were higher than the trees! I could even see the lights coming from the small town of Forks and less lighting coming from a small town closer to the beach.

"Is that La Push?" I asked.

"Yup. You see those cliffs over there?" he asked, pointing to his left.

"Yah."

"That's where the pack jumps from."

I looked harder. That cliff, the one that seemed to be a hundred feet shorter than this cave, that's the one they jump from?

"But it's so low…they can't…"

"It's not low, we're just really really high," he corrected.

"Wow. So if I fall, I'd definitely die, huh?"

"I won't let you fall." He said, taking my hands away from my lap and intertwining them with his.

"What happened?" he asked, keeping his gaze locked on our hands.

"What happened when?" I knew he was talking about earlier. When I had my enlightenment and realized how deeply in love I was with him. When I realized I couldn't possibly survive intact if he ever rejected me.

"Earlier. You started breathing hard, your heart was beating faster than ever and you suddenly started letting go," he said softly, "Why did you start letting go?"

"It's nothing, really. I was just nervous."

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Hhhmm. So how long have you been coming up here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"For a while now. I like to do all my thinking up here. It's relaxing. "

"It is. It's so pretty how the moon can shine light on almost everything and yet it's still dark outside. You feel as if you could touch the stars. It's beautiful."

"It is," he said softly, pulling me closer and resting his chin on my head. "I'm glad you liked it. It'll look a lot nicer in a week. The full moon literally shines on everything," he whispered against my hair.

All these small gestures, his attentiveness to me, they were really started to build my hope. I knew that he was interested in me, that we once dated, but I wasn't sure how deep those feelings went. I wanted to know. I needed to know before I allowed myself to relish the feelings I was having for him.

"Damien…" I whispered, my head still resting on his chest as his chin remained on top of my head. I was fully intending to ask him. I wanted to just go straight out and ask him. I wanted to…

"Yeah?"

"How are we getting down?" I wanted to but I couldn't. I lacked the courage.

"You want to leave?" he asked leaning away from me, a frown starting to form between his brows.

"No! I … um...I just wanted to know how."

"Oh, well I wanted to go back down the way we came but I think we'll just climb the rest of the way up and go down the mountain," he said as he peeked out to look up the side of the cliff.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? You were letting go! I'm not taking that risk again," he said, turning his attention back to me.

"What if I promise not to let go?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the stream below.

"It's not the same thing. I don't usually go all the way down. I usually just jump to the closest tree and go from there."

"But they're so far away!" I said as I looked down, gasping at how far those trees were.

"That's why I do it alone. "

"Can we do it?" I asked excitedly. It would be like flying but instead we'd look like human monkeys, jumping from tree to tree, floating freely in the air. The more I thought about it the more excited I became.

"You're kidding right?" he asked incredulously. "You were screaming your head off when we were climbing. Now you want to jump off? Are you sure you're okay?" He placed a cold hand on my forehead.

I pushed his hand away. "Stop being a jerk. I'm serious. I think it would be fun, as long as you don't drop me."

"No. Besides, you're wearing a dress."

"You've done it before. Plus, I'm wearing shorts underneath." I whined, feeling excited and nervous as I imagined jumping from tree to tree so high up in the air.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine! I'll get Edward to do it."

He groaned loudly before letting out a deep breath. "Fine, but if you fall to your death, it's not my fault."

I squealed in excitement and hugged him instinctively. I felt his arm embrace me as he complained about girls that whined until they got what they wanted.

"I did not!" I grumbled. "I asked and when you said no I looked for an alternative. That's not whining." I whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Uhuh. Just don't scream your head off when we're falling fast with no tree or salvation in sight."

"Okay!" I said excitedly. "Can we go now?"

He stood up and offered me his hand, pulling me up smoothly over his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ye…Yeah," I breathed, my heart pounding in my ears as he neared the edge of the cave once more. Holding on to the side I waited for him to launch himself into the air, aiming for the tree about forty feet away and about two hundred feet down. Instead he grabbed onto the side and started climbing down again.

"What are you doing? Aren't we jumping?"

"Not from the cave."

"Why? Don't you usually jump from there?"

"Yeah, but not with you. I'm getting closer to the tree and going down too."

"But…but that'll take some of the fun away," I complained.

"We do it my way or we don't do it at all," he said, stopping his descent as he waited for my answer.

I groaned and loosened my grip just a little. "You're so stubborn." I said. "But next time, can we try from the cave?"

"Not if you keep loosening your hold on me!" he warned as he starting to move towards the trees again.

"Urgg! You're such an old man, did you know that?" I said, tightening my hold on him once again, inwardly smiling over his reaction. I laid my head on his shoulder, close to his neck watching his Adams apple as it rose and fell with a gulp.

He cleared his throat. "And you're so complicated. Where did all this courage come from?"

"Not sure. I just thought of how fun it would be." I answered.

"Psh! Women."

"Psh! Men."

We continued our slow and steady descent in silence. It took only a few minutes before he decided it was safe to jump with me in tow. When he stopped I looked up, turning my head around slowly trying to see how far we were from the trees.

"What is this?" I asked. "I can practically touch the trees!"

"Really? Try it," he said. _Fine! So I exaggerated._

We were still about forty feet away but now we were only about a hundred feet higher than the trees.

"I didn't think so," he continued with a visible smirk on his face.

I looked down, feeling suddenly the fear from earlier. "You think you can make it?" I asked nervously.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked. His voice filled with laughter as I started to chicken out.

"N..n…no,'' I said."Just asking."

"Not sure, I think I have to go down a bit more."

I looked at him as he turned his head to face me. I could see the humor in his eyes but I could also tell he was giving me a way out. "Just don't go down too much," I said.

He went down a couple of more feet, waiting until I said it was fine. We didn't go that far. Roughly around eighty feet higher than the trees, both Damien and I prepared ourselves for the rapid descent. I took in several deep breaths as I continued to look down. Analyzing the ground and trying to see if something could break my fall if I did end up falling.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You won't let me fall?" I asked. But in that moment I realized I wasn't just talking about the jump. I was talking about us. Would he ever just watch me break apart? Would he keep me from ever falling?

"Never," he answered thickly.

I sighed unsure of what to make of his answer. I held on tightly, took in a deep breath wiling my heart to calm down, suppressing the nervousness that was starting to build up over the anticipated thrill.

"Ready."

He moved into position, holding on with one hand only, angling his footing so as to be able to push off of the dirt wall. Before I knew it we were flying clear across the dark night, seeing the clearing underneath us moving as we descended rapidly, approaching the closest tree. I could feel the cold air hitting me, numbing my face and provoking a couple of tears. I could feel my guts sticking to my back as the gravity of the earth pulled us down. It felt as if my stomach was stuck in my throat. The air was hitting me so hard that at one point it became hard to breathe. I leaned my head into his shoulder, covering my face from direct contact with the chilling air. I sucked in as much air as I could, finally able to breathe comfortably.

With a thud, I felt our bodies swing to the side as he latched on to the tree. Realizing that we had finally reached the tree I lifted my head and looked around. I could see the cave, so high up that I felt amazed by it. It could go so easily missed, yet it was so visible; a beautiful place that only Damien and I shared.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yah. I just can't believe we were up there a couple of minutes ago."

He looked up at the cave smiling gently as he returned his gaze to me. "It is pretty high up. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded as I once again rested my head on his shoulders comfortably. I watched as the ground and the trees moved underneath us as we flew from tree to tree. We only jumped through the trees for a few minutes. He claimed that my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest if it pumped any faster. We hit the ground gentler than I would have thought. We headed towards the car and within a few minutes, I was comfortably warming my numb hands as Damien allowed the Jeep to warm up before backing away onto the highway again. This time he took a road I was familiar with. This road curved with the forest, ending by the Cullens' driveway.

There was a lit path that traveled around the house to the back. The path was covered with rose petals and many other flowers that I didn't recognize. I looked around expecting to see the rest of the Cullens lurking about.

"No one's home, except for Edward."

"Where's everyone?" I asked. I walked towards the lit pathway following the roses to the back of the house and an illuminated area. The pathway led to a table for two lit with a set of candles and a single white rose in the middle.

"Out," I heard Damien say from behind me. "They had…things…to do."

I looked around. The rest of the yard had random lights spread out, illuminating the space and pushing away the darkness of the night.

"You did this?" I asked turning to face Damien.

"I arranged for it, with the help of Alice of course," he said pulling out a chair for me. I removed his coat, unsure of where to place it.

"I'll take that ma'am." I unexpectedly heard from my left. I turned around in surprise, only to find a smirking Edward dressed as a waiter with his hand extended, waiting for me to hand over Damien's coat.

"I…um…thanks."

Edward took the coat and walked away, half grin still on, mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

"You're probably wondering, why the back yard, right?" Damien asked as he took a seat across from me.

"I am now."

"It was easier and safer to do it like this. Going out to the city could leave us vulnerable."

_That makes sense. If we went to the city, someone else would have had to go too, leaving those left behind somewhat more exposed._

"I like it better here. It's comfortable," I said. _Dinner beneath the stars. Couldn't have been better._

A rush of air flew past me as Edward suddenly materialized in front of us. He mechanically filled my cup with water, leaving quickly after. It happened so fast that if my glass weren't filled with water, I would think I imagined it.

"Good service is hard to find nowadays," Damien said, smiling as he looked past my shoulders to where Edward had disappeared.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is hard to find," I agreed, knowing that Edward could hear us. Once again, Edward re-appeared in front of us, setting a plate of food in front of me only. He refrained from making any eye contact. I suppose it was to keep himself from laughing. I could see the humor in his sparkling eyes and the teasing of a smile trying to makes its way out as every now and then he pressed his lips together.

"Your dinner, ma'am," Edward said. "I hope it's to your liking. I'll be nearby if you need anything else. Please, don't hesitate to ask."

He took off faster than my eyes could catch. "I didn't even get to say thank you," I said.

"I'm sure he knows." Damien said leaning in to his chair. I could hear soft music starting to play in the background.

"So this is why Alice dressed me up so much?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said she'd take care of it. I just didn't think she'd do this much." He motioned to the candles and the decorations all over the yard. "I was trying to keep it as normal as possible, but I guess that went out the window when we started jumping among the trees like monkeys. "

I laughed, "I guess it did. But I like it better like this."

"I'm happy you do. You have no idea how nervous I was about today," he said, looking away timidly. I didn't think he could be shy but I guess we never truly get to know someone.

"Trust me, I do," I said, remembering my wobbly decent down the stairs.

We continued to talk about anything. I asked him about himself, things that I should have known already. He told me about his past life. According to him, this was the second time he told me about it. I grimaced as he retold the story. We changed to a lighter subject as we talked about the things we liked to do and all those typical first date questions. Edward came back every once in a while, making sure everything was alright. I joked and said he'd be getting a big tip if he continued to provide such excellent service.

I didn't realize it then, but we spent a couple of hours just sitting there talking and talking as if we were old friends. Even when we had our awkward moments, steady conversation always seemed to find its way back. The music in the background, the candles, the stars and the moon all added to the wonderful feeling of being with him. It was by far the best date I had ever had.

A song that I was familiar with came on, slowly and gently playing in the background. I saw his hand reaching out, silently asking me for a dance. My heart fluttered in my chest as I laid my hand in his, allowing him to pull me out of my chair.

He pulled me closer to him, placing his left hand gently on my lower back as his right hand grabbed my left. Slowly moving to the gently rhythm of "Forever Mine" by The O'Jays, we danced underneath the starlit sky. Our bodies slowly and steadily pulled closer to each other and soon I was resting my head on his chest, listening to a heart that wasn't there. And yet it didn't bother me, I knew it should but it didn't. The guy I loved didn't have a beating heart and I didn't care. All that mattered was that I liked being with him. I liked how he always managed to bring a smile to my face. I loved how he was always aware and paying attention to me, even when it wasn't noticeable. I loved how he cared for me and most importantly I loved how I felt in his arms. I felt safe, secure and warm. I knew he could provide everything I ever wanted, everything that I missed during the earlier years of my life. He was the one for me, dead or alive.

Thinking about my feelings for him and having him close at the same time did things to me, things that I hadn't felt before. A strong and deep emotion filled me. I felt a strong need to confess my feelings to him. But I wasn't ready for that. I didn't know how he felt and I knew myself too well. I wouldn't know how to start handling a rejection.

I heard the song coming to its end. I pulled my head away from his chest, deciding it would be best to put some distance before I lost all logic and spilled it all out. But I wasn't able to pull away. I shouldn't have looked up. I shouldn't have looked into his eyes.

The need I saw in them resembled my own. He leaned closer to me, resting his forehead on mine. I felt a familiarity, as if I had done this before. He closed his eyes, lifting his hand to caress my cheeks. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He was breathing as if he needed air to live. When he finally opened his eyes I saw in them everything I felt in my heart. Yet I was still unable to voice those feelings. He kept his eyes on me, slowly lowering his eyes to my lips. My heart raced, wanting and needing what I knew he was thinking about.

"Your lips are my torture," he whispered slowly leaning in to touch his cold lips to mine. Suddenly that sense I had earlier, the familiarity became stronger. It was a strong feeling of déjà vu. I had lived something like this before.

Suddenly, image after image came rushing through my mind. Flashes of the life I had lived during those months that seemed to have been completely erased. My head started throbbing and I heard a loud ringing in my ears. I pulled away from the kiss, overwhelmed by all the images.

The baseball game, James' appearance and his direct threat towards Damien flashed vividly before my eyes. I saw my journey to Phoenix, my escape from the hotel and my encounter with Laurent. I saw everything, including the reason for my memory loss.

I grabbed my head, applying as much pressure as I could. The pain was increasing and the memories were still coming.

"Just let them come babe. Don't fight it," Damien whispered, swiftly picking me up and taking me inside.

"It hurts!"

"Just relax."

He laid me on the sofa, placing a pillow underneath my head as I kept watching those months flash by. I didn't realize so much could happen in a matter of months. I started seeing the relationship I had with Damien, our constant arguing and fighting over nothing. I remembered every detail, every feeling I had when we kissed, when our relationship was official. Everything flashing so rapidly, full of emotions, it was becoming too much. I couldn't handle it all at once, not with the growing throbbing in my head and the ringing in my ears.

"Here, take this. It will help with the headache," Damien said.

I opened my eyes and I saw an aspirin in his hand. I pushed myself up but I never managed to sit down. My visions swayed and the darkness started to rapidly cover my eyes. Darkness surrounded me before my mind went blank, unable to do anything about it.

* * *

**A/N #2: TEhee! So she got her memory back! Finally! right? lol**

**Also, i can't help but point out. there is a section up there. Where Millie loosens her grip on Damien while he's climbing the cliff.**

**Quote: _He stopped abruptly, sending his left hand to grab me. "Are you okay?" he asked_**

**While editing, reniefuwa pointed out that the line literally read like he actually detached his hand and sent it out to grab her, lol. When i went back to read it i realized it did and couldn't stop laughing. We then both went into Go Go Gadget mode :D Re-read it, let me know if you caught it or if it just us. Just to let u know, we thought it was hilarious. **

**Go Go, Gadget Hand! LMAO!**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's an update! After a billion years lol. :D Hope you enjoy this one and can forgive me for the lack of updates lately.

* * *

Twilighted with a Wish

Chapter 20

My memory was back. It all came rushing back the night of our date. It seemed unbelievable for me to have forgotten so many things. But now I was happy they were back. Things between Damien and me didn't change. It was an unspoken agreement to take things slowly. As I thought back, I realized that we moved quickly, very quickly. I didn't regret it but this time I wanted to make sure that we were both making the right decisions. I didn't want to leave room for regret later on in life. A relationship isn't easy, let alone one with a vampire. But I was willing to try, risks and consequences be damned!

It had been two weeks since the invasion in my house, two excruciating long weeks and still no sign of the newborns. Everyone was looking at me for answers and I was starting to feel the pressure. Not knowing was driving everyone crazy. Even Carlisle was starting to show some anxiety. There was a nervous edge to him whenever someone came over uninvited or we heard strange noises from outside. Adding to the newborn anxiety, we still had that unidentified scent.

Neither the Cullen's nor the Denali were able to identify it. But the trail kept on showing up. Yet every time they found it, it seemed weak and old. It was starting to bother everybody, even the wolves. In fact, it bothered them so much they coordinated patrols with the vampires.

It came as a complete surprise to me. It was hard imagining them cooperating just for the fight but now they were even spending some patrolling time together. I loved the idea. I saw the difference almost immediately. There was less tension between them. They talked longer without the insults. They even started agreeing on things a lot quicker. Yet the uncertainty still remained.

Everyone was jumpy, even in school. I noticed it half way through the week. Strange however that Jeremy also seemed jumpy. He was changing a lot. I mean, he looked handsome but he was becoming aggressive. His personality was changing. He wasn't as calm and peaceful. His natural happiness was replaced by a constant grouchiness that was so unlike him.

The Cullen's noticed it too and I couldn't stand it. I knew they were watching him. Their eyes always lingered on him as if he was the threat, not the newborns. I could see how they all became uncomfortable with him. Even Alice, who had given him his makeover and became friends, was behaving as if he had a disease.

He was even becoming distant with me! I knew there was something wrong with him. It had to be bad if he hadn't confided in me yet. I was determined to figure it out, regardless of the consequences. I didn't know yet how I was going to do it. All I knew is that I had to. He was obviously in trouble and he had no one by his side.

And I wasn't about to leave him alone.

I left the lunch cafeteria, still thinking about my best friend. I saw him walking in front of me, heading towards our class after lunch.

"Jay! Wait up!" I called out, picking up my pace to catch him before he got to class.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, stopping right outside the class door. We both stepped to the side, allowing the rest of the students to walk in.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you're doing anything special this week." I tried my best to make it seem unimportant.

"Something special?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" I said enthusiastically. "Anything special?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Just wondering. I might plan something out for later on during the week." I was hoping he'd miss the nervousness that edged around the words.

"Like what?" He was obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. Just tell me." He continued to look at me strangely.

"You'll like this one."

"No I won't," he said firmly.

I was surprised by him, more so than before. His negativity was almost surreal, unbelievable.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," I said defensively.

He kept his gaze on me, watching me intently as if trying to read my thoughts. He was looking at me as if he couldn't trust me.

"You've been…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if saying this right now was the right moment. But I felt the need to say it out loud. I wanted him to see he was hurting me.

"I've been what, Millie?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leaned into the wall behind him.

"Distant, Jeremy. You've been distant." I looked at him, waiting to see a reaction, anything that would let me know he was sorry; that he didn't mean it.

"Things change." He shrugged. It didn't seem important to him.

"Things change? That's it?" I asked irritated. I didn't like his answer and I wasn't willing just to accept it. "Things don't change just like that. Not without a reason. You and I, we've been friends. I thought we were really good friends, actually. It seems I was wrong about you. You're one of the few people in this school that I genuinely like and you're just fucking it all up."

He shrugged, looking away from me, ignoring my words as he watched the students go into class. I was astonished. I couldn't believe he was taking it as a game. Why couldn't he understand that I was worried about him? Why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong?

"Jay, I thought….I thought we didn't have secrets, not from each other." I could feel my throat constricting as I realized our friendship could come to an end.

"I thought so too." He whispered, sounding disappointed.

"Jay?" I didn't like what was happening. I felt helpless and didn't know how to fix it. "Jay, I don't understand."

"It's your friends! You hanging out with them doesn't make _you_ any different!" he whispered angrily, trying to control himself and keep his voice down.

I was baffled, stunned even. I wasn't sure if he was referring to the Cullen's or someone else. But something told me it was the Cullen's he was referring to. Who else could it be?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, ignoring the intense sensation I was having of being watched.

"Nothing, just forget it. I'm going to class. See you later." He said turning around to leave. He paused by the door and turned back to look at me. "That is, if your friends let you."

With those last words, he left me standing there, mouth slightly ajar as I tried to process what just happened.

_Did he just…What the hell is wrong with him? What's his deal with the Cullen's! Oh, he has some serious explaining to do!_

I turned around to leave angry and hurt by his words. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was going to bump in to someone until it happened. I apologized immediately and looked up. I was met by a displeased set of eyes as his hands grabbed mine and dragged me to class.

"Why are you provoking him?" Damien asked. It was evident that he heard the conversation I had with Jeremy. It was obvious too that he didn't like it.

"I wasn't …"

"The hell you weren't!" he interrupted furiously.

I yanked my hand away from his, enraged by his tone. "What's your problem?"

"_My_ problem?" he asked bewildered, "_He's_ my problem. What the hell is his deal?" he said stopping in the middle of the hall. It was empty by now. The late bell had rung already, but it didn't bother us. We had bigger problems on our hands.

"It's not an excuse to talk to me like that," I retorted, looking away from him.

I heard him sigh heavily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He tugged at my hands, pulling me towards him. "C'mon, don't be mad," he pleaded.

I kept silent. I wasn't really mad. I was still shocked by Jeremy. I was really worried about him.

"It's just…he… isn't..." he stopped, grunting in frustration. "He's dangerous, Millie. I can feel it."

"He's not dangerous! You guys are!" I defended. No matter what happened, I would always defend him. He was my friend.

For a split second I saw the hurt in his eyes but he quickly hid it. I knew I was overacting, that I shouldn't have said it. But it was too late now. I couldn't take it back.

"Please, just listen. We can all feel it. He radiates danger. We don't know why, he just does." He said, pulling me into his arms.

I knew he was right. I knew there was something different, maybe even dangerous about him, but I couldn't accept it. I wouldn't.

"No Damien. You're wrong. You all are. He isn't dangerous, not to me." My voice was barely above a whisper. I needed to hear it aloud. It would make it easier to believe.

I pulled myself away from him and walked to class. He was right behind me, we had the same class. We were late, really late.

As we walked into class, it went silent, all eyes were on us. A few snickers and comments were heard around the class.

"Ms. Bennett, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to class!" The teacher said. "I assume you have a pass?"

I felt the heat rush to my face. "I .. um…"

"We do." Damien said from behind me. He leaned over me, handing him a paper that seemed to excuse us from our tardiness.

"Very well, take a seat." He said displeased.

The rest of the day went by slowly. It seemed the hours were dragging out. I knew what I had to do. I just didn't know how. I was completely sure Damien wasn't going to help me. None of them would. My only other options were the wolves. Maybe they could help me figure out what was wrong with Jeremy. I made up my mind to visit them after school.

But the more I watched the clock, the slower the small hand moved. I tried distracting myself, thinking about the ways that I could get the answers I wanted. I was careful though. I knew that if I let my mind block slip I would have trouble getting to La Push.

The hours passed by and finally the school day ended. I walked over to my car, searching for my keys in my bag. I already knew he'd be waiting. He always was. At least he had been for the last two weeks.

"Hey," I said as I stopped in front of him. He was leaning against my car, relaxed and calm. I still felt nervous when I talked to him, especially now that I had my memory back. Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help my gaze from wandering towards his lips. They never failed to remind me of the kiss we shared before the baseball game. _Heavenly bliss!_ _Even better than the one in my room!_

"Hey." He smiled as he reached out for my hand. He pulled me closer, caressing the palm of my hand with his thumb in a circular motion. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

"I wasn't mad. I'm just worried."

"About Jeremy?"

"About everything. The newborns, Jeremy, that scent you guys keep talking about. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's supposed to happen next. What if I changed the future too much, Damien? You guys are going to hate me."

"We'll deal with all of that when the time comes. For now, all we can do is prepare."

"Prepare and wait. I hate waiting. I hate waiting and not knowing!" I hated feeling like this, useless to do anything to make things better.

He smiled, his eyes roaming over my face. I felt like he was looking for something. _Or maybe I have something on my face? Damn!_

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously.

His smile widened, emphasizing his left dimple. "No. I just wanted to distract you. Did it work?"

I lowered my gaze, trying in vain to hide a smile. I felt like I was being teased and that made me nervous. He made me nervous. I looked away, watching the cars pass by as I unconsciously bit my bottom lip.

"It is now." I said never allowing my gaze to wonder back to his.

I felt him tugging on my hands. He was pulling me towards him, closing the small distance we already had between us. I felt his hand reach up to caress my cheek. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't ignore him for much longer. I knew I had to look his way eventually.

"It's kinda cute when you blush." He whispered. I could feel his cold breath on my cheek.

I could feel the heat rising with his revelation. "You just had to point out that I was blushing didn't you?"

"But you do look cute when you blush."

I couldn't help smiling. It could be kind of sappy or corny but he made me feel all warm inside. He made me feel like walking Jell-O whenever he smiled like that to me.

"Would you feel comfortable if I said you have a cute dimple and that it made you look kind of sort of cute?" I asked, finding the courage to look at him. But even with that courage I felt my insides turn and the nervousness rise as the butterflies in my stomach flapped faster.

"Yes, I would."

"Liar!"

"I don't lie." He said, leaning closer to me, our lips centimeters apart. "You have beautiful, sexy, tempting lips."

I was surprised. I didn't expect him to say something like that, especially being that our lips were practically touching. He seemed to like jolting me, distracting me and catching me off guard. The thing is, he always managed exactly that. And I did nothing to stop him.

I saw him getting closer, his intentions clear. He was going to kiss me and I was already having trouble breathing! I waited in anticipation. I knew it was too soon for this, that we should wait. Yet I couldn't bring myself to step away. I didn't want him to stop. I could feel my heart rate increase as I felt a light feathery brush of his lips against mine. I wanted so terribly to just pull him to me and kiss him. But I also just wanted him to do it, his way, his kiss.

I felt my eyes fluttering close. His lips brushed against mine again and my breath hitched as I waited for more.

A loud honk had me practically leaping arm's length away from him. "Get a room!" Emmett called from Rosalie's Jeep.

"Yeah, sicko's. Get a room!" Rosalie added, smiling widely.

It was amazing how many embarrassments I had to face in one day. But I swore to seek my vengeance on both of them. Because of them, some of the students were eyeing us curiously as a few actually whistled and hollered.

"Oh c'mon guys. Just leave them alone." Alice said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

_Please don't help me, Alice!_

"Hey, are you coming over to our house today, Millie?" Rosalie asked. "I have _things_ to discuss." She said, suggestively raising her brows.

_Oh crap!_

"I...um…not today Rose, I've got other plans." I started messing with the keys in my hand, nervously waiting for their reaction.

"Other plans?" she asked.

"What other plans?" Damien asked from beside me.

I sighed deeply hoping not to have that many problems. Besides, they were my friends, not my parents. They couldn't tell me what I could and could not do. "I'm kind of sort of…going to...um … La Push."

"What?" Both Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time.

"No! I can't see you there!" Alice complained, sitting straighter in her seat.

"What for?" Damien asked calmer than the others, at least calmer than I would have expected. I was actually expecting an Edward reaction, an "I forbid you to" kind of reaction.

"To see the guys. I haven't seen them in a while." I couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand.

"You saw them last week!" Rosalie complained.

"Yeah, but I see you guys every day. Not necessarily fair."

"Can I take you to the border?" Damien asked.

_WTF! That's it? Where's the extreme reaction? What happened to the forbidding thing the Cullen's liked to do? Something's off, this is way too easy._

"Damien! What the fuck bro!" Emmett yelled. Thankfully the audience we acquired earlier had dissipated after nothing interesting happened.

"She's free to do whatever she wants." He answered simply.

_Okay, why does this feel like a test? Is he testing me? What is he testing me for? What the hell! A hint would've been nice!_

"Thanks, Damien. I'll text you when I get there and when I leave," I said, hoping that that was what he wanted.

"And you'll text me every thirty minutes in between." He added while walking over to my passenger door.

All I could do was blink. He had to be joking. He just had to… "You're not serious, are you?"

He just smiled as he waited patiently for me to open the door. "Damien?"

He kept waiting silently, tapping his finger on my car roof.

"I can't call you every…"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?'' He interrupted. His fingers stopped tapping as his eyes locked with mine.

I huffed. _Possessive much?_

"Calling you twice should be enough," I said. "Besides, why do I have to report to you? You're not my dad, you're not my brother, and you're not even my boyfriend."

"You're wrong. I'm your friend, who just so happens to be a boy. That makes me your boyfriend." He said, smiling once again.

I snorted. "Some logic you have there."

"She has a point, Damien. It's good enough she's calling twice. She shouldn't have to, regardless of who you are." Rosalie said. "Unless it's me of course."

"Rosalie's right." Alice said enthusiastically.

Jasper sighed. "Just drop it guys. They've united. You'll never win now."

Damien grunted. "Fine. You ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready." I said happily.

We drove in silence towards La Push. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable. I felt like I needed to say something, but without Alice or Rosalie's support, I'd end up messing up. So all I ever did was sigh.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, keeping his gaze locked on the forest. "You seem uncomfortable."

"It's kind of awkward after the conversation we just had."

He turned to look at me this time. "Why? Because I asked you to call me more than twice or because I said I was your friend and a boy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it and let you know later." I was hoping to avoid the question all together.

He laughed. "Good answer."

I smiled, happy to feel the awkwardness fading away. I slowed my car as I spotted the usual place of drop off. Damien jumped out of the car as soon as I pulled over. He reminded me to call before he said his goodbyes and took off. I nodded and agreed to everything he said just to give him some piece of mind.

_He's in a rush!_

When I finally arrived at Jacob's house I was relieved to know he was actually home. He wasn't alone but I was sure Embry and Quil wouldn't mind helping me either.

"Well, look who remembered we exist!" Quil teased. He left his seat on the sofa and gave me a hug.

"You finally got away, huh?" Jacob asked from his seat. They were watching "Dumb and Dumber-er," and their coffee table was filled with snacks and junk food.

"I didn't have to. They let me come." I said waiting to see their shocked faces. I knew they weren't going to believe me though; it was kind of short of a miracle.

"They let you come. Just like that?" Embry asked, not even trying to hide his surprise.

"Yup!"

"They're probably testing you or something." Quil said, retaking his seat on the sofa. There wasn't any room left, but I wasn't about to just stand there. I walked over and made some room. I pushed myself in between Jacob and Embry, forcing them to move towards the edge.

"Quil! Get off! Sit on the floor or something!" Embry complained. "I can't breathe!"

"Why me?" Quil said, already pushing himself of the sofa.

"Cuz I said so." Embry said simply scooting over for more space.

"You know, Millie, they probably had something to discuss and didn't want you there." Jacob said seriously.

I became silent.

_Why didn't I think of that? It was so obvious. Rosalie even asked if I was coming over. She was probably in charge of distracting me, she usually is. They were even surprised I had plans! Why would they? It's not like my life revolves around them. Okay so lately it has but still! I made things so easy for them!_

"That's it, isn't it?" Jacob asked watching me intently.

"I think so." I said, trying to guess what they might be talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?'' Embry asked reaching for the chips.

"Newborns, most likely." Quil said from his spot on the floor. He kept pulling pillows from the sofa trying to make it comfortable on the floor.

"No. I think they're talking about what I want to discuss with you," I said, leaning all the way back into the sofa with a loud sigh. "I should have known."

"And what is that?" Embry asked in between bites.

"Jeremy."

"Who's that?" Quil asked.

"A friend. He's been acting really strange lately. He's very agitated and grouchy. He wasn't like that before. He even treats me like some stranger." I said sadly. "He's like my best guy friend."

"What!" Jacob accused. "I thought I was your best guy friend."

"You are!" I said instantly. "He's my best human guy friend."

"Better be!" Jake said, satisfied.

"What! I thought I was your best non-human guy friend," Embry said.

"You are!" I said trying to come up this something. "You're my best non-human, non-alpha guy friend."

"What the hell! What does that make me?" Quil asked me from the floor.

"My overall best friend if you don't complain."

"Ha! I don't even know the meaning of the word!" Quil said.

"Stop kissing ass, Quil!" Embry said, kicking him on his side.

Quil grunted but quickly recovered. "I don't mind." He said smiling at me.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Just give it a rest already!"

Jacob laughed, "But he does have a point." He was smiling now, a mischievous look on his face. "I wouldn't mind either."

For a second there, my inner fan girl squealed so loudly I thought they must have heard me. It made me so happy and gave me an ego boost just to think any of the wolves were flirting with me. But I thought about the reason I was here and quickly composed myself.

"Stop it Jake. I really need your help. Can you help me figure out what's wrong with him?"

He just looked at me for a minute and then sighed in defeat. "He probably has some girl issues or something. Just let it be. You'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, he probably got dumped and is taking it out on you," Quil added, stuffing his face with honey buns before taking a drink directly out of the orange juice carton.

Embry watched him in discuss, scrunching up his face as he looked away. "Or some family issues too."

"Yeah and we don't spy on people," Jacob said. "At least not on normal people."

"I'll give you ten bucks each."

"Done!" They all said in unison.

I smiled in satisfaction. "Pleasure doing business with you boys."

"Sure, sure."

"Yup."

"The pleasure's ours."

As our business negotiations came to an end, I joined them in their little get-together. We watched three different movies. After Dumb and Dumber-er, we watched Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, which by the way, they always snickered when a vampire said something insulting about the Lycans. It was funny at the beginning and then it got annoying. After that we watched what's considered a horror movie. The Grudge did have it scary parts but I remembered it being scarier in the theater. Maybe the loud sound and the huge screen added to the horror.

I ended up going home about eleven o'clock. It was dark and I had about a billion missed calls and texts, mostly from Damien and Alice. One however, was from Julie. She wanted to tell me she'd be pulling another all-nighter.

"At least I won't get in trouble by her." I murmured to myself as I pulled away from Jacob's house. I knew I had to call Damien. If I didn't he'd be even more pissed, they all would be. And who knows what a clan of angry vampires would do.

Reluctantly I dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer. He answered on the third ring with an angry, "Do you know what time it is!"

"No, what time is it?" Of course I knew the time! I wasn't about to let him know that I willingly left Jacob's house at this hour. I would never hear the end of it.

"It's late. We were worried. We thought something might have happened." His anger seemed to be evaporating as he spoke. His voice lowered and he sounded calmed. "We were getting ready to go looking for you."

"That late, huh?" I said shamelessly.

"Yes." His voice was soft now, the anger and concern gone. "Are you home or are you just leaving?

"Just leaving. The guys had to go patrol." I said. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay. Lock your doors and drive safely." He said before hanging up.

I drove home in silence, once again thinking about Jeremy. I just hoped that whatever it was that was bothering him was fixable. It seemed unfair for me that such a nice person like him should have to endure something that would literally change who he was.

As I slowed down for the curve, my headlights reflected of off someone that was walking. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He was walking slowly as if an injury was bothering him. I thought about stopping and helping him out but then I remember Damien and all the dangers that we were currently facing.

_What if it's a trap?_

As soon as I thought it I pushed the thought away. Why would anyone try to trick me by posing as a hitchhiker on the off-chance that I would pick them up? It would be easier for the newborns or Victoria to come and just snatch me up. Nonetheless I slowed down as I passed the stranger. I wasn't able to get a look at his face as I passed by because he looked away. Even with the light of the full moon, the shadows of the forest seemed to reach out to conceal his identity. But as soon as I was past him, he looked up. I caught his face through the rear view mirror. I recognized him immediately. I hit my brakes and pulled over. I got out of the car and rushed around towards him.

"Oh my god! Jeremy, what's wrong" I said as I ran back to him. "What happened?"

"Get away from me Melanie!" He said angrily. "Go home!"

I looked at him surprised. He seemed edgy, aggravated. I was stunned when he just walked past me. I watched him walking away from me, his stroll becoming uneven and unbalanced. He staggered a little and grunted in pain. He fell to the ground holding his abdomen tightly.

I rushed to him feeling the fear flow through me. Something was definitely very wrong with him.

"Jay! What's wrong?" I yelled. I reached him and leaned over him, struggling to help him get up.

"Leave!" he yelled. His voice was coarse. "You need to leave! Now!"

But I wouldn't listen. He shoved me away from him and walked into the forest, away from any curious drivers. I determinedly followed him in, screaming out to him to wait for me. I followed a path clearly lit by the full moon. I saw him leaning over a fallen log, panting heavily and grunting in pain.

"Jay, please tell me what's wrong!" I was so scared. I was afraid for his life.

At the sound of my voice he looked up at me. His eyes shouted fear. He was silently pleading for help. I walked over to him but I stopped when his hand went up, signaling me to stay still. I waited for a sign, for anything from him that would tell me he was okay.

It never came.

He fell to his knees, his breathing becoming heavier and extremely uneven. I could see his chest falling and rising rapidly. His entire body would tense up with every grunt of pain that escaped his mouth. Before I knew it his body started expanding. It seemed as if an air bubble was traveling through his body and every part it touched transformed.

I could see him trying to hold back the screams as his thighs became larger, longer. They became stronger. His arms grew in size and in muscle. Hair grew all over his body. His entire body was transforming, tearing his clothing. And it was all happening in front of me.

I was shocked to a standstill. I couldn't move. I watched in silence as I heard my own heart rate accelerating. The last thing to start changing was his head. His eyes started turning a dark shade of yellow. They watched me in pain.

"Run!" He whispered harshly before his transformation was complete.

His last words shook me. I stumbled backwards as I watched him. I couldn't believe what was happening. My friend! My best friend was turning into a werewolf!

He stood up to his full height, possible seven or eight feet. I couldn't be sure; there was still some distance between us. Distance that I was sure would vanish immediately if I didn't run.

He stretched his muscles, analyzing his body as if seeing it for the first time. I continued walking backwards slowly, trying my hardest not to make noise.

I stepped on a branch that for some reason had to crack loud enough for even human ears to hear. The werewolf before me became instantly alert, sniffing the air. His head suddenly snapped towards me. His entire body shifted, lowering itself to the floor as it started walking towards me, strolling as if it was stocking prey.

My mind started working overtime. I didn't have my cell phone and even if I did, I highly doubted I would have time to make a phone call. I knew the guys were out patrolling, but what were the chances they would get here on time. I suddenly remembered Damien and his mind link. But I didn't have time, Jeremy's alternative persona starting striding towards me.

I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could, jumping logs and branches, cutting through tress and paths. I would have zigzagged if there was enough room or if it had the slightest chance of working.

As I ran, I unblocked my mind and called out for help. I purposely made a decision to run for my life, concentrating on the feeling of life or death, so that Alice would get a vision of me in danger. I screamed for Damien and Edward in my head, hoping that one of them would hear me.

But it was all in vain. The werewolf had not only caught up with me but had intersected my path and I was now heading straight for him. He was a few feet away from me, slowly approaching me. It looked like he enjoyed my fear.

I turned around to run the other way but he leaped forward and knocked me down. I struggled, managed to turn around and land a few punches. But the wolf before me remained unscathed. He growled deep in his throat, showing his sharp teeth.

My life flashed before my eyes.

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think? Did i totally ruin Jeremy? He does have a purpose in this story so don't be too mad at me. :/

But after his "calling" I'm not sure of what to do with him. Death? New life? New place? it's not like he can go back to being normal. IDK. i still have some chapters to go through untill i have to decide.

Review and let me know what you think. You'll soon find out who that mystery person was when Millie got attacked in her room :D

Review! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sooo...here's the next chapter. I want to officially thank reniefuwa for helping me edit and being so patient with me while I learn! Also, I want to thank those that reviewed. I know I've taken forever to update and most might have lost interest or forgotten about the story, but those that are still keeping up with me and those that have just joined, I thank you!**

**Please Enjoy! ... and review! :D**

* * *

**Twilighted with a Wish**

**Chapter 21**

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I'd die before I felt any pain. For the second time in my life I was being threatened by a supernatural being and I was terrified.

I cautiously opened my eyes, praying that he wasn't a mere centimeters from my face. I didn't think my heart could endure the fright.

He was still straddling me, trapping me between him and the cold, damp ground beneath me. But Jeremy the werewolf wasn't looking at me. The werewolf in front of me seemed to be sniffing and searching his surroundings. His attention seemed to lock in one direction, as he snapped his head towards the forest, focusing his attention on something in the darkness surrounding us. His snout, a darker shade of grey than the rest of his head, dripped drool disgustingly onto my shirt, soaking it through until I could feel the warm liquid on my skin. He growled threateningly, baring his sharp teeth dangerously towards the same direction.

I gasped loudly, unable to contain my fear. My heart pounded faster as his attention returned to me. I felt like his eyes were piercing into me, savoring the adrenaline rush before the kill. His dark blue eyes only intensified my fear. The gleam that so naturally shined in his eyes was gone, nothing left in its place.

He growled loudly, bringing his snout within centimeters of my face. But before he had the chance to strike, he was tackled off of me.

I lay there silently, trying to catch my breath as I realized I was no longer pinned to the ground. I quickly pushed myself up to my knees, looking for the werewolf and whatever had saved me.

It took me a second to identify the creature fighting with Jeremy but I soon recognized it as one of the shape shifters. Its reddish brown fur reminded me of Jacob's wolf form. He stumbled and rolled with Jay, trying to gain the upper hand. Jeremy was an inexperienced werewolf but his attacks were instinctive and savage. He used brutal force and speed to unbalance Jacob's calculated moves.

Jay clawed at Jacob, landing a blow directly across his face. Jacob grunted in pain as the blow threw him against a tree. He struggled to stand up, his legs fighting to withstand his weight. I saw Jeremy rushing towards Jacob, who was still struggling to regain his strength. A scream caught in my throat. I tried getting up but I was still shaky over the close encounter with the werewolf.

Tears began to cloud my vision. I felt the need to help Jacob. I blinked my tears away just in time to see Jacob dodge Jeremy's swipe. He leaned to his left, escaping Jeremy's claws and successfully striking his own blow. Jeremy moaned in pain, struggling to detach himself from Jacob's grip. Jacob's sharp teeth were penetrating Jeremy's shoulder. Jacob swung his head back and forth, tearing at Jeremy's skin, trying to detach his arm from his torso. I was so far away but I thought I saw what looked like dark fluid spilling out of Jacob's snout.

The werewolf twisted in his grip, dropping to the floor in pain. He tried reaching Jacob with his other arm but Jacob made sure to keep his body as far as he could from the werewolf's free hand. With a quick twist of his body and the use of his strong legs, Jeremy managed to kick Jacob in his torso. I heard what sounded like several bones breaking. His heavy body fell to the ground with a loud thud. It laid there motionless. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, increasing with the rising fear for Jacob's life.

I heard a pained whimper coming from Jacob as Jeremy stepped on his leg, breaking it as well. Jeremy leaned down encircling Jacob's head in his arms. Jeremy had quickly turned the tables and had Jacob in a dangerous head lock. I screamed, running towards them. I didn't know what I would do. All I knew was that I couldn't just stand there watching as my best-friend-turned-werewolf killed my shape-shifting best friend.

But I didn't have the chance to get there before a blur of colors flashed before my eyes, quickly tackling Jeremy off of Jake. They were moving too quickly for me to see what was actually happening. All I could see were the branches breaking off of trees as they crashed into them with loud resounding cracks.

I ran to Jacob, dropping to the floor as soon as I reached him, looking him over for any visible injuries. He groaned in pain and before I could do anything he phased into his human form. I quickly took my jacket off and covered him up; it made him seem less vulnerable."Fuck! It hurts!" he groaned, gritting his teeth together. I knew that if he didn't get his bones positioned correctly soon, they would have to re-break them later, putting him through the same pain all over again. He groaned at my side but I had no idea what to do to help.

A loud crack followed by the sound of a breaking branch caught my attention. I looked up and saw that Damien had knocked Jeremy into the tree. He used his telekinesis to pick him up, pushing him against the tree as the frightened werewolf struggled to get free from an invisible grasp. In a blink of an eye Damien was on Jeremy, holding his head in his arms, ready to twist his head and end his life.

"No! It's Jeremy. Stop!" I managed to scream. He looked at me, surprised and momentarily distracted. The werewolf, the part in Jeremy that thirsted for blood, took that as an advantage. He lifted his hand and grabbed Damien's neck, pulling him forward and throwing him across the clearing. Damien didn't even get a chance to get up before the werewolf was on top of him. It was Jeremy's turn to threaten Damien's life. I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't just watch them kill each other. I stood up; ignoring Jacobs complains and ran over. I picked up a couple of rocks and threw one at Jeremy's head. It succeeded in catching his attention but he still held Damien captive. His overly grown furry foot easily covered a large part of Damien's chest, restraining him against the floor. Jeremy pushed against Damien's chest every time he tried moving and each time Damien growled in frustration.

"Stop it, Jeremy! Damien isn't going to hurt you but I swear if you touch him I'll hurt you too!" I kept walking to him determinedly, trying to ignore my shaky legs. I played with the one rock I had left, terrified by the way Jeremy was looking at me. I looked at Damien, struggling to get Jeremy's foot off of his chest. His eyes implored me to run and get away from him but I knew I couldn't just leave.

"You can trust me, Jeremy. I'm your friend." I tried to reach out to him. I knew Jeremy was somewhere in there. I just needed to find him. But as I looked closely I realized I didn't have time to reach out to him. Jeremy was lost in a world he didn't understand. The werewolf had taken over and he was going to kill me.

Quicker than humanly possible, Jeremy turned around, grabbed Damien and jammed him into a tree, momentarily paralyzing him with pain. He turned to me, sprinting in my direction. I threw the rock which hit him on the shoulder. It did nothing to slow him down. I turned around to run but something in the woods startled me and I lost my balance. I tripped and fell to the ground while three different blurs rushed past me. I heard a loud thundering boom, hissing and growls coming from behind me. I turned around only to see Jeremy held forcefully down by Emmett and a hissing Edward and Jasper over him, preparing to kill.

I couldn't scream. As a matter a fact, I was having trouble breathing. My legs felt too weak to carry me. I couldn't stand up. They were going to kill him and I couldn't do anything!

"Back off Edward, It's Jeremy," Damien said, pulling Edward back.

All three vampires were surprised. But Emmett managed to pull a struggling Jeremy back down.

"But how? How come we couldn't tell?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Millie knows." Damien said, looking my way. But I didn't know. None of it made sense. Twilight didn't have real werewolves. My being here had changed things drastically. It was my fault Jeremy had become a werewolf.

We heard a unison of howls coming from the distance; the pack was coming. Jacob struggled in his fetal position, trying to get up. The howls and growls were consistently one after another. Even I could hear the loud pounding of their paws against the earth as they ran our way.

The vampires became uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. They prepared for an attack crouching low to the ground. But they were still caught by surprise as a second werewolf jumped out of the shadows into the clearing, knocking Emmett over and liberating Jeremy. Both the werewolves disappeared into the tree line. Within seconds the pack appeared and ran through the clearing after both werewolves. Only two wolves stayed behind, whining and licking Jacob's face in comfort.

I started panicking. They didn't know!

Damien looked at me, giving me a faltering smile before taking off into the forest followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice will be here in a few seconds. Stay calm and breathe. I need to go help them," Edward said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" I managed to say. My voice sounded weird to me, hoarse and scratchy. "Jacob needs you. If you don't reposition his bones they won't heal properly. Carlisle will have to re-break them later. Please Edward, help him."

He looked at Jacob, a worried expression on his face I thought I'd never see. "He won't let me."

I was confused for a second before understanding what he meant. I managed to get up. I walked over to Jacob and dropped to my knees close to his face. "Jacob, he's the only one that can help you. If you don't let him, they'll have to break your bones again so they can heal straight. You'll feel the pain all over again."

"I... don't…want…'em…near..." He moaned, wincing in pain.

"This isn't the time for pride Jacob. If he doesn't help you, you'll be crippled for the rest of your life!"

That seemed to catch his attention. Even the other two wolves, which I recognized as Seth and Quil, backed off, allowing Edward to get closer.

He began to examine Jacob's body. He said it wasn't that bad. Aside from the one broken rib and the leg, he only had bruises that were already healing. He worked on him, moving Jacob's body struggling to keep him still. He managed to straighten out his leg before Carlisle and Alice got there. Carlisle leaned over Jacob asking for his permission before giving him some morphine. He said his body would burn it off fast but it would last long enough to adjust his rib without any pain.

I felt the only wave of happiness at that moment. Jacob wasn't going to go through the pain he went through after the newborn fight. He wasn't going to scream bloody murder and have our hearts ache for him. It was one good thing among an overflowing river of bad. How many things had I changed? What else would go wrong? Who else would have to pay for my inattentiveness? If I had never made that stupid wish, Jeremy wouldn't be going through what he's going through right now.

What will happen in the future? What if the Volturi find out? Caius would want to eliminate Jeremy! He'll come and kill him mercilessly and he'd kill the rest of us while he's at it! I wasn't supposed to know about them. Aro wouldn't have the same interest in me as he showed for Bella. He would be able to see what I've seen. I wasn't like Bella. I wasn't special. She could block him, I couldn't. What would I do when that happened? He was sure to use Jane!

I kept thinking how things had gone so terribly wrong. How painful my death could be at the hands of Jane. I suddenly got an image of Bree and the way she died in the clearing after the fight. Jane wouldn't show any mercy. They would feel insulted and played with. They still didn't know about Bella. She wouldn't hesitate to end us both! We would be gonners if she found out about us before Aro. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't. I didn't want to die like Bree. I didn't want to feel that kind of pain!

I started breathing heavily as so many different scenarios flashed before my eyes. They were gruesome images. In all of them I ended up dead, laying there on the floor, bloodless. Others were a bit more vivid and I actually saw myself in pain, screaming and pleading with her to stop. My heart was pumping fast. I inhaled deeply trying to catch as much air as possible but none of it seemed to be reaching my lungs. My heart was racing so fast I thought it possible for me to have a heart attack. The thought of dying in that instant sent a wave of unbelievable terror through my body. My hands were getting sweaty and I felt a tingling sensation running through my arm all the way down my hand. I unconsciously started paying attention to my body, noticing every single discomfort, anything that seemed out of place. Like the chest pain I was starting to feel.

I needed to breathe. I tried concentrating on my breathing. Inhaling and exhaling. But I couldn't stop the images from coming. I couldn't stop myself from thinking. Would Edward die? Would Felix snap his head off, never giving Bella the chance to save him? And what would happen to Damien? He was never part of the story? Would he disappear? Die? Would I have to die as well so things could return back to normal? I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to die!

"Millie…calm down. That's it. Breathe." Edward was next to me ushering me to sit down and pull my head between my knees.

I started freaking out again. I kept messing things up! He heard everything going through my head. He knew more than he should!

"It's okay, Millie. It's not your fault." He whispered, gently massaging my shoulders.

_It isn't my fault? How can it not be my fault! Everything is my fault! Things are only going to get worse because you know too much! Get the fuck out of my head Edward! Get out!_

I tried to get up, away from him, but the lack of air and the overwhelming emotions made me dizzy. He held me up, supporting my weight with ease. I tried pushing him off me. I couldn't let him see anything else. I had no control over my thoughts. What if he saw more? He couldn't find out anything else! It could change things and make them so much worse. What if he found out about the Volturi? That could change too. It could turn into a bloodbath rather than a peaceful gathering to discuss the future. It would all end badly!

"Melanie..." I looked up at him, realizing I slipped again.

I looked away from him, my vision wavering with the sudden movement. I could feel my chest rising and falling rapidly as I kept struggling to breathe. This couldn't be happening to me! It couldn't end this way! I didn't want to die before I fixed things! I became more aware of the stabbing pain in my chest.

"Carlisle!" Edward called urgently from behind me.

"It's okay son. I've got it."

I saw him approaching me, a large syringe in his hand. "It's a sedative, Millie. It will help you calm down."

I looked at it. "I don't…nee…need it." It was so big. I hated needles. "Carlisle...please."

"Son, hold her still." He said to Edward. I felt cold arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly against his body as I began to struggle forcefully.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good Millie." Edward whispered.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Everything had happened so suddenly and all at once. It couldn't end like this. I didn't want to die like this.

"Relax Millie. It will only put you to sleep. We would never hurt you." Edward said. He was trying to console me as my eyes locked on the needle pocking at my arm. I felt a brief sting against my skin followed by a flow of warm liquid through my body. I struggled harder. I didn't like what I was feeling. My heart started pumping slower and slower to the point I thought I was feeling my last heart beats.

I felt heavy with no control over my body. My lids felt like a ton of bricks and they slowly started to close. The last thing I remember was seeing Damien breaking through the tree line and rushing towards me.

* * *

**A/N2: What did you think about this one huh! I know this chapter is significantly shorter than what I usually write...but i thought it was a good place to end it. I'm thinking about creating previews and PM'ing them to reviewers ...what do you think? Good idea? Let me tell you...it's not a bribe...never! lol... encouragement maybe...reward definitely...but never a bribe!:D **

**Any question, comments... ask away! :D**

**oh and... um... review!**


End file.
